Semenjak Saat Itu
by ucul world
Summary: Awalnya aku dengan duniaku dan kamu dengan duniamu namun semenjak saat itu entah kamu memasuki duniaku atau aku yang mengusik duniamu atau mungkin kita telah membuat dunia kita sendiri...Entah lah yang pasti semenjak saat itu semua berubah... -Dont like don't read- semoga suka
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto sampai saat ini masih dimiliki Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo disana sini, alur kecepetan, bikin kepala pusing dll, Saya baru menulis cerita pertama kali. dan baru mengikuti FF baru beberapa bulan. Tapi sudah menyukai Sasusaku sejak awal cerita Naruto. **

**Chapter 1 : Semua Berawal Dari Sini**

Sakura POV

"Huft..." aku menghela napasku dengan keras, mencoba untuk mengusir kejenuhan yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini. Kuarahkan mataku untuk melihat keluar jendela, hanya orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa ada satu orang pun yang kukenal, yah ini memang masih pukul delapan pagi, tapi dengan kondisiku seperti ini tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mengisi hariku yang membosankan bayangkan saja menghabiskan hari dirumah sakit dengan bahu yang mengalami keretakan tulang sehingga aku tak boleh menggerakan badanku untuk sementara waktu, entah kata sementara yang diucapkan dokter padaku itu sampai kapan, seminggu, sebulan atau bahkan melebihi itu, ah membuatku sebal kalau mengingatnya.

End Pov

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membuat Sakura langsung menatap laki-laki separuh baya yang masuk keruangan tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Selamat pagi nona Sakura, Bagaimana keadaan anda apa sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura atau Haruno sakura itulah nama gadis yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya dan jangan salah sangka dulu, dia ah maksudku Obito memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan nona bukan berarti dia seorang kaya raya atau orang terpandang, Sakura hanya lah anak biasa dan masih berstatus pelajar di salah satu sekolah yang bisa dibilang lumayan ternama di Konoha, yap Konoha High School.

"Selamat pagi Obito, aku baik-baik saja walau masih harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Ah dan jangan panggil aku dengan nona cukup dengan sakura saja" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, dia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlihat sangat kaku itu.

"Maaf nona, saya harus memanggil anda seperti itu, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf nona, Tuan muda Sasuke tidak bisa menjenguk anda lagi hari ini." Ucap Obito sambil duduk dikursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur sakura.

"Tak apa Obito, aku mengerti dia artis ternama pasti memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, Kau sudah datang saja aku sangat bersyukur."

Dan sekali lagi jangan menyangka Sasuke atau Uchiha Sasuke itu sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga sakura atau lebih buruk lagi sebagai pacar Sakura, Uchiha sasuke adalah seorang artis ternama yang sangat terkenal, salah satu vocalist dari band Taka dan sekarang juga menjadi seorang model, bintang iklan dan bahkan pemain film, tapi dialah penyebab sakura bisa berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

Flashback...Sakura POV

Hari Minggu yang cerah, membuatku semakin riang melangkahkan kakiku ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mecari CD album terbaru dari artis idolaku, Eric Martin salah satu member dari grup band ** ,** aku sudah menggemari ups ralat menggilai terutama Eric Martin sejak aku masih baru duduk di bangku SMP, walau memang terbilang masih baru tapi aku sudah sangat-sangat jatuh cinta pada suara seksi milik Eric Martin, beruntungnya Eric Martin memiliki project dengan salah satu label terbesar di jepang, sehingga dia mengeluarkan album Mr. Rock vocalist yang berisi lagu-lagu rock terkenal dijepang tapi dibawakan dalam bahasa inggris dan asal kalian tau album ini hanya beredar di jepang, dan hari ini adalah tepat hari launching album tersebut aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya.

Belum sampai ke tempat tujuanku aku melihat segerombolan orang memadati jalan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi apa ada kecelakaan tapi aku tidak melihat adanya mobil ambulance di sekitar sini, ah rupa nya sedang terjadi syuting film, hanya begitu saja sampai banyak orang yang memadati, aku mendengar teriakan para gadis menyebut nama Uchiha sasuke, hmm pantas saja banyak para gadis memadati di tempat itu, aku memang tahu dia artis yang sangat terkenal tapi bagiku Eric Martin adalah segalanya, Kau memang tampan Uchiha Sasuke tapi hatiku telah jatuh pada Eric Martin aih kenapa aku jadi terlihat melebih-lebihkan begini.

Ternyata aku harus memutar jalan untuk sampai ke tempat Konoha Mall karena jalan yang ingin ku lalui sudah penuh dengan para gadis yang sibuk meneriaki nama Uchiha Sasuke, terima kasih Uchiha Sasuke, kau membuat perjalananku menjadi lebih jauh. Dan ini lah setelah 30 menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan Konoha Mall yang besar ini, kau harus berterima kasih Uchiha karena aku sedang dalam mood yang sangat senang jadi kau kumaafkan, kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju eskalator menuju lantai 5, aku tau menggunakan eskalator memang lebih lama tapi aku tidak suka berada didalam lift, tidak ada alasan yang spesifik hanya aku tidak suka saja.

Entah kenapa Konoha Mall terlihat sepi hari ini, ah mungkin karna sebagian orang yang ingin menuju kemari sibuk menonton syuting tadi, bayangkan saja aku berdiri di eskalator ini seorang diri, sungguh hebat ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke, baru setengah jalan menaiki eskalator ini aku melihat keributan menuju kearah tempatku sekarang, ada seseorang berlari menuju eskalator tapi hey ini eskalator naik, mungkin karna orang itu memakai tudung di kepalanya dan berlari menghindari kerumunan orang yang berlari mengejarnya sehingga dia tak menyadari itu. Aku ingin menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi padaku tapi karena kejadian itu sangat cepat tau-tau yang aku ingat hanya aku bertabrakan dengan orang itu, walau dia berusaha menahanku dengan menarik tanganku tapi mungkin karna keseimbangan ku yang kurang aku terjatuh, terguling-guling, dan aku merasa bahu kananku nyeri sekali, yah mungkin hari ini hari sialku kadang ada orang yang mengalami bahaya tapi dia tidak terluka sama sekali dan kadang ada orang yang mengalami hal kecil namun malah terluka parah mungkin aku termasuk orang yang kedua.

Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada dirumah sakit, dan orang bertudung yang membuatku seperti ini ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia duduk di depanku dengan tampang datar seperti tak merasa bersalah.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kau dirumah sakit sekarang." Ucapnya sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Dia seperti membaca pikiranku saja. Aku mencoba menggerakan badanku dan mencoba mengangkat kepalaku.

"Jangan bergerak, bahu kananmu sedikit retak." Perkataanya membuatku berhenti melakukan aktifitasku karena aku juga merasakan nyeri yang sangat saat mencoba menggerakan badanku. Hening beberapa saat, aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka obrolan untuk memecah keheningan ini, kulihat wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspersi datar, aku pun terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri mengapa dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf sedikitpun padaku, aku coba kumpulkan keberanianku untuk berbicara padanya.

"Kau-"

"Ya aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan membayar semua biaya penggobatanmu sampai kau sembuh, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu dan untuk itu kau tak perlu memperbesar masalah ini ke media." Belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah memotong ucapanku, dia bahkan berbicara dengan tampang nya yang masih datar, membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya yang tampan itu, yah bagaimanapun aku memang harus jujur tentang wajahnya.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu membayar biaya pengobatanku, memangnya siapa yang bikin aku jadi begini, dan beruntunglah kau karena aku bukan orang yang suka memperbesar masalah, aku hanya ingin bilang tadi kenapa kau belum mengucapkan kata maaf semenjak aku sadar tadi, kau pikir karena kau seorang Uchiha Sasuke aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja, apa kau pikir ini tidak sakit." Tanpa sadar aku menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Baguslah aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengurusmu."

Sontak aku melebarkan mataku mendenagr ucapannya barusan dan belum sempat aku membalas perkataanya pintu kamarku terbuka dan itu membuat kami berdua memalingkan wajah kami kearah pintu tersebut.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya Tuan, ah salam kenal nona nama saya Obito, saya adalah Assisten pribadi Tuan Muda sasuke." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan kearahku.

"Panggil aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, jangan panggil aku nona." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, aku merasa sedikit aneh ketika mendengar dia memanggilku dengan kata nona. Dan dia hanya membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi Obito, setengah jam lagi syutingku dimulai." Ucap sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Hey, kalian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Kata-kataku barusan membuat Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya yang sudah tepat berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. "Aku sudah memenuhi tanggung jawabku, dan kau bilang kau tak akan memperbesar masalah jadi urusan kita selesai kan."

"Enak sekali kau berbicara, kau tidak diajari sopan santun ya, dasar tidak berprikemanusiaan, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, kalau aku mau minum bagaimana?" Aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sekarang. Nada suaraku sudah meninggi.

"Saya akan kembali kesini Nona Sakura, saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk kembali kesini." Dan ucapan Obito membuatku menurunkan emosiku yang sudah meledak barusan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Obito sama, bagaimana sebelum kau pergi bisa tolong bantu aku, aku ingin menghubungi keluargaku" Obito pun langsung mengambil handphoneku yang berada di dalam tas yang terletak di samping sofa tempat Sasuke duduk tadi.

"Terima Kasih, Obito" aku tersenyum sembari menerima handphoneku dari Obito.

"Perlu saya bantu Nona?"

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa mengunakan tangan kiriku"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit sebentar nona, ini nomer handphone saya kalau terjadi apa-apa nona bisa menghubungi saya." Ucap Obito sambil menyerahkan kartu nama nya.

Obito langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian setelah aku menerima kartu nama yang ia berikan padaku. bahkan uchiha sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu setelah mengucapkan kalimat menjengkelkan itu , benar-benar orang yang sombong, aku heran kenapa dia bisa disukai banyak orang, sebelum aku terlarut lebih jauh memikirkan sikap sasuke lebih baik aku menghubungi ibuku dan langsung mendapatkan jeritan histerin dari ibuku.

End flashback...

"Maafkan sikap Tuan muda Sasuke nona Sakura." Ucapan obito membawa sakura kembali kealam sadar.

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya setiap hari obito, ini sudah seminggu itu berarti sudah 7 kali kau mengucapkannya, sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkannya karena memang ini musibah untukku, aku hanya kesal saja dia tak mengucapkan maaf untuk kejadian itu, tapi malah kau yang selalu mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya, kau sungguh baik obito, apa kau tak pernah kesal padanya?"

Obito hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sakura barusan, karena sakura sudah sering berbicara padanya dia merasa sudah tak canggung lagi dan memangil obito tanpa suffiks –san lagi, sakura bahkan sudah menanggap obito seperti ayahnya.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengannya nona, Tuan muda sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik."

"Kau selalu saja membela Sasuke si menyebalkan itu, apa jangan-jangan kau diancam olehnya ya Obito, katakan saja padaku, aku tak akan membongkarnya pada siapapun."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya nona, oh iya tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter, katanya nona sudah bisa sedikit menggerakan badan."

"Ah iya, aku sudah bisa duduk hanya memang harus dengan hati-hati, karena aku tidak boleh mengerakan tangan kananku, bisa tolong bantu aku untuk duduk Obito, aku lelah berbaring terus dari tadi."

Obito pun berjalan menuju arah Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Dengan hati-hati tangan kanan Obito memegang leher Sakura dan tangan kirinya memegang pingang Sakura, mengangkatnya perlahan dan mengganjal badan Sakura dengan bantal.

"Terima kasih Obito"

"Sama-sama nona dan maaf nona, Saya harus mengantar tuan muda ke lokasi syuting, setelah selesai saya pasti akan langsung kembali kesini nona."

"Memangnya dia tidak bisa membawa kendaraan sendiri, padahal dia yang buat aku begini tapi jadi kau yang repot Obito, maafkan aku ya Obito jadi menyusahkan mu, kau tak perlu buru-buru ibuku sedikit lagi sampai kok. Tenang saja."

"Aku tidak merasa terbebani nona, tolong jangan meminta maaf"

Sikap Obito yang seperti ini yang membuat Sakura serba salah, sebenarnya sakura sangat membenci kondisinya seperti ini yang hanya bisa berbaring walau sudah bisa duduk sekarang dan juga sakura harus izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah sampai kondisinya pulih kembali, tapi sikap Obito yang sangat menunjukan tanggung jawabnya bahkan bukan karena kesalahannya, membuat sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan ini.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi nona Sakura, kalau terjadi apa-apa anda bisa menghubungi saya."

Dan Obito langsung pergi meninggalkan sakura sendiran di rumah sakit.

**Sesampainya di Apartement Sasuke.**

"Maaf Tuan, apakah tuan menunggu saya terlalu lama?" Ucap Obito yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan Sasuke dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu mobil dan tanpa di perintah obito langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Obito sudah sangat paham kebiasaan Sasuke, bahkan kata "Hn" yang sudah menjadi trademark sasuke bisa Obito pahami.

Hening, itu memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa yang terjadi diantara Obito dan Sasuke, Obito juga sangat paham bahwa seorang sasuke bukan orang yang suka bercerita.

"Maaf tuan, selama anda syuting saya akan kembali ke rumah sakit, karena Nona Sakura saat ini sedang sendirian." Ucap Obito tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Dia sudah bisa duduk tuan, walau masih harus dibantu, tapi saya masih belum tau kapan nona Sakura sudah bisa pulang."

"Apakah ayah tahu?"

"Maaf kan saya Tuan, Saya memang harus melaporkan masalah ini, dan Tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk mengurus kesehatan nona Sakura sampai dia pulih seperti sediakala, bersyukur nona Sakura bukan orang yang menyulitkan, dia sangat baik."

"Kau tak perlu selalu melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi padaku Obito, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, dan kau tak perlu menjemputku, Aku ada janji dengan Taka, aku akan pergi dengan Naruto."

"Baik Tuan."

Taka, adalah nama band yang di pimpin oleh Naruto ini bergenre rock dan slow rock, terdiri dari 5 orang anggota, Kiba drummer, Shikamaru keyboardist, Gaara bassist, Naruto Gitarist dan Sasuke pada Vocalist, band yang baru terbentuk 2 tahun ini sudah sukses dikenali dan digemari oleh banyak orang, baik wanita maupun pria. Dan Naruto adalah orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat Sasuke semenjak mereka kecil, Karena itulah Obito tidak merasa khawatir ketika Sasuke akan pergi dengan Naruto.

3 Minggu setelahnya...

"Siang Nona Sakura, Maaf saya baru datang, apakah anda sudah siap untuk pulang?" Perkataan Obito membuat sakura menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya, dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Obito, bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah mau pulang? Apa kau memasang CCTV diruangan ini, aku bahkan baru saja mau meneleponmu untuk berpamitan."

"Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya Nona, saya akan menggantar anda pulang."

Sakura menghela napasnya "Obito, ini bukan tanggung jawabmu, lagipula aku sudah bisa pulang jadi mungkin kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi menggurusku, dan aku juga dijemput oleh Ayah dan Ibu ku Obito,"

"Walau nona sudah bisa pulang, tangan nona masih belum sembuh, dan nona masih harus melalukan kontrol ke rumah sakit, tanggung jawab saya adalah membuat nona kembali sehat." Obito memasang wajah tersenyumnya membuat sakura menggerutkan alisnya keheranan, tapi sakura pun yakin obito tidak dapat dibantah apalagi memang dari awal kalau Sasuke berjanji akan bertanggung jawab sampai sembuh.

"Baiklah Obito, aku mengerti tapi kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku akan pulang dengan orangtua ku, terima Kasih atas kebaikanmu Obito." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo Sakura Tousan sudah menunggu mu dibawah, Ah ada Obito disni, Terima kasih Obito selama ini menjaga putriku." Ucap Mebuki sambil berjalan membungkukan badannya, Obito pun ikut membungkukan badannya dan ikut menggantar Sakura dan Mebuki sampai ke parkiran Rumah sakit

...

Inilah hari pertama Sakura bersekolah kembali setelah hampir sebulan lebih menetap di rumah sakit, dan Sakura tidak perlu khawatir tentang pelajaran yang tertinggal karena saat dirumah sakit ia dipinjamkan catatan pelajaran oleh teman baikknya yaitu Yamanaka Ino, Sakura juga merupakan salah satu siswi yang berpretasi dalam hal pelajaran, dia bahkan mendapatkan nilai terbaik saat mengikuti ujian masuk Konoha, Konoha High School sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup terpandang dari segi pretasi akademik maupun non akademik bahkan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini harus melalui ujian masuk, maka dari pada itu anak-anak Konoha High School adalah anak-anak pilihan terbaik.

Di sekolah Sakura memang cukup terkenal selain karena kepintarannya sakura memang anak yang ramah dan supel, walau masih kelas 10, sakura juga cukup dikenal oleh kakak kelasnya, memang dia tak seterkenal Uchiha Sasuke namun di Konoha High School Sakura memiliki banyak fans, banyak yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, namun tak ada satu pun yang ia terima, bukan karena sok jual mahal tapi memang belum ada yang memikat hati sakura. Sakura cukup terkejut ketika baru keluar dari rumah karena Obito sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakura dengan mobil yang juga sudah berada dibelakang Obito.

"Obito, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya akan mengantar nona Sakura, dan ada yang ingin saya bicarakan juga dengan nona." Ucap Obito sambil mebuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura tak dapat menolak ajakan obito karena sepertinya apa yag ingin dibicarakan Obito sangat penting. Setelah Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Obito pun masuk kebagian kemudi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Obito?" Baru sebentar mobil meninggalkan rumah sakura, sakura langsung bertanya pada obito. Rasanya Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Saya akan mengantar nona untuk berangkat kesekolah begitu pun saat nona akan pulang sekolah, mungin untuk pulang sekolah nona harus sedikit menunggu kedatangan saya, karena nona tidak bisa berangkat dengan menaiki kendaraan umum, itu tidak baik untuk bahu nona, dan juga saya harap nona merahasiakan kejadian bagaimana nona mengalami cidera dan siapa orang yang telah membuat nona cidera kepada semua orang, saya harap nona mengerti." Baru kali ini sakura mendegar Obito berkata sangat tegas padanya.

"Aku mengerti Obito, aku sudah berjanji tak akan memperbesar masalah ini kan, tapi aku minta maaf obito aku sudah menceritakan kejadian yang kualami pada teman baikku ini, tapi aku bisa menjamin dia takkan membocorkannya pada siapapun, dia teman baikku dari kecil kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan dirumah sakit." Ada sedikit nada menyesal di kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Baiklah kalau nona bisa menjamin nona Yamanaka bisa menyimpan rahasia ini dengan baik."

Sakura menghela napas setelah mendengar kata-kata Obito barusan "Memangnya tak apa kau mengantarku pagi-pagi kesekolah, apa Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlambat kalau kau mengantarku juga?

"

Mendengar pertanyaan sakura membuat Obito menoleh sebentar kearah Sakura "Tuan Sasuke belajar dengan sistem _Home Schooling_, nona" jawab Obito kembali memandang ke arah depan.

"Pantas saja dia selalu bersikap dingin, apa jangan-jangan dia tak punya teman ya Obito?"

"Memang tuan muda tidak pandai bergaul nona, tapi tuan punya teman yang mengerti dirinya, Naruto-_san_, teman Tuan Sasuke dari kecil dan juga teman-teman di grup Taka nona." Sakura pun manganggukan kepalanya setelah menderngar jawaban Obito.

Sakura banyak mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke dari Obito, tentang Sasuke yang ternyata anak dari pengusaha terkenal Fugaku Uchiha dan juga memiliki seorang kakak yang berada di luar konoha, sakura juga baru mengetahui kalau Obito adalah asisten pribadi sekaligus pengasuh bahkan mungkin pengawal Uchiha sasuke, dari semenjak sasuke masih kecil. Sakura bisa bayangkan betapa kayanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya tanpa perlu bekerja di dunia hiburan pun, benda apa saja yang di inignkan Uchiha Sasuke bisa ia miliki dengan mudah, memang sakura juga pernah bertanya pada Obito untuk apa Sasuke sampai repot-repot bekerja, Obito mejawab kalau yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah salah satu cara untuk mengisi hari-hari nya yang sepi karena ayah dan Ibunya sibuk bekerja sedangkan kakaknya sedang melanjutkan kuliah di luar Konoha, dan selain itu Sasuke tidak perlu menggunakan uang pemberian Ayahnya, bahkan uang untuk pengobatan sakura selama ini adalah uang pribadi sasuke hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, yah walau tidak pernah sekalipun sasuke berkunjung untuk menjenguk bahkan sekedar melihat keadaan sakura selama ini, tapi sakura merasa sedikit berterima kasih padanya, sakura memang bukan anak dari keluarga kaya raya namun bukan berarti sakura juga berasal dari keluarga susah, Keluarga Sakura bisa dibilang juga keluarga biasa saja dengan taraf kehidupan yang cukup, maka dari itu sakura tidak menolak biaya pengobatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

...

"Sakura...ah kau sudah masuk sekolah" Ino berlari kearah sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelas 10-1 itu, dia merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk tubuh sahabat baiknya yang selama ini sudah membiarkan ia duduk sendiri di sekolah.

"Jangan peluk aku ino, kau mau mebuatku masuk kerumah sakit lagi." Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino membatalkan niatnya barusan. "Kau lihatkan, tangan dan bahuku masih diperban." Lanjut sakura dan memang tangan kanan sakura masih dibalut oleh perban membuat tangan kanannya manggantung didepan perutnya.

"iya..iya.. oh iya kau berangkat naik bus? apa bahumu baik-baik saja? bukannya bus umum dipagi hari sangat padat sakura." Tanya ino yang kini sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya, Sakura pun ikut duduk disebelah Ino, meletakan tas nya di kolong bangkunya, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Ino.

"Tidak, aku diantar Obito-_san,_ dan nanti dia akan menjemputku juga pulang sekolah."

"Wah...beruntung sekali kau Sakura."

"Kau bilang bahuku retak dan harus menginap di rumah sakit ini bisa disebut beruntung, oh Ino kau sarapan apa tadi pagi atau kau baru saja putus dari Sai." Ucap Sakura sedikit meninggi.

Ino langsung melebarkan matanya ketika sakura yang baru saja menyebut-nyebut kata **Putus dari Sai** "Jaga bicaramu jidat, kau menyumpahi aku putus dengan sai dan ikut-ikutan menjadi jomblo sepertimu, jangan harap ya, asal kau tahu Sai sudah tak bisa hidup tanpaku" Ucap Ino dengan bangganya membuat sakura mendengus mendengarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sai hah, yang ada Kau yang tak bisa hidup tanpanya" Ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek" dan asal kau tahu aku jomblo bukan karena aku tak laku tapi karena memang tidak ada yang membuatku jatuh cinta, ingat itu _Pig_" kali ini sakura berbicara dengan nada bangga.

"Ya,,,ya,, ya,, aku penasaran siapa orang yang nanti membuatmu jatuh cinta Sakura."

Lalu bel pun berbunyi membuat percakapan dua sahabat ini terhenti karena Kakashi yang merupakan guru matematika di Konoha high School sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke.

"Anda sudah siap Tuan?" Ucap Obito yang kini sudah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sasuke memang jarak dari rumah Sasuke ke sekolah Sakura tidak begitu jauh hanya memakan waktu 30 menit.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobil setelah itu Obito pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hari ini Tuan akan melalukan Syuting di sekitar Taman Kota Konoha, saya harap tuan tidak meninggalkan lokasi syuting dengan diam-diam tuan, karena saya akan menjemput nona Sakura pulang sekolah, saya harap tuan mau mengikuti nasihat saya kali ini saya tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi."

"Aku tahu. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Obito." Ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat pemandangan diluar mobil.

"Baik Tuan, saya usaha kan sesegera mungkin untuk sampai tepat waktu tuan, oh ya manager tuan tadi menghubungi kalau ada tawaran iklan untuk Tuan, untuk kelengkapan info tentang iklan tersebut sudah saya letakan di sebelah kursi tuan, apa tuan mau menerimanya?"

Sasuke langsung kembali menoleh kan kepalanya kesamping kirinya, dilihatnya ada map berwarna biru tergeletak diatas kursi penumpang, diambilnya berkas tersebut, Sasuke pun membolak-balikan kertas itu matanya tidak dia fokuskan untuk membaca seluruh tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu "Akan aku pikirkan Obito" jawab Sasuke kemudian ia tutup kembali map biru tersebut dan ia letakan asal disampingnya.

"Apa kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tangan kanan Nona Sakura masih blom bisa digerakan dan nona Sakura masih harus melakukan kontrol ke rumah sakit Tuan." Jawab Obito sambil menggerakan matanya kearah spion tengah mobil, ia melihat Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Obito merasa heran baru kali ini Sasuke bertanya kembali tentang kondisi Sakura, Obito memang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan tuannya, apakah dia memang peduli terhadap sakura atau tidak, karena selama ini sasuke terlihat acuh tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun protes jika Obito sedikit terlambat mengantar ataupun menjemputnya.

...

"Enak sekali kau, dibebaskan dari mencatat semua mata pelajaran, bahkan pelajaran olahraga kau hanya duduk menunggu hingga usai, ah sungguh menyenangkan." Ucap Ino sembari membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, kemudian ia masukan ke dalam tas yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau mau juga ku retakan bahumu, biar kau merasakan sakitnya juga dan kau akan bilang kalau itu menyenangkan hah" ucap Sakura dengan nada tak suka.

"Kalau kau aku tak mau tapi kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang buat aku begitu aku tak apa-apa, oh andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar perkataan ino barusan membuat sakura mendesis, Sakura kadang tak menggerti apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat baiknya itu. "Dasar bodoh kau lihat dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaanku, baginya membayar biaya rumah sakit itu sudah menyelesaikan urusannya, dasar manusia tidak berprikemanusiaan"

"hei.. kau ini dia bahkan mau membagi asisten pribadinya untuk menggurusimu, itu sama saja dengan dia memperdulikan kondisimu, kau tahukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa berkeliaran kemana pun dengan bebas."

"Terserah lah, kau ini sahabatku atau bukan sih." Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi, ia pun membuka tas nya dan mengambil handpone samsung miliknya, terlihat nama Obito yang melakukan panggilan ke handphone Sakura, sakura pun menggeser lambang telepon berwarna hijau menandakan kalau sakura menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo..Obito-san, ada apa?"

"Apa nona sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Ah iya.. aku baru saja pulang, kau mau menjemputku?"

"Iya nona, saya harap nona mau menunggu saya, 3 menit lagi saya sampai nona."

"Baiklah aku keluar sekarang, terima Kasih Obito"

Sakura pun mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan mematikan panggilan dari obito, memasukan hanphonenya kembali ke tasnya "Ayo Ino, aku tak mau membuat Obito menunggu." Ajak Sakura sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian ikut berdiri, mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Belum sampai ke gerbang sekolah, seorang siswi berambut panjang berlari menghampiri mereka, dia adalah Hyugga Hinata, yang merupakan sahabat baik Sakura juga namun karena kelas mereka berbeda, Hinata hanya bisa bertemu Sakura dan Ino pada jam istirahat atau pualng sekolah, Hinata dan Sakura merupakan anggota Osis Sekolah.

"Sakura, kau sudah masuk hari ini? maaf saat jam istirahat aku tak datang ke kelas mu" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri disamping kanan Sakura.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah hinata, "Tak apa Hinata, aku tau kau yang selama ini menggantikan tugasku di osis, aku mendengarnya dari ino, terima kasih hinata maaf aku sudah menyulitkan mu" Ucap Sakura tersenyum, sakura merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian.

"Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku Sakura, aku harap kau cepat sembuh, aku bahkan tidak pernah menjengukmu, maafkan aku Sakura" terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah cantik hinata dan itu membuat sakura ikut merasakan kesedihan yang ditampilkan hinata, sakura tahu Hinata memang sangat sibuk karena harus menyiapkan acara lomba adu kecerdasan yang diadakan Konoha High School, dan tugas yang harusnya di kerjakaan Sakura semua dilakukan oleh Hinata

"Sudah Hinata, Sakura mengerti kok, lagipula dia itu sudah ada yang menjaga dirumah sakit." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah, apa Uchiha Sasuke yang menjagamu Sakura?

Pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat kedua emerald Sakura melebar "Darimana kau tau.." belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino, Ino yang mendapat tatapan mendelik dari sakura hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan.

"Aku hanya menceritakannya kepada hinata, eh sebenarnya ke sai juga sih, tapi aku yakin hinata dan sai tak akan menceritakannya pada yang lain, percaya lah padaku Sakura"

Sakura hanya bisa mnghela nafasnya "Aku yakin Sai dan Hinata tak akan berbicara pada yang lain, aku hanya tak percaya padamu pig, ah aku menyesal telah menceritakan hal ini padamu." Ino yang mendengar perkataan sakura hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Maaf Hinata bisa kan kau rahasiakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Hinata memasang senyum diwajahnya "Tenang saja Sakura aku tak akan menceritakan pada siapapun" Sakura pun membalas perkataan Hinata dengan senyuman.

Terlihat Mobil hitam berada di depan gerbang sekolah, sakura yang melihat nya langsung berjalan keluar gerbang di ikuti hinata dan Ino yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tampak Obito keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura

"Obito mulai sekarang biarkan aku duduk disebelahmu ya? kalau tidak aku tidak mau kau antar dan kau jemput lagi."

"Baiklah Nona." Obito pun menutup pintu mobil yang sudah ia buka barusan.

"ah,, dan kau tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku, akan ku lakukan sendiri obito." Perkataan sakura menghentikan langkah obito yang baru saja akan berjalan menuju kearah pintu mobil dan menatap kearah sakura, sakura membalas tatapan Obito dengan senyuman, kemudian sakura memutar badannya kearah Ino dan Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Aku pulang duluan ya Ino... Hinata." Dan Ucapan Sakura hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya, kemudian sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

"Permisi nona Yamanaka dan Nona Hyuuga" ucap Obito sambil membungkukan badanya kearah ino dan hinata dan mereka pun ikut membalas dengan membungkukan badan, kemudian Obito menyusul Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. baru saja Obito menutup pintu mobilnya Sakura langsung bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Kau kenal Hinata? aku bahkan belum mengenalkannya padamu Obito"

"Perusahaan Hyuuga Hiashi juga terkenal di dunia bisnis nona." Jawab Obito dengan tenang sambil memasang Sabuk Pengaman miliknya.

"hmmm,, aku memang tak pernah mengikuti tentang dunia bisnis jadi aku tak begitu mengerti " Gumam Sakura yang kemudian sedikit tertawa kecil, Obito pun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan obito bergerak menuju kearah Sakura, seakan-akan ingin menyentuh wajah Sakura membuat sakura memundurkan badannya hingga menabrakkan punggungnya dengan kursi, sakura sempat ingin menepis tangan Obito namun belum sempat sakura melakukannya Obito sudah mengambil sabuk pengaman milik Sakura dan memasangnya hingga terdengar bunyi klik yang menandakan kalau sabuk pengaman sakura sudah terpasang sempurna, dan Obito kembali memutar badannya kearah kemudi mobil, tetapi Sakura masih memandang Obito dengan wajah terkejutnya, Obito yang tersadar sedang diperhatikan Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Maaf nona, saya memasangkan sitbelt nona karena tangan kanan nona sedang terluka, maaf atas kelancangan saya melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba."

"Ah,, tak apa Obito, maaf aku hanya kaget saja barusan, boleh aku mendengarkan lagu Obito?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlihat sudah mulai canggung. Obito pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memperbolehkan apa yang diingginkan Sakura dan ia pun menjalankan mobil menuju kearah rumah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyalakan radio, mencari-cari channel yang memutarkan lagu-lagu bagus baginya, tangannya berhenti memencet tombol ketika terdengar satu lagu mengalun berjudul _Iris_ milik _go go doll's_, walau sudah setengah lagu terputar sakura merasa tak keberatan untuk mendengarkannya, setelah lagu itu selesai terputar terdengar suara penyiar mengisi siaran radio yang bertema lagu-lagu era tahun 80'an. Sakura sedikit melirik kearah obito melihat betapa seriusnya Obito mengendarai mobil ini, sakura sedikit heran apa memang Obito terbiasa membawa kendaraan tanpa berbicara.

"ehmm,, obito, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya sakura ragu-ragu, ia takut apa mungkin Obito selama ini diam kareana ia tak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu. Obito menengok kearah sakura "Ada apa nona?" Kini giliran obito yang bertanya.

"Memangnya di dunia bisnis, Perusahaan siapa yang terkenal?"

Obito kembali memandang ke arah depan berusaha menyalip truk besar yang terlihat sedikit menghalangi jalan, setelah sukses berada di depan truk tadi obito kembali menengok kearah Sakura. "ada banyak perusahaan terkenal di dunia bisnis yang memiliki banyak anak cabang di Konoha , dan memiliki berbagai jenis usaha yang digeluti, namun hanya tiga yang memiliki kekuatan dan pengaruh besar dalam dunia bisnis, Perusahaan Hiashi Hyuuga, Perusahaan Fugaku Uchiha , dan Perusahaan Minato Namikaze, seperti itulah garis besarnya nona." Jawab obito sambil sesekali mengubah pandangannya ke arah depan. Sakura mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara ponsel, yang ternyata dering itu berasal dari handphone Obito, tanpa basa-basi obito langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Kau dimana?" ah ternyata Uchiha sasuke yang menelepon.

"Saya berada di Jalan Utama Konoha, Tuan."

"Segera Kemari Obito." Perintah Sasuke

"Saya sedang mengantar nona Sakura pulang Tuan, Apa tuan mau menunggu sebentar?"

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Obito segera menyadari kalau orang yang sedang menelepon Obito pasti Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Segera Kemari dan antarkan aku telebih dahulu, Obito."

Panggilan telepon pun terputus, kemudian Obito meletakan ponselnya ke atas dashboard dan ia menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf nona, saya akan menjemput tuan Sasuke tak apa kan jika nona sedikit menunggu untuk saya antarkan ke rumah."

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkan aku Obito, turunkan saja aku di halte itu- Tunjuk Sakura ke arah halte yang berada tak jauh di depan mobil mereka –aku akan pulang naik bus saja." Lanjut sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Nona saya tidak bisa, itu terlalu berbahaya untuk bahu nona, mohon nona menunggu sebentar." Tanpa menunggu balasan kata-kata sakura, obito langsung menambah kecepatan untuk mempercepat sampai ke Taman Kota Konoha, untungnya lokasi itu tak terlalu jauh dengan Jalan Utama yang sedang dilalui mereka.

Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang bergerumul, menutupi pemdangan yang ada didepan mereka, Obito menggarahkan mobilnya mendekati sebuah tenda yang terpasang disana, beruntung penjaga keamanan tenda itu memperbolehkan masuk dan memparkirkan mobil itu di area dekat lokasi syuting yang sedang berlangsung, sepertinya para penjaga itu sudah mengetahui kalau mobil ini milik salah satu pemain dari film yang sedang digarap itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Nona" Ucap Obito yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil.

Sakura hanya diam, ia sebenarnya sedikit tak enak berada disini, karena saat ini adalah kali kedua sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan, maka dari itu Sakura sangat binggung apakah ia harus menyapa Uchiha Sasuke dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang walau hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, terlihat sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan kalau ia akan menyapa Sasuke jika Sasuke menyapanya terlebih dahulu, ia masih ingat sampai sekarang seorang Uchiha sasuke bahkan belum meminta maaf atas perbuatannya pada Sakura. Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sakura tidak menyadari obito sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk sasuke, sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang terbuka itu, dia melihat sasuke Uchiha masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke pun duduk tepat dibelakang kursi Obito, merasa diperhatikan sasuke menengok kearah sakura yang masih menatapnya, sejenak mereka berdua saling beradu tatap tanpa ada dari mereka yang saling membuka suara, hingga terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup, dimana Obito sudah duduk di kursi kemudi membuat sakura mengedipkan matanya begitu juga yang dilakukan Sasuke namun sang uchiha langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan sakura merasa diacuhkan, _Cih, dia bahkan sama sekali tak menyapaku _batin Sakura, _Bodoh kau sakura, masih berharap dia menyapamu terlebih dahulu._ Ia pun ikut menengok kearah depan.

"Kemana, Tuan?" Tanya Obito tiba-tiba.

"Kedai Ichiraku, Mereka sudah menungguku." Jawab sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah jendela. Obito langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke Kedai Ichiraku, yap tempat berkumpulnya para anggota band Taka, bisa dibilang ini seperti markas ke dua mereka.

Tiba-tiba sakura berteriak "ahhhh..." dan langsung menambah volume radio yang kembali bersiaran ketika mobil dihidupkan, terdengar alunan lagu _To Be With You_ milik grup idolanya , tanpa merasa malu Sakura ikut menanyikan lagu yang sedang diputar itu, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pemilik mobil yang saat ini sedang menatapnya heran begitu juga Obito yang menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum. Ya Sakura bernyanyi dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia seolah habis mendapatkan berita bahagia, lagu terus mengalun sampai di satu menit empat puluh tujuh detik nyanyian sakura terhenti karena lagu memasuki bagian melodi gitar yang dimainkan oleh Paul Gilbert**.**

"Nona menyukai band ?" Tanya Obito

"Ah,,kau tahu Obito?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Iya, saya dengar lagu ini saat saya masih remaja nona dan ini adalah lagu debut pertama mereka."

Mendengar jawaban obito makin menambah senyum di wajah Sakura, betapa bahagianya dia saat menegetahui ada orang lain yang mengenal . "Wah, aku adalah salah satu fans terbesarnya Obito, terutama dengan Eric Martin. Kau juga suka lagu ini? Apa kau juga Fans band ? Lagu apa yang paling kau sukai?" saking senangnya Sakura langsung memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada obito, Obito pun tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Maaf nona, saya bukan penggemar berat seperti nona namun saya suka dengan lagu-lagu , hmm lagu apa yang paling saya suka, saya rasa banyak sekali yang saya suka nona."

Sasuke merasa seperti orang asing sekarang, bayangkan dua orang didepannya berbicara ah bukan mengobrol dengan asiknya seperti merasa tak ada orang dibelakangnya, ya memang Sasuke tidak mengenal sama sekali, bukan karena Sasuke tidak menyukai genre band tersebut tapi salahkan yang debut lagunya bahkan berada di masa Obito masih remaja, hey sasuke bahkan mungkin belum lahir. Ia masih menatap dua orang itu berbincang dan bahkan perempuan berambut pink itu sesekali tertawa riang. _Memang ada yang lucu_ batin Sasuke, entah mengapa dia bukan merasa terasingkan sekarang, ia merasa kalau ia sendirian.

"Ehm" entah karena apa Sasuke berdehem dengan suara yang agak keras, dan membuat dua orang yang berada didepannya mendengar suaranya, mereka pun menoleh kearah Sasuke secara bersamaan, sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali menatap kearah jendela. Obito kembali memandang ke depan sedang sakura sedikit mendengus melihat tingkah sasuke dan kembali mengecilkan volume radio karena lagu _To Be With You_ sudah terhenti sebelum suara Sasuke tadi.

Sampailah mereka didepan Bagunan berlantai dua yang bernuansa classic, "Kedai Ramen Ichiraku" Papan nama itu berukuran besar dan terpasang di lantai atas bangunan itu. Obito memarkiran mobilnya ditempat yang tertulis "Parkir Tamu Khusus", Tempat parkir yang berada disamping bangunan itu, memang tempatnya lebih agak kedalam, namun ternyata tepat di depan tempat parkir itu ada sebuah pintu dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah tangga, sepertinya ini membawa tamu ketempat berbeda dengan tempat makan yang ada didepan. Saat mobil sudah terparkir sempurna, ada sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang juga ikut parkir di sebelah kiri mobil Sasuke, Keluarlah seorang pria berambut pirang dan memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya, yah dialah Namikaze Naruto.

"Eh Teme, kau juga baru sampai?" Sapa naruto yang saat ini sedang memencet tombol kunci, di alat pengunci otomatis miliknya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang duduk di dalam mobil.

"Apakah dia gadis yang kau ceritakan itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hanya menggangukkan kepalanya, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura, dia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu, Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menurunkan kaca mobil yang menghalangi wajahnya dan wajah naruto.

"Hai, Aku Namikaze Naruto, sahabat baik dari Sasuke Teme, Salam kenal." Naruto pun menyodorkan tangannya kearah sakura, "Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, Namikaze-san, maaf tangan kananku tidak bisa di digerakkan." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya ia marasa tak enak dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Maaf aku lupa Sakura-chan, dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan Namikaze."

"Baiklah, Naruto"

"Kami akan makan siang, kau pasti belum makan kan, ayo ikut makan bersama kami." Ajak Naruto yang mendapat tatapan mendelik dari Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih Naruto, tapi lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, anggap ini sebagai perkenalan kita, yaa..." Pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon

"Maaf naruto, aku bukannya tidak ingin hanya saja tangan kananku tidak bisa digerakan, dan aku tidak bisa makan sendiri, itu akan merepotkan kalian."

Terlihat ada raut kekecewaan diwajah naruto "Baiklah, nanti kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, janji ya kau akan makan dengan kami"

"Baiklah aku janji."

Mendengar itu membuat wajah naruto kembali ceria. "Aku pulang dulu ya Naruto, Jaa ne" Pamit Sakura "Saya akan segera kembali Tuan, Kami Permisi." Ucap Obito sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Sauke dan juga Naruto, Naruto pun membalas ikut membungkukan badannya. Obito masuk kedalam mobil dan mnjalankan mobilnya keluar kedai Ichiraku.

Setelah Mobil itu tak terlihat Sasuke berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang masih melambaikan tanganya mengantarkan kepergian mobil Sasuke.

"Hei teme tunggu aku" Naruto yang baru menyadari telah ditinggalkan sasuke, berlari mengerjar sasuke yang sudah menaiki tangga. Kini ia sudah berjalan tepat dibelakang Sasuke, setelah menaiki tangga tesebut tepat didepan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu berwana hitam, itu adalah satu-satunya pintu yang terdapat disana, sasuke yang berada didepan mendorong gagang pintu berwarna silver yang terbuat dari besi itu, pintu terbuka lebar ternyata sudah ada Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Yo kalian lama sekali" Sapa kiba yang duduk di lantai sambil bermain bersama anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Hn" Balas sasuke yang kini telah duduk di sofa sebelah gaara, diikuti naruto yang kini duduk disamping sasuke. Sofa itu berbentuk seperti huruf U jadi kini dari kanan naruto, sasuke, gaara dan terakhir shikamaru. Ruangan ini memang terlihat lebih luas, ruangan ini memang dibuat khusus untuk anggota band Taka, karena Kedai ini di sponsori langsung oleh Naruto yang memang sudah menggemari Ramen di kedai ini semenjak kecil, awalnya kedai ini hanya kedai biasa, setelah naruto memiliki penghasilan dari band Taka, ia langsung meninvestasikan uangnya memperbesar Kedai ini, dan ide itu disetujui oleh sang pemilik yang bahkan sudah naruto anggap seperti saudara sendiri, maka dibuatlah ruangan ini, yang memiliki fasilitas komplit seperti TV, kulkas, rak buku, play station dan bahkan memiliki toilet khusus untuk ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah pintu lagi disamping kanan ruangan, biasanya pintu itu digunakan untuk ayame mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka.

"Maaf Kiba, aku tadi mendapat sedikit hukuman dari Iruka sensei" Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mengambil Home Schooling, Naruto menjadi salah satu pelajar di Rasengan School, yang juga merupakan sekolah ternama, biasanya anak-anak terpandang banyak yang bersekolah disana.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya ia tertangkap mencoret-coret patung lambang sekolah" Seru Shikamaru yang juga merupakan siswa terpintar di rasengan School.

"Dasar, kau ini kurang kerjaan" Sahut sasuke, yah memang beginikah kalau band Taka berkumpul pasti Naruto yang menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Diam kau Teme, Setidaknya aku tidak membuat seseorang terluka" Ucap naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Berisik" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"ah aku tadi bertemu dengannya loh, ternyata gadis itu manis juga, namanya Haruno Sakura." Ucapan Naruto membuat ketiga orang itu langsung menatap kearahnya

"Kau bertemu dimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Barusan, dia berada didalam mobil Sasuke, tadi nya kuajak dia kesini tapi tangannya masih dibalut perban jadi ia belum bisa makan sendiri"

"Kau masih menggurusnya?" Tanya Gaara yang kini mulai terlihat mengikuti pembahasaan ini.

"Hn, Ayahku menyuruhku mengurusnya sampai ia sembuh total." Jawab Sasuke tenang

"Ayahmu heh, Bukan dirimu?" Ejek Shikamaru, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Sasuke pun mendecih. Suasana kembali menjadi hening, Naruto pun beranjak keluar untuk memesan ramen sekalian ia ingin menyapa ayame dan pemilik kedai ini. Tak lama Naruto pun masuk kembali keruangan itu, semua masih diam sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kiba dengan Akamaru, Gaara mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya, shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, dan sasuke yang memainkan hanphone samsung miliknya. Naruto pun akhirnya mengambil laptop di dalam tasnya. Sasuke yang meilhat naruto meyalakan laptopnya akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Dobe, kau tau Band ?" tanya sasuke yang kini meletakan handphone di meja yang berada didepannya.

"Iya, Kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya ke Sasuke. Sial, Naruto bahkan tau band itu pikir Sasuke

"Apa judul lagu debut pertama mereka?"

"_To Be With You_" terdengar suara kiba yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Itu lagu yang cukup terkenal menurutku" lanjut Kiba yang kini menatap kearah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali berfikir apa memang terkenal, kenapa ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Kau punya lagunya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di laptop ku" Kini naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bahkan aku punya beberapa lagu mereka yang lain."

"Salinkan." Sasuke pun menyodorkan handphone nya kearah Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang gratis Teme, Kau harus berjanji akan menggajak Sakura_-chan_ kesini." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke malas melakukan itu, namun ia juga buka tipe orang yang senang dengan hal rumit ia bahkan malas melakukan browsing ke internet yang apabila ia lakukan pasti akan banyak menemukan lagu .

"Hn."

"Baikah, kau sudah berjanji, Teme. Aku akan selalu menerormu kalau kau ingkari janji. Ingat itu." Karena mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil Naruto seakan mengerti arti kata "Hn" yang sering dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengambil handphone dari tangan Sasuke dan memulai aksinya menyalin semua lagu ke handphone Sasuke.

"Ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan hanphone ke sasuke "Dan ingat janjimu, Teme" lanjut Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dengan serius.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk Konser kita nanti, kau bisa atur jadwalmu kan, Sasuke" kini shikamaru mengambil alih pembicaraan. Memang diantara anggota Taka yang lain hanya sasuke lah yang mengambil pekerjaan lain, sedang anggota lainnya hanya fokus pada band Taka, sebenarnya anggota band Taka yang lain juga merupakan anak-anak dari orang terpadang, walau keluarga Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak sebesar Naruto dan Sasuke, sedang Ayah Gaara merupakan Pengusaha bisnis terkenal di Suna.

"akan ku atur" jawab sasuke santai. Mereka pun mulai mendiskusikan perihal konser mereka dengan serius.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Masih Milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ucul Note: **

**Maaf ada kata-kata yang hilang di CH 1, Nama band yang dimaksud adalah Mr.B.I.G atau Tuan besar jika diartikan kedalam bahasa Indonesia dan juga lagu yang dimaksud _(To Be With You)_bukanlah lagu debut pertama mereka, tapi lagu di album Ke 2 mereka, _Lean into it._ Mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya ya atas kekeliruan yang terjadi hiks..hikss... padahal saya adalah pengemar berat mereka (merasa gagal sebagai pengemar)**

**Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic super duper gaze ini bahkan memberikan reviewnya,,, mungkin untuk CH selanjutnya tidak akan secepat ini, karena kesempatan saya membuat Fic hanya bisa dimalam hari (Sok sibuk luuuuhhhh), Maka dari itu mohon dimaklumi atas semua keTypoan yang terjadi. Salam ucul Seucul-uculnya**

**Chapter 2 : Sudah di Mulai**

Hari ini cuaca cerah seperti biasa, dan terlihat Mebuki sedang mempersiapkan Sakura untuk kesekolah, seperti memakaikan seragam sekolah Sakura, menyisirkan rambut Sakura bahkan menyuapi sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Hari ini jadwal mu _Check Up_ ke rumah sakit kan Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki yang telah selesai meyuapi sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Iya, semoga perban ini sudah bisa dilepas Bu, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan banyak orang." Jawab Sakura yang kini mengambil tas sekolahnya, berjalan menuju pintu rumah, dan Mebuki ikut berjalan dibelakang Sakura.

"Ibu juga tidak enak sangat merepotkan Sasuke dan Obito, bahkan Ibu belum sempat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke."

"Dia orang yang sangat sibuk, Bu." Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan kepada Mebuki tentang perlakuan dan perkataan Sasuke saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sudah ya aku berangkat" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian mencium pipi Mebuki. Dan Mebuki pun membalas mencium pipi Sakura.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang, salam untuk Obito ya" Sakura pun mengangukan kepalanya, dan membuka pintu rumah meninggalkan Mebuki yang kini kembali membersihkan meja makan.

Saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah, mobil yang dikendarai Obito juga baru saja sampai, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut menuju pintu mobil yang akan ia tempati. Pintu mobil pun dibuka dan ia langsung duduk disebelah Obito.

"Pagi Obito" Sapa Sakura sambil menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Obito, namun ada sosok lain yang masuk kedalam pandangan Sakura, Yap dia lah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini duduk tepat dibelakang Obito. Sakura sempat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Pagi Uchiha-_san_" Sapa Sakura Kikuk.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang kini menatap kearah sakura. Mereka pun kini saling bertatapan.

"Pagi Nona"

Ucapan Obito membuat Sakura mengakhiri tatapannya ke pemilik mata onix tersebut. Dan kembali duduk menatap kedepan, Obito pun kini mendekat kearah Sakura dan memasangkan _Sitbelt_ miliknya. Sasuke yang belum memindahkan tatapannya kini mengerutkan alisnya melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Obito pada Sakura, Tapi tak bebebrapa lama Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Obito, Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri" Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Baiklan nona, maafkan saya.. oh iya Hari ini nona akan melakukan _check up_ kerumah sakit." Ucap obito tanpa melihat kearah Sakura karena kini ia sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Iya, dan aku harap perban ini sudah bisa dilepas, jadi aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi Obito." Ada sedikit nada sedih di perkataan sakura barusan, karena ia takkan bertemu dengan Obito lagi.

"Nona tidak pernah menyusahkan saya" Ucap Obito yang kini menatap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sakura pun membalas senyuman Obito.

Kembali sasuke merasa terasingkan disini, entah kenapa ia seperti diangap tak ada bersama mereka, ia bukan iri karena Sakura tidak mengajak ia berbicara, hanya saja ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

Mereka pun tiba didepan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School, Obito pun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Terima Kasih Obito- Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Obito, kini ia mengarahkan pandanganya ke seseorang yang duduk dibelakang Obito –dan Uchiha_-san_" namun kali ini tidak ada senyum diwajahnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura.

"Hati-hati nona, dan tunggu saya nanti sepulang sekolah"

Sakura pun mengangukan kepalanya, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Menutup pintu dan melabaikan tangannya hingga mobil itu sudah jauh meninggalkan Sakura.

Keadaan mobil kembali sunyi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga telepon Sasuke berdering, Ayah itulah nama yang tertera dilayar Handphone Sasuke.

"Apa apa, Ayah"

"Kemarilah Sasuke, ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan." Perintah Fugaku

"Baik" Ucap Sasuke yang kini mematikan panggilan dari Ayahnya.

"Kita kerumah Obito" Perintah Sasuke. Obito hanya menganggukan kepala menjawab perintah Sasuke

.

**...di Kediaman Uchiha...Tepat diruang kerja Fugaku...**

"Ada apa?" Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapan sang ayah yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah." Sasuke pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Ayah.

"Madara sedang mengajukan cuti, jadi untuk sementara Obito akan ikut Ayah." Ucap Fugaku.

Madara adalah seseorang yang bertugas seperti Obito, ia sudah menemani Fugaku puluhan tahun, bisa dibilang ia adalah orang kepercayaan Fugaku, sedang untuk Itachi dia dijaga oleh Shisui, Fugaku tidak bisa mempercayakan kepada orang lain, sedang obito adalah orang yang sudah mengabdi cukup lama dikeluarga mereka, ia tidak bisa meminta Shisui karena Itachi sedang berada di luar Konoha.

"Kau akan dikawal oleh orang lain untuk sementara" Lanjut Fugaku

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau juga sudah tau kan, kalau tugas mereka juga melaporkan apa saja yang kau lakukan di luar sana., apalagi setelah peristiwa kemarin" Ucap Fukagu dengan tatapan tajam

"Tenang saja Ayah, seperti yang aku janjikan, mereka semua belum tahu identitasku" Kini Sasuke juga menatap Fugaku dengan tajam.

Awalnya Fugaku tidak menyetujui jika Sasuke terjun ke dunia hiburan, baginya itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu, yang harusnya sasuke pikirkan adalah tentang bagaimana ia mangurus perusahaan yang sudah berkembang dimana-mana, Namun setelah Itachi dan Mikoto membela Sasuke dengan mengatakan kalau Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis, dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk bersenang-senang dimasa remajanya, akhirnya dengan berat hati Fugaku mengizinkan Sasuke dengan syarat tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika Sasuke adalah anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, jika identitas itu terbongkar maka saat itu juga Sasuke sudah harus meninggalkan dunia hiburan, bahkan harus membubarkan Band Taka.

Sejak dari kecil Sasuke sudah diajarkan tentang dunia bisnis, dia dan itachi sudah mengenyam pendidikan dari kecil bukan di tempat sekolah seperti layaknya anak-anak lain tapi _Home Schooling_ dengan mata pelajaran yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya. Maka dari itu, dia sejak kecil tidak pandai bergaul, Naruto lah yang petama kali menggajaknya berteman, sehingga dia bisa mengenal anggota Taka yang lain, Obito dan Itachi lah yang sering menemaninya.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu, kali ini aku turuti dengan syarat kau juga harus menggurus gadis itu seperti yang Obito lakukan padanya, sampai ia sembuh seperti sediakala" Sasuke diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Masalahnya jika Orang lain yang menjaganya, Ayahnya akan lebih mudah mengaturnya berbeda dengan Obito yang masih mau mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Aku akan melakukannya" Jawab Sasuke

"Dan juga tentang gadis itu-belum selesai Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku rasa Obito sudah mengatakanya, Ia dapat dipercaya dan tak akan memperbesar masalah ini. Kalau sudah selesai aku pamit" Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan kemudian membungkukan badannya kearah Fugaku.

"Jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi." Ucap Fugaku sebelum Sasuke memegang gagang pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia berhenti sesaat kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Kau akan bersama Ayah untuk sementara waktu Obito, Kemarikan kunci mobilnya." Ucap Sasuke kepada Obito yang semenjak tadi menunggu di depan ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Bagaimana dengan nona Sakura?" Tanya obito sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurusnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menerima kunci mobil dari Obito.

"Baik, untuk jadwal syuting tuan akan saya tinggalkan catatan nanti, dan hari ini tuan ada syuting sore nanti di dekat mall Konoha dan juga hari ini adalah jadwal Check up nona Sakura tuan."

"Hn."

"Mohon tuan lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Obito sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Sasuke" Panggil seorang wanita berambut panjang dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanita yang memangilnya barusan yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke balas memeluk Ibu yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sehat, kau bahkan tidak menjawab telepon ibu kemarin, apa kau sangat sibuk?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengelus wajah putih Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, Aku sehat seperti yang ibu lihat, dan kemarin aku ada latihan dengan Taka jadi aku tidak mendengar telepon ibu." Jawab sasuke sambil mencium pipi sang ibu karena merasa bersalah tidak mengangkat telepon sang ibu.

"Baiklah kali ini Ibu maafkan, lain kali jangan buat ibu cemas, bagaimana jika tak ada Obito nanti, kembalilah kesini" Pinta Mikoto

"Jika itu kulakukan bisa-bisa identitasku nanti ketahuan, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi bu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau menyenangi kegiatanmu saat ini? Maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa selalu bersamamu."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar perempuan itu? Dia sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikoto kearah Obito, karena Obito lah yang mendapat tugas dari Fugaku untuk mengurus Sakura.

"Tangannya masih diperban Nyonya, tapi dia sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan disekolahnya." Jawab Obito.

"Begitukah, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan maaf padanya, oiya Sasuke kapan-kapan pertemukan ibu dengan perempuan itu ya." Pinta Mikoto

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan ibunya, Mikoto yang kesal tidak mendapat repon dari anak bungsu nya, mendelikkan matanya, Sasuke yang melihat tingkah ibunya pun menghela napasnya.

"Hn, baiklah aku pergi dulu bu" Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali mencium pipi Mikoto. Mikoto pun membalas mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Jaga kesehatanmu" Ucap Mikoto

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggungkan kepala, kemudian pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah nya.

**...ditempat sakura,, sepulang sekolah...**

"Hari ini kau akan pergi _Check up_, Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang kini berdiri disamping kiri Sakura dan Hinata dikanan Sakura.

"Iya semoga perban ini sudah bisa dilepas, jadi aku tak akan menyulitkan mu lagi Hinata, yang selalu mengantikan tugasku di Osis"

"Kau tidak menyulitkanku Sakura, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku kan temanmu sudah sewajibnya aku membantumu." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang teman yang baik Hinata, tidak seperti- sakura memotong percakapannya dan melirik kearah Ino.

"Hei,, kau lupa siapa yang meminjamkan catatan pelajaran padamu" Ucap Ino yang kini melipat tanganya di dada. Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Ino barusan.

"Aku bercanda Pig"

Terlihat sebuah mobil kini berhenti didepan gerbang Sekolah mereka, Sakura pun berjalan menuju mobil tersebut diikuti Ino dan Hinata. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika melihat bukan Obito yang duduk dikursi kemudi, melainkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tetap memandang ke arah depan.

"HAHHH DIA UCHI..mmm..." Belum sempat Ino menjerit dengan histeris, Hinata sudah membekap mulut Ino.

"Kami pergi dulu ya Sakura" Pamit Hinata yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil menyeret Ino yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

Sakura masih diam terpaku disana, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, apakah orang itu benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha yang sombong dan menyebalkan itu. Kesadarannya kembali saat ia mendengar suara ketukan jendela yang ternyata adalah perbuatan Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke barulah Sasuke berhenti mengetuk jendela mobilnya dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan. Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang _sitbelt_ dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah terpasang Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit.

Hening, itulah suasana yang terjadi didalam mobil, tak ada perbincangan bahkan tak ada lagu yang terputar seperti saat bersama Obito. Sakura pasti menyalakan radio untuk mendengarkan lagu, dan berbincang tentang banyak hal bersama Obito. Ah Sakura baru ingat kenapa hari ini bukan Obito yang menjemputnya, dan sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Mmm.. Kenapa bukan Obito yang menjemputku?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearah sakura yang masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa belum puas mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mendecih mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sombong sekali kau, Tuan Muda Uchiha" Sakura menekanan ucapannya pada Kata Tuan Muda.

"Mengherankan kau memiliki banyak penggemar, mereka semua pasti orang bodoh." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat kesal.

"Apakah kau salah satunya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tidak! Yang benar saja, aku bukan lah orang bodoh, aku sudah mengemari orang lain yang lebih baik darimu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang masih meninggi.

"Eric Martin lebih baik dan lebih keren, Kau bahkan tak sebanding jika disamakan dengannya," Lanjut Sakura

"Bahkan dia sudah kakek-kakek." Terdengar nada mengejek di ucapan Sasuke barusan, bayangkan saja Sakura menggangap Sasuke tak sebanding dengan Eric Martin. Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kau memang tampan Uchiha, tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung menggilaimu seperti orang-orang bodoh itu, mungkin jika mereka tahu sifatmu seperti ini mereka akan menyesal telah menjadi fans mu, kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya menghargai seseorang, dan gara-gara kau juga aku jadi batal mendapatkan CD album Mr. Rock Vocalist, membuatku tambah kesal kalau mengingatnya." Ucap Sakura yang belum juga menurunkan nada suaranya.

Sedang Sasuke diam membisu mendengar apa yang dikatakan sakura barusan, tidak tahu caranya menghargai seseorang baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani langsung mengkritik dirinya, biasanya wanita yang ia temui akan memasang wajah memuja kepada sang pemilik mata Onix tersebut. Bukan sasuke ingin berbicara sombong tapi memang inilah yang sering terjadi kepadanya, makanya ia selalu bersikap dingin ke semua wanita, kecuali kepada Mikoto, Ibunya.

Namun walau sasuke sudah membalas dengan sikap dinginnya entah kenapa para wanita malah menanggap itu sesuatu yang keren. Tapi gadis yang disampingnya ini, bahkan berbicara dengan tampang sangat membenci dirinya. Bahkan dia mengemari seorang pria yang sudah berumur 54 tahun, dan mengatajn lebih keren dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, apa memang dia memiliki kelainan menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Pikir sasuke.

Setelah melakukan pertengkaran kecil mereka pun sampai dirumah sakit, Sasuke mengenakan topi dan kacamata untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Kemudian menyusul sakura yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil. Sakura berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang, yak dia masih kesal dengan kata-kata sasuke barusan. Sedang sasuke berjalan mengikuti sakura dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi ujung topi yang ia kenakan, ia masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Dr. Tsunade itulah nama yang terpampang di depan pintu tepat sakura berdiri, kemudian sakura memasuki ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Selamat siang. Dr. Tsunade" Sapa Sakura

"Siang, Sakura, Sasuke, silahkan duduk" Jangan heran mengapa Tsunade mengenal Sasuke karena Tsunade adalah dokter langgangan keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, maka dari itu dia lah yang diminta Fugaku untuk merawat Sakura saat dirumah sakit.

"Aku tak menyangka kali ini Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengantar Sakura" Ejek Tsunade saat mereka berdua sudah duduk dihadapan Tsunade. Sedang Sasuke tidak menggubris ejekan Tsunade barusan.

"Mari Sakura aku periksa bahumu." Ajak Tsunade yang kini berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari meja milik Tsunade. Sakura pun megikuti Tsuande dan kemudian pintu runagan itu tertutup kembali

{Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan ke sakura}

"Perban ini sudah boleh dilepas, namun kamu masih tidak boleh menggunakan tangan kanan mu secara berlebihan seperti menulis terlalu lama, apa lagi mengunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal berat. Kau juga tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan olahraga di sekolahmu, karena berlari saja kamu tdak boleh melakukannya. Kamu mengerti" Nasehat Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah gembira, karena akhirnya perban ditanganya sudah dilepas.

"Dan kau masih harus melalukan kontrol bulan depan" Ucap Tsunade, kemudian ia menolehkan pandanganya ke arah sasuke. "Ingat itu, Sasuke" Ucap Tsunade dengan senyum meledek. Dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin miliknya.

"Baiklah Tsunade, Kami permisi, Terima Kasih banyak." Pamit Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya sedang Sasuke hanya diam dan memasukan tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil. Sakura mencoba tangan kanannya untuk memasang sitbelt miliknya, ia pun tersenyum senang saat berhasil melakukannya. Sasuke sempat melirik apa yang dilakukan sakura barusan, kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 14:00 jika ia harus mengantar sakura lebih dulu mungkin ia tak akan sempat sampai ke lokasi syuting.

"Kau ikut aku sebentar, baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab sasuke yang kini sudah mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura

Entah mengapa sasuke merasa gadis berambut merah jambu ini selalu bertanya, memangnya ia tak bisa diam saja menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku akan syuting di sekitar Konoha Mall." Jawab sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Ah ini kesempatan bagus pikir sakura, ia bisa membeli CD Eric martin disana nanti, baru setelah itu dia akan pulang sendiri menuju rumahnya lagipula tangan kanannya sudah bisa digerakan, maka dari itu kini Sakura diam saja dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Tenyata Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di Konoha Mall. Hal ini membuat Sakura bingung. Bukankah ini bukan lokasi ia Syuting.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke Konoha Mall?" tanya Sakura saat mobil telah sukses diparkirkan.

"Adegan ku masih 30 menit lagi, lebih baik kita makan siang." Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura kaget, ia bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya. Memang sih semenjak pulang sekolah tadi ia belum makan apapun, dan sejujurnya saat ini sebenarnya ia juga sudah merasakan lapar. Namun ia tahan karena nanti rencanaya ia akan membeli CD dan makan siang di Konoha Mall. Ia tak percaya jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengajaknya makan siang.

"Apa kau baru saja kerasukan?" Ucap sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Bodoh" Jawab Sasuke

"Ah kau sudah kembali rupanya, aku tak percaya kata-kata barusan keluar dari mulutmu, berat sekali mulutku untuk mengucapkan ini, tapi Terima Kasih Uchiha-_san_ sudah mengantarkanku barusan."

Ia tak menggubris kata-kata sakura barusan, Ia pun kembali memakai topi dan kacamata hitamnya. lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Tapi kau masih punya hutang kata "Maaf" padaku, ingat itu" Tegas sakura kini berjalan disebelah Sasuke, namun kembali ia tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Mereka pun masuk kedalam Lift.

"Kau akan membeli makanan cepat saji, dan kita akan makan di dekat area lokasi syuting." Sakura kemudian menekan tombol angka 5, yang menunujukan bahwa tujuan mereka adalah lantai lima tempat dimana Food court area berada.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk membeli makanan, untuk apa kau ikut ke dalam." Ucap sakura kesal, ternyata ia baru mengetahui kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya membeli makanan.

"Aku yang akan membawakan makanannya." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan sasuke barusan menoleh kearah Sasuke, ia sebenernya tak mengerti seperti apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kadang ia sangat menyebalkan tapi kadang ia juga baik, seperti sekarang Sasuke menyadari kalau sakura membawa tas sekolahnya dengan tangan kiri, dan karena ia tidak boleh membawa benda yang berat dengan tangan kanannya maka ia berniat membawa makanan yang nanti akan Sakura beli, yah walaupun mungkin makanan cepat saji itu tidak begitu berat namun tetap saja Sakura tidak boleh membawanya.

Tatapan sakura terhenti ketika pintu lift terbuka, mereka pun keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat makanan yang menjual makanan cepat saji. Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Sakura berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya memegang ujung topi nya. Ia was-was. tempat ini lebih ramai dari rumah sakit yang ia kunjungi barusan.

Belum sempat mereka sampai ke tempat makanan, Sasuke menabrak seorang wanita, wanita itu hampir terjatuh namun ia memengang tangan kanan Sasuke sehingga topi yang ia kenakan ikut jatuh ketika tangan kanan Sasuke tertarik turun oleh wanita yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk dan menjerit "Aduh..."

Sontak semua mata memandang kearah suara keras itu, begitupun Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung histeris begitu tahu orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang artis ternama.

"AAHHHHH UCHIHA SASUKE" begitulah reaksi para gadis yang melihat kearah Sasuke. Mereka pun kini mulai berlari kearahnya.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kencang sehingga pengangan wanita itu terlepas dan membawanya berlari menghindari kejaran para gadis yang kini mulai bertambah jumlahnya, ia berbelok ke arah kanan, kemudian kearah kiri dan turun menggunakan ekskalator yang berada di sudut kiri mall tersebut, di ekskalator yang untungnya kosong itu pun Sakura tetap menarik Sasuke untuk berlari, tak jauh dari ekskalator itu Sakura kemudian berbelok kearah kiri dan ada sebuah pintu disana.

"Masuk dan tunggu aku, lima menit" Peintah Sakura yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam Toilet Pria.

Sasuke pun diam dan menuruti Sakura, kemudian Sakura berlari keluar dimana para wanita masih histeris menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke dan sibuk mencarinya, Sakura berhenti disalah satu toko pakaian yang tak jauh dari situ, membeli sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna merah, kemudian kembali ke tempat persembunyian Sasuke sekarang. Ia mengetuk pintu Toilet dengan keras, untungnya toilet yang dimasuki Sasuke adalah toilet yang memang hanya berkapasitas untuk satu orang saja. Sakura pun menyodorkan jaket bertudung yang ia beli barusan saat Sasuke membuka pintu toilet tersebut. "Cepat Pakai" Perintah Sakura

"Berjalanlah disebelahku" Ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. Yang kini sudah keluar dari toilet

Sasuke tak berkutik, yang ia pikirkan adalah ia bisa terbebas dari kejaran para gadis tersebut.

"Saat orang melihat kearah kita, kau hadapkan wajahmu padaku" Ucap Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke. Mereka kini berjalan menuju lift. Sesekali Sasuke hadapkan wajahnya ke Sakura dan Sakura balas menatap wajah Sasuke ketika beberapa gadis berlari kearah mereka, namun para gadis tidak mencurigai mereka karena mereka terelihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang saja. Pintu lift terbuka, mereka langsung masuk dan memencet tombol B yang berarti Basement tempat mereka memarkirkan mobilnya.

Namun baru turun satu lantai pintu lift terbuka 6 orang masuk kedalam lift, Sakura menarik Sasuke berdiri didepan sakura yang kini berada disudut kanan lift membuat Sasuke membelakangi orang yang berada didepannya, Onix dan Emerald bertemu, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Pandang mereka sama-sama tersedot oleh mata masing-masing. Baru kali ini sakura memandang wajah sang artis sedekat ini, memang sakura akui Sasuke Uchiha memiliki wajah tampan namun baru kali ini dia menyadari mata kelam itu, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, dan garis wajah yang tegas semuanya tercipta dengan sempurna.

Begitu pun Sasuke baru menyadari sosok perempuan yang berada didepannya ternyata memiliki mata yang indah, yang mampu menahannya dan wajah yang ternyata juga sangat manis dan indah untuk dipandang, ia harus membenarkan perkataan naruto yang menyebut ia gadis manis.

Tatapan mereka terhenti ketika pintu lift terbuka, beberapa orang masuk kedalam lift yang ternyata sudah berada di lantai yang mereka tuju bahkan merkat tak menyadari ternyata orang-orang yang tadi berada didalam lift sudah keluar di lantai sebelumnya.

Mereka kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu mobil masing-masing, Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti sakura, saat sakura ingin memasang sitbelt miliknya ia merintih kesakitan bahkan ada sedikit air di kedua sudut mata Sakura. Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibahu kanannya, Ia memengangi bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu baru menyadari kalau Sakura menarik dirinya mengunakan tangan kanannya bahkan ia ikut berlari menghindari kejaran para gadis itu.

"Ini sakit sekali" Rintih sakura saat Sasuke memasang _sitbelt_ seperti yang Obito pernah lakukan.

"Tahan sebentar" Sasuke langsung yang menancapkan gas nya menuju rumah sakit.

**...Rumah Sakit...**

"Aku baru saja memperingatkan mu Sakura, dan kau melanggar semua yang ku bilang, Kau ini ingin sembuh atau tidak. Lihat bahumu kini sampai bengkak" Ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Maaf kan aku" Ucap Sakura yang kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dan tangan kanannya kembali diperban.

Sakura tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade, entah kenapa ia merahasiaknnya. Sasuke yang berada disana hanya diam, berdiri dan menyandarkan badannya di belakang Tsunade berdiri.

"Kau harus menginap disini, besok jika bengkaknya sudah tidak sebesar ini kau ku izinkan pulang. Mengerti" Tegas Tsunade.

"Kau ini, kau kan sedang bersamanya harusnya kau bisa menjaganya" Ucap Tsunade sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Sasuke pun menyadari kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan Tsunade ditujukan untuknya . Ia juga menyadari kalau semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Sampai sekarang ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menyelamatkannya, padahal hal itu membuat lukanya kembali kambuh.

"Ahh...Aku gagal lagi mendapatkan CD Mr. Rock Vocalist." Gumaman sakura membuat kesadaran sasuke kembali, ia menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia heran kenapa malah gadis ini masih menyesalkan CD album milik Eric Martin bukannya khawatir dengan bahunya yang kini sudah bengkak. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel milik Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya... Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku akan segera kesana" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ia menatap kearah Sakura yang kini juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

Lagi Emerald dan Onix bertemu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, perasaan apa ini pikir Sasuke, kenapa ia tertarik ketika melihat mata berwarna hijau itu. Mata itu seakan mencuri semua perhatian Sasuke. Buru-buru ia mengontrol dirinya dengan berdehem kecil.

"Aku,, akan pergi sebentar, Tak apa jika kau kutinggal?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tak apa, aku akan meminta ibu menjagaku kemari, kau akan melakukan syuting kan?" Bahkan Sakura yang biasanya kesal berbicara dengan Sasuke seakan melupakan kekesalanya setelah menatap Mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menanggukan kepalanya. "bisa tolong kau ambilkan handphone ku?" Pinta Sakura ragu-ragu sebelum Sasuke beranjak meninggalkannya.

Sasuke berjalan mengambil handphone didalam tas Sakura dan menyerahkannya. "Terima Kasih" Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Apa ini bahkan sasuke merasa senang melihat senyum diwajah sakura barusan. Ia pun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sakura.

...

Jam menunjukan waktu pukul 10:00, terlihat kepala berambut hitam yang memiliki model pantat ayam masih tertidur dikasurnya. Syuting kemarin menyita waktunya hingga pukul 12 malam. dan bahkan ia terlambat untuk makan siang kemarin.

Bunyi telepon membangunkan tidurnya. Dengan mata masih tertutup ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Pagi Tuan, apa tuan sudah mengantar Nona Sakura ke sekolah? Saya menghubungi Tuan sedari tadi namun tidak diangkat oleh tuan." Ucap Obito

"Dia sekarang berada dirumah Sakit, Obito" Jawab Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk dikasurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Tuan?" Ucap Obito cemas.

"Dia berusaha menyelamatkanku- ucap Sasuke pelan –bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Ayah." Pinta Sasuke

"Baiklah saya mengerti, saya tidak akan mengatakannya, Apakah nona sakura baik-baik saja? Tanya Obito.

"Ya hari ini dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawab sasuke.

"Baiklah Tuan. Saya permisi" Pamit Obito, kemudian Sasuke mematikan teleponnya dan bernajak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa tetes air masih jatuh dari rambut sasuke yang telah ia keringkan, ia berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang berisi baju dan segala perlengkapan pakaiannya, ia membuka pintu yang ternyata berisi sebagian pakaian milik sasuke, ia mengambil Kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans dengan warna serupa, ia sempat melirik sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna merah yang kini tergantung di lemari sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu.

Sebelum keluar apartement ia melihat catatan jadwal syuting yang dibuatkan Obito, ternyata hari ini masih ada syuting adegan action di laut, yah film yang diambil sasuke adalah film bergenre Action, Sasuke mendapatkan peran utama di film itu, dimana ia adalah seorang mantan polisi yang berusaha membongkar kasus kejahatan yang membuat ia dikeluarkan dari kepolisian. Ia sudah harus tiba di lokasi syuting jam 2 siang, ia menaruh lagi catatan penginggalan Obito itu, dan pergi menuju kerumah sakit.

**...di Tempat Sakura...**

"Baiklah kau kuizinkan pulang, tapi tanganmu kembali ku perban sampai bengkaknya benar-benar hilang, kau mengerti. Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh lagi." Ucap Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Ini obat yang harus diminum Sakura" Lanjut Tsunade sambil menyerahkan obat itu ke Mebuki.

"Terima Kasih, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan administrasi nya" Ucap Mebuki sambil menerima obat yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, semua biaya rumah sakit sudah diselesaikan oleh Sasuke Uchiha kemarin."

Tak lama pintu ruangan Sakura pun terbuka, Sasuke yang memakai topi dan kacamata itu masuk, kemudian menutup kembali pintu yang ia buka barusan.

"Ah, selamat siang, Saya Uchiha Sasuke, Salam kenal" Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Mebuki. Melihat perlakuan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Apa benar orang yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke pikir Sakura.

"Salam Kenal Uchiha, Saya Mebuki, Ibu Sakura" Balas Mebuki yang kini ikut membungkukan badannya.

"Ah,, Terima Kasih, Uchiha sudah menggurus semuanya." Ucap Mebuki

"Tak apa, Ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura sebal saja, jelaslah memang dia harus menggurus semuanya, Sakura masuk kerumah sakit pun tak lain karena memang karena Sasuke. Lihat bahkan dia juga tidak mengatakan Maaf. Entah mengapa rasanya sakura selalu sial berada didekat Sasuke.

"Kau ini tak hanya tampan tapi juga sangat bertanggung jawab, benar-benar laki-laki sejati." Puji Mebuki.

_Ibu bahkan kau tidak tau betapa menyebalkannya orang itu_, batin Sakura

"Anda terlalu berlebihan" Sanggah Sasuke, yang kini melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah tak suka ketika mendengar Mebuki memujinya. Sakura juga balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsunade yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Hanya sedikit kurang tidur" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, apa hari ini kau ada syuting?" Bagaimanapun Tsunade sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti keponakannya sendiri.

"Hn, jam 2 nanti" Jawab Sasuke

"Batalkan saja, lebih baik kau istirahat" Perintah Tsunade

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan menatap tajam kearah Tsunade "Apa semua sudah siap?" Kini Sasuke bertanya kearah Sakura.

"Tak perlu mengantarku, Kau pergilah syuting" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hari ini ayah Sakura sedang libur kerja, jadi tidak perlu mengantar Sakura, nanti kau bisa terlambat ke lokasi syuting jika harus mengantar Sakura lebih dulu." Ucap Mebuki menambahkan jawaban sakura. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membungkukan badannya untuk pamit pergi meningalkan mereka.

...

Kini Sakura sedang berdiri menatap sebuah Apartemen termegah yang berada di pusat Kota Konoha, Sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari puluhan lantai itu terlihat sangat indah dan elegan walau sakura belum masuk kedalam bangunan itu. Karena sebuah panggilan telepon di Minggu cerah ini lah, Sakura akhirnya berada disini.

Sakura Flashback...

Tak biasanya Sakura akan bangun pagi-pagi dimana ini adalah hari Minggu, yang biasanya ia akan bangun lebih siang dan bermalas-malasan. Namun karena kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring ditempat tidur seharian, ia merasa cukup beristirahat.

Waktu menunjukan masih pukul 9 pagi, dan Keluarga Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka. Mebuki membereskan meja makan dibantu oleh Sakura, sedang sang Ayah kembali duduk diruang tengah dan sibuk memilih acara tv mana yang ia akan tonton. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel milik Sakura yang terletak dikamarnya, sakura pun berjalan menuju kekamar nya yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan tersebut, karena memang rumah mereka tidak terlalu luas.

"Obito, Ada apa?" Tanya sakura kepada si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah Obito.

"Nona, apa saya bisa meminta bantuan nona?" Kini Obito balik bertanya.

"Tentu, aku pasti akan membantumu, katakan saja." Jawab sakura

"Tolong bisakah Nona pergi ke Apartemen milik Tuan Sasuke, Saya mencoba menghubunginya sedari tadi namun tidak diangkat, saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Sasuke" Pinta Obito dengan nada khawatir.

"Baiklah, kirimkan saja aku alamatnya, Obito" Sebenarnya Sakura malas melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ia masih curiga jika ia tidak pernah beruntung jika didekat sang artis ternama itu, namun karena Obito yang memintanya ia bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Obito sudah sering sekali membantunya.

"Baik, Terima kasih nona" Kemudian sambungan itu pun terputus, tak beberapa lama sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Sakura, bertuliskan alamat Sasuke bahkan kode sandi pintu ruangan milik Sasuke. Sakura segera bergegas mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju sang ayah yang kini sedang asyik menonton acara televisi.

"Ayah, bisa antarkan aku, sebentar?" Pinta Sakura, sang ayahpun kini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja dirumah" Ucap sang Ayah.

"Obito meminta bantuanku sebentar untuk mengecek sesuatu, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya Ayah, Obito sudah sering membantuku, lagipula aku sudah cukup beristirahat Ayah, Aku janji tak akan menggerakan tangan kananku, lagipula ini masih diperban ayah, jadi tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Akhirnya sang Ayah luluh juga melihat tatapan Sakura, ia mematikan TV dan kemdian mengambil Kunci mobil miliknya.

"Kami pergi dulu" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

End Flashback...

Ia berjalan masuk sedang sang Ayah menunggu diparkiran Apartemen, Sakura masuk kedalam lift dan memencet tombol lantai yang menuju ke tempat dimana Apartement Sasuke berada, setelah 25 lantai terlewati kini sakura sudah berjalan menuju ruangan bernomer 1107 yang berada di paling pojok itu

Ia memencet bel beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik Apartement. Sakura ragu apakah ia masuk saja kedalam apartement karena sekarang ia memiliki kode sandi yang bisa membuka pintu bernomor 1107 tersebut atau ia tetap menunggu samapi pintu terbuka.

Namun karena sudah sepuluh kali Sakura memencet bel dan tak ada respon, Ia memutuskan untuk masuk menggunakan kode sandi yang telah diberikan Sakura. Enam digit angka telah Sakura tekan dan berhasil membuka pintu Apartemen tersebut.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura yang sudah berada didalam ruangan 1107, ruangan ini sungguh gelap membuat Sakura sedikit tak bisa melihat ke depan, ia berjalan sambil memegang dinding disamping kirinya. Sang Emerald berhasil menangkap sosok seseorang yang kini tengah berbaring di Sofa yang terdapat diruang tengah.

Sakura semakin mempercepat jalannya, Sosok itu berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap dengan kepala menoleh kekanan sehingga Sakura tidak mengenali siapa sosok itu. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia memutuskan untuk memdekati sosok itu dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah si pemilik tubuh itu.

Wajah itu, wajah yang pernah ia lihat dari dekat dua hari yang lalu, yang sejujurnya masih melekat di dalam ingatan sakura, dan wajah itu membius Sakura sehingga tanpa sadar Sakura menggerakan tangannya menyentuh wajah yang tertidur pulas itu.

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat menyentuh wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura, kemudian ia mengoyangkan tubuh Sasuke, berusaha membangunkannya. Usahanya pun berhasil, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hey,, Kau demam, badanmu panas sekali" Ucap Sakura disaat Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Di,,dingin" Gumam Sasuke pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Kau kedinginan, tunggu akan ku ambilkan selimut" Ucap Sakura yang kini berjalan menaiki anak tangga, ia yakin kalau kamar Uchiha Sasuke pasti ada diatas. Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, ia berhasil menemukannya, kemudian ia ambil selimut yang berada di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Untungnya Selimut itu masih bisa ia bawa dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia selimuti tubuh sasuke yang sedikit menggigil menahan dingin, padahal AC ruangan itu sama sekali tidak dinyalakan. Sakura kemudian berjalan menghidupkan lampu ruang apartemen Sasuke, dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah sang artis yang sangat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Ayah pulanglah dulu, kalau urusanku sudah selesai aku hubungi lagi, iya aku baik-baik saja, iya aku janji dahhh" Sakura menghubungi sang Ayah yang masih menunggunya diparkiran bangunan ini, Sakura bahkan merahasiakan kalau urusan yang ia maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada di depan Sasuke.

"Pulanglah" Perintah Sasuke, yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Cih,,bahkan kau masih bisa bersikap sombong, Tuan Uchiha" Ucap Sakura kesal. Ingin rasanya ia pergi saja meninggalkan sang artis, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang merasa iba melihat Sasuke terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan perintah sang pemilik apartemen ini, Sakura memasak bubur walau sedikit kesulitan karena hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya, sambil menunggu bubur buatannya matang, ia mencari kotak obat milik Uchiha Sasuke, beruntung ia berhasil menemukannya di dekat dapur, dan mengambil obat yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

"Ini makanlah dulu" Ucap Sakura sambil meletakan bubur di meja yang berada didepan sofa tempat sasuke berbaring.

"Hn" Ucap sasuke singkat, namun ia tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan untuk membuka matanya. Membuat Sakura kesal melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, cepat makan atau mau ku suapi?" Tanya sakura kesal. Dan jangan berfikir Sakura sok perhatian. Tidak terlintas sedikitpun di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Ancaman Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, kemudian ia mulai mendudukan badannya, Sakura memberikan semangkuk bubur itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun memakannya.

"Habiskan, kau itu beruntung bisa memakan masakan ku" Sakura tersenyum bangga. Ia sangat yakin kalau bubur buataanya pasti enak, karena ia sering membantu Ibunya memasak, tapi Sakura lupa kalau sedang sakit lidahnya pasti pahit walau makan seenak apapun

Tidak butuh waktu lama bubur yang diberikan Dakura pun habis tak bersisa, bukan karena rasa dari bubur itu, tapi karena memang sedari malam Sasuke langsung tertidur di sofa dan tidak makan apapun.

"Ini Obatnya" Ucap Sakura yang kini memberikan obat ke Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memasukan obat itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian sakura memberikan segelas air hangat ke Sasuke untuk membantu meminumkan obat itu. Setelah selesai Sakura kemudian pergi kedapur membawa mangkuk dan gelas yang kini sudah kosong.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali menidurkan badannya menghadap ke langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia tarik selimutnya sampai ke menutupi dadanya, kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba kembali tertidur. Namun belum sempat ia terlelap, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin diatas dahinya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Sakura yang kini sedang menaruh handuk kecil yang basah itu ke dahi Sasuke. Tersadar Sasuke manatapnya Sakura tesenyum kecil "Biar panasmu cepat turun."

Lagi, Entah kenapa senyum itu membuat ia merasa senang melihatnya, untuk alasanya Sasuke sendiri pun tak tahu, rasanya ia ingin terus melihat senyuman itu. Sasuke masih memandang kearah Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kedapur, ah apa ini karena ia sedang demam pikir Sasuke, tak lama mata Onix itu pun kembali terpejam karena memang obat yang ia minum memang menyebabkan kantuk.

Sakura kini sedang berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke yang kini tertidur dengan sangat pulas. "Ternyata kau lebih tampan kalau sedang tidur" Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat polos dan tenang tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akkhhhh apa yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu, menggerikan" Ucap Sakura histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengalami keanehan pada pikirannya saat ini.

Sasuke kini membuka matanya, dirasakan pusing dikepalanya telah hilang bahkan panas ditubuhnya kini kembali normal. Dipegangnya handuk basah yang masih menempel di dahinya, kemudian ia menduduknya badannya, dilihatnya semangkuk bubur, obat dan segelas air yang terletak dimeja. Dibawah gelas itu terdapat secarik kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu kemudian ia baca.

_Sudah kubuatkan lagi semangkuk bubur dan sudah kusiapkan juga obatnya, kalau sudah dingin kau hangatkan lagi saja ya, jangan lupa ganti bajumu itu, sudah basah dengan keringat. Dan kau tak perlu mengantarku sekolah besok._

Dipegangnya mangkuk bubur tersebut yang ternyata masih sedikit terasa hangat, yang menandakan kalau Sakura belum lama meeninggalkannya, dilihatnya jam dinding ruangan itu yang kini menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Terlihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke.

**...Sementara di Tempat Sakura...**

"Ah,, besok sudah Senin saja, mengapa rasanya aku tak merasakan hari libur sama sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, ia merasa sedikit lelah hari ini, direbahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi itu ke kasur idamannya, namun belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya, sebuah pesan masuk ke Hanphone Sakura yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

**From : 08xxxx**

Besok ku jemput. Uchiha Sasuke

Ternyata pesan dari Sasuke yang sebelumnya menelepon Obito dan meminta nomor handphone Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyimpan nomer milik Sasuke itu dan membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

**To : US Menyebalkan**

Baiklah.

Dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

bersambung yaaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto masih milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul note :  
**

**Karena ada yang minta reviewnya dibales, saya bales disini saja ya.**

**Salam Kenal Meme Chua, Tolong jangan panggil saya senpai (copas kalimat sakura) panggil kaka ucul aja ^^**

**Apakah benar? seinget saya ada kalimat "tak beberapa lama sebuah pesan masuk ke hp sakura bertuliskan alamat sasuke bahkan kode sandi pintu ruangan milik Sasuke, jadi memang yang memberi kode sandi itu Obito maaf ya kalau membingungkan kamu hiks hiks hiks..**

**Untuk berapa chapter saya juga belum tahu hahahha,, ide masih numpuk di dalam kepala smua..mohon ditunggu terus ya tiap chapter..**

**maaf klo saya nga bisa update tiap hari #plak **

**kalau untuk orang ke 3,, apakah chapter 3 ini bisa sedikit memberi clue untukmu hahahha..karena sang konflik masih belum terasa sampe di chapter 4 nanti.**

**Makasih sudah memberitahu ketypoan saya,,nanti akan saya sampaikan ke tangan saya biar dia lebih teliti lagi dalam mengetik (Apa maksudmu cul)**

**Oke,, makasih banyak ya Meme Chua,,saya sungguh sangat terharu loh membaca review darimu,,salam ucul seucul-uculnya ^^**

**Curcul (Curahan Ucul):**

**Maaf ya kalau masih banyak Typo bertebaran,, makasih juga buat semua yang udah baca,,memfollow bahkan meriview,,mungkin di Ch 3 kali ini tidak terlalu panjang karena saya ngak ingin terlalu lama membuat kalian menunggu (co cweet), dan saya juga blum bisa menjanjikan untuk publish Ch 4 dengan cepat,,seperti biasa di tengah rasa ngantuk yang mendera saya masih nyicil menulis Fic ini,,**

**Entah romance nya terasa atau tidak hahaha yang pasti sabar ya sampai menunggu sang konflik datang karena saya masih memfokuskan cerita lebih ke SasuSaku yang mengalami rasa jatuh cinta hahaha..  
**

**Sekian curcul dari orang ngak jelas ini,,, makasih banyak yaaa...**

**Chapter**** 3 : is Love?**

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sakura yang kini memasang _sitbelt_ miliknya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke mulai menginjak gas mobil miliknya setelah _Sitbelt_ Sakura terpasang.

Keheningan kini terjadi di antara mereka, tak ada dari mereka yang mencoba memulai perbincangan, bahkan kini Sakura sudah tidak merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya, sepertinya ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu. Terdengar bunyi ponsel Sakura yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya Naruto, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan mengerutkan alisnya. _Ada apa Naruto menghubngi Sakura_ batin Sasuke.

"Sakura-c_han_, Apakah hari ini ada yang menjemputmu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu ke sekolah?" Tanya Naruto, ia hanya berfikir siapa yang akan mengantar Sakura, Sasuke kemarin sakit dan Obito sedang tidak ada.

"Ah, tidak perlu Naruto, terima kasih"

"Kenapa, apakah Teme menjemputmu?"

"Iya" Jawab Sakura sambil menanggukan kepalanya, yang pasti tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Dia sudah sembuh, baguslah, kalau begitu Jaa ne Sakura-_chan_" Pamit Naruto yang kemudian menutup panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Darimana Naruto mendapatkan nomor handphonemu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kemarin dirumahmu, Handphone mu berbunyi terus, saat aku lihat Naruto yang meneleponmu, kuangkat saja dan ia bilang kalau mereka sudah menunggumu di Kedai Ichiraku, jadi kubilang saja kalau kau sedang sakit, lalu Naruto meminta nomer handphoneku, begitu" Jelas Sakura dengan santai, namum Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Maaf aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, dan juga sudah mengangkat teleponmu tanpa izin" Lanjut Sakura kikuk.

"Lalu untuk apa dia meneleponmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah menatap ke depan lagi.

"Ia bilang ia mau menggantar ku ke sekolah" Jawab Sakura bingung, tumben sekali Sasuke ingin tahu urusan Sakura.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku tidak mengantarkan mu itu, karena kau akan di antar oleh Naruto? Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya kesal, ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan Sakura yang mengangkat panggilan dari Naruto tanpa seizinnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah meminta temanku untuk menjemputku, lagipula kalau ia apa urusannya denganmu" Ucap Sakura kesal dan menolehkan kepalanya jendela yang ada disamping kirinya. Ia sungguh kesal karena Sasuke bertanya seakan menuduhnya.

Perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke berfikir, ia merasa perkataan Sakura ada benarnya kalau itu memang lah bukan urusannya, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal saat tau Naruto ingin menggantar Sakura. Dan kini keheningan kembali terjadi hingga mereka sampai ke Konoha High School.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Sakura dengan nada malas sambil melepaskan _Sitbel_t miliknya, dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil, namun baru saja ia membuka pintu mobil sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu Aku, Aku akan menjemputmu" Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah" Jawab sakura yang kini juga menatap kearah Sasuke, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Mobil pun pergi setelah ia menutup pintu mobil itu kembali.

"Sakuraaaa..." Panggil Ino yang kini mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada di depan kelas mereka.

"Apa tadi yang mengantarmu itu..Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, yang kini sudah berdiri disamping sakura, dan saat menyebut nama Sasuke ia memelankan suaranya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Sakura.

"Kau ini temanku atau bukan sih, kau bahkan tidak bertanya keadaaanku setelah kemarin kembali masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura kesal dan melanjutkan perjalananya menuju bangku miliknya.

"Kalau kau sudah masuk ke sekolah, itu tandanya kau sudah sehat kan, jadi dia yang menggantarmu tadi?" Tanya Ino yang kini juga menuju kebangku yang berada disebelah Sakura.

"Hmmm" Jawab Sakura dengan malas sejujurnya ia masih kesal dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Wahh... beruntung sekali kau Sakura, diantar oleh orang yang sangat tampan." Ucap Ino

"Jadi Sai tidak tampan?" Tanya Sakura setengah meledek.

"Tentu saja, Jidat. Pertanyaan macam apa itu." Jawab Ino sewot.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah kalau hanya dia yang berwajah tampan" Ucap Sakura penuh selidik.

"Aku kan hanya berbicara jujur, ia memang tampan. Apa menurutmu dia tidak tampan?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya- belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino langsung memotongnya. "Tuh kan, kau juga mengakuinya"

"Aku belum selesai _Pig_, dia memang tampan, tapi dia itu menyebalkan" jelas Sakura, yang sedikit mengingat kejadian bersama Sasuke di mobil tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya ya, wah ternyata seleramu tinggi sekali, Jidat" Ledek Ino.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, jangan menuduh sembarangan" Sanggah Sakura ketus.

"Mungkin saja kan, hanya kau belum menyadarinya Sakura" Ucap Ino yang kemudian disusul oleh bunyi bel dimana pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, tak lama masuklah Asuma _sensei _yang tidak lain adalah guru Kimia. Ketika pelajaran dimulai sakura malah terlarut oleh pikiriannya sendiri, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Ino barusan, Apakah memang ia memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu, huh tidak mungkin ia saja masih sangat kesal dengan Sasuke pikir Sakura.

...

Sakura sudah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih, namun sang artis ternama belum juga muncul. Ino sahabat baiknya sudah terlebih dahulu pulang bersama Sai, sedang Hinata ada keperluan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, jadilah ia hanya sendirian menunggu kedatangan sang Artis untuk menjemputnya.

Konoha High School sudah sangat sepi, semua siswa sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebenarnya ia juga ingin pergi namun ia ingat akan perkataan Uchiha Sasuke padanya, dan perkataannya itulah yang menahan kakinya untuk pergi. Tak lama akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang dan berhenti tepat di tempat Sakura berdiri, dan Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelah _Sitbelt_ milik Sakura terpasang, Sasuke langsung membawa mobil itu menuju kerumah Sakura. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sakura malas berbicara kepada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya menunggu, biasanya Obito juga tidak menjemput dengan tepat waktu, namun Obito pasti mengabarinya terlebih dahulu, sedang Sasuke ia tidak memberitahu Sakura jam berapa ia menjemput Sakura dan membuat Sakura menunggu tanpa kepastian, hei itu hal yang paling menyebalkan bukan.

Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Sakura kini sedang kesal padanya, terlihat dengan jelas dari wajah Sakura. Ia sempat sedikit melirik Sakura yang kini sedang menatap ke jendela disamping kirinya.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu" Ucap Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan kali ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke seperti meminta izin padanya, ini kan mobilnya pikir Sakura.

"Ambilkan CD nya" Perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura membuat Sakura berdecak kesal, namun tak ia bantah, bahkan Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Ia membuka laci yang terdapat di bawah _dashboard_ yang berada di hadapannya, sontak ia langsung melebarkan matanya ketika laci itu sudah terbuka, ia sempat memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian ia buka lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau kini ia tidak salah lihat.

"Ini..." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang benda itu dan menatap kearah Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan, di lihatnya benda yang dipegang Sakura, sebuah CD album Mr. Rock Vocalist milik Eric Martin. "Sepertinya Obito salah membeli. Ambil saja Untukmu" Ucap Sasuke datar sambil kembali menatap kedepan.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Sakura yang masih belum percaya perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar kearahnya, kali ini senyuman itu seperti membius Sasuke, ia sadar telah banyak menyusahkan gadis berambut merah jambu ini, dua kali masuk kerumah sakit yang semua karena akibat dari perbuatannya dan dua kali pula gadis ini telah menolongnya.

"Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu" Gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa menatap wajah Sakura, namun suaranya masih terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu, tak mungkin seorang Obito bisa salah membeli CD yang di minta Sasuke, Obito adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan terampil. Ia hanya tak percaya jika Sasuke memberikan CD yang sudah ia inginkan itu, bahkan Sasuke juga membuatnya kaget dengan mengatakan kata "Maaf" yang selama ini tidak pernah sedikit pun terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya berkata sekali dan tak akan mengulanginya, salah sendiri jika tidak dengar." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan dengan suara pelan sekali, seperti orang yang sedang berkumur saja, padahal kau ini seorang vocalist, kalau kau meminta maaf harus dengan suara tegas, paham?" Ucap sakura sedikit memerintah. Sedang sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Aku memaafkan mu Uchiha Sasuke- Ucap Sakura sedikit penekanan saat ia menyebutkan nama sang artis itu. –dan terima kasih, aku suka sekali" lanjut Sakura sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kembali saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura "Suka sekali?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap sakura dengan wajah bingung. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini sedikit berdebar debar.

"iya, aku suka sekali dengan CD Eric martin ini" Jawab sakura sambil mengangkat CD yang ia pegang ke depan wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat-lihat CD itu.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan, seketika debaran jantungnya pun ikut menghilang. _Apa yang aku pikirkan, Bodoh_ batin Sasuke.

"Boleh ya aku menyetel lagunya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit memohon, membuat Sasuke berhenti bergelut dengan batinnya daan balik menatap wajah Sakura.

"Tidak" Tolak Sasuke datar

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mendengarkan lagu?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Iya, tapi tidak lagu kakek-kakek itu, aku mau dengar lagu Taka" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kembali menyebalkan sih, kemana Uchiha Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu, dan jangan berani-beraninya kau sebut dia kakek-kakek!" Ucap sakura yang kini terlihat sangat kesal.

Entah kenapa ia senang melihat sakura yang kini memasang eksprei sangat kesal, dan hey Sakura berani mengancamnya, Tentu saja aku berani dasar bodoh memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika ia menyebut Eric Martin kakek-kakek dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali ingin mengerjai Sakura.

"Cepat ambil CD Taka" Perintah Sasuke yang terlihat cuek mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Tidak mau, kau ambil saja sendiri" Tolak Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah yang sedang memajukan bibirnya.

Ekspresi Sakura kini bahkan terlihat sangat mengemaskan di mata Onix milik sang artis ternama itu. Sepertinya Sasuke kini akan memiliki hobi baru.

...

"Yo Teme, Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan khusus milik Kedai Ichiraku.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang kini duduk disamping Gaara yang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Cepat sekali kau sembuh, apa karena yang menjagamu seorang gadis, heh" Ledek Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Enak sekali kau, Teme. Dijaga oleh gadis semanis Sakura-_chan_, aku jadi iri" Timpal Naruto dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatap tajam kedua orang didepannya.

"Jadi kini kau yang diurus olehnya?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil terkekeh, Gaara yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Berisik" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit keras. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya kemari, Teme?" Tanya Naruto. Sedang Sasuke diam saja "Kau sudah janji padaku" Ancam Naruto.

"Bawalah ia kesini, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya" Pinta Kiba. Namun tetap tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. "Masa hanya Naruto saja yang sudah melihatnya, bagaimana Gaara kau ingin melihatnya juga kan?" Lanjut Kiba yang kini menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Ya, sejujurnya aku juga penasaran." Ucap Gaara santai.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, apakah ia benar gadis manis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto" Tambah Shikamaru.

"Hei Shika, ingat kau sudah punya Temari" Ucap Naruto.

Dari semua personil Taka, hanya Shikamaru lah yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, sedang Kiba tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius ia lebih senang bermain-main saja. Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berstatus sepasang kekasih sekitar setahun yang lalu, dimana Temari adalah sepupu Gaara, dari situlah Shikamaru mengenal Temari.

"Gaara, adukan saja dia ke Temari" Ucap Kiba yang kini terlihat memanas-manasi, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Shikamaru. "Bodoh, aku tak mungkin lari dari gadis cerewet dan selalu marah itu, aku tak seperti mu yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar." Ucap Shikamaru membela diri, sedang Gaara tidak mengubris kelakuan dua temannya barusan.

"Sudah bawalah gadis itu kemari besok, lagipula besok jadwal syutingmu malam kan." Ucap Shikamaru setelah sukses membuat Kiba meringgis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ayolah Teme" Naruto kini memasang mata memohonnya ke arah Sasuke, kemudian diikuti Kiba. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Kiba bersorak riang sampai melakukan _Hi Five_. "Baiklah sekarang kita bahas kembali tentang persiapan konser kita" Ucap Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan kearah serius. Dan mereka pun mendiskusikannya.

...

"Benarkah, dia memberikanmu CD Eric Martin, kenapa?" Tanya Ino sedikit Histeris.

"Pelankan suaramu Ino, kita sedang dikantin" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian meminum kembali jus strawberry kesukaannya, sedang Hinata hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Maaf..maaf...Aku hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan, lagipula aku tidak menyebut namanya kan, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino lagi namun kini dengan menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Entahlah, dia hanya memberikannya padaku karena Obito salah membeli CD yang ia minta" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Ino yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia juga meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menyusahkanku"

"Jangan-jangan dia menyukai mu Sakura" Ucap Ino yang kini menyikut ringan pinggang Sakura dan dibalas tatapan mendelik oleh Sakura.

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal menyeramkan seperti itu _Pig_" Jelas Sakura berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja Ino katakan.

"Bagaimana tidak, seorang ehmm artis ternama berwajah tampan yang digilai banyak wanita memberikanmu yang seorang gadis sangat biasa sebuah benda yang sangat sangat kau ingin kan." Ucap Ino yang hampir saja keceplosan menyebut nama sang artis.

"Apa itu, sangat biasa itu maksud mu aku tidak cantik?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam dan nada bicara yang sudah naik satu Oktaf.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya" Ino berusaha membela diri. Ia tau teman merah muda nya yang satu ini juga memiliki tenaga yang sangat luar biasa kalau sedang marah.

"Sudah,,sudah..Mungkin dia memang ingin memberikan CD itu sebagai permintaan maaf pada Sakura" Ucap Hinata yang berusaha memberikan pendapatnya. Dan sekaligus menengahi kedua temannya ini.

"Memang hanya kau Hinata yang bisa berfikir dengan jernih" Ucap Sakura yang sudah mengontrol emosinya yang hampir saja meledak.

Dan untungnya perbincangan mereka harus berakhir karena bel tanda istirahat usai pun telah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kelas mereka sedang Hinata harus berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda.

...-

"Naruto memintamu untuk ikut ke Kedai Ichiraku." Ucap Sasuke yang kini menginjak gas nya meninggalkan gerbang Konoha High School.

"Hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hmm, Baiklah" Ucap Sakura yang kini kembali menatap ke arah depan, kemudian Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke Kedai Ichiraku.

Kini mereka telah tiba di Kedai Ichiraku, dimana setiap harinya tempat itu memiliki banyak pengunjung, terlihat dari tempat parkir yang hampir terisi penuh, untungnya mereka memiliki tempat parkir khusus yang memang hanya diperuntukan para personil band Taka.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa, dilihatnya satu tempat parkir masih belum terisi, dimana biasanya tempat itu merupakan tempat mobil Naruto diparkirkan.

Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa memunggu Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura berdecak sebal, Sasuke yang mengajaknya kesini tapi malah meninggalkannya, Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yo Sasuke" Sapa Kiba penuh semangat, saat dilihatnya ada rambut berwarna merah muda dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, tanpa menggubris sapaan dari Kiba, namun Sakura tidak mengikutinya, ia masih berdiri di depan pintu, Bingung. Itulah yang kini sedang dihadapi Sakura tak menyangka didalamnya telah berkumpul para anggota grup Taka yang lain, ia pikir tadinya ia hanya akan bertemu dengan Naruto saja. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu, Masuk" Perintah Sasuke dan kali ini Sakura tidak membantahnya.

Sakura pun duduk sebelah kiri Gaara kemudian Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba" Sapa Kiba yang kini duduk persis dihadapan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Inuzuka-_san_" Balas Sakura.

"Nama yang sangat cantik sama seperti orangnya, dan panggil saja Kiba, Sakura-_chan_" Ucap Kiba setengah merayu, yang membuat Sasuke berdesis kecil, sangat kecil yang mungkin hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri, namun Shikamaru sedari tadi memperhatikan sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara, salam Kenal Sakura" kini Shikamaru memulai memperkenalkan dirinya, diikuti Gaara. "Aku Sabaku no Gaara, salam kenal" Ucap Gaara menatap Sakura.

"Salam kenal Shikamaru dan Gaara" balas Sakura yang kini balas menatap Gaara yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh kearahnya diikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru. Dan berjalan masuk ke Toilet. Sebuah senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Shikamaru.

"Sakura-_chan_" Teriak Naruto yang kini berlari mendekati Sakura dan langsung menduduki tempat yang sebelumnya di tempati Sasuke.

"Jangan berteriak. Bodoh" Ucap Gaara datar.

"Hehe,, Maaf, aku terlalu senang melihat Sakura-_chan_" Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Tanganmu masih diperban?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah dduk menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu sudah dibuka, tapi karena bengkak jadi harus diperban lagi" Jawab Sakura dibarengi keluarnya Sasuke dari toilet, ia sempat mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Naruto menempati tempat duduknya, namun tak lama ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

"Minggir Dobe" Usir Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kenapa, aku mau duduk disebelah Sakura-_chan, _kau saja duduk disana" Tolak Naruto yang kini tangannya menunjuk kearah tempat duduk disamping Kiba.

"Sebelum kau datang itu adalah tempatku" kini Sasuke menolak apa yang disuruh Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kau pergi" Ucap Naruto yang masih tidak mau pindah dari situ. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Sudah, kenapa kalian meributkan masalah sepele begitu" Ucap Gaara menengahi tingkah kedua temannya ini, dan sukses membuat kedua orang itu berhenti beradu argumen.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke, biasanya kau tidak mempermasalahkan tempat duduk begitu" Ucap Shikamaru setengah meledek. Sasuke mendecih. Dan akhirnya duduk di samping Kiba, sedang Sakura hanya diam membisu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis membawa tiga mangkuk ramen berukuran sedang dan satu mangkuk ramen berukuran besar, ia menaruh ramen itu ke meja yang memang hanya ada satu-satunya disana.

"Terima Kasih Ayame, ah kau mau kupesankan ramen, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik satu mangkuk ramen berukuran besar itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Tidak perlu Naruto, sebelum kesini aku sudah makan tadi" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kesal melihat senyuman itu, biasanya ada rasa senang saat melihat senyuman Sakura, namun kini ia tak suka melihat senyum Sakura yang ditujukan untuk Naruto itu. Apa ini, kenapa bisa ia kesal begini. _Kuso_ Batin Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke mau pesan?" Tanya Ayame yang kini menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian Ayame membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan personil Taka serta Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau harus mencoba ramen disini, ini adalah ramen terenak sejepang" dan Naruto pun mengapit ramen mengunakan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sakura "Ayo, cobalah dulu Sakura-_chan_".

"Ehh...ta..tapi...- ucapan sakura terhenti karena Naruto kini sudah memasukan ramen itu kedalam mulut Sakura. Ia menyuapi Sakura. Sakura mengunyah ramen itu dengan muka yang sedikit merona.

"Bagaimana, Enak kan? Tanya Naruto penuh Sakura hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia Malu. Baru kali ini ia disuapi oleh seornag laki-laki bahkan didepan banyak orang.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya melihat kejadian barusan. Sesak, dan kesal itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, bahkan melihat wajah merona Sakura karena perlakuan Naruto, yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang membuatnya kesal, ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku yang berada didekat televisi berukuran 42 inci yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat ia duduk berusan. Lebih baik ia tidak berada disana pikir Sasuke.

Sedari tadi Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke, ia melihat ekspresi terkejut sasuke saat Naruto menyuapi Sakura, walau beberapa detik setelahnya Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Ia pun mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi, "Kau cemburu, heh?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke yang sedang memilih buku yang ada di rak itu.

"Apa maksudmu" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau menyukainya gadis itu, kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini ikut memilih buku seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia benar-benar yakin atas jawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika pertanyaannya ku ubah, Kau mulai tertarik padanya?" Ucap Shikamaru menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke yang kini juga menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Tuan Es, ah mungkin kau tidak berbohong, tapi kau mencoba menyangkalnya kan, apa perkataanku benar?" Kini Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan. Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, apa memang benar ia menyangkalnya? Karena baru kali ini ia mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Ia sendiri merasa bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Aku tak tahu" Jawab Sasuke yang kini kembali sibuk memilih buku-buku di rak itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau tau band Kami?" Tanya Kiba sambil memakan ramennya yang kini sudah tinggal setengah mangkuk.

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya "Tentu" Jawabnya. "Aku juga tau lagu-lagu kalian." Tambah Sakura.

"Apa kau salah satu penggemar kami?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya. Ia masih takut kalau Sakura akan membocorkan tempat rahasia milik mereka, karena Sakura adalah perempuan kedua yang pernah dibawa masuk ketempat ini. Temari adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bebas keluar masuk tempat ini karena pemilik Kedai ini juga sudah mengenalnya.

"Hmm..sebenarnya tidak, aku sudah menggemari Band lain, aku salah satu fans dari MR.B.I.G terutama dengan vocalistnya Eric Martin" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh,,MR.B.I.G?!" Ucap Naruto setengah kaget.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh,,tidak, Aku juga suka dengan lagu-lagu mereka" Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh, ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke pernah bertanya tentang band itu bahkan meminta lagu-lagu milik mereka. Apakah Sasuke bertanya tentang band itu karena Sakura, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke mulai mnenyukai Sakura, pikir Naruto yang sebenarnya juga dipikirkan Gaara dan Kiba. Kali ini mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Hei, Naruto temani aku keluar sebentar" Ajak Shikamaru setengah berteriak dan membuat Naruto menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku mengantar mangkuk-mangkuk ini" Ucap Naruto sambil mengumpulkan mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis kecuali milik Shikamaru. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu.

Kesempatan baik itu tidak Kiba sia-sia kan, ia langsung duduk di tempat yang tadinya di duduki oleh Naruto. Sasuke melihat dari sudut mata nya Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kini duduk disamping Sakura, langsung menutup buku yang ia baca. Kiba lebih berbahaya dari Naruto, itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura-_chan_ rambutmu indah sekali, apa ini asli?" Tanya Kiba. Sakura hanya menjawabanya dengan anggukan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba lagi, kini tangannya bergerak untuk memengang rambut milik Sakura yang hanya sepanjang bahu itu, namun baru ujung rambut Sakura yang tersentuh sebuah tangan sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Kiba bahkan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Ayo, kita pulang" Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura dan juga menarik tangan Kiba menjauh dari rambut milik Sakura, Sakura yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kiba ingin menyentuh rambutnya, kini memasang wajah terkejutnya saat melihat Kiba yang berada didepannya sedikit meringis akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berada ditempat ini padahal terakhir ia masih melihat Sasuke membaca buku di depan rak itu, begitu juga yang dipikirkan Kiba.

"Bukankah jadwal syutingmu nanti malam?" Tanya Gaara datar, namun sebenernya ia juga cukup kaget dengan sikap Sasuke barusan.

"Ada perubahan jadwal" Jawab Sasuke yang kini menarik tangan kiri Sakura, karena sepertinya Sakura masih sedikit kaget dengan kejadian tadi, dan membuat Kiba berjalan kembali menuju ke tempatnya semula.

"Kami permisi" Pamit Sakura yang tangannya masih ditarik menuju keluar oleh Sasuke.

"Sakit sekali, kenapa dia sampai memakai tenaganya begitu sih" Ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang kini terlihat sangat merah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri" Ucap Gaara, dan tak lama Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Heh, dimana Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto histeris

"Dia baru saja pulang" Jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa cepat sekali" Ucap Naruto sedih.

"Salahkan temanmu yang playboy itu" Kini semua mata memandang kearah Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini duduk dismaping Kiba, ia juga melihat pergelangan tangan Kiba yang sangat merah itu.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Kiba santai namun Shikamaru yakin kalau Kiba pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah, hanya ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sedang Naruto ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar tidak peka.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan sesuatu saat tangan Sasuke memegang tangannya, besar dan hangat seperti melindungi, ia sempat sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya tepat setelah mereka turun dari tangga, kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan masuk kedalam mobil.

_Kenapa rasanya aku ingin marah_ batin Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju kerumah Sakura, ia benar-benar tak suka saat melihat Kiba mencoba menyentuh Sakura.

Sedang Sakura bahkan tidak berani memulai pembicaraan karena saat ini Sasuke masih berwajah terlihat sangat kesal. Sakura juga masih ingat tatapan sang Onix yang menatap kearah Kiba dengan tatapan penuh Emosi saat menangkap pergelangan tangan Kiba.

Kini mereka menghabiskan waktu tanpa ada perbincangan sedikitpun diantara mereka dan terlarut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, apakah mereka sudah menyadari apa yang sedang mereka rasakan?

bersambung lagi dehhhhh...

makasih loh udah baca apalagi sampe review hehhe,, salam ucul seucul-uculnya yaa...^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto masih milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ucul Note :**

**Hai Meme,, boleh kok kalo kamu panggil begitu,,**

**Iya terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kekeliruan yang telah saya buat,, memang harusnya Sasuke duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura, terima kasih loh,,,Nah untuk orang ke3 CH 4 ini akan terjawab,, tapi sekali lagi itu bukanlah konfilk utama di cerita ini.  
**

**Iya saya tidak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti hehhe jadi tetap di tunggu saja ya hehe**

**Untuk berapa hari saya juga tidak bisa menjanjikannya hehe tapi akan selalu saya usahakan secepatnya..**

**Sodara Sakura itu saya (Abaikan ucul yang ngarep ini) hehe di cerita ini dia adalah anak tunggal.**

**Makasih ya Meme udah baca dan review,, salam ucul seucul-uculnya ya..**

**Buat Kumada Chiyu dan .9 makasih ya udah follow cerita ini,, buat Nirina-ne bellanesia,hayashi hana-chan,yupii makasih udah review makasih hana udah bilang aku keren (Itu bukan buatmu cul) salam ucul seucul-uculnya yaaaaaaaa...mksh**

**Curcul:**

**Mohon maaf ya apabila masih ada ketypoan yang terjadi,,karena di tengah rasa kantuk saya, saya bisa mengerjakan Fic ini. Saya juga tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk publish CH 5 dengan cepat karena saya punya kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan, apalagi sempat kmrn bikin mood saya buruk sehingga saya sempat tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menulis Fic ini.**

**Makasih udah mendengarkan curcul orang gaze ini... Makasih banyak yaaa**

**Chapter 4 : Ketika Cinta sudah menyentuhmu**

"APAAAA! KAU BERTEMU DENGAN TA…MMPPP" Teriakan Ino seketika terhenti oleh dekapan tangan Hinata yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan kencang. Sedang Sakura menatap Ino dengan tajam. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang kini sedang berada dikantin juga menatap kearah Ino, namun tak beberapa lama mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali.

"Pelankan suaramu, Pig" Ucap Sakura kesal, sedang Ino yang masih didekap itu meenjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya, dan akhirnya Hinata pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"Maaf ya Ino" Ucap Hinata

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Hinata, untung saja ada kau sehingga bisa mengatasi si Bodoh ini yang hampir saja membuat semua orang tau" Ino hanya bisa cemberut mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, karena sebagian kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya juga hampir saja ia menyebut nama band Taka.

"Aku hanya terkejut Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Ino yang sebenarnya sudah sangat penasaran sekali.

"Tadinya kupikir aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi ternyata semua personil Taka ada disana" Jawab Sakura santai.

Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut, tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ano..Sakura kau kenal dengan Na..na,,ru,,to? Tanya Hinata malu-malu, terlihat pipi nya memerah menoba menahan malu.

"He eh, dan kenapa mukamu memerah begitu Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Jawab Sakura sambil memanjukan wajahnya kearah Hinata, sedang Hinata malah menundukan wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau pengemar berat Naruto ya? Kini Ino yang duduk disampingnya bertanya, sedang Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Nani_!" Ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dengan wajah menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Sudah lama, sejak debut pertama mereka" Jawab Hinata yang masih menahan malunya.

"Selama itu, bahkan aku sampai tidak menyadarinya, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita Hinata?" Tegas Sakura sedikit kecewa, ia merasa bukan teman yang baik karena tidak pernah mengira HInata adalah salah satu pengemar Naruto.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan Taka, Hinata" Timpal Ino.

"Maaf," Ucap Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah, ia hanya malu mengatakan kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Sebenarnya ia bukan hanya penggemar berat Naruto, tapi ia juga sudah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, namun ia memilih merahasiakannya dari mereka.

"Tak apa Hinata, tapi lain kali jangan malu untuk menceritakan segalanya pada kami, kau kan sahabat baik ku, juga Ino" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau pertemukan Hinata dengan Naruto" Usul Ino tiba-tiba membuat Hinata melebarkan mata nya.

"mmm… baiklah akan ku usahakan" Sakura merasa ide Ino kali ini ada benarnya, lagipula Hinata sudah sering menolongnya, jadi tak ada salahnya jika Sakura menolong Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Aku juga dengan Sasuke ya" Pinta Ino sambil menampilkan senyum ceria miliknya

"Tidak" Tolak Sakura dengan cepat.

Senyum itu langsung hilang seketika ketika mendengar penolakan Sakura. "Kau curang, kenapa Hinata kau usahakan sedangkan aku tidak, kau tidak adil" Ucap Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap Sakura kesal. Sedang Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Ino.

"Naruto orangnya sangat ramah, sedang si Uchiha itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan, aku tak mau meminta apalagi sampai memohon padanya" Jelas Sakura penuh penekan saat mengucapkan kata sangat.

"Bilang saja kau hanya ingin memiliki Uchiha untuk dirimu sendiri kan" Ledek Ino, ia sangat senang mejahili teman merah jambunya ini.

"Tidak" Ucap Sakura tidak terima dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Jangan begitu Sakura, nanti kau malah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya" Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau salah Hinata, sebenarnya teman kita ini sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ia hanya tak mau mengakuinya saja" Timpal Ino yang kini ikut memojokkan Sakura.

Sakura heran kenapa bisa Ino berkata begitu, memangnya ia bisa membaca hati seseorang, memang Sakura tidak berani meantap mata Onix milik Sasuke, ia merasa akan terhanyut jika melihat mata kelam itu, ada sesuatu di mata itu yang entah apa membuat Sakura seakan tak bisa lepas untuk terus menatapnya, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih bisa mengingat gengaman Sasuke.

"Benar kan?" Ucap Ino saat Sakura tidak membantah kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku,,,tidak tau" Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perasaan yang terjadi padamu, tanpa harus menyangkalnya, seperti berdebar-debar mungkin saat melihat matanya, memegang tangannya, atau bersama dirinya." Nasihat Ino.

"Kadang aku juga masih merasa kesal padanya" Kini sepertinya Sakura sudah masuk kedalam permainan Ino. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin merasa besar hati, karena saat bahuku sudah seperti sedia kala, itu saatnya kami kembali menjalani hari seperti saat kami tak saling mengenalkan" ada sedikit kesedihan di ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Itukah yang membuatmu selalu menyangkal perasaanmu, bukankah secara tidak langsung kau sebenarnya takut jika dia pergi dari kehidupanmu" ucapan Ino barusan membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura, kau berhak jatuh cinta kepada nya, jadi jangan selalu menyangkal perasaanmu" Kini Hinata mencoba memberi semangat kepada Sakura.

"Jadi rasakan perasaan yang terjadi padamu, kalau bisa buat ia juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, setidaknya jika memang ia tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan, kau sudah memberinya cinta ketika ia pergi" Timpal Ino.

"Terima Kasih, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku, aku akan meyakinkan diriku tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, Ino dan Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

**...di rumah Sakit...**

"Perbanmu sudah bisa dilepas, tapi ingat kau masih belum boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berat yang menggunakan tanganmu secara berlebihan" Nasihat Tsunade.

"Dan ingat kau masih harus kontrol kesini satu bulan lagi jika hasilnya bagus maka bisa dipastikan bahumu sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala, dan aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, jadi jaga dia baik-baik Sasuke" Lanjut Tsunade sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" Pamit Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya dan kemudian pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade lebih dulu.

...

"Terima Kasih, Uchiha-_san_, sudah mengantarku" Ucap Sakura sambil melepas _sitbelt_ miliknya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Namun belum sempat Sakura membuka pintu mobil, pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebih dulu, dan keluarlah Mebuki menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Terima Kasih Uchiha sudah mengantar putri ku" Ucap Mebuki, saat akhirnya Sasuke ikut keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu, kau pasti belum makan siang kan?" Lanjut Mebuki.

"Baiklah" Sasuke menerima tawaran dari Mebuki. Sontak sakura langung melebarkan kedua emerald miliknya, ia sungguh tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar, biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak tawaran Ibunya ketika menawarinya untuk ikut makan bersama mereka.

Sasuke pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti Mebuki yang berjalan masuk lebih dahulu, sedang Sakura masih merasa tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke pikir Sakura.

Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu dan kemudian menuju ke ruang makan untuk mempersiapkan makan siang, sedang Sakura berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya yang berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura masuk dan meletakan tasnya di dekat meja belajarnya, ruangan itu memang tidak begitu besar, hanya terdapat satu buah tempat tidur, sebuah lemari pakaian dan juga meja belajar yang berukuran sedang, saat baru saja ia melepaskan dasi seragam sekolahnya ia sedikit kaget mendegar suara seseorang.

"Jadi ini kamarmu" Seru Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kamar Sakura. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa menutup pintu kamarnya saat ia masuk, ia berjanji akan mengubah kebiasaanya buruknya yang satu ini.

"Jangan samakan dengan apartemen milikmu Uchiha, kau tidak perlu menyombongkan diri" Ucap Sakura yang kini menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyombongkan diri" Ucap Sasuke yang kini masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Hei,,,siapa yang memperbolehkan mu masuk, keluar sana" Usir sakura ketus, sebenarnya ia sangat grogi karena belum pernah ada lelaki yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ibumu" Jawab Sasuke santai, dan sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat sakura.

_Ibu apa yang kau lakukan membiarkan laki-laki masuk ke kamar putrimu sendiri _batin Sakura.

"Ini kamarku, aku yang berhak memperbolehkan kau masuk atau tidak" Ucap Sakura ketus namun tidak diditanggapi oleh Sasuke, ia kini sedang melihat-lihat koleksi kaset dan CD milik Sakura yang berada di laci atas meja belajarnya.

Semua kaset dan CD yang tertata dengan rapi itu hanya bertuliskan Mr.B.I.G dan Eric Martin, ya Sakura memang hanya mengoleksi CD dan kaset milik band favoritnya, bahkan demi mendapatkan kaset milik band MR.B.I.G yang sebenarnya sudah tidak di produksi lagi ia sampai rela mengobrak-abrik toko kaset lama bahkan mencarinya di situs-situs internet.

_Apa ini, bahkan CD Taka tidak ada sama sekali_ batin Sasuke yang kini mengambil salah satu kaset koleksi milik Sakura. Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya saat salah satu koleksi miliknya kini berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Uchiha" Ucap Sakura ketus.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kini memasang wajah kesalnya tiba-tiba memiliki ide untuk mengerjainya, ia pura-pura menjatuhkan kaset itu, tapi buru-buru ia tangkap kembali kaset yang hampir jatuh itu, namun hal itu sukses membuat Sakura menjerit histeris.

"AAAA..Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha, kau hampir saja menjatuhkannya, kau tahu aku mencari kaset itu dengan susah payah, cepat kembalikan" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah sangat kesal.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar.

Mendegar jawaban Sasuke makin membuat sakura kesal, ia mengerakan tangan kirinya untuk merebut kaset yang dipegang Sasuke, namun Sasuke yang melihat gerakan Sakura malah mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang kaset itu keatas. Sakura yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Sasuke hanya bisa memegang tangan kiri milik Sasuke, namun ia tidak kehilangan akal, Sakura mengunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kaset itu dan mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tangan kiri Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke juga tak mau kalah, kini ia juga menggunakan tangan kanannya utnuk menahan tangan kanan Sakura yang berusaha merebut kaset yang dipegangnya, dan itu makin membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kembalikan" Kini sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Lagi, Sasuke merasa terbius melihat mata hijau milik gadis berambut merah jambu itu, bahkan kini jantungnya juga ikut berdebar-debar melihat mata hijau yang terlihat sangat indah di mata Sasuke.

"Ku bilang kembalikan Uchiha" Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Sebut namaku- Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap intens mata emerald itu dengan memasang wajah yang sangat serius –Sakura "

Emerald Sakura makin melebar, Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang saat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memanggil namanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat pipinya kini sangat merona saat suara Sasuke yang sedikit berat menyebut namanya dan juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat dalam, membuat jantungnya makin berdebar tak terkendali.

"Ke,,kemba,,li,,kan – Ucapan Sakura terpotong ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke lebih lama, ia tak sanggup menatap Onix itu, ia pun menundukan wajahnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin kini sudah sangat memerah – Sa,,Sasuke" dan kini sakura pun melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Sasuke, "Mulai hari ini panggil aku dengan namaku" Ucap Sasuke sambil memukul kecil kepala Sakura yang sedang menunduk dengan kaset yang berada di tangan kirinya, lalu meletakannya kembali ke tempat asalnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar Sakura, karena ia sendiri tidak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya yang kini juga sedang merona saat mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya.

"Maaf ya, jika makanannya hanya seadanya saja" Ucap Mebuki sambil memberikan semangkuk nasi kepada Sasuke yang kini duduk dihadapan Mebuki, dan Sakura duduk disebelah Mebuki. Mereka hanya bertiga sekarang, Ayah Sakura masih sibuk dikantornya dan memang Sakura tidak memiliki saudara kandung.

"Tidak, ini juga sangat enak" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah menerima mangkuk berisi nasi itu, dan mulai mengambil sumpit untuk memulai makan hidangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Hening beberapa saat, Sakura sendiri masih syok dengan kejadian tadi ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya, begitu juga sebaliknya, Sasuke hanya diam dan terlihat serius memakan masakan Mebuki.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanu tadi Sakura? Tanya Mebuki yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kondisi bahuku sudah membaik bu, jika bulan pemeriksaanku kembali baik aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh total" Jawab Sakura, sedang Sasuke tetap memakan hidangannya dalam diam, karena memang sedari dulu ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan berbicara saat sedang makan, dan kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga sekarang.

"Begitukah, ibu senang mendengarnya, terima kasih banyak Uchiha sudah menjaga anakku satu-satunya ini" Ucap Mebuki yang kini menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi menjaga anakku, kau pasti sangat sibuk jadi tidak apa kalau sampai pemeriksaan terakhir kami yang akan melakukannya." Lanjut Mebuki.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mengurusnya sampai ia benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh total, jadi anda tidak perlu merasa sungkan" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Begitukah, sekali lagi terima kasih Uchiha" Ucap Mebuki dengan memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas hidangannya" Ucap Sasuke

"Ah, kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku masih ada jadwal syuting sore ini" Sasuke pun kemudian berdiri dari kursi nya "kalau begitu saya permisi" Ucap Sasuke yang kini membungkukan badannya kearah Mebuki dan Sakura yang memang berada di depannya.

"Sakura antarkan Sasuke kepintu depan." Perintah Mebuki, sedangkan Mebuki memilih untuk membersihkan meja makan. Sakura tidak membantah ia mengantarkan Sasuke menuju ke pintu depan seperti yang diperintahkan Ibunya. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura" Pamit Sasuke yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dan Jantung itu kini kembali berdebar walau Sasuke sudah tidak tampak di matanya.

...

"Obito, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah duduk disamping kursi kemudi. Ia benar-benar terkejut karena ternyata yang menjemputnya kali ini adalah Obito, walau ia sempat heran saat melihat Obito yang duduk di kursi kemudi, kemana Sasuke pikir Sakura.

"Hari ini tuan Fugaku baru kembali ke Konoha, dan saat ini sedang berisitirahat" Jawab Obito yang kini sudah mengendari mobil milik Sasuke pergi dari rumah Sakura.

"Jadi selama ini kau bersama Ayah Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, ah perban nona sudah dilepas?" Kini giliran Obito yang bertanya.

"Iya, beruntungnya saat ujian semester akhir hari ini aku sudah bisa menggunakan tangan kananku" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Obito.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang saat Obito kini yang berada disampingnya, walaupun ia sering sekali membuat sakura kesal namun entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat sosok lelaki berwajah tampan itu, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah dia marah? Apa memang karena ada Obito dia tidak lagi mengantarkan ku? Lalu kenapa kemarin ia mengatakan sampai jumpa, Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak Sakura.

Obito melihatnya, wajah sakura yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajah yang ingin bertanya namun tak berani ia ungkapkan, dan Obito sepertinya tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang.

"Tuan Sasuke saat ini sedang ada urusan nona" Ucap Obito yang kini menoleh kembali ke arah depan.

"Eh,,aku kan tidak menanyakannya" Ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya, berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya karena Obito dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura bahkan pertanyaan itu belum terucap dari mulutnya. Dan Obito ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

**...Sementara di tempat Sasuke...**

"Sasu-chan, aku merindukanmu" Ucap pemuda berwajah tampan namun terlihat dewasa dengan rambut panjang yang dikucir dibelakang yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Sasuke, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati sang adik yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah milik keluarga Uchiha dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang adik yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Lepaskan, baka" umpat Sasuke, ia merasa kesal dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang masih mengangapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau ini, memangnya tidak rindu denganku heh? aku sampai harus memaksamu datang kemari" Tanya Itachi yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau menemui sang kakak terlebih dahulu karena ia punya tanggung jawab untuk mengantarkan Sakura pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya sang kakak meminta Obito yang memang sudah dikenal Sakura untuk menggantikan tugas Sasuke sementara, berhubung sang Ayah juga sedang istirahat sepulang dari Kirigakure tengah malam tadi.

Itachi melakukan ini karena siang nanti ia harus kembali ke Suna, walau ia masih mengenyam pendidikan S2 nya ia juga sudah mulai diberi kepercayaan sang ayah untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ke luar Konoha, untuk itulah ia memaksa Sasuke untuk menemuinya pagi ini.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar, ia juga tidak memungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia juga sangat merindukan sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Bagaimana gadis itu, kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali, seperti bukan adikku saja" Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja menikmati perhatian yang diberikan sang kakak.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sudah berhenti mengelus kepala Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursi panjang berwarna merah yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

"Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sasuke yang kini telah duduk disamping Itachi.

"Nama yang cantik, Aku jadi ingin melihatnya, kapan-kapan kau harus membawaku menemuinya" Pinta Itachi

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah aku jadi tak sabar menemui adik iparku" Ledek Itachi sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"_Nani_, dia bukan pacarku, baka!" Bantah Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Kalau begitu kau jadikan lah segera" Ucap Itachi yang kini menatap wajah Sasuke "Kau suka padanya kan" Itachi balik meledek Sasuke.

"_Urusai_" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Itachi. Ada sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke, dan Itachi masih bisa melihatnya walau Sasuke berusaha menyenbunyikannya.

"Ha,,ha,,ha,, adikku yang manis makin terlihat manis ketika sedang jatuh cinta" Ucap Itachi yang kini tertawa kencang.

"Ayo kau harus ikut mengantarku ke bandara" Perintah Itachi yang kini mengambil handphone miliknya, ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan kemudian menyimpan kembali handphone nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak" Tolak Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena telah dipermalukan oleh Itachi.

"Aku sudah meminta Obito nanti menjemputmu ke bandara, lagipula jika kau tidak mengantarku, akan ku beritahu Ibu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis- belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke mobil Itachi yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu utama.

"Hihi kau sangat lucu sekali sasu-_chan_, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahu ibu haha" Guman Itachi yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Ayo cepat" Ucap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang tengah dan menoleh kearah Itachi dan kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju pintu utama. Itachi mengikuti di belakang Sasuke, ia tersenyum melihat sang adik yang kini sudah sedikit menghangat.

...

"Ahh akhirmya ujian hari pertama sudah selesai, aku tak yakin dengan jawabanku tadi" Ucap Ino sedih, kini wajahnya terlihat sangat murung.

"Makanya kau belajar jangan hanya pacaran saja dengan Sai" Ledek Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak pacaran Sakura, kita sekarang hanya belajar bersama" Bantah Ino yang sudah berjalan tepat disamping kanan Sakura.

"Itu kan hanya alasanmu saja, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap wajah Ino, namun Ino tidak menggubris kata-kata Sakura barusan pandangannya kini tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Saiiiiiii..." Teriak Ino sambil melabaikan tangannya membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang senyum kearahnya, Ino pun langusng berlari menghampiri Sai yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Cih, apanya yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jelas-jelas kau yang selalu mengejarnya _Pig_" Gumam Sakura yang sudah dilupakan oleh Ino, kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri dua sejoli yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hai Sakura" Sapa Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hai Sai" Balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo Sai, kita akan belajar bersama lagi kan?" Rayu Ino yang kini sudah merangkul tangan kanan Sai kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura mendecih melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini, ia heran kenapa Sai bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kita tidak menunggu sampai pangeran Sakura datang" Ledek Sai, sepertinya virus meledek Ino sudah menulari Sai. Ino tertawa dengan kencang mendengar ucapan Sai. Memang pasangan yang sangat kompak dan sangat serasi pikir Sakura.

"Aku curiga kalian ini belajar bersama untuk ujian atau untuk meledekku hah" Ucap Sakura yang kini melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau marah Sakura, apa yang dikatakan Sai kan benar" Bela Ino sedang Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah sana kalian pergi saja, daripada disini hanya meledeku terus" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kami juga ingin pergi, ayo Sai, si tuan putri tidak ingin pangerannya terusik" Pamit Ino yang masih tetap meledek Sakura, ia buru-buru menarik tangan Sai menjauh dari Sakura sebelum Sakura kembali membalas kata-katanya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sakura" Pamit Sai sesaat sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Ino.

Tak beberapa setelah kepergian Sai dan Ino, mobil yang sudah Sakura sering naiki kini sudah berhenti tepat di depannya, namun ada seseorang lagi yang ia lihat didalam mobil itu yang kini duduk di belakang Obito, orang yang sebenernya ingin sekali ia temui.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi sebelah Obito, namun sebelum ia menutup pintu itu kembali sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau duduk dibelakang" Ucap Sasuke namun Sakura tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku ta- belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Suara itu kembali berbicara.

"Ini perintah" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Lebih baik nona duduk dibelakang" Kini Obito juga menyuruh Sakura untuk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Mau tak mau ia mengikutinya karena memang ini adalah mobil milik Sasuke.

Sakura sempat bingung mengapa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk di belakang, bukankah dari dulu ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan Sakura duduk disamping Obito, Sakura tidak menyadari jika orang disebelahnya diam-diam meliriknya, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang hari ini belum ia lihat sama sekali, apakah ia merindukannya pikir Sasuke.

Obito tersenyum. Ia diam-diam melirik ke arah _spion _tengah dimana disana terlihat Tuan muda yang selama ini ia jaga diam-diam melirik gadis merah jambu yang ada disebelahnya. Sepertinya Tuan muda nya sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis di sebelahnya, begitupun dengan gadis merah jambu itu.

Obito menginjak rem nya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang berada didalamnya terdorong ke depan, untung Obito memakai _Sitbelt_ sehingga tidak sampai membuatnya menabrak setir mobil itu, bagaimana dengan penumpang yang berada dibelakang.

Sasuke merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan badan Sakura agar tidak menabrak kursi yang berada di depannya dan itu berhasil, badan Sakura tertahan sehingga masih duduk dengan rapih di tempatnya, dan Sasuke menahan badannya dengan meluruskan tangan kiri ke kursi yang berada di depannya.

Duak.

Mobil itu menabrak mobil yang berada di depannya, begitu pun mobil yang ditabrak Sasuke juga menabrak mobil yang berada di depannya. Tabrakan beruntun itu mencelakai enam mobil dan mobil Sasuke berada di posisi terakhir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir, tangannya masih berada di depan bahu sakura, sedang Sakura hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merona. Perlakuan Sasuke barusan terlihat begitu keren dimatanya.

"Tuan dan Nona tidak apa-apa" Kini Obito yang bertanya dengan khawatir, membuat dua orang yang sedang bertatapan kini melihat ke arah Obito.

"Hn, tak apa, Obito." Jawab Sasuke yang juga mewakili jawaban Sakura.

"Maafkan kecerobohan saya Tuan, sepertinya mobil ini tidak bisa berjalan, saya akan menelepon pelayan yang lain untuk menjemput Tuan, sangat berbahaya jika mereka tau tuan Sasuke berada disini" Ucap Obito yang kini mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Tak perlu, Obito, jalan ini dekat dengan sekolah Naruto, aku akan meminta dia menjemputku, kau urus saja masalah disini" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Obito meletakan lagi handphone yang tadi sudah berada di tangannya.

Sasuke kini memakai kacamata dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya, karena tempat ini sudah banyak dikerumuni massa, ia sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil miliknya, ia menarik lengan Sakura agar mengikutinya keluar dari pintu yang sama. Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke, kini ia sudah berjalan disamping Sasuke yang memakai tangan Satunya lagi untuk memegang ujung topinya.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat yang telah mereka sepakati untuk bertemu yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi tabrakan itu. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, bagaimana tidak saat ini tangan Sasuke mengenggamnya erat, hangat itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

Beruntungnya saat mereka sampai di tempat itu, mobil milik Naruto juga sudah berada disana, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan mendorong Sakura pelan untuk masuk ke dalam sana, dan kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Sakura sempat sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memasang _sitbelt_ miliknya.

"Kenapa kau yang duduk disampingku, harusnya Sakura-_chan_ yang duduk disitu" Protes Naruto, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Sudah cepat jalan, _Dobe_" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke rumah Sakura, lalu kau antar aku ke lokasi syuting" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau mengantar Sakura-_chan_ aku mau, lalu kenapa juga harus mengantarmu ke lokasi syuting memangnya aku supirmu heh" Ucap Naruto kembali protes dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Kini Naruto bertanya sambil melihat ke spion tengahnya.

"Ia, maaf Naruto aku jadi menyusahkanmu" Jawab Sakura kikuk, ia sungguh merasa tak enak telah merepotkan Naruto.

"Tak apa Sakura-_chan_, aku jadi tahu rumahmu, nanti aku kan juga bisa menjemputmu kalau Teme sudah tidak menjemputmu lagi" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

Sasuke sempat terkejut mendengar Ucapan Naruto, namun ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa sadar ia memandang ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang sadar kini menatap ke arah Sasuke, Apa itu, Sasuke kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah, kesal dan cemburu.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu, Teme" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela yang berada disampingnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Naruto.

"Terima Kasih, Naruto...Sa..Sakuke" Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap ke arah jendela mobil milik Naruto yang kini terbuka. Ia masih belum terbiasa menyebut nama Sasuke apalagi kini Sasuke juga sedang memandang ke arahnya,mata itu kenapa sepertinya kini membuat Sakura selalu berdebar bahkan ia kembali merona.

"Sama-sama Sakura-_chan_, lain kali aku boleh ya main ke rumahmu" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Jaa ne" Pamit Naruto yang kini mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Teme, apa kau tertarik dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke kini menatap Naruto yang masih menatap ke arah depan.

"Sepetinya, aku tertarik dengan Sakura-_chan_" Lanjut Naruto saat Sasuke masih juga diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan memintamu untuk mundur dan memberikan Sakura-_chan_ padaku, aku ingin kau juga menyadari aku akan mendekati Sakura-_chan_, mencuri perhatiannya dan juga akan mencuri hatinya, dan aku juga tak akan menghalangimu untuk mecuri perhatiannya dan juga hatinya, karena semua keputusan ada di tangan Sakura-_chan_, siapakah yang akan dipilihnya." Ucap Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat serius.

"Jika ia memilihmu, aku akan menerima dengan lapang dada, begitupun denganmu, jika ia memilihku maka kau harus menerimanya dan berhenti untuk mencuri perhatiannya, bahkan tak akan ku biarkan kau mencuri hatinya, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menyadari aku sebagai rivalmu untuk merebut Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke" Lanjut Naruto yang bahkan tidak lagi memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kesayangannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam begitu pun Naruto, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar setelah ucapan Naruto barusan. Mereka terlarut dalam kebisuan.

yah bersambung lagi...

Makasih udah baca,,,apalagi sampai ninggalin review hehe,, Aku juga cinta dengan karakter Naruto, aku tak akan tega menjelek2annya,,, jadi tunggu CH 5 yaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto masih milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ucul Note :**

**Salam kenal Suzugamoriren *****bungkuk juga** mksh ya udah baca, jadian ngak ya hahhaha...di tunggu aja ya,,

**Buat Meme..Saya sih inginnya Sasusaku hehe, saya sama sekali tidak tergangu kok malah saya senang masi ada yang baca fic ini, saya cuma modal nekat aja publish fic ini karena ini benar-benar karya pertama dengan cerita yang pasaran, awalnya sempet takut nga ada yang baca eh pas ada yg review rasanya tuh gmn ya hehe (hei ini bukan saatnya curcul)**

**Eh ultahnya Eric Martin juga tanggal 10 Oktober lohh,, wah aku sebenernya terharu kamu minta saya buatkan Fic, saya masih pemula loh hahha cuma saya blm bisa menjanjikannya Meme, tapi akan saya usahakan tp nga janji ya heheh**

**Wah umurku,,,ehhhmmm sekarang masih 25 hahah masih muda kan, masih kan, masih ya hahha,, Meme umurnya brp? (gantian nanya hahah)**

**Buat Kumada chiyu dan tanpa nama (lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa nak) dan Chi-chan makasih yaa masih setia baca **

**Salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kaliaaannnn **

**Curcul :**

**Maaf ya klo masih banyak typo hehhe... aku juga ngak bisa janji update CH 6 dengan cepat,,tp ttp ditunggu ya  
**

**Aku masih dalam masa bahagia karena temanku dari jepang akan memberikan ku CD Eric Martin aaaaaaa aku mau jeritttt dia bilang untuk hadiah ulang tahunku bulan depan,, apa karna bikin Fic ttg eric martin ya hahaha,,, memang ya kehidupan habis kesel sekesel-keselnya eh besoknya dapet kabar bahagia hehehe dan saat mood lagi bahagia bikin Fic yang sedih itu rasanya gemana ya feelnya ngak cocok hahhaa,,,oke abaikan saja Curcol edisi kali ini hahaha **

**Mksh buat yang udah baca ,,,,**

**Chapter 5 :** **And what should i do?**

Seminggu sudah berlalu, ujian akhir semester sudah dilalui, kini Sakura sedang menikmati masa liburan sekolah yang hanya berumur dua minggu itu, dan itu berlaku juga untuk Sasuke, ia tidak perlu menjemput dan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah, namun entah kenapa Sakura sedikit berharap Sasuke menghubunginya, tapi sepertinya harapannya tak terwujud karena sudah satu minggu terlewati tanpa ada telepon atau bahkan sekedar pesan dari Sasuke.

Haruskah seorang wanita memulai duluan, ia mengakui ia jatuh cinta oleh artis ternama itu, tapi ia tak ingin memulainya duluan, ia gengsi, ia malu walau ia sekarang ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan mendengar suaranya menyebut nama Sakura, tapi apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama, apakah Sasuke juga merindukanku seperti is merindukannya, sepertinya tidak pikir Sakura.

Buktinya sampai saat ini ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura, jika memang ia memiliki perasaan yang sama harusnya kini Sasuke sudah menghubunginya bukan. Bodohnya ia berharap Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya, apa ia terlalu berlebihan menilai sikap Sasuke padanya selama ini.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, haruskah ia menuruti kata-kata Ino, tapi untuk apa, lebih baik untuk tidak memberi hati ini harapan agar ketika ia pergi maka ia akan baik-baik saja, begitu lebih baik kan.

Dering telepon membuat lamunanya terhenti, sempat terlintas dibenaknya bahwa panggilan ini dari Sasuke, namun Sakura harus kecewa saat dilihatnya layar hanphone itu bertuliskan nama Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa aku menggangumu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, ada apa Naruto?" Kini Sakura balik bertanya.

"Hari ini Taka akan latihan untuk konser mendatang, maukah kau datang untuk melihat latihan kami" Jawab Naruto yang kini juga terdengar suara tawa miliknya.

"Bukankah aku akan menganggu latihanmu" Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolaknya, bukankah jika ada Taka maka disana juga ada Sasuke, Sakura merasa tidak ingin menemuinya hari ini walau ia juga merindukannya.

"Tidak, Aku malah akan sangat bersemangat lagipula aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, eh maksudku personil lainnya ingin bertemu dengan mu"

Sakura menghela napasnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan janjinya kepada Hinata, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mempertemukan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Mm.. baiklah, tapi boleh kan aku juga mengajak dua orang sahabatku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu dan teman-temanmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Oke, jemput dirumahku saja ya, satu jam lagi" Jawab Sakura

"Jaa ne, Sakura-_chan_" Pamit Naruto yang kini menutup telah panggilan teleponnya.

Sakura segera bergegas menghubungi Hinata dan Ino untuk segera bersiap-siap.

...

"Halo Sakura-_chan_" Sapa Naruto yang kini keluar dari mobilnya.

"Halo Naruto, kenalkan ini sahabat-sahabat terbaikku, ini Yamanaka Ino" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk orang yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Salam kenal Naruto, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau boleh memanggil namaku saja" Sapa Ino sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Salam Kenal Ino-_chan_, tentu saja boleh" Balas Naruto yang kini juga memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Dan ini Hyuuga Hinata" Kini Sakura menunjuk orang yang berada disebelah kirinya.

"A,,An..no..Salam Kenal Na..na,,rut...to" Sapa Hinata dengan terbata-bata bahkan mukanya sudah sangat merah.

"Salam Kenal Hinata-_chan_, kenapa mukamu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" Balas Naruto yang kini bahkan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata kini berdebar sangat kencang, ia memundurkan langkahnya menghindari wajah Naruto yang hampir mendekat.

"Ia tidak sakit Naruto, ia adalah penggemar beratmu loh" Ucap Sakura, dan membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kalau kau makin mendekat nanti ia malah bisa pingsan Naruto" Ledek Ino sambil tertawa.

"Oh Maaf dan Terima kasih sudah menjadi pengemarku Hinata-_chan_" Ucap Naruto yang kini tersenyum kearah Hinata, sedang Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih juga merona.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau Hinata duduk disamping Naruto, biar kami berdua yang duduk di belakang?" Usul Ino sambil menyeringai. Memang Ino itu sepertinya memiliki hobi meledek sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ehhhhh..." Ucap Hinata kaget.

"Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_ tidak mau duduk disebelahku?" Tanya Naruto, dan Hinata kembali hanya menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Sakura dan Ino terkikik melihat tingkah Sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan menduduki tempat yang mereka telah sepakati, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri dari tadi berusaha untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya, yang terus berdetak sangat kencang.

...

"Tumben Naruto belum datang" Ucap Kiba yang kini sedang duduk di depan drum miliknya, dengan tangan masing-masing memegang _stick_, dan tangan kanannya memainkan _stick_ drum dengan gerakan memutar-mutar _stick_ tersebut, sedang Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan tempat alat-alat musik mereka berada yang merupakan tempat latihan mereka.

"Pasti dia sedang melakukan hal konyol lagi" Timpal Sasuke seakan-akan menjawab ucapan Kiba. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Shikamaru, yang tidak di lihat oleh Sasuke yang berada didepannya, atau bahkan Gaara yang berada di samping kiri Shikamaru.

Tak berapa lama ruangan Studio yang cukup besar itu terbuka, membuat ke empat pemuda tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Sasuke sempat melebarkan Onix nya saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu masuk kedalam studio.

Shikamaru melihatnya tatapan terkejut yang ditampilkan sesaat oleh Sasuke yang kini kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya hal konyol Naruto kali ini menganggumu bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru saat pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sebuah seringgai kini terpasang diwajah Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Shikamaru barusan.

"Sakura-_chan_" teriak Kiba yang kini berjalan menuju kearah Sakura.

"Hai Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sa..Sasuke, ini sahabat-sahabat baikku, Yamanaka Ino- Ino kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum –dan Hyuuga Hinata" Kini Hinata membungkukan badannya.

Sakura berusaha mengontrol sang Emerald untuk tidak menatap ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyadarinya, Sakura kini menghindari tatapan Onix miliknya, dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Salam Kenal Ino dan Hinata, duduklah disini, karena Naruto sudah datang kami akan segera memulai latihan kami" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya, di ikuti Gaara.

Gaara berjalan dan menarik Kiba untuk kembali ke drum miliknya, ia merasa harus mengamankan playboy yang satu ini karena kini ada tiga wanita cantik berada didekatnya. Kiba sempat memberontak namun ia tidak bisa menandingi tenaga Gaara.

Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan keyboard dan menekan beberapa tutsnya begitu juga Naruto yang kini sudah memakai gitar kesayangannya yang berwarna putih itu dan mulai mengatur nada gitarnya, setelah merasa pas ia kemudian berteriak dengan semangat ke arah tiga gadis yang sudah duduk di depannya. "Lihat aku Ino-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_"

Hinata yang berada ditengah antara Sakura dan Ino kini sudah merona mendengar ucapan Naruto, apalagi melihat langsung idola ralat orang yang disukainya beraksi didepan matanya.

"Semangat Naruto" Teriak Ino membalas ucapan Naruto barusan. Sedang Sakura hanya memasang senyumnya ke arah Naruto dan kemudian terkekeh saat Ino juga membalas teriakan Naruto.

Sasuke yang suda berdiri paling depan diantara mereka, mendegus kecil saat mendengar teriakan Naruto, ia bahkan membenci senyuman Sakura barusan, dan itu terlihat di mata Ino, mata Sasuke yang sedang memancarkan rasa kecemburuan, haah kenapa dua orang ini begitu bodoh pikir Ino.

(Setelah latihan selesai)

"Bagaimana, aku terlihat sangat keren kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk disebelah Sakura dan Gaara duduk di sebelah Ino, sedang Shikamaru masih duduk di kursi yang terletak dibelakang keyboard miliknya, Sasuke sendiri memilih berdiri dan menyandarkan badannya di kaca yang berada di belakang kursi persis dibelakang Naruto, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan Kiba sedang mengambil minuman untuk mereka, yah bisa dibilang studio ini memang milik Kiba pribadi, awalnya tempat ini tidak ada, namun semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band, mereka akhirnya membuat salah satu rumah keluarga Kiba dijadikan studio tempat latihan mereka.

"Tentu, kau terlihat sangat keren" Jawab Ino

"Ka,,kau sangat keren,,Na,,na,,rut,,to" Jawab Hinata malu-malu, tiba-tiba Kiba masuk dan membawa sekantung minum kaleng dan meletakannya di meja yang ada di depan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Benarkah, terima kasih, bagaimana denganmu Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto lagi karena saat Kiba masuk semua mata menatap kearahnya, dan kini Naruto menatap kearah Sakura.

"Tentu, kau sangat keren sekali tadi" Jawab Sakura yang kini juga menatap kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum, wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Naruto menatap Sakura sedekat ini, dan entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik sekali dimatanya, senyuman itu sangat indah, Naruto bahkan tdak mau melepaskan padangannya dari wajah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur diantara wajah mereka membuat kedua orang itu memundurkan wajahnya dan kini menatap pemilik tangan itu, yang berada di belakang mereka, dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme" Ucap Naruto ketus, sedang Sakura sempat menatap wajah Sasuke dan sang Onix kini menatap tajam kearah sang Emerald.

"Aku haus" Ucap Sasuke santai dengan tangan yang sudah memegang minuman yang berada di meja, mengambilnya kemudian membuka tutupnya dan meneguk minuman itu.

Naruto mendecih melihat tingkah Sasuke, sedang yang lainnya memikirkan hal yang sama, sang artis ternama itu pasti cemburu.

"Maaf Permisi Naruto, aku mau ke toilet" Pamit Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan Naruto ikut berdiri untuk memberi jalan kepada Sakura. Shikamaru kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri menjauh dari tempat duduk Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Cemburu, heh" Ledek Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke, namun kali ini Sasuke tidak membantah ucapan Shikamaru, ia hanya diam dan kembali meneguk minuman yang sudah hampir habis itu, ia masih menatap punggung Sakura yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalau cuma hanya diam, bagaimana dia bisa menyukaimu, bahkan sekarang si kuning itu juga sudah satu langkah di depanmu" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap pintu ruangan itu.

"Apalagi sedari tadi dia bahkan mencoba menghindarimu kan, wah sepertinya itu momen yang bagus buat Naruto mendapatkan si pink itu" dan kini Sasuke menatap balik Shikamaru yang memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah siap, jika si pink itu dengan si kuning?" Tanya Shikamaru seperti punya maksud tersembunyi, ia seakan-akan menyirami api kecil yang ada hati Sasuke dengan minyak tapi ternyata itu sukses besar, kali ini Sasuke sudah sangat terbakar api cemburu yang berhasil dikobarkan oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum puas menatap kepergian punggung Sasuke, setelah punggung Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya kini ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Pergi kemana si Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke toilet, memadamkan api" Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang hebat Shikamaru" Ucap Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dia saja yang bodoh" Kini Shikamaru mengambil minuman di depannya.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Sepertinya aku paham dengan yang kalian bicarakan" Kini Ino ikut berbicara, membuat semua orang kini menatap kearah Ino "dan aku mendukung kalian" Lanjut Ino sambil memasasng seringgai diwajahnya, sedang Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi tidak seperti Kiba ia lebih memilih diam.

**...sementara di tempat Sakura...**

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kini menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri didepan cermin yang terletak di depan pintu kloset kamar mandi, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi, hanya saja sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Onix milik Sasuke, walau sebenarnya saat latihan tadi ia sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri bagaimana tidak Sasuke tampak sangat keren dimatanya, walau ia berkali-kali berusaha menggeser sang emerald untuk tidak menatap Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia pasti akan kembali menatap Sasuke.

Apalagi saat kejadian dimana tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba berada ditengah antara wajah Sakura dan Naruto, dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat sang Onix yang memancarkan kekesalan dan menatap dalam emerald milik Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin membiarkan perasaannya mempengaruhi logikanya, ia lebih memilih untuk menetralkan sejenak pikiran dan debaran jantung yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Tidak mungkin dia cemburu padamu Sakura, tidak mungkin, ayo jangan berpikiran bodoh" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya, ia seakan-akan berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, hampir sepuluh kali ia melakukannya dan yang terakhir ia hembuskan dengan kencang. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan studio itu dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan pemilik mata Onix itu.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu toilet itu, sang emerald kini membulat besar bayangkan saja orang yang sedari tadi ia hindari kini tepat berada di depannya, di depan Toilet Wanita,._Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini, bukannya Toilet Pria ada di sebelah kanan _batin Sakura kini ia berusaha tenang dan mengontrol mimik muka serta debaran jantungnya.

"Ini toilet wanita, memang kau tidak bisa baca tulisan di depan pintu" Sakura menutup pintu toilet itu, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menoleh kearah Sakura.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura terhenti dan kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di belakangnya. Ia diam, tapi tak beberapa lama ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya. "Aku tidak menghindarimu" Jawab Sakura

Namun langkah Sakura kembali terhenti, bukan oleh keinginan Sakura sendiri tapi ada sebuah tangan yang kini memegang tangan Sakura dan menahan langkah kaki Sakura. Ia menoleh kearah orang yang menahan langkahnya yang masih berada dibelakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindari tatapan mataku?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap ke dalam mata Sakura.

"A,,aku ti,,tidak" Ucap Sakura yang masih membalas tatapan mata Onix milik Sasuke, tapi ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya untuk tidak menatap mata itu lebih lama karena kini debaran jantungnya sudah kembali menggila.

"Lepaskan" Kini Sakura menarik tangannya sedari tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke makin kesal, ia merasa ditolak, tangan yang sempat terlepas ia tarik lagi namun kali ini bukan hanya tangan, bahkan badan Sakura ikut ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari gedung studio milik Kiba menuju mobil miliknya yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, mobil yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini berwarna putih namun dengan _merk_ berbeda, ah Sakura baru ingat kalau seminggu yang lalu mereka mengalami kecelakaan beruntun.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri dan mendorong Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan kini giliran Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu mobil sebelah kanan, membukanya kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau kan masih latihan?" Tanya Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

Setelah _sitbelt_ milik Sasuke terpasang ia langsung menginjak gas meninggalkan gedung itu, "Sudah selesai" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?: Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Jawab Sasuke yang masih tidak menatap Sakura.

"_Nani_, teman-temanku masih disana" Ucap Sakura histeris sedang Sasuke masih saja diam, merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura kemudian mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada disaku celananya.

**To : Ino pig, Hinata. H**

Ino, Hinata maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian tapi si Sasuke membawaku pulang dengan paksa. Maaf.

Bunyi pesan terdengar bersamaan dari handphone milik Ino dan Hinata, mereka kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk ke handphone mereka, dan semua orang yang berada disana memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

**To : Jidat Pink**

Kalian ini pergi diam-diam begitu tapi tak apa lagipula aku sudah meminta Sai menjemputku, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pangeranmu ya jidat.

Ino memencet tombol kirim sambil memasang senyum lebar diwajahnya.

**To : Sakura H**

Tidak apa-apa Sakura, semangat ya.

Kini Hinata juga telah membalas pesan dari Sakura kemudian memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia letakan diatas meja.

"Sepertinya latihan kita hari ini selesai" Ucap Shikamaru yang sepertinya menyadari siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ke dua orang gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang sedikit terkejut karena biasanya mereka akan selesai latihan pada malam hari sedangkan sekarang waktu masih menunjukan pukul 17.00.

"Karena vocalist kita sudah pulang lebih dulu, lagipula tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Ino dan Hinata pulang malam-malam" Jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah ayo ku antar kalian pulang" Ucap Naruto yang langsung meneguk habis minumanya.

"Aku sudah meminta pacarku untuk menjemputku, mungkin sebentar lagi ia sampai, jadi kau antar Hinata saja ya" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Baiklah" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan" Ucap Gaara yang kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar studio itu, "Aku juga. _Jaa ne_ Hinata-_chan_, Ino-_chan_" Pamit Kiba Sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata dan Ino dan kemudian mengikuti Gaara meninggalkan studio ini.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Ino

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau dijemput oleh pacarmu" Jawab Naruto dan Hinata juga menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ketoilet dulu ya" Ucap Hinata yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Ino, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Ino yang kini menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada, ia itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanya karena itu aku hanya sedikit memanasinya agar ia menyadari kalau ia hanya diam saja orang lain akan merebut gadis itu darinya" Jawab Shikamaru sedang Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Dan kau yang bertugas memanasi mereka?" Kini Ino menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Yah begitulah" Jawab Naruto.

**Flash back On.**

Naruto dan Shikamaru telah keluar dari ruangan khusus milik kedai Ichiraku itu, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan dapur untuk mengembalikan mangkuk yang telah kosong itu, biasanya Naruto sekalian akan menyapa pemilik kedai ini.

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berjalan disebelah Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini menatap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru aku tidak mengerti" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke, kau menyadarinya?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Naruto kini memasang wajah serius.

"Aku juga sempat berfikir begitu, saat Sakura mengatakan tentang MR.B.I.G, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis pink itu, aku punya rencana untuk membuatnya cepat sadar, untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu" Jawab Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau hanya perlu membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau ia kini memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto sedikit tidak menerima ide Shikamaru barusan.

"Hanya kau yang cocok Naruto, Gaara sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke apalagi ia tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan itu" Naruto menganguk-angguk kan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru barusan.

"Untuk Kiba, apa kau tega membiarkan gadis pink itu jatuh ditangan playboy setengah mesum itu" Kini Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan Sakura dan Kiba.

"Hanya kaulah yang cocok Naruto" Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto tak terima, ia merasa Shikamaru tidak mencalonkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan gadis lain, lagipula Sasuke tidak mungkin percaya jika aku yang melakukannya" Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Huh, kenapa sampai repot-repot begini Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto yang kini juga menghela napasnya.

"Karena sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari ia memperbolehkan gadis itu menembus hatinya yang beku, gadis itu perlahan-lahan mencairkan tuan es kita." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius "Lagi pula, masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu mendapatkan seseorang yang ia sukai"

"Hm baiklah, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh orang lain, maka dari itu kau cukup mendekati si pink saja, sisanya serahkan padaku" Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum puas.

**Flashback End.**

"Hmm,,,aku juga akan membantu kalian, ah sepertinya pacarku sudah sampai kalau gitu aku pamit duluan, titip Hinata ya Naruto" Pamit Inosambil tersenyum yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Shikamaru kini juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Kerjamu sangat bagus Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berjalan menuju pintu ruangan studio itu, namun baru beberapa langkah ia melewati Naruto, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah mengikuti rencanamu untuk mendekati Sakura-_chan_ agar Sasuke menyadari perasaannya, tapi bagaimana jika aku jadi tertarik padanya?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa saat ia melihat sang Emerald itu dari dekat rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi padanya.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi maka –Shikamaru sempat terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya -hanya kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya Naruto" Lanjut Shikamaru datar tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, dan kemudian Shikamaru berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tidak, aku tak mungkin menyukainya, tidak itu tidak mungkin, ucap Naruto berkali-kali di dalam hati, ia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak menyukai gadis bermata emerald itu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunanya, Gadis berambut panjang itu kini sudah berdiri di depan Naruto sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya yang sudah sedikit merona.

"Kau sudah selesai, kalau begitu ayo ku antar pulang" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu sedang Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua, Naruto sendiri masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sedang Hinata kini menatap punggung Naruto yang berada di depannya dengan wajah sendu.

Ia mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Shikamaru tadi, awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ternyata apa yang diucapkan Naruto saat itu membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu dan berdiri di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan saat shikamaru ingin keluar dari ruangan itu Hinata sempat berlari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Apakah Naruto kini tertarik dengan Sakura, pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Hinata. Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali walau itu semua belum terbukti karena sepertinya Naruto sendiri masih belum menyakini apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Sakura.

"Na,,naru,,to kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah duduk disamping Naruto, ia merasa Naruto seperti sedang tidak konsentrasi saat ini.

"Ah,, tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_, memangnya kenapa? Tanya Naruto yang sempat menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun kemudian ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Ti,,dak, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa ada yang menganggumu Na,,na,ruto?" Kini Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan masih dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Begitukah..hmm,,bukan sesuatu hal yang penting kok Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh "ah sebenarnya aku penasaran dari tadi Hinata, apa kau kenal Neji Hyuuga, entah kenapa aku rasa ia mirip dengan mu"

"Hmm dia sepupuku."

"Benarkah" Teriak Naruto yang kini menatap kearah Hinata. "Apa marga Hyuuga itu adalah kau keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Hinata mengangguk "Aku adalah putrinya" Lanjut Hinata malu-malu.

"Hah,, maaf aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di Rasengan School bersama sepupumu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menurunkan nada bicara nya yang sempat meninggi itu.

Hinata sempat sedih saat tahu Naruto tidak mengingatnya, sebenarnya ia sempat bertemu dengan Naruto saat mereka berumur tujuh tahun, karena suatu acara yang saat itu Hinata masih belum paham tentang apa, ia hanya menuruti perintah ayah dan ibunya untuk mengikuti acara itu, disanalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan saat itu juga ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, dan setelah saat itu ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Saat band Taka memulai debutnya Hinata melihat lagi orang yang sudah merebut hatinya dulu.

"Karena aku ingin bersekolah bersama Ino dan Sakura, dan Ayah memperbolehkannya karena Konoha High School masih termasuk sekolah yang elit dan bagus."

"Begitu, ku kira kau tidak ingin satu sekolah dengan sepupumu" Ucap Naruto

"Ah mungkin itu juga salah satunya, hehe jadi kau jangan memberitahunya ya Naruto" Hinata terkekeh sambil tangen kanannya berada di depan mulutnya.

Naruto pun ikut tertawa "Kau tau dia itu galak sekali, aku beberapa kali tertangkap olehnya karena ingin membolos pelajaran matematika, tapi kini aku punya tempat untuk kabur yang ia tidak tahu, yaitu di dekat gedung olahraga" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu dia nanti,"

Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan "Heehhhh,,, Hinata kenapa kau malah mau memberitahunya,, kau bilang kau fans beratku" Ucap Naruto yang kini memajukan bibirnya.

Kini Hinata yang tertawa melihat ekspersi Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertawa dengan kencang membuat ia makin mengerutkan wajahnya "Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku"

"Ma,,aa,,f Na,,rut..to,, tadi kau lucu sekali" Ucap Hinata yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Ku maafkan tapi janji jangan memberitahu Neji ya" Pinta Naruto sedikit memohon.

"Baiklah aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya, tapi nanti aku minta tanda tangan mu ya" Ucap Hinata yang kini tersenyum ke arah Naruto dengan wajah memerah, ia sempat terdiam menatap senyuman Hinata, senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman Sakura, tapi kenapa ia juga senang melihat senyuman Hinata barusan.

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menatap kearah depan, kenapa ia rasanya ia sangat malu saat Hinata meminta tanda tanganya, bukankah ia sudah sering dimintai tanda tangan, apa mungkin karena Hinata sepupu Neji, pikir Naruto.

**...Sementara di tempat sakura...**

Mobil putih itu kini telah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Sakura, selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang dipikiran Sasuke saat ini, sikapnya membuat Sakura bingung, kenapa sikpanya seperti orang yang seperti cemburu, tapi apakah itu benar, Sakura hanya tidak ingin kembali salah menilai sikap Sasuke.

Sakura kini sudah melepas _sitblet_ miliknya, namun belum sempat ia keluar dari mobil, Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, kau harus izin denganku" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada bahumu, aku yang akan repot mengurusinya" Jawab Sasuke datar, namun itu membuat hati Sakura sedikit tercubit.

Itukah Sasuke yang ada dipikiranmu, dari awal kau hanya peduli pada kesembuhan bahuku saja, pikir Sakura.

"Kalau kau takut aku akan merepotkanmu kembali maka kau sudahi saja, Ibuku kan pernah meminta padamu untuk tidak mengurusku lagi, jadi sudah tidak masalah kan, maka urusan kita telah selesai hari ini Uchiha Sasuke, Terima Kasih" Ucap Sakura yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, yang sempat kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

Bukan, bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, ia hanya ingin tahu kemana Sakura pergi, ia kesal saat Sakura dijemput oleh Naruto bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya, apalagi saat Sakura selalu menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke, kenapa ia benci saat mata itu malah menatap kearah lain dan senyum itu tidak untuk dirinya. Tatapan mata itu, senyuman itu semua hanya boleh untuknya.

Bukan selama ini ia tidak berusaha mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, ia bingung harus memulai bagaimana. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, bahkan ia bukan orang yang mudah untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

Tak tahukah gadis itu ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan sosoknya, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan sang emerald yang menatapnya.

Tak tahukah gadis itu ia hampir putus asa menahan rindunya, sedangkan ia sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ketika sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki gadis itu.

Tak tahukah gadis itu betapa kecewa nya ia saat melihatnya datang bersama orang lain, menghindari tatapan matanya yang sangat ia rindukan, bahkan senyuman diwajahnya itu bukan untuknya. Ia hampir gila.

Bahkan sekarang gadis itu malah memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau menyebalkan" Gumam Sasuke kesal.

bersambung...

Hahaha makasih udah baca,, konflik utama belum terasa sama sekali lohhhh... aku harap kalian masih mau baca fic ini,,,,Mksh yaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto masih milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Salam Kenal Hayashi Hana-chan,, Sama Hinata ngak ya,, kayanya sama aku deh #plak, di tunggu aja ya hehe**

**Masa sih udah tua, bukan tua Meme aku cuma sudah menjalani hidup 10thn lebih dulu dari Meme(Apa bedanya cul)**

**Aku tinggal di Bogor..**

**Is itu maksudnya Ia, maaf tangan saya sepertinya terpleset saat itu (Alasan saja kauu)**

**Saya blum bisa menjanjikannya Meme, tapi akan saya usahakan,,tp nga janji (gmn sehhh!)**

**Chi-chan mungkin nanti cinta jajar genjang (makin ngak jelas kamu cul)**

**Buat Kumada Chiyu dan Ren, Sasu mine (Heh Sasu itu punyaku haha) dan mikyo (aku senang ada orang baru baca Fic aku)**

**makasih masih setia baca Fic ini,,,, makasih banyak ya salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian ...**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf ya kalo masih banyak typo yang terjadi, dan juga aku msh blm bisa janji untuk update Ch 7 dengan cepat, karena td terjadi Corrupt data pada tugasku didunia nyata Hiks mau nangis rasanya... mungkin bakalan menguras tenaga lebih untuk memperbaikinya,, jadi mohon tetap di tunggu ya, bagaimana pun akan aku usahakan cepat...**

**Makasih buat yang review dan yang memfollow aku senang kalo liat nama baru hehehe rasanya jadi tambah semangat aja..**

**Semoga suka ceritanya ya ^^  
**

**Chapter 6 : Aku dan Cintaku untukmu.**

Sakura masih ingat dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang sampai saat ini membuatnya kesal, hampir saja ia menangis saat itu mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan sudah seminggu kejadian itu berlalu tetap tidak ada telepon atau bahkan pesan dari Sasuke, bukan ingin mengharapkan tapi itu seperti membuktikan jika memang Sasuke tidak punya perasaan lebih kan terhadapku, pikir Sakura.

Tak masalah kan jika semua berakhir lebih cepat, walau memang hanya lebih cepat seminggu, tapi bagi Sakura itu cukup untuk membuatnya menata kembali perasaannya untuk Sasuke, perasaan yang sempat menghangat ketika bersamanya, merindu ketika tak bersamanya, sebelum semua itu lebih mendalam, atau memang sudah terlalu dalam untuknya, sehingga kini Sakura merasa sakit dan perih.

_Apa ini yang namanya putus cinta? Ironi sekali diriku langsung mengalami rasanya sakit seperti orang putus cinta, bahkan terajut saja belum_ batin Sakura. Ia menghela nafasnya. Kelas baru, mungkin saatnya ia menjalani kehidupan baru, dan terbangun dari mimpinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Semangat Sakura" Teriak Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya, dan sebuah mobil kini sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia sudah membuat janji untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Hinata, walau ia sudah merasa sehat namun ia tidak mau ambil resiko untuk bahunya, ia harus bersabar seminggu lagi untuk pemeriksaan terakhirnya, ia tidak mau bahunya kembali terluka, dan membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengurusinya.

"Pagi Hinata, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Tak apa Sakura, aku senang bisa membantumu" Hinata memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Hinata memang setiap hari diantar dan dijemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan saat Sakura menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya kepada dua sahabatnya itu, Hinata langsung berinisiatif untuk menjemputnya setidaknya sampai bahu Sakura benar-benar sembuh, dan Ino juga menyetujui usul Hinata.

Jadilah kini Hinata sudah menjemputnya, dan Sakura meminta untuk menjemputnya lebih pagi karena takut Sasuke atau mungkin Obito datang menjemputnya, Sakura hanya berjaga-jaga saja.

Ternyata prediksi Sakura tidak meleset, Sasuke memang datang menjemputnya selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, ia sempat menunggu setengah jam di depan rumah Sakura, namun akhirnya ia kembali pergi, ia sadar Sakura sudah tidak berada dirumahnya.

"Sakura, Hinata kita bertiga akhirnya sekelas sekarang" Teriak Ino saat melihat kedua temannya berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung khusus untuk kelas 11.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tak percaya, dan Ino menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Senangnya. Kita di kelas berapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum senang, akhirnya keinginannya terkabul untuk bisa sekelas dengan kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Di kelas 11-1, aku sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk kita bertiga, ayo" Kini Ino menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia juga sangat senang saat mengetahui ia bisa satu kelas dengan mereka.

Mereka kini sudah masuk ke ruangan paling depan dari gedung khusus untuk kelas 11, yak kelas 11-1 tentu sudah pasti jika mereka berada di ruangan paling depan, Ino langsung menarik Sakura dan Hinata ke barisan ke tiga kursi kelas mereka.

"Sakura kau di dekat jendela, aku di tengah dan Hinata di sebelahku, apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Ino yang bahkan sudah meletakan tasnya dibangku yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Bisa sekali kau mengambil posisi ditengah kami, biar mudah buatmu untuk mencontek kan" Ucap Sakura yang kini mendekati bangku pilihan Ino untuknya, begitupun Hinata, mereka sebenarnya tidak merasa keberatan dengan pilihan Ino. Sedang Ino hanya tertawa mendengear ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Ia berada di kelas 11-3" Jawab Ino menatap kearah Hinata.

"Beruntungnya Sai bisa hidup dengan tenang di kelasnya" Ledek Sakura, dan Ino langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu jidat" Ucap Ino ketus, sedang Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau tau maksudku, _Pig_"

"Apa kau juga merasa beruntung setelah mengakhirinya dengan begitu saja" Nada ucapan Ino berubah serius.

"Apa maksudmu, _Pig_" Kini Sakura menatap tajam kearah Ino.

"Kau tau maksudku, Jidat" Sakura mendesis mendengar ucapan Ino, kata-katanya barusan kini berbalik terucap untuknya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, ia menghindari tatapan Ino yang terlihat menuntutnya. "Ini memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan sejak awal" Gumam Sakura namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu Sakura?" Kini Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan cemas ke arah Sakura, memang Sakura hanya menceritakan kalau ia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang artis itu, untuk yang lainnya Sakura belum cerita kepada mereka.

"Tidak ada Hinata" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata dan Ino, tapi mereka berdua tau, Sakura seperti tidak tersenyum.

"Kau hanya mencoba menyangkalnya kan?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya bersikap realistis, selama ini mungkin aku sudah salah menilai semua sikapnya padaku, itu saja" Terdengar ada sedikit rasanya kecewa dan sedih di nada bicara Sakura barusan.

"Kau bodoh, kau itu ha- Ucapan Ino terputus saat Hinata melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih seakan ingin menangis "Sudahlah Ino, ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sakura"

Ino menuruti ucapan Hinata. Ia diam, sedang Sakura kini memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela.

(Jam Istirahat)

Kantin Konoha High School kini sudah dipadati oleh murid-murid dari berbagai kelas, kantin yang terlihat seperti cafe itu terletak di depan aula sekolah mereka, berbagai menu makanan tersedia disana, dari hanya makanan ringan hingga makanan sekelas cafe ternama.

Tiga gadis itu sudah duduk di depan cafe yang menjual beraneka minuman itu, mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dengan Ino berada di tengah antara Hinata dan Sakura dan satu buah kursi mereka biarkan kosong. Jeruk hangat Moccacino latte, dan Strawberry float sudah berada dihadapan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi bersenang-senang, anggap saja untuk menghibur Sahabat kita yang satu ini" Ucap Ino sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk Strawberry float miliknya.

"Aku setuju, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama" Timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu, tapi aku tidak setuju kata-katamu berikutnya" Ucap Sakura datar dan kemudian meminum Strawberry Float yang kini sudah menyatu. Ino seperti tidak memperdulikan sindiran dari Sakura barusan, ia malah mengambil handphone miliknya, mengetik sebuah pesan kemudian menekan sebuah tombol perintah yang berfungsi untuk mengirim pesan itu.

Tak lama saat Ino mengirim pesan tadi, kini handphone sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone miliknya, Ia membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum menatap layar handphone miliknya, membuat kedua sahabatnya kini sama-sama mengerutkan alis mereka.

"Nah Hinata, kau hubungi supir pribadimu untuk tidak menjemputmu nanti" Ucap Ino yang kini sudah meletakan handphone di samping Moccacino Latte miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

Ino mengesap Moccachino Latte miliknya beberapa saat. "Sudah ikuti saja perintahku, aku sudah mengajak orang lain, dan lebih baik kita naik mobil miliknya" Jawab Ino yang kembali mengesap Moccacino itu.

"Siapa, Apakah dia Sai?" Tanya Sakura yang menatap ke arah ino dengan pandangan curiga sedang Hinata kini mengambil handphone miliknya dan menuruti perintah Ino barusan.

"Rahasia" Jawab Ino yang kini juga menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Sakura kesal dan mencubit lengan kanan Ino "Awas kalau kau macam-macam" Ancam Sakura namun tidak digubris oleh Ino.

...

Sebuah mobil kini sudah berhenti tepat di depan ketiga gadis yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, mobil berwarna biru yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura dan juga Hinata.

"Ayo kita masuk" Ucap Ino yang kini sudah membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk kedalammnya diikuti oleh Sakura yang kini duduk di samping Ino, tersisa Hinata yang akhirnya kini duduk di sebelah sang pengemudi mobil yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Setelah semua sudah berada didalam mobil, Naruto kini mengendarai mobil itu meninggalkan Gedung Konoha High School dan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam mobil putih miliknya dan terus menatap kesal kearah mobil milik Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha High School. Ia sudah menunggu setengah jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah itu berbunyi, dan saat ia melihat gadis pink itu sedang melangkah menuju ke depan gerbang, ia memajukan mobilnya perlahan mendekati gerbang Konoha, namun belum sempat ia menginjak gas mobilnya, sebuah mobil biru yang sudah sangat ia kenal berhenti di depan gerbang tepat saat gadis itu juga sudah berada disana.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto datang dan membawa pergi Sakura beserta kedua sahabatnya. Kenapa, kenapa Naruto bisa berada disana, Apakah gadis itu yang memintanya pertanyaan itu kini menghantui Sasuke.

"Kuso" Gumam Sasuke yang kini juga memukul setir kemudi yang berada di depannya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, Apa yang harus ia lakukan pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini Na..nar,,uto?" Tanya Hinata saat mobil itu baru saja melaju meninggalkan gedung Konoha High School.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sebuah suara lain kini terdengar "Apakah Ino yang menghubungimu?" Sakura memajukan badannya dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

Bukannya memberi jawaban Naruto malah balik bertanya "Loh kalian tidak tau?".

"Dia merahasiakannya dari kami Naruto, dia hanya bilang sudah mengajak seseorang" Jawab Sakura yang kini sudah menyadarkan kembali badannya dan menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang terkekeh.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita akan ke Konoha Seaworld" Jawab Naruto

"Apa tak apa untukmu Naruto, bagaimana jika orang lain mengenalimu?" Tanya Sakura yang mencemaskan Naruto karena ia pernah mengalaminya dengan Sasuke, dan secara tak langsung Sakura mengingat kembali kejadiannya saat berada di Konoha mall dengan Sasuke, saat ia menarik tangannya, dan saat berada di dalam lift, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap mata Sasuke, sang Onix yang begitu kelam, dan dalam, dan mata itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak normal untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan memakai topi dan kacamata, lagipula tempat itu tidak begitu terang jadi mereka tidak akan menyadarinya." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura menghentikan ingatannya tentang Sasuke.

"Baguslah" Gumam Sakura pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh mereka. Sakura kini menatap kearah jendela yang berada disampingnya, ia menghela nafasnya. _Kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakannya kenangan itu malah bermunculan di pikiranku_ batin Sakura dan itu malah membuatnya merindukan sosok Sasuke.

"Apa kami tidak menggangu waktumu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Tidak, hari ini kami libur latihan" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Lagi pula aku perlu menyegarkan mataku setelah beberapa hari terakhir mataku hanya melihat mereka terus" Lanjut Naruto yang kini sudah tertawa, begitu pun Ino, sedang Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

Kini mereka telah sampai di Konoha Seaworld, tempat yang cukup luas dan terletak di sebelah timur kota Konoha, memiliki lebih dari seratus ribu spesies jenis ikan yang berada di air tawar ataupun di air laut. Mereka kini memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir Utara Konoha Seaworld, beruntung kini mereka tidak datang pada hari libur sehingga pengunjung yang datang hari ini tidak begitu banyak.

Mereka kini berjalan memasuki sebuah akurarium besar yang berada disekeliling mereka dimana mereka dapat melihat ikan-ikan dari kanan,kiri bahkan di atas kepala mereka, Naruto sendiri sudah memaikai topi dan kaca mata yang sedikit berwarna gelap itu untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Wow, besar sekali hiu itu" Ucap Ino sambil menatap seekor Hiu yang sedang berenang diatas kepalanya.

"Dia pasti senang melihat kau _Pig_, kau seperti makanan baginya" Ledek Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya sedang Hinata berada disamping Sakura dan Naruto berada di samping Hinata.

"Kau salah, dia ingin berkaca di Jidatmu yang lebar itu" Ejek Ino yang kini tertawa sangat kencang.

"Apa itu barusan kau melucu?" Sindir Sakura yang kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Ino.

Ino pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan juga berhenti tertawa."Menurutku itu sangat lucu, kenapa?" Ucap Ino yang kini balas menatap Sakura, sedang Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

Hinata menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura menjauhi Ino, Kini Hinata yang berada di sebelah Ino dan Sakura berada di tengah antara Hinata dan Naruto "Kalian ingin membuat semua orang menatap kearah sini, dan kemudian semua orang jadi melihat Naruto, yang bisa berakibat kita harus pergi dari tempat ini, apa kalian mau?" Ucap Hinata tegas seperti guru memarahi muridnya.

Sakura dan Ino mengelengkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Baguslah" Ucap Hinata yang kini tersenyum "Kalau begitu berhentilah bertengkar".

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga dan Ino kini mengikutinya dan berjalan disebelah Hinata, sedang Sakura berjalan di belakang kedua sahabatnya dengan Naruto berada di sebelahnya yang tertawa kecil sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Sakura melirik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang menatap heran kearah Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan balas menatap Sakura "Tidak, aku hanya tak menyangka Hinata bisa berbicara tegas seperti itu, dan membuat kalian tidak bisa berkutik" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari nya.

Sakura pun kini menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu dan ikut memasang senyum diwajahnya "Kau benar, dia memang selalu menjadi penengah di antara aku dan Ino, kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki mereka berdua" , dan Naruto kini menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya hari ini, karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya melihat Sakura yang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Naruto suka sekali dengan senyuman Sakura barusan, entah kenapa melihat senyuman Sakura membuat ia ingin ikut tersenyum, tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya pun ikut berdebar melihat senyuman Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kiri menuju akuarium besar berbentuk persegi yang berisi ikan-ikan hias yang berasal dari laut, ia berhenti tepat di depan akuarium itu memandang kuda laut yang berenang tepat didepannya.

Naruto mengikutinya, ia kini berdiri disisi kiri Sakura ikut menatap ikan-ikan yang berenang di depannya, ia melepas kacamata yang sedari menghalangi pemandangannya dan menaruhnya ke saku celananya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar "Apa Sasuke tidak menjemputmu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini kembali menatap akuarium yang berada didepannya yang kini terlihat lebih jelas setelah melepas kacamatanya.

Sakura hanya melirik ke arah Naruto "Urusan kami sudah selesai, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi mengantar dan menjemputku" Jawab Sakura datar.

Naruto kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang masih memandang kuda laut yang belum beranjak dari hadapan Sakura. "Bukankah masih ada pemeriksaan terakhir empat hari lagi?" Tanya Naruto, namun sepertinya Sakura enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Sasuke itu, paling tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan mudah, ia juga tidak bisa mengekspresikan segala yang ia rasakan dengan baik, kau lihat saja mukanya selalu datar, bahkan di iklan yang ia bintangi semua berwajah sama, aku heran kenapa masih banyak yang menawarinya iklan bahkan dengan harga yang sangat tinggi." Ucap Naruto yang kini sedikit tertawa kecil, Sakura menatapnya namun ia masih diam membisu.

"Kau tahu, aku mengenalnya saat kami masih kecil, awalnya aku sangat kesal dengannya, ia bersikap seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada, namun aku malah jadi senang jika menggangunya, walau ia sering mengatakan kata-kata pedasnya, aku malah tambah semangat untuk mengerjainya jika aku bersamanya, semakin lama aku semakin tau kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu, dari kecil ia mendapatkan didikan keras dari ayahnya kau bisa bayangkan saat umur lima tahun ia bahkan sudah harus belajar pendidikan sekelas anak delapan tahun, disaat anak-anak seumurannya sibuk bermain, ia harus bisa mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan padanya" Naruto menatap kembali aquarium yang berada didepannya, ingatannya melayang membayangkan kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Untuk itu ia tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti kita, mungkin ia sudah mempelajari pelajaran yang kita pelajari sekarang saat usianya mungkin sepuluh atau sebelas tahun, dan ayahnya juga merahasiakan anak-anak mereka dari semua orang, ia takut jika anak-anaknya mengalami hal bahaya, orang yang menemani hari-harinya hanya Obito dan Itachi kakak Sasuke, kau pasti tahu kalau kini kakaknya sudah melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar Konoha, tak beberapa lama dari kepergian kakaknya ia semakin menjadi penyendiri, untuk itu aku, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band, yah setidaknya kami akan menemaninya sehingga ia tidak menjadi terlalu dingin dan pendiam."

Kini Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya. "Apalagi semenjak ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganmu, ia semakin lama bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya, ia lebih peka terhadap seseorang, ia menjadi lebih hangat." Naruto memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Selama ini apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Kali ini Naruto balik bertanya. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, bohong jika ia tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya selama ini.

"Ak,,aku..aku hanya ingin tidak salah menilainya" Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Sikapnya kadang membuatku jadi tak yakin" Gumam Sakura pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini kembali menatap akuarium besar didepannya.

kedua emeraldnya membulat saat sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalanya, membuat Sakura kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik tangan tersebut "Tak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura" Ucap Naruto yang masih mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Sakura dan menatap kembali akurium yang berada di depannya.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat wajah Sakura memerah, "I..it..itu- belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabannya Sakura, kau sungguh lucu ya kalau lagi malu-malu begitu" Ucap Naruto yang kini mencubit pipi kiri Sakura, Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto yang mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit, _baka_" Omel Sakura sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, dan itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa kencang.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ sudah kembali rupanya" Ledek Naruto. Sakura hanya mendecih mendengar ejekan Naruto, namun di dalam hatinya ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih, Naruto seperti seorang kakak baginya.

Sakit, kenapa hati Hinata sakit sekali melihat Naruto dan Sakura, ia melihat semua yang terjadi walau tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Apalagi saat Naruto mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, dan ia juga melihat Naruto menatap Sakura dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

Sakit, ini menyakitkan, ingin rasanya ia menepis tangan Naruto yang berada diatas kepala Sakura, menepis tangan Naruto yang mencubit pipi kiri Sakura, dan tawa itu, itu semua hanya boleh untuknya.

"Naruto hanya memberi semangat untuk Sakura saja, Hinata" Ucap Ino yang kini berdiri disamping Hinata yang menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Ino menghela nafasnya, bagaimanapun juga Ino merasa Hinata tidak mengetahui rencana Shikamaru yang menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura, mungkin lebih baik jika ia memberitahukannya kepada Hinata pikir Ino.

"Hinata, sebenanya Naruto itu hanya mengikuti ide Shika-

"Aku tahu" Potong Hinata.

"Kapan?" Tanya Ino menatap Hinata heran.

"Di studio, saat aku kembali dari toilet" Jawab Hinata yang masih menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang kini sedang tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu cemas kan, Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura" Ucap Ino yang membuat Hinata kini menata kearahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto menyukai Sakura, bagaimana Ino" Ucap Hinata yang terdengar seperti setengah putus asa.

"Maka sebelum itu terjadi kau harus membuat dia menyukaimu" Kini Ino memegang bahu Hinata, dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Kau itu cantik, baik, lembut, pintar, laki-laki mana yang sanggup menolak pesonamu Hinata, jadi sebelum ia menyukai Sakura atau bahkan jika ia sudah menyukai Sakura, kau harus berjuang agar Naruto menyukaimu dan aku pasti akan membantumu" Ucap Ino yang kini tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Hinata menghapus airmata yang sempat keluar di sudut matanya, "Terima Kasih Ino".

Ino menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata dan mengajaknya menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Sakura, yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? sepertinya serius sekali" Tanya Ino yang kini sudah berada disamping Naruto dan Hinata berada disamping Ino.

"Membicarakan kejelekanmu" Ledek Sakura.

"Harusnya kau lihat dulu dirimu, Jidat" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena kini posisinya berada diantara Sakura dan Ino, ia sempat melirik kearah Hinata, berharap Hinata akan menghentikan keributan diantara kedua orang ini, namun tenyata Hinata terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto membuat Ino dan Sakura juga ikut menatap kearah Hinata.

"Eh...ah.. ti..tidak..ada" Jawab Hinata yang kaget karena kini semua sedang menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura cemas, tak biasanya Hinata seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf jika membuat kalian cemas" Jawab Hinata sambil memasang senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja" Usul Naruto, Ino dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui usul Naruto, sedang Hinata hanya diam.

...

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kaca mobil Naruto yang terbuka.

"Sama-sama Sakura-_chan_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa" Pamit Naruto

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura" Pamit Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku titip Hinata ya, Jaa" Balas Sakura yang kini melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil yang sudah menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Na,,naru,,to boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tentu, ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" Kini Naruto balik bertanya.

"Apa,,,kau,,me,,ny,,nyukai Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang kini meremas ujung roknya.

"Hmm tentu, aku suka Sakura-_chan_" Jawab Naruto cepat, membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga suka Ino-_chan_, aku juga suka dengan Hinata-_chan_" Lanjut Naruto membuat Hinata kini menatap kearahnya.

"Kenapa Hinata bertanya begitu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini juga memandang ke arah Hinata.

"I..itu, a,,aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Na..rut..to dengan Shikamaru" Jawab Hinata yang kini mendudukan kepalanya "Ma..ma..af" Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menatap kearah depan.

"Aku mungkin memang menyukainya, aku senang melihat senyumannya, aku senang melihat matanya, tapi nyatanya aku senang melihat matanya, karena matanya sangat bersinar saat menatap Sasuke, dan senyumannya, senyumannya sangat indah saat ia tersenyum untuk Sasuke, dan bukan untukku" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak mencoba untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah berjanji dengan Shikamaru, atau karena Sasuke sahabatmu?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang terdengar begitu antusias "Tidak, karena memang sudah tidak ada tempat untukku di hati Sakura"

Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Apakah ia sama seperti Naruto, sudah tidak ada tempatkah di hati Naruto untuknya, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan jangan tersenyum padaku Naruto, senyumanmu barusan terlihat sangat menyakitkan untukmu. sesak ini terlalu sesak. Apakah kau juga sesesak ini Naruto, pikir Hinata.

"Jadi kau sudah melepaskan cintamu begitu saja, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, Naruto" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Naruto hanya membalas Ucapan Hinata dengan Senyuman.

"Terima Kasih Hinata"

_Begini kan._

_Aku harusnya mendukungmu kan, Naruto._

_Karena lebih baik melihatmu bahagia daripada harus melihatmu bersedih._

_Jadi, jangan tunjukan padaku lagi, senyumanmu yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan untukmu._

Bersambung lagi ...

Makasih udah baca ,,, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review,,, dan sang konflik blum mau muncul rupanya hahhaa di tunggu aja yaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto masih milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : Wah makasih ya udah mau Review,, smoga suka sm ceritanya**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Wah pengalaman pribadimu ya hehhe *piss,, Iya Chapter ini juga pendek hehe,, wah aku juga ngebayanginnya itu kaya di ancol hahaha,,,,**

**Sasumine : Iya jatah dia di CH 6 emang cuma sedikit hehhe...**

**Hanazono yuri : Wah maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya,,, dan sejujurnya Naruto disini bukanlah sebagai orang ke tiga hehhe**

**Meme Chua : Iya jauh ya hehe,,Hinata ngak antagonis kok,,hahah Sasusaku nya break dulu beberapa chapter tapi nanti ada lagi kok sabar ya,,Saya juga ngak tau nih kapan tapi kayanya bakal lebih dari 10 chapter,,benarkah aku sungguh terharu kamu selalu menunggu fic ini..menurutmu aku perempuan apa laki-laki hehhe,,, hayooo,,,**

**Haruno ratih : Wah nanti ada kok saatnya sasusaku lagi,,, di tunggu aja ya**

**Ayumu Nakashima : Hola,,yang pasti mungkin lebih dari 10 Chapter,,wah tau dari mana aku cewe? hehhe,,, **

**Chi-chan : hahaha jangan mimpi nak sasuke itu lagi dirumah saya #plak**

**Makasih buat semuanya,,, saya sungguh terharu,,, makasih udah nyempetin baca fic gaze ini...**

**salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian semuaa... ^^**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo yang terjadi,, dan saya juga ngak bisa menjanjikan update CH8 dengan cepat,,hehhe tapi CH 7 ini menurutku trmasuk kategori aku update cepat kan ya ? hehhe,,, tapi aku akan selalu mengusahakannya kok,,aku juga ngak pengen punya hutang untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini,,,**

**dua chap ini kayanya rada sedih ya hahha,,tapi untuk chap kedepan kayanya konflik mulai sedikit muncul,, dan seperti yang aku bilang dari awal orang ke tiga bukanlah konflik cerita ini hehhe,,,**

**Dan berarti kalo konflik udah muncul ngak lama lagi ceritanya bakalan selesai hehhe,,,  
**

**Makasih ya,,, ^^**

**Chapter 7 : Just try to understand me.**

Sudah tiga hari terlewati oleh Sakura dan sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak berusaha datang untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya, ia memang selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang tepat saat bel berbunyi, dan tentu ia pergi dan pulang bersama dengan Hinata.

Tapi kini, ia malah akan bertemu dengan Sasuke orang yang selama ini tidak ingin ia temui, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menemuinya, tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik saat Ino dan Hinata, bahkan Naruto juga memaksanya untuk ikut.

**Flashback On.**

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, dan Hinata-_chan_" Sapa Naruto yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya tepat dihadapan ketiga gadis itu, ia membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya dan kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto!" Ucap Hinata yang juga terkejut.

Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget dari kedua wanita itu, tidak dengan Ino, dia tau hari ini Naruto akan datang menjemput mereka.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan ramen terenak sejepang, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku mau" Jawab Ino cepat dan kini sudah masuk kedalam mobil Naruto dan duduk di kursi belakang seperti biasanya.

"Kau yang traktir kan?" Tanya Ino sambil tertawa.

"Iya, aku traktir kalau kalian semua ikut" Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura sadar, disana pasti ada Sasuke, dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling Sakura hindari saat ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura masih belum bisa menjamin jika ia bertemu Sasuke tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, semua butuh waktu kan dan Sakura belum bisa menghilangkan rasa itu dari hatinya.

"Hinata mau kan?" Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata sadar pasti Naruto merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sakura, ia yakin jika Sasuke pasti berada di tempat itu juga. _Kenapa Naruto, bukankah ini akan menyakitkan untukmu_, _kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum_ batin Hinata

Hinata sempat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, ia yakin Sahabat pinknya ini tidak akan menuruti permintaan Naruto, ia yakin Sakura pasti sadar jika Sasuke juga berada disana.

_Bagaimana?_

Kini Hinata kembali menatap kearah Naruto yang masih memasang senyum diwajahnya.

_Aku harus bagaimana, Naruto._

_Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih._

_Apakh aku harus mendukung rencanamu?_

Tatapan mereka bertemu, mata berwarna langit itu memancarkan rasa keyakinan, kenapa jantung ini malah semakin berdetak kencang, kenapa rasa ini malah semakin besar untukmu pikir Hinata.

"A,,aku ikut, jika Sakura ikut" Jawab Hinata yang kini menatap kearah Sakura, begitupun Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Baru saja ia ingin menolak ajakan Naruto, tapi Hinata malah tidak akan pergi jika ia tidak pergi,. Bagaimana ini, Hinata akan sangat senang jika bersama dengan Naruto, dan ia tidak bisa egois kan, Hinata sudah sering membantunya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura ikut kan?" Tanya Hinata yang kini tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Dan kini semua mata menatap kearahnya, menuntutnya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita berangkat, aku sudah sangat lapar" Ucap Naruto riang. Sakura pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah Ino, diikuti Hinata yang kini duduk disebelah Naruto.

**FlashBack Off**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir tamu khusus di kedai Ramen Ichiraku dimana bagi Sakura ini ketiga kalinya ia berada disini, sedang Hinata dan Ino baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini dan sempat menampilkan wajah bingung saat keluar dari mobil

Disana sudah ada dua mobil yang terparkir dan Sakura sudah paham mobil milik siapa saja itu, ia sempat menghela nafasnya saat melihat mobil putih yang berada di sebelah kanan mobil Naruto. Bagaimana pun memang Sakura harus siap.

Ketiga gadis itu mengikuti Naruto yang kini berjalan di depan mereka, Hinata dan Ino sempat bingung saat Naruto membuka pintu yang terdapat sebuah tangga didalamnya, bukankah pintu utamanya berada di depan, pikir kedua gadis itu, dan kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu setelah menaiki tangga tersebut.

_Pintu lagi_ Batin Ino

_Masih ada pintu lagi_ Batin Hinata

_Apa yang harus kulalukan_ Batin Sakura.

"Hai, Shikamaru dan Teme" Sapa Naruto saat memasuki ruangan itu diikuti Ino, Hinata dan Sakura.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar saat Naruto memangil Sasuke barusan, bahkan ia belum melihat wajahnya jantungnya sudah bereaksi dengan luar biasa. Ia sungguh sungguh menyedihkan pikir Sakura.

"Hai" Sapa Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang" Sapa Hinata yang kini membungkukan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang kini duduk di kursi dan kini menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ha,,haai" Sapa Sakura canggung. Bagaimana tidak karena saat ini sang Onix sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan terlihat sungguh mengerikan dimata Sakura, ia menelan ludahnya bahkan Sasuke juga tidak melepaskan tatapannya.

"Hai, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura" Sapa Shikamaru sedang Sasuke masih menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Loh mana Kiba dan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah kiri Shikamaru, diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura terdiam sesaat karena saat ini kursi berbentuk Huruf U sudah terisi penuh di sisi kiri, dan tersisa hanya disebelah kanan dimana kini Sasuke sudah duduk di samping kanan Shikamaru.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu-ragu untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Duduklah, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri terus disitu" Ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah Sakura.

Sakura tertawa dalam hati, Sasuke saja bisa bersikap biasa terhadapnya, kenapa ia malah bersikap seakan ingin mati hari ini.

Ia pun duduk disebelah Sasuke, tidak persis disebelahnya karena sakura memberi sedikit jarak untuk mereka berdua.

"Kiba sedang sibuk dengan kelinci barunya, sedang Gaara masih berada di Suna" Jawab Shikamaru yang kini menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana Bahumu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

_Sudah kuduga kau hanya peduli pada bahuku_ batin Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, masih baik-baik saja" Jawab Sakura singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto, Kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?" Tanya Ino yang sebenarnya juga sudah sangat lapar.

"Hampir saja aku lupa, baik akan aku pesankan, Ayo Teme" Ajak Naruto yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati Ino dan Hinata.

"Kenapa harus denganku, memangnya kau tak bisa sendiri" Tolak Sasuke.

"Ck, kau pilih ikut denganku atau Sakura-_chan_ yang kuajak menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sakura. Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia merasa sangat senang karema sepertinya ia menemukan kelemahan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu menghiraukan Naruto yang masih tertawa, ia kesal karena menuruti perintah Naruto dimana biasanya ia tidak peduli bahkan jika Naruto sampai memaksanya.

"Dasar merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru saat kedua temannya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei Teme" Ucap Naruto kali ini dengan nada serius dan menatap tajam punggung Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, kalau kau tidak bisa menjadikan Sakura-_chan_ menjadi milikmu, maka aku akan menjadikannya milikku"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan kini membalikan badanya menghadap Naruto yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Kini Naruto juga menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke membalikan badannya kembali memunggungi Naruto namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ucapan Naruto kembali menghentikannya.

"Wanita butuh kepastian, Teme" Naruto kini berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Sikapmu itu sangat meragukan, kalau kau tidak berniat memilikinya, kau mundur saja, jangan menghalangi jalanku"

Sasuke sempat menggertakan giginya, mencoba menahan amarah yang kini melanda dirinya, tanpa sadar ia sudah menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau cukup diam dan lihat saja, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang kini berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Sebuah senyum kini mengembang di wajah Naruto, yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

...

"Ini enak sekali" Ucap Nauto yang telah menghabiskan mangkuk ramen ketiganya.

"Apa perutmu tidak sakit Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang kini duduk diantara Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Itu belum seberapa, biasanya dia bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk porsi besar" Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Ino,

"APA!" Teriak Sakura histeris yang kini duduk diantara Shikamaru dan Sasuke, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan.

"Apa perutmu tidak sakit Na,,naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang kini menatap Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus peutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Habis rasanya benar-benar enak Hinata-_chan_, aku tak sanggup menolaknya" Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Bodoh" Ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersentum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya "Kau mengejekku, heh"

Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya, tumben sekali Naruto menanggapi ejekannya kali ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau dengar ucapannya barusan, bisakah kau ajarkan dia berbicara lebih sopan" Ucap Naruto yang kini menatap Sakura dengan tampang memelas dan tangannya menunjuk Sasuke yang berada disebelah Sakura.

"Eh...aku?!." Ucap Sakura kaget, sedang Sasuke kini menatap tajam kearah Naruto "Kau mau cari mati ya" dan Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Teme" Ucap Naruto yang kini tertawa senang, melihat kedua wajah yang berada di depannya memerah dan diam tak berkutik.

Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang tertawa, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, _apa kau benar-benar bahagia Naruto_ batin Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih Naruto sudah mentraktirku, dan kau tak perlu mengantarku, pacarku nanti akan menjemputku" Ucap Ino.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya ia kini menatap kearah Ino "Sama-sama Ino, lain kali ajaklah kekasihmu"

"Boleh saja, kita bisa melakukan _triple date_ nanti" Usul Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau menghinaku ya Ino, mentang-mentang aku tidak punya kekasih, kau hanya mengajak Shikamaru dan kekasihnya, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura ya" Ucap Naruto sedih.

"Eh, maksudku kau dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura, memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih Shikamaru?" Kini Ino menghadap ke arah Shikamaru.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab Sakura sudah memprotes ucapan sahabat pirangnya ini dengan ketus, "Hentikan ide konyolmu itu" dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Kenapa? kau hanya mau berduaan saja memangnya" Ledek Ino yang membuat wajah Sakura merona, sedang Sasuke tetap diam walau sedikit senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura yang tak mampu menahan rasa malunya, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil semua mangkuk kotor di atas meja itu, lebih baik ia keluar dari ruangan itu sekarang sebelum wajahnya tambah memerah dan jantungnya yang seakan ingin loncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bi,,biar ku bantu, Sakura" Ucap Hinata yang kini juga membantu Sakura, wajahnya juga sudah memerah akibat perkataan Ino barusan walau sepertinya Naruto tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Saat Sakura akan mengambil mangkuk milik Sasuke, sebuah suara sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku" Ucap Sasuke datar yang kini menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar Sasuke berkata padanya, ia sempat ingin menolak ajakan Sasuke namun belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke sudah kembali bebicara padanya.

"Ini perintah"

Sakura mendengus kecil saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, siapa memangnya dia berani memerintahku pikir Sakura, namun akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Sasuke, karena sepertinya ini memang harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

"Nah kau selesaikan lah urusanmu sendiri, dan jangan buat kekacauan lagi" Ucap Shikamaru pelan saat berjalan melewati Sasuke saat Sakura dan Hinata juga sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Wah kekasihku sudah datang kalau begitu aku pamit ya, titip Hinata ya Naruto dan Sakura ya Sasuke" Pamit Ino yang kini berjalan mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

-ditempat Sakura-

Sakura kini berada diluar ruangan bersama dengan Hinata, setidaknya ia terbebas menjadi bahan ejekan Naruto dan Ino, entah kenapa Sakura merasa mereka berdua senang sekali menggejeknya hari ini.

Setelah mengembalikan mangkuk kotor itu Sakura sempat menyapa Ayame yang sedang berada di dapur, walau tidak pernah berbicara langsung, Ayame sudah pernah melihat Sakura datang bersama anggota Taka, yaitu Sasuke. Sebenarnya Ayame mengira jika Sakura itu adalah kekasih dari sang vocalist.

Hinata sadar, sahabat pink nya ini akan pulang dengan Sasuke, dan ini sepertinya hal yang direncanakan oleh Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti Sakura dan Sasuke berbaikan kembali, walau memang Naruto berkata tidak akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi tetap saja sakit itu tetap ada kan, bohong jika naruto tidak akan merasakan sakit.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin sekali membuatmu bahagia Naruto_ batin Hinata.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju kembali ke ruangan khusus milik grup band Taka, Sebelum sempat berbelok ke arah kanan dimana tak jauh disana terdapat pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Hinata menarik tangan Sakura dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Eh, ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"A,,ano, Sakura ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau ada masalah, katakan saja ada apa, aku pasti akan membantumu, jangan membuatku cemas Hinata." Ucap Sakura panik dan kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Maafkan Aku Sakura"

"Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf padaku" Ucap Sakura binggung.

"A..apa kau sangat menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh Hinata, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku Sakura" Pinta Hinata sedikit memohon.

"I,,i,,,itu,,ehm bagaimana ya..aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya Hinata, walau kini aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku sangat menyukainya bahkan mungkin sudah mencintainya." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Apakah, apakah kau masih bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?"

Sakura sempat mengerutkan alisnya "Apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti".

"Bisakah kau memberi kesempatan seseorang, melihat cintanya yang besar untukmu?" Tanya Hinata antusias, Sakura yang merasa bingung kini menatap Hinata dengan tajam, ia tak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

"A,,aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa Hinata, siapa yang kau maksud?" Sakura kini memengang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Dia,, itu,,Na-"

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya, kenapa bisa lama sekali, aku kira kalian tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali" Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat disamping Hinata, Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat dan matanya membulat besar saat mendengar suara Naruto, ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Naruto, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hinata" Ucap Sakura yang juga kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto barusan.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Hinata?" Kini Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku seperti patung.

"La...lain..ka..kali..saja.. ..kura" Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau takut di dengar oleh Naruto? kau duluan saja Naruto, nanti aku dan Hinata menyusul" Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap Naruto.

"Aku mau menunggu tapi Teme dari tadi terus marah-marah, makanya aku mencarimu kemari"

Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Hah orang itu, apa tidak bisa bersabar sedikit"

"Baiklah, benar tak apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, dan Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan, kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruang khusus tersebut.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Apa Naruto mendengarnya_ batin Hinata.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredakan rasa cemasnya.

...

"Lama sekali, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disana" Ucap Sasuke kesal tepat saat Sakura sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Suruh siapa kau menungguku" Balas Sakura ketus.

Sasuke mendecih melihat tingkah Sakura yang bahkan berbicara tanpa menatapnya. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku.

"Kau itu lebih menyebalkan" Ucap Sakura yang masih belum menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, memutuskan sesuatu dengan sepihak"

Sakura heran, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara seperti ini.

"Kenapa, bukankah itu keinginanmu?" Tanya Sakura yang bernada seakan tidak peduli.

"Sejak kapan aku memintamu, aku sudah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab hingga kau sembuh total." Ada kekesalan di dalam nada bicara Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan repot mengurusiku." Kini Sakura juga berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Lalu apa?"Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, mengapa perempuan berambut pink ini cerewet sekali pikir Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku tidak bermaksud begitu, dan aku akan tetap meyelesaikan perjanjian kita"

Sakura merasakan sakit kembali saat dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

_Perjanjian_.

_Inikah yang ditakutkan Sasuke selama ini. _

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan membesarkan hal ini ke media, apa kau masih tak percaya padaku? Baiklah jika itu membuatmu bisa hidup tenang nantinya, kalau begitu akan ku turuti." Ucap Sakura tanpa menatap kearah Sasuke, ia lebih memilih memandang pemandangan yang ada disampingnya.

Bukan karena lebih menarik, tapi karena saat ini air matanya sudah hampir keluar, ia berusaha untuk menahannya sebisa mungkin agar tidak menetes dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Ingat besok kau kujemput" Ucap Sasuke saat menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, Uchiha-_san_" Ucap Sakura yang kini membuka pintu mobil itu, tetapi sebuah tangan menahan tangan kanannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kubilang sebut namaku, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang kini bahkan menatap Sakura dengan penuh emosi.

Sakura berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke, namun usahanya tidak berhasil karena Sasuke masih menggengamnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Lepaskan! ini sakit, kau mau membuat bahuku sakit lagi" Ucap Sakura ketus namun terselip nada memohon diucapannya.

Sasuke pun melepaskan gengamannya perlahan "Sebut namaku"

"Kenapa harus? besok adalah pemeriksaan terakhir, setelah itu perjanjian kita berakhir kan, kau adalah seorang aktris besar dan aku hanya seorang pelajar biasa, kita harus menjalani hidup kita masing-masing kan, kau dengan duniamu dan aku dengan duniaku, dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pergelangan sedikit memerah.

"Kuharap kau mengerti Uchiha-_san_, saya permisi, terima kasih" Pamit Sakura yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

_Berakhir._

_Bahkan aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Sakura._

_Kenapa kau selalu memutuskan seenaknya._

...di tempat Hinata...

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Ia bahkan tidak mengajak bicara Hinata selama di perjalanan, begitu pun Hinata tenggorokannya terasa tertahan untuk mengeluarkan suara, ia takut jika Naruto mendengarnya, dan ternyata apa yang pikirkannya kini menjadi kenyataan, ssesaat mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata, Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang membuat Hinata takut.

"Ap.. .-"

"Tak perlu berpura-pura padaku Hinata" Potong Naruto yang tanpa sadar sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

" ha,,han,,nya ing,,ngin memban,,tu –"

"Apa aku pernah memintamu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

Melihat tatapan Naruto membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya, Naruto terlihat sangat marah dan itu membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Ma,,ma,,maaf" Ucap Hinata gugup

"Jangan campuri urusanku."

Tak bisa dibendung lagi, air sudah mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata dan membasahi wajahnya, ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak pernah butuh bantuanmu, ini perasaanku, aku yang berhak menentukannya, dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk membantu Sakura dan Sasuke, dan kau dengan pikiran bodohmu itu hampir membuat segalanya kacau" Naruto masih belum menurunkan nada bicaranya, ia sungguh sangat sangat kesal.

Bahu Hinata bergetar menahan tangisnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto semarah ini, apakah yang ia lakukan salah, apakah ia telah menyakiti hati Naruto pikir Hinata.

"Ma,,maaf" Ucap Hinata sedikit terisak.

"Jangan menganggap kau lebih tau perasaanku dan yang kau lakukan itu baik untukku" Ucap Naruto yang masih menatap tajam Hinata, ia sadar bahwa gadis yang berada di depannya sedang menangis tapi ia tak peduli, emosi kini sudah menguasainya.

"Maafkan aku Na,,nar,,ruto, aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu bukan lebih dari itu aku mencintaimu, perasaan dan pikiran bodohku ini hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, maaf jika ternyata aku salah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Naruto" Ucap Hinata yang kini tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam disana.

Wajah itu, wajah Hinata barusan, ia tersenyum sambil menangis, wajah itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan, apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar? Apa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan?

Batin Naruto berkecambuk, antara perasaan kesal dan rasa bersalah kini menghantuinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto ia membuat seorang gadis menangis karenanya, bahkan gadis itu mengatakan kaleu ia mrnyu- ah tidak, gadis itu mencintainya.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari gadis itu memiliki perasaan cinta untuknya. Bagaimana ini? Salahkah ia?

Bersambung deh...

Makasih ya udah baca apalagi sampai ninggalin review hehe...makin lama makin pendek ya haha (aku jg gtw kenapa) hahha,,,,

salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian...

sampai ketemu di CH8 (padahal blum diketik sama sekali hahha)


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Hehe,, kenapa ya aku selalu ketawa kalo baca review darimu loh, kayanya kamu ekspresif sekali hehehe,, ^^**

**Eagle onyx Ele : ^^**

**Haruno ratih : Semoga penasaran terus smpe ceritanya selesai ya hehhee,,,**

** Hermanhs9 : Sini aku lem lagi hatinya hehhe**

**Medusa13 : MAsa sih,, aku ngak nyangka bakalan smpe bisa bikin nangis,, *nihkukasihtisu***

**min : Aku juga suka sasusaku ^^**

**Meme Chua : Iya memang entah kenapa Chapternya makin pendek,, diangka 3000an word aja, baiklah biar Meme ngak penasaran heheh aku perempuan yang cantik, imut, lucu *plak (tampar bolak-balik), nama asli saya *bip(kena sensor) hahaha temen jepang aku panggil aku di-chan ^^, makasih Angel dan Lya udah bilang fic aku keren,, sayangnya kalian tidak ikut mereview hiks hiks hehhe kalian ngak numpang baca di hape Meme kan? *becanda***

**Chi-chan : Ini nih Sasusaku muncul lagi hhehe**

**Yupii : kamu maunya happy ending ngak? hehhe...**

**wah makasih ya buat semuanya yang masih setia baca Fic ini.. salam Ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian muah muah :D  
**

**Curcul :  
**

**Maaf ya kalo masih banyak typo yang terjadi,, jujur ini adalah chapter yang banyak menguras pikiran saya,,biasanya ngetik lancar yang ada dikepala tapi chapter ini bikin saya ngetik sebentar trs gulingan di tempat tdr eh ujung2ny ketiduran, trs ngetik sebentar apus lagi, ngetik lagi, apus lagi ahhhh ujung2nya nonton tv hahaha,, sumpah saya berharap semoga kalian suka dengan Chapter ini,,**

**Makin kesini saya sedikit kehilangan mood jika sudah begitu itu berarti bahaya sekali hahaha,,tapi saya pastikan Fic ini pasti selesai,, **

**MAkasih buat semua yang udah baca dan mereview,, curculnya mau saya lanjutin di akhir cerita hehhe so silahkan baca dulu aja ya hahah :D**

**Chapter 8 : Taiyou No Uta (MidNight Sun) **

Hari ini Sasuke datang menjemput Sakura, namun sepertinya Sakura enggan memulai untuk berbicara bahkan hanya sekedar menyapanya, begitupun Sasuke, ia juga tidak mengeluarkan suaranya satu kalimat pun.

Perjalanan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah pun hanya diisi oleh keheningan dan kebisuan dari mereka berdua.

"Nanti ku jemput" Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil putih itu.

"Aku tahu" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergiannya. Ia baru meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Sakura saat sudah tidak lagi melihat punggung gadis itu.

"Ehh,, kenapa aura hari ini begitu terasa menyeramkan" Ucap Ino yang kini berjalan menghampiri kursinya dan meletakan tasnya dikolong meja.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura melihat sahabat pinknya yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke luar jendela, bahkan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ino barusan.

Kemudian Ino menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya keatas tasnya yang ia letakan diatas meja, dengan kepala menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura, dan Ia juga sama seperti Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan Ino.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka berdua seperti mayat hidup?_ Barin Ino.

Ino berfikir pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kedua sahabatnya ini, apakah karena laki-laki yang mengantarkan mereka pulang kemarin, jika ia, maka Ino benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka, ada sedikit rasa meyesal saat Ino menitipkan kedua sahabatnya kepada dua artis itu.

"Kalian bisa menceritakannya padaku" Ucap Ino yang ditujukan untuk kedua sahabatnya, namun sepertinya mereka tetap tidak mengubah posisi mereka dan juga tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ino.

Ino mendecih kesal, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa kedua sahabatnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka sekarang, karena nanti mereka pasti akan menceritakannya jika mereka sudah siap.

Ino menghela napasnya "Baiklah, kalau sudah siap ceritakanlah padaku, jangan membuatku cemas begini"

Setelah mengantar Sakura ke sekolah, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju pusat kota Konoha, setelah mendapat telepon tadi malam, ia akhirnya membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang hari ini.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai paling atas dari sebuah gedung yang sangat megah ini. Orchi Corp, itulah nama gedung yang kini sedang Sasuke datangi. Orchi Corp adalah perusahan terbesar yang bergerak dibidang Entertain, walau tidak sebesar sekelas perusahaan Uchiha Fugaku, namun Orchi Corp hampir bisa dibilang masuk kedalam jajaran sepuluh perusahaan besar yang memiliki nilai saham yang tinggi.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama di depan pintu itu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali dan pintu itu langsung dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang merupakan orang kepercayan sang Direktur, dia adalah Kabuto.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggu Anda" Ucap Kabuto yang kini berjalan di depan Sasuke, yak Orochimaru itulah nama pemilik ruangan ini sekaligus Direktur Utama dari Orchi Corp.

"Aku sudah menunggumu Sasuke, duduklah" Perintah Orochimaru saat melihat Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya, Sasuke pun menuruti perintah Orochimaru. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada persis di depan Orochimaru, dan Kabuto berdiri di belakang Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, tidak suka bertele-tele, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langusng berbicara ke pokok permasalahan." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau menolak semua tawaran kerja yang masuk padamu? Syutingmu juga sudah selesai dua minggu yang lalu kan?" Kini Orochimaru memasang wajah seriusnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam

"Aku tidak tertarik" Jawab Sasuke santai.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat raut wajah Orochimaru berubah kesal. "Kau sudah menolak uang miliyaran yen, dan itu adalah uang yang tidak sedikit kau tahu" Orochimaru sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tahu, lalu kenapa? Bukankah dari awal kita sudah membuat perjanjian, aku akan memilih dan menerima sendiri pekerjaan apa yang ingin aku ambil, jika tidak aku bisa menolaknya, kurasa kau juga memiliki perjanjian itu" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

Orochimaru semakin kesal mendengar ucapan sang artis yang saat ini berada didepannya, ia memang masih ingat pernah menawari para personil Taka job lain, namun hanya Sasuke yang menerima tawaran tersebut tapi dengan persyaratan yang ia ajukan sendiri, dan Orochimaru menyetujuinya. Selama ini ial sendiri yang menentukan semua tawaran pekerjaan yang ada bahkan ia jarang berbicara langsung dengan Orochimaru, biasanya Obito sang Manager sekaligus asisten pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke lah yang melakukannya.

Memang tidak semua tawaran Sasuke terima tapi setidaknya ia akan mengambil beberapa tawaran di dalam satu bulan, namun kali ini Sasuke bahkan tidak menerima tawaran apapun, ia menolak semua tawaran yang masuk, ia hanya menyelesaikan syuting film perdananya karena sudah terikat kontrak sebelumnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku pamit" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Sasuke harus mendatangi Orochimaru sendiri hari ini karena memang Obito masih belum kembali.

"Ck, aku harus membuatnya mengubah isi perjanjian kerja itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa seenaknya seperti sekarang." Ucap Orochimaru saat punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Saat ini kondisi keuangan dari Orchi Corp mengalami kerugian yang cukup tinggi, ia butuh banyak dana masukan, setidaknya jika Sasuke berada di dalam kendalinya ia sudah menerima semua tawaran itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini memiliki nilai yang sangat tinggi dan banyak yang mengajukan nilai yang fantastis untuknya.

Tapi semua di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, dan itu membuat Orochimaru tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan Kabuto" Ucap Orochimaru yang kini tersenyum menyeringai.

Kabuto membungkukan badannya saat mendengar ucapan Orochimaru "Saya mengerti Tuan".

...

"Selamat Sakura, bahumu sudah sembuh total, kali ini kau mengikuti saranku dengan baik" Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik Sasuke" Kini Tsunade menatap ke arah Sasuke sedang Sasuke tetap diam walau membalas tatapan Tsunade.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dr, Tsunade" Ucap Sakura yang kini membungkukan badannya ke arah Tsunade yang berada di depannya.

"Sama-sama sakura, ah aku pasti akan merindukanmu, kau itu sungguh anak yang manis" Ucap Tsunade yang kini mengelus rambut milik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Tsunade "Aku juga pasti merindukanmu".

"Tak apa mungkin nanti kau akan datang kesini lagi untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu suatu saat nanti, iya kan Sasuke?" Ucap Tsunade yang kini juga menatap kearah Sasuke yang memasang senyum mengejeknya.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke datar walau sebenarnya kini ada sedikit rona kemerahan diwajah Sasuke dan kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Tsunade dan Sakura, Ia tidak ingin wajahnya kini terlihat oleh Tsunade atau bahkan oleh Sakura.

Begitupun dengan Sakura, Seketika wajahnya memerah, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menanggapi ucapan Tsunade barusan, bahkan tidak membantah ucapan Tsunade. "Sa,,saya permisi dokter,,dan terima kasih" Ucap Sakura dan kemudian meninggalkan Tsunade yang kini tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua orang tersebut.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, keduanya lebih memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan jalan yang di lewati, selesailah sudah semua perjanjian yang telah disepakati setelah hampir beberapa bulan terlewati. Inilah hari terakhir kedua insan ini terikat oleh perjanjian., inilah saatnya kedua insan ini menyadari jika ini adalah hari perpisahan yang telah disepakati.

_Inikah akhirnya_,

_Kukira aku sudah siap, ternyata kenapa rasanya tetap menyedihkan, aku sudah mencoba untuk menyadari jika hari ini memang pasti akan terjadi, namun kenapa rasanya aku tak ingin berpisah darimu._

_Walau dari awal aku sudah coba untuk melupakanmu, menolak mentah-mentah perasaan ini tetap saja aku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apakah kau merasakannya juga?_ batin Sakura.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat disadari mobil Sasuke tidak mengarah kerumahnya, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke mencoba untuk menanyakan hal itu namun sebelum ada suara keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kita akan ke studio dulu" Ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap ke arah depan.

"Kalau kau ada latihan kau bisa turunkan saja aku di halte, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ucap Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mengantarkanmu" Kini Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mendecak kesal kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela yang berada disampingnya, namun Sakura berpikir jika ia bisa sekalian berpamitan dengan anggota Taka yang lain untuk itu ia tidak membantah ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa belum ada yang datang?" Tanya Sakura saat memasuki ruang studio yang ternyata tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada disana.

"Mungkin terlambat" Jawab Sasuke yang kini berjalan menuju kursi dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak coba menghubungi mereka?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Sakura yang kini duduk di sisi kursi lainnya sehingga kini mereka duduk sangat berjauhan.

"Menyuruh mereka untuk datang lebih cepat, memangnya harus sampai kapan aku menunggu disini" Jawab Sakura kesal, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang bisa melihat Taka secara langsung" Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dengan seringainya.

Sakura mendengus mendegar ucapan Sasuke yang saat ini terdengar seperti lelucon baginya, "Kukira kau sudah paham saat melihat koleksi CD dan kaset milikku, kalian tidak sebanding dengan MR.B.I.G"

Sasuke merasa kesal saat Sakura selalu saja menjelek-jelekan Taka, "Seleramu payah"

"Kau yang payah, bahkan Naruto lebih terlihat keren saat memainkan gitarnya dibandingkan dirimu" Ucap Sakura yang kini merasa berhasil menjatuhkan harga diri sang pemilik mata Onix itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kesal. Sakura bahkan mengatakan Naruto lebih keren, apa Sakura tidak tahu kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah anggota Taka yang memiliki lebih banyak fans dibanding anggota lainnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosi.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya Sakura meremehkan, ia sungguh senang melihat Sasuke yang sedang kesal, anggaplah ini hiburan sebelum mereka benar-benar akan berpisah pikir Sakura.

Sasuke kini berjalan menuju gitar putih yang terletak di dekat keyboard milik Shikamaru, gitar milik sahabatnya yang hanya diproduksi 100 unit dengan tanda tangan asli dari Steve Vai, yang di produksi pada tahun 2012 itu kini ia kenakan, gitar ini merupakan salah satu koleksi favorit milik Naruto, bisa dibilang gitar itu adalah gitar kesayangannya.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang kini sibuk menyetel nada pada gitar itu.

"Heh bagaimana nanti Naruto tau kalau kau yang merusak gitar kesayangannya" Ucap Sakura mengejek, Sasuke sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Sakura dengan tatapan kesal, namun ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, setelah cukup yakin nada gitar sudah pas, ia kemudian berjalan menuju mic yang berada di depan, dan menghidupkannya.

"Kau lihat saja, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa bernyanyi sepertiku" Ucap Sasuke yang menatap Sakura sambil memasang senyum penuh kepercayaan diri.

Sasuke mulai memainkan nada kunci pada gitar putih itu, hingga mengalunkan sebuah melodi yang Sakura kenal, sebuah intro musik yang sudah berpuluh atau bahkan beratus kali Sakura dengar.

Lagu milik penyanyi idolanya, Eric Martin yang berjudul _Taiyou No Uta {MidNight Sun}_ yang terdapat pada album Mr. Vocalist3 yang liris pada tahun 2010, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyanyikan lagu ini, bukankah ia pernah mengatakan jika ia tidak menyukai Eric Martin, kenapa ia bisa mengetahui lagu ini, bahkan kini menyanyikannya.

_**I can still remember how the earth would tremble  
The first time you touched my hand – oh baby**_

Pikiran Sasuke melayang membayangkan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memegang dan menggengam tangannya, menolongnya disaat ia sedang terdesak_._

_**I felt the beauty of you, a love I fell right into  
Even now I feel the same way**_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan saat mereka berada di dalam lift_, entah kenapa saat itu pertama kalinya aku merasa mata hijau milikmu sangat indah, kulitmu yang putih, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang mungil, semua terbentuk sangat indah membuat wajah mu terlihat semakin manis, dan saat itu jantungku juga ikut berdetak tak normal untuk pertama kali merasakan getaran yang hebat dari tatapan sang Emerald._

_**You woke me up when I walked in my sleep  
And gave me something that I can believe**__**  
**_

_Saat sku terbaring karena sakit, untuk kedua kalinya kau datang menolongku, dan semua yang kau lakukan padaku, membuatku menyadari kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang kau berikan untukku, dan entah kenapa membuat hatiku ikut merasa tenang, perasaan hangat itu mengaliri setiap aliran darahku, membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Perasaan apakah ini?_

_**Well every time I'm with you all my favorite dreams come true  
In a big rainbow world that was all black and white  
I was safe and color blind in the life I left behind  
I see a better forever through your eyes**_

_Rasa itu semakin memaksa, semakin menuntut, semakin menyiksa, dan aku menyadari tidak pernah sekalipun aku berusaha meminta maaf padamu, yang bahkan sudah dua kali terluka karena aku, tapi kau tetap datang menolongku, dan bahkan tersenyum padaku, sikapmu ini makin membuat aku semakin kacau._

_**Gone is all the fighting, all the crazy lying  
From goodbyes that I've been through – before you  
No more twisted meanings, no more angry feelings  
That would strangle my emotions  
**__  
__**Every moment is a second chance  
A brand new invitation to the dance**__  
_

_Dan ketika seorang sahabat mengatakan bahwa ia juga memiliki rasa padamu, Keegoisan ku muncul, ini tidak boleh, Kau hanya boleh untukku, hanya boleh jadi milikku, apakah aku sudah sungguh jatuh cinta denganmu. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Bahkan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu._

_**Well every time I'm with you all my favorite dreams come true  
In a big rainbow world that was all black and white  
I was safe and color blind in the life I left behind  
I see a better forever through your eyes**__  
_  
_Namun ternyata saat kau itu memilih untuk pergi dariku, kenapa? apa yang salah? Apa aku telah menyakitimu? Sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu harusnya kau tahu itu._

_**Through your eyes I'm seeing me  
The way that I should always be  
A smile that's second nature after all  
And even when I'm down you bring me back around  
My back's against the wall you're my true believer  
**_

_Kau tau aku sangat menyukai matamu dan aku juga sangat suka senyummu, tapi yang paling aku suka adalah saat kau menatapku lalu kau tersenyum padaku, aku merasa saat itu aku bisa membuatmu senang dan bahagia. Bodohnya saat itu aku tidak mencoba untuk menghentikanmu, kau tahu aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan segalanya tentangmu_.

_**Every time I'm with you all my favorite dreams come true  
In a big rainbow world that was all black and white  
I was safe and color blind in the life I left behind  
We'll be together forever  
**_**  
**_**Everything that you do makes it easy loving you  
No more cutting little doubts this time I know I got it right  
I was safe and color blind in the life I left behind  
I see a better forever through your eyes**__  
_  
_S__aat ini aku sudah sangat yakin akan diriku sendiri, tentang semua rasaku yang ada untukmu, aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh siapapun, disentuh oleh siapapun, kau hanya boleh untukku_.

_**I see forever now  
Through your eyes, through your eyes**_

_Dan untuk selamanya kau hanya boleh bersamaku_.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura sudah berdetak tak karuan, saat pertama kalinya menyaksikan Sasuke menyanyi sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Sakura artikan, kalau boleh jujur pertama kali Sakura mendengar suara Eric Martin ia pun juga langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun kali ini Sakura merasakan hal yang berbeda, debaran jantung yang Sakura rasakan kali ini tidak sama, Mata itu, mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam dan suara itu yang kini melantunkan melodi yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga Sakura, ia jatuh cinta dengan semua yang ada pada pemuda itu.

Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Sasuke kini menyanyikan lagu itu, dari semua lagu yang ada lagu yang kini Sasuke nyanyikan adalah lagu bertema tentang cinta, kenapa? apakah semua lirik itu mewakilkan perasaanmu padaku pikir Sakura, _tolong jangan buat aku semakin mengharapkanmu_ batin Sakura.

Tanpa terasa lagu itu telah berakhir namun Sakura masih berdiri menatap Sasuke, ia masih terhipnotis oleh suara Sasuke yang membawa pikirannya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau terpesona olehku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang seringai diwajahnya da meletakan kembali gitar putih milik sahabat nya itu, dan membuat Sakura menghentikan lamunannya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Uchiha, kau tau Eric Martin lebih keren menyanyikannya, sudah ku bilang kau itu tidak sebanding dengannya" Jawab Sakura memasang senyum mengejek, kali ini ia berbohong, karena semenjak lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke ia sudah jatuh oleh pesona sang artis ternama itu.

Sasuke merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia yang sudah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati langsung di hempas begitu saja oleh Sakura, bahkan gadis itu mengatakan jika Eric Martin lebih bagus darinya, sungguh sangat menyesal ia telah menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Apa bagusnya sih kakek-kakek itu, dan sudah berapa kali kubilang sebut namaku, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang kini merasa kesal dan menarik tangan Sakura yang sudah membalikan badannya dan ingin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Memangnya harus berapa kali kujelaskan sih, kau ingat ini adalah hari terakhir perjanjian kita," Jawab Sakura yang kini menarik kembali tangannya hingga terlepas dari gengaman Sasuke, dan kembali ia memunggungi Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya, bahkan kini hembusan napas Sasuke sungguh sangat terasa menyentuh kepalanya, menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut pink Sakura.

Bahkan wangi parfum Sasuke begitu menusuk indra penciuman Sakura, membuat jantung Sakura makin tak terkendali.

"Jangan pergi" Ucap Sasuke pelan, namun sangat terdengar oleh Sakura karena saat ini Sasuke mengucapkannya tepat di belakang telinga Sakura, membuat mata sang Emerald membulat dan merasakan ada sedikit sensasi mengelitik disana yang membuat hatinya makin berdesir.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Sakura"

Wajah Sakura sudah merona, jantungnya kini makin berdebar, namun ternyata jantung Sasuke kini memiliki debaran yang sama dengan Sakura yang dapat Sakura rasakan sekarang.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura"

"Jadi jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku"

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, jadi apakah selama ini Sasuke juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, merasakan debaran yang sama dengannya, apakah ini mimpi jika ya maka ia tidak ingin terbangun saat ini, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang kini berada di tubuhnya dan ternyata kedua tangan yang ia pegang saat ini adalah nyata.

Tak terasa kedua sudut mata Sakura sudah sedikit berair, ia ingin menangis, menangis bahagia.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah meletakan dahinya di atas bahu Sakura, ia berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dan ia juga ingin menikmati wangi sang pemilik mata Emerald, wangi yang ternyata juga sangat Sasuke sukai walau ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Dan ini Perintah" Ucap Sasuke tegas yang masih mempertahankan posisinya, mendekap tubuh gadis yang ia cintai, seakan-akan tidak akan ia biarkan lepas.

Sakura tertawa geli, bahkan Sasuke masih saja memerintah dirinya dengan seenak hatinya.

"Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya, memangnya kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu, Tuan muda Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, ia sendiri juga tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, karena ia sendiri menikmati pelukan hangat yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal, bahkan Sakura kini tertawa meledeknya, sebuah seringgai nakal kini muncul diwajah Sasuke.

Cup.

Sakura langsung berhenti tertawa saat dirasakan ada sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi nya, membuat sang Emerald kini kembali membulat.

Apa barusan Sasuke mengecup pipinya.

"Itu hukuman jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku" Ucap Sasuke yang kini memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Wajah Sakura langsung merona merah kembali, karena ini pertama kalinya pipinya dicium oleh laki-laki selain ayahnya, "Dasar mesum" Teriak Sakura yang kini berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke malah semakin mendekap tubuhnya erat, dan kembali menaruh dahinya diatas bahu Sakura menghirup kembali wangi tubuh gadis itu, "Kau tidak boleh pergi, ini hukuman karena kau mengatakan Eric Martin lebih keren dariku"

Sakura menghela napasnya dan kini tersenyum bahagia, bagaimanapun ia juga menyukai hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini, pelukan dan bahkan kecupan singkat di pipinya barusan. Akhirnya semua keraguan dihatinya kini telah sirna.

.

,

.

.

.

...

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari balik pintu ruangan studio itu, pria yang memiliki rambut dengan model seperti nanas kini mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

Dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan yang ditujukan untuk anggota Taka yang lain.

**To : Naruto, Kiba , Gaara**

Latihan hari ini dibatalkan.

Setelah pesan itu sukses terkirim ia sempat melirik kembali kedalam studio itu, melihat dua insan yang kini resmi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, Shikamaru sudah berada disana dan melihat semua kejadianya dari awal.

Ia senang akhirnya sahabatnya mengikuti nasehatnya kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha datang kepadanya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Dasar merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru yang kini berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu, tak beberapa lama sebuah bunyi terdengar dari handphone miliknya yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan untuknya.

**From : Naruto**

Shikamaru, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

Shikamaru sempat menatap lama isi pesan dari Naruto namun kemudian ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto.

Dan kembali berjalan pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir di luar studio.

Bersambung lagiiii..

**Curcul lagi :**

Gimana,, gimana,,,maaf kalau aneh ya bener-bener aku sedikit kesulitan bikin chapter ini :(

dan kalo ada yang ngak tahu lagu Taiyou No Uta itu merupakan Original Soundtrack film dengan judul yang sama yang diperankan oleh Yui (Aku nonton film itu udah lama bgt jadi aku lupa tahun brp) hehhe,,dan dinyanyikan lagi oleh Eric Martin, kenapa aku pilih lagu itu karena memang lagu yang harus dinyanyikan Sasuke adalah lagu Eric Martin jadi aku pilih deh dan yang kerasa paling cocok ya cuma lagu ini hehe,,,

Mohon maaf kalau masih kurang menggena gimana ya aku membayangkan tapi ternyata sangat sulit ketika mendeskripsikannya ke Fic jadi aku pusing sendiri pada saat penggerjaan Fic ini harap maklum saya masih pemula ahhaha (Ngak ada alasan),,,

Makasih banyak ya udah baca ,,,,

dan saya juga blom bisa menjanjikan CH 9 dengan cepat,, tunggu aja ya hehhe


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Saya mau minta maaf sama Hanazono yuri karena kemarin saya tidak membalas reviewmu,, maafkan kelalaian ku ya,, semoga kamu masih mau membaca fic saya :( maaf ya padahal kamulah orang pertama yang meriview Fic ini...**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : Makasih banyak ya ^^ , senang kalau kamu suka dengan song nya hehhee**

**Meme Chua : Gpp panggil Ucul seperti biasa aja ^^, makasih sudah mengingatkan kesalahanku hehe wah Angel dan Lya cukup bilang halo saja saya juga sudah senang kok,, nanti juga tamat kok Meme,, sabar yaa,,Saya senang kamu bilang cerita saya keren, kalo ditanya kenapa saya juga ngak tau hehehe, hmm gimana kalau Meme sebutin aja ID LINE Meme,, nanti aku yang add,, gpp kan hehhe,,**

**Rainy de : Hihihi iya konfliknya mau dateng tapi bukan sekarang hehe di tunggu terus ya...**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Iya tapi ngak tau endingnya di chapter berapa,, Masa sih kamu pendiam hehe**

**Hermanhs9 : Makasih udah bilang ngak aneh,, hahha bahasamu puitis sekali hahha**

**Haruno ratih : Hore,,,hore,,, tetep tunggu terus ya**

**Ayumu Nakashima : Disini Sakuranya ngak bilang iya tapi ia juga ngak nolak perlakuan Sasuke, intinya mau tp nga jawab gt hahah..Masasih aku cepet updatenya? soalnya aku jarang baca Fic sih jadi gtw aku ini termasuk cepat update apa engga,,kalau boleh jujur sih aku harus mengorbankan sedikit waktu tidurku, tapi ya memang resiko sih, aku juga ngak tenang kalau punya hutang hehhe,, lagipula mumpung ide ceritanya masih hangat dikepala kalau dibiarin aku takut lupa malah nanti Fic nya ngak selesai deh,,kan aku ingin jadi penulis yang baik yang menyelesaikan cerita yang telah aku mulai heheh ^^Iya aku ini cewe hehe,,cukup aneh ya kalau aku cowo trs bilang aku suka(dlm konteks suka krn ganteng haha) ke Sasuke ihh aku bukan pendukung hal seperti itu (percintaan sesama jenis)**

**Kazama Sakura : Kenapa baru sekarang review, kenapa! kenapa! kenapa! (sepertinya aku tertular Hana-chan hhehe) makasih udah nunggu Fic ini terus, ya aku akan coba, sebenarnya untuk bahasa asing sudah ku italic kok mungkin ada beberapa yang terlewat yah karena aku ngetik Fic nya sambil nguap-nguap juga hehhe dan kalau udah di ketik aku jarang baca ulang,, tp mksh sudah di ingatkan ya hehhe**

**Mary : Gpp kok aku senang kamu masih mau review,, haha awas jangan kelamaan senyum2 sendiri ya hehhe **

**Chi-chan : Oke nih hukumanmu #amaterasu hahha hukuman yang itu khusus buat Sakura dan juga aku hahahhaahahaha**

**Ren : Wah iya kamu baru muncul lagi hehhe ini udah lanjut loh**

**SSjjang : Makasih loh udah review hehhe**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya ^^ aku senang banyak yang merespon Fic ku ini hehhe,, salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian semua,,**

**Curcul : **

**Maaf ya kalo si Typo masih muncul juga hehe,,aku senang ternyata banyak yang Suka chapter kemarin, jujur aja aku agak ragu kmrn mau publish hehe,, dan sepertinya konflik blom juga mau muncul,, maklum si Sasusaku baru jadian aku mau membiarkan mereka berdua bermesraan dulu hehhe,,,sekali lagi makasih banyakya, dan aku juga blom bisa janji update CH 10 dengan cepat saat ini aku sedang tidak enak badan hehe,,**

**Chapter 9 :**** Perasaan itu semakin besar untukmu.**

Naruto menggendarai mobil biru nya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang melebihi batas standar keamanan setelah mendapat pesan balasan dari sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut bermodel nanas itu, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mendatangi tempat yang di minta oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto kini memarkirkan mobil nya didalam halaman rumah keluarga Nara, rumah berinterior _modern classic_ itu bisa dibilang cukup lumayan besar walau tidak seluas dan semegah rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto langsung berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tamu yang memiliki _wallpaper_ dengan motif klasik yang berdominan dengan warna coklat dan putih, serta terdapat satu set sofa bergaya _modern_ dan beberapa hiasan ruangan yang semakin mempercantik ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan" Sapa salah satu pelayan dari keluarga Nara yang sempat menyambut kedatangan Naruto, semua pelayan yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Nara sudah mengenal semua anggota band Taka, sehingga tidak ada kendala jika salah satu dari mereka ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan menuruti perintah sang pelayan untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah itu, dan sang pelayan pun pergi menuju tempat Shikamaru berada saat ini.

Tak beberapa lama sang pelayan itu pergi, kini Shikamaru datang menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat menunggunya dengan wajah yang cemas, _Ah kenapa wajah ini mengingatkanku dengan wajah seseorang kemarin_ batin Shikamaru yang kini sudah duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, heh?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Wajahku terlalu tampan?" Kini Naruto balik bertanya sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar tawa keluar dari mulut Naruto "Hentikan itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya, ekspresimu tidak cocok sama sekali"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru "Begitu ya" Ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedang kalut itu dengan serius.

"Apakah aku salah Shika?" Tanya Naruto yang kini balas menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya?" Tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Aku membuat seseorang menangis" Jawab Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, namun kali ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya "Apakah dia Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sontak Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shikamaru, ia terkejut karena tebakan Shikamaru benar-benar tepat, "Jangan tanya kenapa, aku hanya asal menebak" Ucap Shikamaru yang pada kenyataannya ia berbohong sebab Ino sempat memberitahu dirinya jika kedua temannya sempat mengalami gejala seperti mayat hidup kemarin, walau Ino tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka jadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto menghela napasnya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Dia, hampir saja mengatakannya kepada Sakura, tentang rasa yang aku punya untuk Sakura, dia meminta Sakura untuk memberikanku kesempatan, kau tau dia hampir mengacaukan segalanya, aku kesal, tidak.. aku sangat marah saat itu dan sepertinya tanpa sadar aku membentaknya dan mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya" Jawab Naruto yang kini terlihat kesedihan di raut wajahnya, sedang Shikamaru masih diam membisu mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mematap Shikamaru kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku meminta dia untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku, aku mengatakan jika pikiran bodohnya itu hampir mengacaukan segalanya, apa kata-kataku sungguh keterlaluan?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia masih menatap mata biru Naruto beberapa saat, "Jadi sekarang kau merasa bersalah?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aa...aku tidak tahu, aku merasa bahwa tindakanku benar, tapi entah kenapa wajah itu- Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ingatannya kembali berputar menampilkan wajah Hinata saat itu –selalu membayangiku" Ucap Naruto yang masih membayangkan wajah Hinata ketika ia tersenyum namun ia juga menangis.

Naruto menghela napasnya lagi, kali ini dengan kencang "Dia tersenyum padaku namun air matanya masih mengalir, dan mengucapkan kata maaf padaku padahal aku yang telah membuatnya menangis." Jelasnya lagi.

Shikamaru masih diam mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia masih menatap serius ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan kesedihan dan rasa penyesalan disana.

"Dia bahkan mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku Shikamaru, apa aku sangat buruk?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Mungkin" Jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, padahal kau sudah tahu jawabannya Naruto" Jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Jika aku tahu jawabannya aku tidak akan meminta pendapatmu" Ucap Naruto kesal, sepertinya ia baru saja membuang waktunya dengan percuma.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, namun kenapa kau masih ragu?apa karena dia mencintaimu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah berbicara dengan nada serius, namun Naruto kembali mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan.

Shikamaru menghelas napasnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah kini memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau ragu untuk meminta maaf karena tahu dia mencintaimu kan dan kau tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya sehingga kau tidak berani bertemu dengannya benar begitu kan? kupikir ia mengatakan perasaannya bukan untuk mendapat jawaban darimu, Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru membuat Naruto mendengarkan dengan sangat serius.

"Aku tahu caranya sedikit salah, tapi menurutku ia bukan meminta Sakura untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan menerima cintamu kan, bagaimanapun sisi baiknya adalah dia memikirkan kebahagiaanmu" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto kini menundukkan wajahnya kembali, rasa menyesalnya kini semakin menguat, membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kalau kau memang ingin meminta maaf, lakukan saja, tak perlu kau pikirkan tentang pernyataan cintanya, kurasa ia juga sadar kalau kau menyukai Sakura, bukankah kalian berdua sama, kau sangat menyukai Sakura walau Sakura tidak mengetahuinya, lalu Hinata selama ini menyukaimu dan kau pun selama ini tidak menyadarinya kan, kau menginginkan Sakura bahagia, begitupun Hinata bukankah dia juga menginginkan mu bahagia" Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto kini membulatkan kedua matanya.

Perkataan Shikamaru benar-benar membuat ia terkejut, ia kini baru menyadarinya.

"Terima Kasih Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto yang kini memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Shikamaru mendengus kenapa ia merasa seperti baru saja mengalami _deja vu_ saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Kurasa aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu Naruto, berkat kau semua berjalan sesuai rencana, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali memasang senyum diwajahnya "Aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru karena sudah dari awal aku tahu Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya, mungkin jika Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Sakura, mungkin aku akan membuat Sakura mencintaiku" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertawa senang membuat Shikamaru memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto, ia bisa dengan lapang dada menerima semuanya "Maafkan aku Naruto" Gumam Shikamaru pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Naruto ke dalam rencananya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, perasaan seseorang tidak bisa diprediksi Shikamaru, tahu-tahu aku jadi benar-benar tertarik dengannya" Ucap Naruto kini menatap Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kata-kataku barusan, keren sekali kan hahaha" Lanjut Naruto yang kini tertawa dengan sangat kencang.

Shikamaru mendecak sebal mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, tapi ia juga tidak membantahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi menyelesaikan urusanku" Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

"Heh Naruto, menurutku sepupu Neji itu manis juga" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berjalan di samping Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Shikamaru "Hey Shika, ingat kau itu sudah punya Temari"

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Baka_" Bentak Shikamaru seketika, dan kemudian menghela napasnya, kenapa semua temannya memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang sangat kecil ah kecuali Kiba, "Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan untuk gadis itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, mungkin saat ini belum" Jawab Naruto yang tidak menatap Shikamaru, ia lebih memilih menatap pemandangangan yang ada di depannya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tau dia mencintaimu, suatu saat kau harus menjawab pernyataan cintanya kan, menurutku dia itu gadis yang baik dan cocok juga untukmu"

Kini Naruto kembali menatap Shikamaru, namun kali ini dia menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga "Jangan bilang kau juga ingin merencanakan sesuatu"

"Tidak, itu hanya merepotkan ku saja, lagi pula kau tidak butuh bantuanku, kau sudah tahu perasaannya berarti semua keputusan kini berada ditanganmu kan" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini tepat berdiri di dekat mobil milik Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini terdiam di depan pintu mobil biru miliknya.

"Mungkin aku punya sedikit saran untukmu, cobalah untuk melihat rasa cintanya untukmu, lagipula kau kan sedang dalam kondisi patah hati" Ejek Shikamaru membuat Naruto menggerutu sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Tapi jangan kau jadikan ia pelampiasan rasa sakit hatimu, ingat itu" Ucap Shikmaru yang kini bernada serius "Atau kau akan berurusan dengan Neji"

Seketika Naruto merinding membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji kepadanya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto ketakutan, apalagi jika itu sampai benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian bergegas masuk dan langsung menghidupkan mobilnya, sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya, jika masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Aku pergi, Terima Kasih Shikamaru" Pamit Naruto yang langsung mengendarai mobil itu meninggalkan Shikamaru disana, selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto kini sebuah mobil merah masuk kehalaman rumah Shikamaru dan terparkir dirtempat mobil Naruto sebelumnya.

"Apakah barusan Naruto yang datang kesini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil milik Gaara, ya dialah kekasih dari Shikamaru, Temari.

"Ya" Jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, heh" Ucap Temari yang tidak suka kedatangannya ke rumah kekasihnya malah disambut dengan wajah cemberut dari Shikamaru.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dan bahkan tidak membalas pesanku" Tanya Shikamaru yang berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dan kemudian merangkul lengan kanan keksaihnya itu "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu"

Shikmarau memutar bola matanya bosan , tak tahukah gadis ini jika dia sangat mengkhawatirnya. Shikamaru dan Temari memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh saat ini, karena Temari tinggal di Suna dan Shikamaru di Konoha, biasanya Shikamaru pergi ke Suna menemui Temari atau menjemputnya untuk ke datang ke Konoha.

"Kenapa kau tak suka?" Tanya Temari kesal karena Shikamaru hanya diam dan bahkan terlihat seperti tidak senang akan kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak suka, karena kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati seharian ini kau tahu" Jawab Shikamaru yang kini menatap Temari dengan tajam.

Temari mendecak kesal dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi merangkul lengan kanan Shikamaru, entah kenapa jika berada di dekat Shikamaru ia merasa Shikamaru bisa menjadi sangat dewasa dan itulah yang membuat ia akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Jadi jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu" Lanjut Shikamaru membuat wajah Temari memerah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku ke Konoha bersama Gaara, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu" Jawab Temari sedikit menaikkan nadanya, yang kini memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Shikamaru, ia sedikit kesal karena Shikamaru mengangapnya seperti anak kecil namun ia juga senang karena Shikamaru khawatir dengannya dan inilah yang membuat Shikamaru selalu mengatakan jika wanita itu sangat merepotkan.

Shikamaru mendesah mendengar ucapan Temari, _rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat membuatnya tinggal di Konoha bersamaku_ batin Shikamaru.

...

Naruto kini sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, kemudian ia mengambil handphone miliknya dan memilih nomor telepon seseorang yang telah ia minta dari Ino, yap kini ia sedang menghubungi Hinata.

Nada sambung sempat berbunyi namun tak lama ada sebuah suara menjawab panggilan telepon Naruto.

"Halo, siapa ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Ini aku Hinata, kumohon jangan tutup teleponnya, bisakah kau keluar sebentar, aku sudah di depan rumahmu" Jawab Naruto yang kini telah menutup panggilan telepon itu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia mengenal pemilik suara itu, seseorang yang membuat dirinya menangis, _kenapa? Apa lagi yang ingin ia katakan_ batin Hinata.

Jujur saja Hinata masih takut dengan Naruto, raut wajah Naruto saat itu masih tersimpan baik di memori Hinata, wajah dengan penuh emosi dan kekesalan serta tatapan mata yang sedikit tersirat rasa marah, semua itu masih membuat Hinata tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Lamunan Hinata terputus ketika handphone yang masih berada di tangan kanannya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan kini masuk ke handphone miliknya.

**From : 08XXXXX**

Aku menunggumu. Kumohon keluarlah.

Mata hinata masih betah menatap pesan yang kini muncul dilayar handphone miliknya, sebuah pesan dari seorang yang mengisi hatinya, mungkin jika kejadian waktu itu tidak terjadi ia pasti sudah tak sadarkan diri karena menerima pesan dari Naruto.

Hinata menghela napasnya sambil memejamkan matanya, bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak bisa selamanya menghindari Naruto dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju gerbang rumahnya, Hinata meminta penjaga keamanan rumahnya yang berada di dekat pintu gerbang untuk membiarkan Hinata membuka gerbang itu sendiri.

Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya kini menolehkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu gerbang rumah Hinata terbuka, dan ternyata benar kini Hinata sudah berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hinata" Panggil Naruto pelan.

Mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat namun kali ini ada sedikit rasa takut pada dirinya, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto terutama mata Naruto, untuk itu ia menundukan wajahnya sedari tadi.

Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto mendekati nya, entah kenapa tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar untungnya Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama diam, Naruto masih berdiri di depan Hinata, menatap Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" Ucap Naruto

Hinata masih diam namun kini ia sudah berani untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang berada di depannya. Ada rasa senang saat mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto, bukan karena Hinata menunggu kata-kata itu, setidaknya ia senang Naruto tidak membencinya, dari semua yang Naruto katakan kemarin padanya hal yang paling Hinata takutkan adalah bahwa Naruto akan membencinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah membungkukan badannya dengan sangat dalam, "Maafkan semua ucapanku"

Hinata melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto yang kini sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya, tanpa terasa air mata Hinata kembali turun dari kedua matanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aa..aku – Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, ia berusaha untuk mengatur nada bicaranya –tidak pernah hiks hiks ma..rah hiks padamu"

Naruto kini sudah menegakkan badannya kembali dengan jelas ia melihat Hinata yang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, dan itu membuat hati Naruto sedikit sakit, ia kembali mengingat wajah Hinata kemarin, wajah yang kini selalu membayanginya.

"Naruto" Ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Jangan menangis" Ucap Naruto yang kini memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan wajah Hinata dibahu kirinya, "Jangan menangis lagi Hinata, maafkan aku" Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tak percaya kini ia berada didalam pelukan Naruto. Hangat. Rasanya hangat sekali walau ia tahu Naruto menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan dirinya namun pelukan ini tetap terasa nyaman, jantung Hinata rasanya ingin loncat keluar dari tubuhnya, ia senang walau Naruto memeluknya bukan karena rasa cinta, baginya ini saja sudah cukup, Naruto tidak membencinya saja itu sudah kebahagiaan untuk Hinata, _Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto_, batin Hinata berkali-kali mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau kau masih menangis" Ucap Naruto saat Hinata berusaha ingin melepaskan pelukan Naruto "Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat air matamu, jadi kalau kau masih menangis aku tidak akan melepasnya" Lanjut Naruto.

Hinata masih terdiam berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya, ada sedikit rasa senang saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau memaafkanku kan?" Tanya Naruto namun Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya membuat wajahnya menggesek dada kiri Naruto dan kini Hinata dapat menghirup wangi tubuh orang yang sudah ia cintai, wangi yang kini sangat ia sukai.

Naruto tersenyum saat mengetahui Hinata memaafkannya, hilanglah sudah semua rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu, walau ia masih tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Hinata kemarin, ekspresi yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya juga ikut menangis.

...

Suara Handphone milik Sasuke berdering sangat keras, lagu _Taiyou No Uta_ milik Eric Martin itu kini ia gunakan untuk nada dering khusus salah satu kontak di handphonenya, yaitu nama kontak milik perempuan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya Haruno Sakura, yang memandakan bahwa kini gadis bersurai merah jambu sedang meneleponnya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Sasuke mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di sebelah kanannya yang tak jauh dari dirinya, jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan lagi ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana kebanyakan orang menikmati waktu liburnya untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Hn" Sapa Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya, bagaimana pun juga saat ini yang sedang meneleponnya adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuknya, mungkin jika Naruto atau orang lain yang menelepon ia tidak akan segan-segan melempar handphone miliknya, hingga suara telepon itu berhenti berdering.

"Kenapa baru kau angkat? aku sudah meneleponmu dari tadi tahu!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, bukannya mendapatkan sapaan hangat dari kekasihnya ia malah mendapat ucapan yang berisi nada emosi dari gadis itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri saat mendengar Sakura meneleponnya ia sempat berharap Sakura akan memberi perhatian terhadapnya.

"Ini masih jam 7 pagi Sakura" Jawab Sasuke kesal dan sebenarnya juga sedikit kecewa.

"Dasar pemalas! Oh ya apa tasku tertinggal di mobilmu? aku lupa apa aku meninggalkannya di mobilmu atau tertinggal disekolah" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit terdengar panik.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ternyata Sakura meneleponnya pagi-pagi hanya untuk menanyakan tas jinjing berwarna ungu yang entah apa isinya Sasuke pun juga tak ingin mngetahuinya yang berada di kursi belakang mobilnya, namun Sasuke sadar jika tas itu pasti milik Sakura karena hanya dialah yang berada di dalam mobilnya kemarin.

Sasuke baru menyadari adanya tas itu ketika sudah mengantar Sakura pulang, dan ia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk mengantarkan tas itu kembali atau bahkan mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa tas miliknya tertinggal.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa ada sebuah ide untuk mengerjai gadis yang telah menggangu tidurnya yang nyenyak itu.

"Tak ada" Jawab Sasuke datar, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia tertawa senang.

"Benarkah?!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang masih tinggi, sedang Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura, ia sibuk membayangkan ekspresi Sakura yang kini sedang terkejut dan mungkin kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku, yasudah kalau begitu lanjutkan saja tidurmu lagi Tuan pemalas" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang masih sedikit kesal.

"Lalu kau?"Tanya Sasuke yang masih betah berada di tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja aku akan kesekolah mengambil tas jinjingku, tugasku semua ada disitu" Jawab Sakura

"Ke apartemenku saja" Perintah Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya walau tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ti-

"Tasmu ada diapartemenku" Potong Sasuke sebelum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku HAH!" Ucap Sakura kali ini dengan penuh emosi, ia sungguh-sungguh kesal kali ini dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar malah membuat emosi Sakura semakin bertambah.

"Kalau begitu cepat antarkan kemari!" Perintah Sakura

"Tidak mau, salahmu sendiri meninggalkannya di mobilku, lagipula kau sendiri tadi yang menyuruhku melanjutkan tidurku kan" Tolak Sasuke datar walau sebenarnya kini ada seulas senyum diwajahnya.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke, terdengar panggilan telepon telah terputus oleh Sasuke. Saat itu juga handphone yang berada di tangan kanan Sakura sukses mendarat di kasur miliknya.

"Kau itu memang menyebalkan Uchiha, kenapa kemarin kau bisa begitu manis HAH" Teriak Sakura, sebenarnya ia juga kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa tas jinjing yang berisi tugas-tugas itu, ia hanya ingat membawa tas punggung sekolahnya saja.

...

Kini Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke, beruntungnya ia masih memiliki kode sandi yang pernah diberikan Obito padanya, ia menekan enam digit angka yang dapat membuka pintu apartemen tersebut, karena sepertinya sang artis ternama itu masih berada di alam mimpi, yah walau ini sudah jam setengah sembilan pagi Sakura tak bisa menjamin Sasuke sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Lagipula ia hanya akan masuk dan setelah menemukan tas miliknya ia akan langsung pulang begitu saja, bukan tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sebenarnya juga masih kesal padanya dan tak ingin bertemu dengan orang sudah mengerjainya tadi.

Ternyata perkiraan Sakura benar, ruangan apartemen itu masih sangat sepi dan tidak ada aktifitas sama sekali yang terjadi didalamnya, namun ada sesosok tubuh yang tertangkap oleh mata Sakura, seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang berbaring miring di sofa menghadap meja yang berada didepannya,_ kenapa aku seperti mengalami deja vu_ batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di sofa putih itu, Sakura memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sasuke dan menyamai tinggi sofa itu, Sakura tersenyum dan entah kenapa rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah yang tampan itu kini tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau itu lebih tampan kau sedang tidur" Ucap Sakura yang kini terkekeh pelan berusaha agar suaranya tidak membangunkan pria yang ada di depannya.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Sakura kini mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh rambut milik Sasuke yang menutupi kedua matanya, ia merapikan rambutnya sehingga kini kedua mata Sasuke yang sedang terpejam terlihat sangat jelas.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membulat saat tangan kanannya yang ingin ia tarik kembali kini digengam oleh Sasuke "Kenapa selesai?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum kearah Sakura, membuat wajah Sakura merona, karena ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidur, semenjak ia memutuskan telepon Sakura ia tidak melanjutkan tidurnya lagi dan sengaja menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Tadi aku juga mendengar kau mengatakan jika aku ini tampan" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa dengan tangan masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ak..aku belum selesai bicara tau, kau memang tampan tapi lebih tampan Eric Martin" bantah Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kenapa ia selalu kesal bila mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Eric Martin dan selalu mengangap Eric Martin melebihi dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku saat aku sedang tertidur hm, bahkan kau masuk ke apartemenku diam-diam?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyerangmu, aku hanya merapihkan rambutmu, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku" Jawab Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau menganggu tidurmu makanya aku masuk dan langsung pergi jika sudah mendapatkan tasku" Lanjut Sakura yang kini bernada sangat pelan.

Kini kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa sadar mereka sudah terhanyut akan oleh tatapan masing-masing apalagi kini jarak mereka begitu dekat, entah bagaimana mereka kini terbius oleh pandangan mata mereka masing-masing, lambat laun tanpa mereka sadari hembusan nafas keduanya mulai terasa menyentuh kulit wajah mereka, hembusan nafas mereka yang kini seirama itu mulai terdengar jelas di kedua telinga mereka.

Entah siapa yang mulai begerak lebih dulu, kini jarak keduanya semakin dekat dengan tatapan mereka yang masih bertemu dan jantung mereka berdua kini sama-sama berdetak dengan kencang, seakan berdetak bagai pemacu kedua insan yang kini sedang mencoba mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Tangan Sakura yang masih terbebas kini mencengkram kuat bagian bawah baju polos berwarna merah dengan kencang, dan saat kedua insan itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan nafas yang menderu secepat detak jantung mereka memberi pertanda jika jarak mereka sudah dekat, sangat dekat dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel pintu milik Sasuke terdengar, pertanda jika kini ada seseorang yang menekannya dari luar.

Sontak membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap pintu apartemen milik Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah, begitu pun Sasuke ia juga membuka kedua matanya karena tiba-tiba Sakura menggerakan wajahnya, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, ia pasti akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang sudah mengagalkan kesempatan mencium kekasihnya itu, padahal kedua hidung mereka sudah hampir bertemu.

Ia menghela napasnya kesal, bel itu terus saja berbunyi membuat emosinya semakin bertambah besar, ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang kini sedang menatap kearah pintu apartemen milik Sasuke.

Cup.

Ia mengecup pipi Sakura yang kini berada di depan matanya, setidaknya ia masih bisa mencium pipi mulus milik kekasihnya itu, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Dasar mesum" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil memegangi pipi yang dikecup oleh Sasuke, tapi walau begitu sebenarnya Sakura menyukai kecupan yang dilalukan Sasuke, apalagi jika tadi bel itu tidak berbunyi mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah melakukan ciuman pertama dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke melihat layar kecil di dekat pintu apartemen itu yang berfungsi untuk menampilkan gambar seseorang yang memencet tombol bel apartemen miliknya, namun ternyata tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada disana.

Aneh. Kenapa bisa tidak ada seseorang pun disana, namun Sasuke tetap memilih untuk membuka pintu apartemen miliknya, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika memang diluar tidak ada seseorang pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Ucap Sasuke saat membuka pintu apartemen miliknya yang ternyata ada seseorang yang berdiri menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

Bersambung lagi yaa...

Makasih udah mau baca apalagi sampai ninggalin review,, sebenernya aku mau panjangin lagi tp nanti malah kelamaan update nya karena sekarang tiap malem aku cuma dapet 1000 word jadi maaf ya hehe,, tetep tunggu chapter berikutnya ya,,,,


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Meme Chua : Yang dateng akan terungkap di Chap ini, dan itu salah satu kandidat yang kamu sebutkan hehhe...selamat belajar yaa^^... Kamu ngak tahu siapa Eric Martin,,tutup buku pelajaranmu dan searching sekarang hahahah,, dan dia memang ulang tahun pada 10 Oktober kok,,udah ku add loh ya hehehe...**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Ini yang datang akan terungkap hehe,,mungkin saja hehe,, masa sih aku hebat haha,,ya didahulukan saja belajarnya Hana, semangat ya buat belajar,,Kamu masih bingung?! aku beneran perempuan kok ^^**

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : Yes,, makasih udah mau baca ^^,, tenang aja si konflik dikit lagi mampir kok hehehe ditunggu terus ya**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : Wah kamu bawa pasukan banyak,, dan tebakanmu benar *tepoktangan* hebat...  
**

**Hermanhs9 : wah banyak yang mencalonkan Itachi ya,, kenapa kalian bisa kompak sekali hehhe...**

**Hanazono yuri : Ini udah kilat kan...**

**Haruno ratih : Iya ini udah sangat kilat loh**

**Chi chan : Hahahha.. kamu ngak masuk daftar tamu,,jadi usir dia Sasuke *ketawajahat***

**Sasu mine : ini udah muncul siapa yang dateng jadi udah ngak penasaran lagi kan ^^**

**Mary : Hehe ini udah lanjut loh,,,**

**Ren : Kamu sudah dimuntahkan bumi lagi ya makanya baru muncul hahahaha,, Naruto tidak suka menghukum Hinata sukanya menghukum saya hahahhaha**

**Fuji Seijiro : Ini udah dilanjut kok**

**Yupii : Yang datang itu...dibaca aja yah hahahha**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan mereview Fic ini salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian ya muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf kalo Typo nya masih muncul,, dan aku update cepet karena mungkin aku akan update lagi minggu depan dan ngak tau hari apa juga karena CH 11 memang belum diketik,,jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya ya,, hari ini eh ralat tanggal hari ini adalah tanggal yang bersejarah untuk saya (Siapa peduli) makanya untuk weekend ini saya akan bertemu dengan banyak orang :D**

**Jadi tetap ditunggu saja ya untuk chapter depan,, saya dari kemarin ngebut mati-matian ngetik chapter ini untuk permintaan maaf sekaligus anggaplah traktiran dari saya untuk kalian ya jadi selamat dinikmati ^^**

**Chapter ****10**** :**** Pertemuan.**

"Sasu _chan_" Teriak Itachi yang kini memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dan membuat Sakura kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu apartemen milik Sasuke, ia sungguh ingin tahu siapakah orang yang datang ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Lepaskan _baka!_" Perintah Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang Kakak, namun ternyata Itachi memeluknya dengan sangat kencang dan enggan membiarkan pelukannya terlepas, tapi akhirnya Sasuke berhasil juga melepaskan pelukan Itachi itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku heh?" Tanya Itachi yang kini mengusap kepala Sasuke dan langsung ditepis oleh tangan Sasuke, ia juga rindu dengan kakaknya namun ia tetap tidak senang dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang selalu mengangapnya seperti anak kecil.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat Sasuke yang tidak mampu berkutik oleh pria yang ada di depannya, yang sepertinya pria itu tidak takut sama sekali dengan Sasuke, membuat Itachi kini menatap kearah Sakura.

"Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Itachi yang kini berjalan mendekati Sakura, membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan kini menatap Itachi dengan heran, _kenapa dia mengetahui namaku _batin Sakura. Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah kau manis sekali" Ucap Itachi yang kini memeluk Sakura dengan sangat kencang sama seperti saat dia memeluk Sasuke, membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua emerald miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_" Teriak Sasuke kesal yang kini menarik paksa Sakura dari pelukan Itachi sehingga Sakura berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Itachi dan kemudian Sasuke menarik Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke, Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya, ia tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan memeluknya.

Itachi tertawa kencang melihat reaksi Sasuke barusan, bahkan kini wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal dan penuh emosi menatap Itachi saat ini, "Aku hanya memberi salam kepada adik iparku yang manis itu" Ucap Itachi yang kini berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke makin berusaha menghalangi Itachi untuk mendekati Sakura, ia kini berdiri diantara Itachi dan Sakura dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mengancamnya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Sasu-_chan_? Aku kan hanya ingin menyapanya saja" Tanya Itachi yang kini memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam" Ancam Sasuke yang akhirya menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kanan membiarkan Sakura dan Itachi kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Salam kenal Sakura-_chan_, aku Itachi kakak dari lelaki yang cemburuan itu" Sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum sedang Sasuke tetap menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Salam kenal kak" Sapa Sakura membungkukkan badannya kearah Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah sehat? Maaf ya adikku yang manis itu sudah menyusahkanmu" Tanya Itachi yang kini tertawa kencang.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya sebuah suara sudah keluar dari mulut Sasuke "Siapa maksudmu yang manis, cih menjijikan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

Sakura kini ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura tidak menyangka Tuan muda Uchiha ini bisa tidak berkutik didepan Kakaknya.

Cup

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan suara tawanya ketika kini ia merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanannya, yang membuat ia sangat terkejut kali ini, karena yang mencium pipinya adalah Itachi yang berada di depannya.

Sontak mata Sasuke langsung melebar melihat sang Kakak satu-satunya itu mencium pipi kanan kekasihnya, tanpa sadar kini Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Itachi "Kau mau cari mati HAH" Teriak Sasuke yang kini sudah menatap tajam Itachi.

Bukannya merasa ketakutam Itachi malah tertawa kencang dengan perlakuan Sasuke saat ini padanya "Lihat, dia sangat manis kan." Ucap Itachi yang kini menatap kearah Sakura

"Itu hanya salam perkenalan dariku Sasu-_chan_" Ucap Itachi yang kini kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan, ingat itu" Ancam Sasuke yang kini melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Itachi.

"Iya.. lain kali aku tak akan melakukannya di depanmu" Ucap Itachi yang kini berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung Itachi, ia bisa melihat betapa besar rasa sayang Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kau malah tersenyum, kau senang dicium olehnya?" Tanya Sasuke kesal melihat Sakura memegang pipi kanannya sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Itachi.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya dan memang benar ucapan Itachi barusan kalau Sasuke terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang, "Tentu tidak, Sasuke yang manis" Jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura tajam "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau kau akan ku hukum dengan hukuman yang sangat berat" Ancam Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau menantangku?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan kedua tangannya kini berada di depan dadanya.

Sakura mendecih dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau main-main dengan Sasuke karena sepertinya kali ini ancaman Sasuke sangat serius.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke ketus yang kini duduk di antara Sakura dan Itachi, padahal sofa diruangan itu ada dua dengan ukuran yang sama namun saat Sakura duduk di sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur barusan Itachi langsung ikut pindah ke sofa itu, membuat Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau sedang bermesraan, kau sudah besar ya Sasu-_chan_" Ledek Itachi membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura merona.

Melihat kedua orang itu saling merona membuat Itachi semakin ingin mengerjai mereka, "Kalian habis melakukan sesuatu ya?" Tuduh Itachi yang kini memasang seringai diwajahnya, memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa _Baka_" Bantah Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih merona, _Kau yang mengagalkannya bodoh_ batin Sasuke yang mengingat kembali gagalnya ia mendapat ciuman dari gadis pink disebelahnya.

Itachi tertawa melihat tingkah adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu, Itachi tidak menyangka adik yang dulu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi kini telah beranjak menjadi pemuda yang sudah mengenal cinta, dan menjadi pemuda yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Sasuke kembali berbunyi, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menatap pintu apartemen bersamaan. Sasuke berdiri dari sofa putih itu namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia menatap Itachi tajam "Awas kalau kau macam-macam, kali ini aku serius" Ancam Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke yang masih berbunyi.

"Dia menyeramkan sekali sih" Guman Itachi yang terdengar oleh Sakura membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ibu" Ucap Sasuke yang terkejut saat melihat layar kecil yang berada disamping pintu apartemen miliknya, ia langsung melirik Itachi yang kini sedang menatap Sasuke dan memasang senyum dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya terangkat sejajar wajah Itachi.

Sasuke tahu kalau ini pasti ulah Itachi, Sasuke menghela napasnya sebelum ia membuka pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Sasuke, Ibu rindu sekali padamu" Sapa Mikoto yang kini memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kenapa Ibu datang ke apartemenku, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya, Bu" Ucap Sasuke sedikit cemas dan kini menutup kembali pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, sudah hampir satu bulan kau tidak datang menemui Ibu, dan juga kakakmu itu malah datang ke apartemenmu bukan malah pulang kerumah" Omel Mikoto yang kini juga berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke dan disambut oleh pelukan hangat dari Itachi.

"Apa kalian tidak merindukan Ibu heh?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Tentu aku saja aku merindukanmu, Bu" Jawab Itachi sedang Sasuke diam saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah datang kemari, bukan malah menemui Ibu?" Tanya Mikoto lagi yang kini berjalan mendekati sofa putih dimana ada Sakura yang masih menatap ketiga orang anggota Uchiha itu.

"Ibu pasti tidak dirumah jadi aku bermaksud mengajak Sasuke untuk menemui Ibu, ternyata dia sedang asik berkencan, kenapa Ibu bisa cepat sekali sampai kemari?" Kini Itachi balik bertanya dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke namun Itachi sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kebetulan Ibu sedang berada didekat sini, ah apa kau gadis yang terluka karena anak ku ini?" Tanya Mikoto yang kini sudah bertatapan dengan Sakura yang kini berdiri menyambut kedatangan Mikoto.

"Iya.. Salam kenal Nyonya, saya Haruno Sakura" Sapa Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal Sakura, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku sama seperti Sasuke memanggilku ya, wah ternyata kau sangat manis sekali" Sapa Mikoto yang kini juga memeluk Sakura erat.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura yang kini telah terlepas dari pelukan Mikoto.

"Nanti buatlah anak-anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu ya" Pinta Mikoto.

"IBU!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona, begitupun Sakura ia juga tidak menyangka Ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke "Kenapa? Ibu kan juga ingin merasakan punya anak perempuan, ya setidaknya kini cucu perempuan juga tidak masalah" Kini Mikoto menatap Sakura kembali "Jadi jangan sampai kalah dengan gen milik keluarga Uchiha ya, Sakura" Ucap Mikoto kali ini dengan wajah yang serius.

Itachi tertawa medengar ucapan Ibunya, sedangkan Sakura kini diam membisu dengan wajah yang makin memerah, _Apakah keluarga Uchiha seperti ini_ batin Sakura. Selama ini dipikran Sakura anggota Uchiha terkesan angkuh, kaku dan mungkin keras kepala, namun ternyata saat ini semua yang ada dipikirkannya runtuh dan hilang begitu saja, entah kenapa ada kehangatan yang begitu terasa dari keluarga ini.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak menemani Ayah?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke sedang Sakura kini duduk bersama Mikoto.

"Pria penggila kerja itu sudah pergi sedari pagi, saat Ibu tahu kau akan datang ke Konoha hari ini, Ibu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut Ayahmu" Jawab Mikoto yang kini menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, "Tapi kau malah datang kesini, dan Ibu masih kesal dengan kalian berdua"

"Tapi tak apa akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini, kau tahu Sasuke selalu saja menolak untuk membawamu kerumah, jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Mikoto yang menatap Sakura yang saat ini kembali merona.

"Ke..kemarin" Jawab Sakura gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke kecewa, "Jadi kalian baru saja berpacaran?"

"Kenapa kau lambat sekali." Timpal Itachi dengan nada mengejek

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan kemudian menatap Mikoto yang masih menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan apa saja Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sontak Sasuke langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, bu. Memangnya apa sih yang Ibu pikirkan" Ucap Sasuke kini dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia sungguh kesal, bahkan Ibu nya sendiri mencurigainya, Sasuke saat ini baru 17 tahun dan ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap Sakura, yah walau ia sendiri belum bisa menjaminnya juga.

Sedangkan Itachi tertawa puas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah sangat merona begitupun Sakura, entah kenapa Itachi merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang dulu sempat hilang, jangankan untuk berbincang-bincang seperti ini, hanya sekedar makan bersama saja itu merupakan sesuatu yang ia dan Sasuke sulit untuk mendapatkannya, walau saat ini kepala keluarga Uchiha tidak ada disini, ini saja sudah cukup bagi Itachi.

Apalagi saat ini Sasuke sepertinya sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat penting dihatinya, seseorang yang mengandeng tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan keluar dari sepinya hidup yang Sasuke jalani. Adik yang Itachi sayangi lebih dari siapapun kini terlihat bahagia, dan itu juga membuat Itachi merasa ikut bahagia.

...

"Apa tadi yang mengantarmu itu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang kini berjalan di samping Sakura dan seperti biasa ketika mengucapkan nama sang artis ternama itu, Ino memelankan nada suaranya.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya "Kenapa? Bukankah perjanjianmu sudah selesai? Apa yang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan-

"Iya.. seperti yang kau pikirkan" Potong Sakura cepat, sebenarnya ia malu mengakuinya pada Ino itu sebabnya ia tidak menceritakan pada Ino dan juga Hinata jika Sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana kejadiannya? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Ino antusias karena memang Ino baru mengetahuinya, Shikamaru juga tidak memberitahukan Ino tentang semua hal yang terjadi maka dari itu ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berubah.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, kini pipinya kembali merona mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu dan hal itu pula masih membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang.

"Pagi Hinata" Sapa Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang kini mengikuti Sakura, Sakura sengaja mempercepat langkah kaki nya.

"Jangan menghindar Sakura" Teriak Ino yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kelas dan mengejar Sakura "Ah pagi Hinata" Sapa Ino saat melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk manis di kursi miliknya.

"Pagi Sakura, Ino" Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

_Kenapa Hinata juga sudah bisa tersenyum_ batin Ino yang kini sudah duduk diantara Sakura dan Hinata. "Sepertinya kalian berdua harus cerita padaku, jika tidak pertemanan kita cukup sampai sini saja" Ancam Ino yang mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari kedua temannya itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ino" Ucap Hinata, sedang Sakura hanya mendecih melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya ini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kedua sahabatnya itu, memang Sakura berniat akan menceritakannya hari ini kepada Ino dan juga Hinata, begitupun Hinata akan menceritakan semuanya kecuali tentang perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, ia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Sakura, ia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.

...di tempat lain...

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada Kabuto yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah Tuan dan pasti anda akan sangat terkejut mengetahuinya" Jawab Kabuto yang kini menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan juga foto.

"Ini..?!" Ucap Orochimaru terkejut melihat sebuah foto yang kini berada di tangan kanannya.

"Dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha istri dari pengusaha besar Fugaku Uchiha, dan juga lelaki itu adalah Itachi Uchiha yang ternyata anak pertama dari Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha, yang kini sedang mengambil studi S2 di Suna dan ternyata saat ini dia sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama salah satu cabang milik Fugaku Uchiha yang berada di Suna, perusahaan baru namun saat ini sedang berkembang, walau belum diresmikan namun sudah dipastikan bahwa ia yang akan memimpin usaha di Suna" Potong Kabuto yang kini menatap wajah Orochimaru yang masih menatap foto Mikoto yang berada ditangan kanannya dan foto Itachi yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kabuto "Pantas saja, Ia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan uang, jadi dia adalah anak kedua dari pengusaha besar Fugaku Uchiha" Gumam Orochimaru.

"Apa prediksiku benar?" Kini Orochimaru menatap Kabuto dan Kabuto hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka nama belakang Uchiha yang ia punya adalah dari keturunan keluarga Fugaku Uchiha" Lanjut Orochimaru.

"Apa kau yakin Kabuto?" Orochimaru mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kembali.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Kemarin saya berhasil memergoki mereka datang ke apartemen Sasuke dan juga ada satu orang lagi yang datang kesana" Ucap Kabuto yang kini menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Orochimaru.

Foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah Konoha High School, "Siapa dia?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih menatap foto gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu pelajar kelas 11 Konoha High School, dan saya rasa dia adalah kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha karena saya hari ini juga melihat Sasuke mengantarnya ke sekolah" Jawab Kabuto

"Kekasih?" Tanya Orochimaru tak percaya, ia tidak mengira orang sedingin Sasuke bisa memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Iya, mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu karena suatu insiden yang terjadi yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, dan dari informasi yang sudah berhasil saya kumpulkan, gadis itu sempat dirawat hampir satu bulan di rumah sakit, dan setelah itu ia melakukan rawat jalan beberapa bulan dan semua biaya perawatan dibayar oleh Sasuke." Jelas Kabuto lagi.

"Menarik, hebat sekali keluarga Uchiha menutupi semua kejadian itu" Ucap Orochimaru yang kini memasang seringai diwajahnya, dan kembali memandang foto Sakura, "Jadi kau adalah orang yang spesial untuk Sasuke" Gumam Orochimaru.

"Kini kita harus segera bergerak Kabuto, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan" Perinta Orochimaru yang kini meletakan foto Sakura diatas foto Itachi dan juga Mikoto.

"Baik Tuan" Ucap Kabuto.

...

"Aku masih tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke bisa seromatis itu" Ucap Ino yang kini mengesap minuman favoritnya, _Mocachino Latte._

"Aku juga tidak percaya" Timpal Hinata, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak masih tidak percaya sampai sekarang, lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata.

"Hanya sedikit salah paham dengan saja Naruto, tapi semua sudah terselesaikan" Ucap Hinata gugup, sedang Ino hanya diam saja, Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ino saat Sakura pergi keruang Osis, dan Ino menyarankan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Lain kali jika Naruto berani menyakitimu, ceritakan padaku akan ku hajar dia nanti" Sakura berkata sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Hinata tersenyum, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah, untung saja Naruto sempat menghentikannya jika tidak apakah mungkin mereka berdua akan semudah ini bersatu pikir Hinata dan sepertinya Sakura juga sudah melupakan percakapan mereka waktu itu, "Terima Kasih, Sakura"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku Hinata, kau adalah sahabat baikku, jika ada yang menyakitimu aku pasti tidak akan bisa tinggal diam" Ucap Sakura yang kini memegang kedua tangan Hinata, Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kini juga tersenyum padanya, dalam hati ia terus mengucapkan terima kasih, ia bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura dan juga Ino, _lain kali aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama Sakura_ batin Hinata

"Sudah-sudah, kalian membuatku jadi terharu" Ucap Ino membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kini menatap kearah Ino dan kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah Sasuke sepertinya sudah datang menjemputku, apa kalian ingin ikut ke kedai Ichiraku?" Tanya Sakura dan kini menyedot habis _Strawberry Float_ miliknya.

"Maaf Sakura hari ini aku tidak bisa" Ucap Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Sakura dan Hinata menatap kearahnya "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih berusaha menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku ada urusan penting" Jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Kau tidak diantar oleh Sai?" Tanya Hinata yang kini juga sudah bersiap meninggalkan meja kantin itu.

"Sai saat ini sedang sibuk mengikuti lomba melukis, kali ini bertaraf Internasional jadi dia ingin mempersiapkannya dengan matang, dan aku tidak ingin mengangunya, sudah ya aku duluan" Pamit Ino yang kini berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Dasar, apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai terburu-buru begitu" Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya, mendapat tatapan curiga dari Sakura, Hinata menghela napasnya, ia paham pasti Sakura akan mengajaknya kesana.

"Ayolah Hinata" Rayu Sakura yang kini memegang tangan Hinata.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja –"

"Kali ini Hinata tolong selamatkan aku" Potong Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata dengan mata memohon, ia membayangkan saat ia bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha dan jadi bahan ejekean Ibu dan Kakak Sasuke, dan kali ini ia akan bertemu dengan tim Taka, Sakura tidak bisa menjamin dia dan Sasuke akan menjadi bahan ejekan kembali, setidaknya jika Hinata berada disana ada orang yang akan menemaninya.

Hinata menghela napasnya sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar, Hinata sadar disana pasti ada Naruto, walau masalah dirinya dan Naruto telah selesai Hinata masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, malah ada sebersit keinginan Hinata untuk melupakan Naruto.

Hinata membuka matanya kembali, Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah" Ucap Hinata yang akhirnya menyerah, hatinya merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura yang seakan sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya kali ini.

Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata "Terima Kasih Hinata" Ucap Sakura tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku akan menghubungi supir pribadiku" Ucap Hinata yang kini mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam tasnya, dan Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata yang tertekuk yang sedang mengetik sebuah pesan dari handphonenya, Sakura menuntun Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu kehadiran Sakura.

"Aku mengajak Hinata, tak apa kan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri menatap Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobil putihnya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya, lagipula Hinata sudah pernah menginjakan kakinya di kedai Ichiraku. Sakura tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Hinata, ia duduk di belakang Sasuke sedang Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-_san_" Sapa Hinata.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke datar, ia tidak biasa menanggapi perempuan lain, hanya perempuan spesial dihatinya lah Sasuke bisa berbicara dengan santai.

"Jawaban apa itu" Ucap Sakura ketus dan menatap tajam Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya pergi meminggalkan Konoha High School.

"Teme, Sakura-_chan_ dan... Hinata-_chan_" Sapa Naruto yang kini mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kedai Ichiraku.

"Hai" Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum diikuti Hinata yang membungkukan badannya kearah Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba yang kini sedang duduk di sofa itu "Selamat siang" Sapa Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke sudah datang" Ucap Temari yang baru saja keluar dari toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan khusus itu, Temari kini memandang kedua wanita yang kini berada di belakang Sasuke "Apakah dia pacarmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Temari yang ini mendekati Sakura.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku Temari, sepupu Gaara dan juga kekasih dari Shikamaru" Sapa Temari

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal" Sapa Sakura yang kini membungkukan badannya kearah Temari.

Temari kini menatap Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sakura "Lalu, apa dia kekasihmu Naruto?" Tanya Temari yang kini menatap Naruto.

"Bu.. bukan, aku sahabat dari Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata Salam kenal" Sapa Hinata yang juga membungkukan badannya kearah Temari.

Sedang Naruto hanya diam membisu, Shikamaru sempat melirik Naruto yang kini sedang memandang kearah lain.

"Maaf aku kira kau kekasih Naruto, hmm apa Gaara masuk kriteria calon pacarmu?" Tanya Temari dan langsung membuat Gaara menatap Temari dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan juga membuat Naruto membelalakan mata birunya yang seindah warna langit itu.

Sedang Sakura hanya bisa menatap Temari dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Sakura menyadari jika Temari tidak tahu jika Hinata menyukai Naruto, begitu juga Hinata ia malah tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Temari bagaimana.

"Bagaimana jika denganku saja" Seru Kiba membuat Naruto kini menatap tajam kearah Kiba yang sedang memasang senyum yang menurut Naruto senyum menjijikan diwajahnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kekasih dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan otomatis Hinata juga ikut terbawa karena tangan kiri Sakura memegang Hinata, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Kiba dan Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke, saat Hinata ingin duduk di samping Sakura, Temari menarik tangan Hinata "Kau duduk denganku saja ya" Ucap Temari yang kini menarik Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto dan Temari duduk didepan Sakura.

Hinata sempat ingin menolak namun sebelum suaranya berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya Temari sudah mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto membuat jantung Hinata kini berdetak sangat cepat.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar Hinata?" Tanya Temari yang membuat wajah Hinata merona, dan Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baguslah, bagaimana jika dengan Gaara?" Tanya Temari lagi, membuat Gaara kembali menatap Temari dengan tajam. Sepertinya Temari benar-benar ingin menjodohkan Gaara dengan Hinata, Naruto sempat terkejut namun akhirnya ia kembali diam seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sudah hentikan Temari" Shikamaru kini menatap Temari tajam. Ia serius kali ini, membuat Temari akhirnya menghentikan tujuannya mendekati Hinata, Temari menganggap Hinata sangat cocok dengan Gaara karena selain Hinata sangat cantik ia juga sangat lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan konser kita nanti?" Tanya Sasuke yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia sempat melihat reaksi dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Akan ada _Meet and Greet_ dengan penggemar beberapa jam sebelum konser dimulai" Jelas Shikamaru, "Sisanya aku harap kalian bisa datang lebih cepat, apalagi kau Sasuke" Lanjut Shikamaru yang kini menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima tawaran apapun, jadi kau tenang saja" Jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya "Kenapa? Tumben sekali" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik" Jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto memsanag senyum jahilnya "Karena ada Sakura-_chan_ ya" Ledek Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit merona, sedang Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Kiba yang kini mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya harus melakukan apa?" Kini Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, sedang Sakura tetap diam dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"Jangan samakan kami denganmu Kiba" Timpal Shikamaru, yah walau Shikamaru sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, ia dan Temari sama-sama memiliki komitmen untuk menjaganya hingga keikatan suci pernikahan. Tidak perduli orang lain menganggap pikiran meerka terlalu kuno atau kolot, toh mereka berdua juga yang akan menjalani hubungan ini. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah berciuman, bagi mereka itu masih termasuk dalam hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, selebihnya mereka berdua berusaha untuk saling menjaga.

Kiba mendengus mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, memang diantara anggota Taka yang lain, Kiba sudah sangat terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya, bahkan dia tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Apa kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan karena pergi berkencan terus dengan Sakura-_chan_ ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam tidak mejawab pertanyaan Naruto sedang Sakura hanya menghela napasnya pelan, sepertinya ia dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa pergi kencan dengan bebas, ia masih ingat kejadian di Mall Konoha saat itu, semua orang pasti akan menjerit Histeris dan mengejar Sasuke. _Selamat tinggal kencan indah masa muda _ Batin Sakura.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa kecil "Jangan bilang kau sama sekali belum pernah mengajak Sakura-_chan_ kencan ya Sasuke"

"Payah" Timpal Shikamaru membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar.

"Kasihan sekali kau Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana jika kencan denganku saja" Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa namun ia malah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari pemuda di sebelahnya, merasa aura Sasuke berubah menjadi menyeramkan Kiba menelan ludahnya dengan susah "Aa..aku hanya bercanda saja, Sasuke" Ucap Kiba gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Hinata saja" Ucap Kiba yang kini menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak suka dan sedikit meninggi, membuat jantung Hinata malah kini berdetak kencang.

"Kenapa? kau kan bukan pacarnya" Tanya Kiba yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Ucapan Kiba membuat Naruto seketika langsung diam "Aa.. aku hanya tidak setuju jika denganmu" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Jadi jika dengan Gaara kau setuju kan Naruto?" Kini Temari bertanya dengan penuh semangat dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Gaara kepadanya.

Shikmaru sempat melirik Naruto sesaat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka seakan sangat menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto sempat diam sesaat membuat gadis yang disebelahnya juga sedikit berharap dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"I..itu terserah dengan Hinata saja, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku" Jawab Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata membuat Hinata sempat mengigit bibir bawahnya. Shikamaru sempat menghela napasnya pelan karena sangat jelas saat ini terlihat rasa keraguan di wajah Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaan Temari barusan.

_Bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan Hinata_ batin Hinata, ia sedikit merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto tapi ia harus sadar bahwa memang Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Ia memang sempat berharap dengan jawaban Naruto yang akan membuatnya senang, tapi kenyataan kadang memang lebih menyakitkan daripada keinginan hati kan.

Sakura kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, Ia merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Ini salahnya karena mengajak Hinata kesini, ia kini seperti ikut merasakan apa yang saat ini Hinata rasakan, pasti itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata, tanpa sadar ia mencengkram tangan Sasuke dengan kencang membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sekarang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti ingin menangis.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit" Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap Shikamaru dan membuat semua orang kini menatap kearahnya. Shikamaru seperti mengerti akan maksud Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suara "Baiklah, kurasa itu saja yang kita bahas"

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata" Ajak Sakura yang kini berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Gimana kalau Hinata diantar oleh Gaara, kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Eh.. I..itu-"

"Gaara cepat antar Hinata pulang" Perintah Temari tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Gaara sempat menatap Temari tajam, namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan "Ayo" Ucapnya Gaara yang kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, terima kasih Temari-_san_" Pamit Hinata yang kini berjalan di belakang Gaara.

"Kami pulang dulu" Pamit Sakura juga berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Temari tersenyum melihat kepergian Gaara dan Hinata, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melirik teman pirang yang berada disebelahnya, ia menepuk pundak Naruto membuat Naruto kini menatap kearahnya "Aku pergi, Naruto"

"Ah aku kalah cepat dengan Gaara" Gumam Kiba yang kini juga bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedang Naruto masih duduk di dalam ruangan itu ketika Shikamaru, Temari dan Kiba sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak ada yang salahkan pikir Naruto, tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang sama sekali. Ia gelisah.

Ia mengambil handphonenya yang berada didalam saku celananya dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayame, buatkan aku lima porsi ramen besar" Pinta Naruto yang kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

"Mungkin ini karena aku lapar" Gumam Naruto.

bersambung lagiii...

makasih udah nyempetin baca dan mereview hehhe,,, jadi sampai ketemu di chap depan maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya...

Salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian semua.

Kamis, 11 September 2014


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Meme Chua : Aada apa ya? heheh,,,sebenernya bukan masalah baru meme tapi ini lah konflik cerita yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai,, iya aku Sasusaku (bolehngak kalo SASUUCUL?hahha),, kamu inginnya Hinata sm siapa? hmmm kapan ya,, ditunggu aja ya,, ini udah ketemu konflik kok jadi ya selesai konflik maka selesailah cerita ini**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : wah makasih udah ditambahin ekstra edition dari kamu ehhe aku juga ketawa bacanya loh haha**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Sama-sama Hana,,mungkin lain kali kalo lagi ketemu ide buru2ditulis aja point2 pentingnya jadi supaya ngak lupa (pdhl aku ngak sndiri ngak gitu) saran sih siapa tahu bermanfaat..kamu ngak kecewa kan kalo aku cewe hehhe..wah Sasuke ngak punya cinta pertama,kan dia baru ngerasain jatuh cinta ya sm Sakura hehe.. KAbuto sebenernya bukan ngincer keluarga uchiha, tapi dia mau tau kelemahannya Sasuke eh ternyata dia adalah anak Fugaku Uchiha gt., maaf ya bikin kamu bingung..**

**U : ini udah update :)**

**Hermanhs9 : iya ya,,, kasian ya Naruto,,(ini semua ulah mu cul) hehhe,,,,,#abaikan aja ya**

**Haruchan : Salam kenal Haruchan..kamu jambak pacarku #Shanarooo..iya nih udah muncul di chater ini**

**Reginaisme16 :Iya ngak pernah hiks hiks.. iya ya maaf ya kalo typo nya bertebaran dimana-mana,,haha masa sih mereka ngak cocok :p...masa sih banyak juga sih yang bilang gt, cuma aku gtw deh aku termasuk kategori cepet atau engga,, jarang baca Fic aku hehhe,,,Umurmu berapa nak bisa jadi kecengannya Jiraiya hadehhh kamu ngak termasuk salah satu inspirasi Jiraiya untuk buku Icha-Icha Paradisenya kan? hehhe pisssssss**

**Hanazono yuri : Masa sih blm kilat T-T...**

**Sasu mine : Ini nih baca aja di Chapter ini hehehe**

**Lynn : Eh makasih udah suka :D**

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : Eh yang mana ya yang kebolak-bolak? mungkin gaya penulisanku begitu kali ya haha...Aku juga ngegemesin kok #plak tampar bolak balik dan abaikan saja ya hehe**

**Guest : Ini udah lanjut kok**

**Ntika Blossom : MAkasih udah suka ya :D**

**Chi-chan :Hahaha tanggal 11 kemarin aku ulang tahun hahahha... eh masukan dy ke gentongmu Gaara dy bilang kamu ngak laku (kompor) hahhaa**

**Yupii : Hahaha hayo maunya Hinata sm siapa yo...**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau baca..dan yang udah follow dan ngeFav cerita ini,,, makasih salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kaliam Muah...muahhhh  
**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf ya aku updatenya rada lama,, ini aja kemarin ngebut ngetiknya ngak enak takut kelamaan hehhe,,dan maaf kalo banyak Typo yak,,aku juga blom bisa janjiin update CH 12 dengan cepat tapi tetep di tunggu ya,,,dan emang ceritanya dikit lagi selesai ngak tau sih kalo diketik jadinya berapa Chapter,,aku senang bisa bikin Fic untuk Sasusaku sejujurnya aku juga pengen banget bikin Fic untuk pairing Favorit aku dari anime Yu Yu Hakusho..yaitu Kurama sama Botan (ada singkatannya ngak ya?) dari dulu aku suka banget sm mereka sayang mereka ngak disatuin di Anime itu hikssss...**

**Chapter 11 : Scandal**

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, bunga masih bermekaran menghiasi kota Konoha, menambah cerah suasana kota Konoha oleh hiasan warna-warni bunga yang masih bermekaran, walau musim semi akan segera berakhir dan segera berganti dengan musim panas.

Begitu juga dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwana serupa dengan warna bunga khas Negara Jepang, bunga Sakura. Seulas senyum senang menghiasi wajahnya membuat gadis itu semakin indah dilihat oleh mata.

Tak jarang para siswa Konoha High School diam-diam mencuri pandang untuk menatap keindahan yang terpancar dari gadis itu, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka berani mencoba untuk mendekatinya, namun sayang hati gadis itu telah terisi oleh seorang pemuda berparas tampan.

Memang tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui jika gadis itu sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke, artis yang saat ini merupakan artis dengan bayaran termahal, bagaimana tidak selain ia memiliki tampang yang mampu menarik hati para wanita ia juga memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat ideal dan juga memiliki suara khas yang mampu mengetarkan dan meluluhkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, lihatkan betapa ia tergambar seperti manusia yang tercipta dengan sangat sempurna.

Hubungannya dengan pemuda itu juga semakin bersemi, semakin bermekaran dihati keduanya membuat rasa bahagia selalu tercipta ketika mereka bersama. Namun apakah cinta mereka akan selalu bersemi seperti saat ini? Seperti musim yang terjadi di kota Konoha saat ini?

Suara handphone milik Ino bergetar kencang di dalam saku seragam sekolahnya, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam handphonenya, awalnya ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan nama kontak yang kini sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

Namun handphone itu terus saja bergetar hanya kadang berhenti sesaat namun kemudian kembali bergetar dan akhirnya membuat Ino memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedari tadi menghubunginya, kedua alisnya sempat mengerut melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphone miliknya. _Ada apa_ batin Ino.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino yang kini sudah berada di luar kelas menuju ke tempat ia meminta izin pada Kakashi-_sensei_ barusan, yaitu Toilet Wanita.

"Kenapa baru kau angkat?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Aku sangat sibuk, memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelepon." Tanya Ino yang juga membalas Shikamaru dengan nada kesal, namun seketika rasa kesal itu lenyap ketika mendengarkan penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru padanya, ia terkejut bahkan kini kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan tangan kanan membekap mulutnya yang kini terbuka lebar.

Kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius bahkan ia sampai menganggukan kepalanya yang tidak mungkin terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti Shikamaru" Ucap Ino yang kini memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya, belum sempat ia sampai ke Toilet ia sudah berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kecemasan kini terpancar di wajah Ino, ia beberapa kali mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha mengusir perasaan itu, bahkan saat ini ia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang membuat kedua temannya menoleh kearah Ino.

Namun mereka tidak menanyakannya karena memang tidak diperbolahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Untungnya tak beberapa lama bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi yang mendakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai.

"Oke sampai jumpa lagi" Pamit Kakashi yang kini berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat kedua temannya yang masih merapihkan buku-buku mereka kini menatap Ino heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, ayo cepat" Ucap Ino yang kini menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah berdiri disamping Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa sih sedari tadi?" Tanya Sakura kesal tapi ia juga tidak berusaha menahan tarikan tangan Ino. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino malah mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

Ino langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sudah banyak sekali orang yang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, memang ini adalah jam pulang sekolah dan pasti akan banyak orang yang berada disana tapi kali ini orang yang dilihat Ino semua membawa kamera dan berbagai alat perekam lainya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali wartawan?" Tanya Hinata yang juga melihat banyak kerumunan orang di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan kini juga menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Namum belum sempat ia melihat dengan jelas, Ino sudah menarik kembali kedua tangan sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju belakang gedung Konoha High School.

"Hey Ino, gerbang sekolahnya berada disana" Protes Sakura kesal, tadi Ino menyuruh mereka untuk cepat pergi tapi sekarang dia malah menarik mereka kearah lain.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Sakura lagi ketika mereka telah berada di belakang gedung Konoha High School dan tidak ada seseorang pun berada disana, di depan mereka berdiri tegak dinding pembatas antara Konoha dan area luar lingkungan Konoha, dan di belakang mereka terdapat gedung olahraga sepak bola, di Konoha High School setiap kegiatan olahraga seperti, sepak bola, voli, basket, softball dll, itu memiliki tempat masing-masing.

"Kali ini ikuti saja apa kataku" Ucap Ino menatap tegas kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Kita harus ke Kedaai Ichiraku sekarang juga, disana Shikamaru akan menjelaskannya" Jelas Ino.

"Tapi, Sasuke akan menjemputku" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan menjemputmu hari ini Sakura, dia mungkin sudah berada di Kedai Ichiraku sekarang, Hinata cepat hubungi supir pribadimu untuk menjemputmu dibelakang gedung Konoha High School" Perintah Ino membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Maksudmu kita keluar lewat sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang kini sudah sedikit meninggi.

"Kau pikir aku membawa kalian kesini untuk apa, cepat kau hubungi dia Hinata" Perintah Ino lagi dan akhirnya kali ini Hinata menurutinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura kali ini menatap serius Ino. Ino menghela napasnya "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu menyangkut tentang dirimu Sakura, maka dari itu Shikamaru menyuruhku membawamu pergi dari sini secepat mungkin, sisanya akan dijelaskan Shikmaru disana" Jelas Ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata menatap Ino dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Sudah, sekarang naik keatas pundakku Sakura, cepat" Ucap Ino yang kini memposisikan dirinya dibawah, Sakura sempat menatap Ino ragu namun Ino malah menarik tangan Sakura menyuruhnya menaiki pundaknya "Cepat Sakura!"

"Maaf ya Ino" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah menaikan kakinya dan meletakannya diatas pundak Ino, dan kemudian Ino secara perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga kini berdiri dengan tegak.

"Kau bisa menyentuh ujung tembok itu Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Hampir" Jawab Sakura yang masih berusaha menggapai ujung tembok yang jaraknya kurang 5 cm lagi dari ujung jarinya.

"Hati-hati" Gumam Hinata.

"Cepat Jidat, kau ini sengaja ya" Omel Ino.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha, lagipula ide siapa yang menyuruhku begini Hah" Ucap Sakura yang kini juga meninggikan nada suaranya, dan tak berapa lama akhirnya Sakura bisa meraih ujung tembok itu dan kemudian kedua tangan Ino yang sedari tadi memegang kaki Sakura ikut membantu Sakura menaiki tembok Sekolah mereka.

"Apa kau bisa turun?" Tanya Ino yang kini menatap Sakura yang sudah duduk diatas tembok itu.

"Tenang saja, hanya tinggal lompat saja kok" Jawab Sakura enteng, Sakura tidak takut dengan ketinggan sama sekali dan ia merupakan tipe orang yang memilki rasa keberanian yang besar.

"Hap"

Duk.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Tanya Ino ketika mendengar suara seperti sebuah benda mengenai daratan yang Ino yakini jika itu suara pendaratan Sakura, namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabat pinknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Teriak Ino yang sedikit khawatir apakah sahabat pink nya sukses melakukan pendaratan atau sesuatu yang buruk malah terjadi padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela napasnya dengan kencang dan sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Ino.

"Kau memang berbakat jadi pencuri" Ucap Ino yang kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya _Pig_" Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada meninggi dan kini memasang wajah sedikit kesal yang pasti tidak dapat terlihat oleh Ino dan Hinata.

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, namun tawanya seketika terhenti saat Ino menatap kearahnya "Kini giliranmu Hinata"

Hinata menelan ludahnya dan kini ada sedikit keringat di dahinya, jujur ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini mungkin ini pengalaman pertamanya maka dari itu ada sedikit rasa takut menghampirinya.

"Cepat Hinata" Perintah Ino sambil menatap Hinata tajam

Hinata mendekati Ino dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan, saat Ino sudah berdiri dengan tegak, handphone nya kembali bergetar.

"Diam sebentar Hinata" Ucap Ino yang kini melepaskan tangan kanan yang memegang kaki kanan Hinata dan mengerakkannya untuk mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku seragamnya.

"Ya, kami keluar dari belakang gedung sekolah, cepatlah kesini" Ucap Ino yang kini memasukan kembali hnadphonenya ke tempat semula, dan tangannya kembali memegang kaki kanan Hinata.

"Ayo cepat Hinata, kau lebih berat daripada Sakura" Ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Maaf Ino, sedikit lagi" Ucap Hinata yang kini akhirnya berhasil memegang ujung tembok itu, dan kini tangan Ino membantu Hinata sama seperti saat Sakura berhasil meraih ujung tembok itu.

"I..ino ini tinggi se..sekali" Ucap Hinata saat berhasil duduk diatas tembok sekolah mereka.

"Ayo Hinata lompat" Perintah Sakura yang sudah berdiri menatap Hinata.

"A..aku takut" Ucap Hinata gugup, keringat sudah mengaliri wajah cantiknya bahkan kini degup jantungnya juga memberi reaksi atas rasa takutnya.

"Kau bisa Hinata" Ucap Ino yang juga menatap Hinata.

_Aku takut_ batin Hinata ia kini menutup kedua matanya, karena saat ia menatap Sakura yang berada dibawah rasanya ia tiba-tiba ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil birunya dan berdiri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Kita berdua sedang melakukan ide gila dari Ino" Jawab Sakura yang sedikit kaget saat tahu Naruto berada disini, sedang Hinata langsung membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih diam disana, terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah Hinata yang sedang ketakutan saat ini, Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan tembok itu.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

"Lompat saja" Ucap Naruto yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan "Pasti akan ku tangkap" Lanjutnya dengan menatap Hinata serius.

Hinata masih ragu untuk mengikuti perintah Naruto, ia sempat mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Hinata menatap Naruto beberapa detik dan kemudian menganggukan kepala sebagai pertanda bahwa ia akan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata terhempas, melayang turun menuju kearah Naruto, ia menutup kedua matanya untuk menahan rasa takutnya, tak berapa lama ia merasa dadanya bertabrakan oleh sesuatu. Apakah berhasil? Atau saat ini ia sudah tergeletak diatas daratan? Tapi kenapa rasanya lembut sekali dan juga wangi tubuh ini ia, ia kenal aroma maskulin ini pikir Hinata.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, dan tergambar sepasang mata berwarna langit yang juga sedang menatap kedua mata Hinata membuat wajah Hinata kini semerah tomat, apa lagi tangan kiri Naruto kini berada di pinggang Hinata, melingkarinya dan mendekap badan Hinata dengan kencang, dan tangan kanan Naruto berada dibelakang badannya memegang daratan yang ternyata terbuat dari aspal, berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto dan Hinata agar tidak tergeletak diatas aspal itu.

Posisi Hinata kini duduk diatas kedua paha atas Naruto, "Kau tak apa kan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan aneh pada diri Naruto saat ia melihat wajah Hinata, menurutnya Hinata kali ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengangukan kepalanya, entah kenapa mulutnya terasa seperti terkunci, apalagi saat ini degup jantungnya sudah sangat-sangat berdetak tidak karuan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf ya kau terjatuh" Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata yang tadi menundukan wajahnya kini berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Terima Kasih" Ucap Hinata yang kini memasang senyum diwajahnya yang masih merona, dan beberapa menit setelahnya keduanya masih belum juga merubah posisi mereka.

"Ehmmm.." Gumam Sakura yang sepertinya merasa tidak dianggap ada disini, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata tersadar dari kekagumannya akan wajah yang kini sedang berada sangat dekat dengannya, begitu juga Naruto entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat Hinata kini beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino dengan berteriak.

"Tentu saja, karena Pangeran berhasil menangkap Sang Putri" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sama dengan Ino, membuat Hinata dan bahkan Naruto memiliki semburat merah diwajah mereka.

Disisi lain Ino memasang senyum diwajahnya, ia merasa senang mendengar jawaban Sakura, memang tadi yang meneleponnya adalah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti, aku tidak bisa memanjat dinding ini sendirian" Teriak Ino

"Baiklah" Balas Sakura yang kini menatap kedua orang yang masih saling diam.

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati mobilnya, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura duluan saja, aku akan menunggu Ino disini" Ucap Hinata yang juga membuat Sakura menatap kearah Hinata.

"Disini sangat sepi sekali Hinata, sudah kau ikut saja bersama kami, aku lebih tenang meninggalkan Ino sendiri dibandingkan dirimu"

"Tak apa, lagi pula sebentar lagi supir pribadiku mungkin akan sampai" Hinata kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berusaha untuk meyakinkan sahabat pinknya.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua mata Hinata melebar saat kini tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Naruto dan berjalan mendekati mobilnya, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian mendudukan Hinata ke kursi di sebelah pengemudi.

"Na..naruto" Ucap Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"Sudah ikut saja, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri ditempat sepi seperti ini" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo Sakura" Kini giliran Naruto yang masuk kedalam mobil beserta Sakura yang kini duduk tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napasnya, dan kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

...

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru saat pintu ruangan khusus itu terbuka dan menampakkan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning dan juga dua wanita yang sudah Shikamaru kenal.

"Maaf, ternyata mereka harus keluar dari belakang gedung sekolah, di depan gerbang sekolah mereka sudah banyak sekali wartawan" Jawab Naruto yang kini duduk di samping Shikamaru diikuti Hinata, dan Sakura memilih duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas saat Sakura kini sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kini Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Pagi tadi Kiba mendapatkan informasi jika saat ini para pencari berita mendapatkan kabar bahwa salah seorang siswi dari Konoha High School telah melakukan pemerasan terhadap artis ternama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Shikamaru menatap Sakura yang kini sedang memasang ekspresi terkejutnya, begitu pun dengan Hinata.

"Benarkah, tapi jika mereka tidak tahu mengenai siapa orangnya kenapa aku harus menghindari mereka?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Shikamaru malah mengambil _remote_ TV yang berada diatas meja, dan memencet tombol yang berfungsi untuk menghidupkannya

Terlihat gambar wajah Sakura yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah Konoha High School dan diiringi _backsound_ suara dari pembawa berita jika siswi inilah yang telah melakukan pemerasan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke lalu kemudian foto Sakura berganti menjadi macam-macam foto Sasuke, dan sedikit cuplikan video klip band Taka.

Dan kemudian _backsound_ suara itu kembali mengatakan perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas Konoha High School dan belum selesai berita itu melanjutkan tentang Sakura, Shikamaru sudah memencet tombol di _remote_ itu sehingga kini sudah tidak ada lagi apapun yang muncul dilayar itu.

"Mereka sudah mengetehui siapa siswi itu" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah meletakan kembali _remote_ itu keatas meja.

"Bahkan sekarang kau dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pencarian nomer satu di internet, Insiden waktu itu dianggap jika kau memanfaatkan Sasuke dan mengambil keuntungan lebih darinya" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan berita bohong seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata yang kini penasaran.

"Sampai saat ini kita juga belum mengetahuinya, keluarga Kiba sangat terkenal dalam hal memperoleh informasi, untuk itu ia saat ini sedang mencari dalang dari semua berita palsu ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Berita ini tidak benar dan aku cukup menyangkalnya saja kan" Ucap Sakura.

"Jika kita menyangkal berita ini itu sama saja kita meladeni berita itu, untuk sementara lebih baik kita diam dan menghindar dulu, aku yakin orang yang menyebarkan berita ini pasti orang yang kita kenal dan pasti ada niat tertentu dibalik semua ini, maka dari itu kita tidak boleh gegabah dalam menanggapi hal ini" Ucap Shikmaru

Dan semua yang ada disana kini menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

"Untuk itu, sementara ini aku minta kau tidak mengantar dan menjemput Sakura untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke" Kini Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam, namun Sasuke masih juga tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, sungguh ia kesal saat ini, siapa orang berani mencari masalah dengannya, kenapa harus dengan memfitnah Sakura pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi muncul didalam benaknya.

"Sasuke" Panggil Shikamaru karena tidak juga mendapat respon dari seseorang yang disampingnya kini.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan kan Sakura?' Tanya Shikamaru yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Aku saja yang akan mengantar dan menjemput Sakura, sangat berbahaya juga kan jika dia harus naik kendaraan umum saat ini" Usul Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Sasuke.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, Naruto kini balas menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Kenapa kau melihat ku begitu Sasuke, jangan berpikiran macam-macam, niatku hanya ingin melindungi Sakura saja"

Shikamaru mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke, sebenarnya perkataan Naruto ada benarnya tapi Shikamaru juga tidak setuju jika Naruto yang mengantar Sakura, menurut Shikamaru jika para pencari berita melihat Naruto mengantar Sakura berita yang ada malah semakin menjadi-jadi nantinya.

"Menurutku itu bukan ide yang bagus jika kau yang mengantar Sakura, Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru membuat Naruto menghela napasnya pelan "Baiklah jika memang menurutmu begitu Shika"

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melakukannya" Usul Hinata membuat Shikamaru memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Ide yang bagus, aku setuju denganmu Hinata" Ucap Shikamaru.

Suara telepon milik Shikamaru berbunyi membuat semua orang yang berada disana kini menatap kearahnya, Shikamaru mengambil handphoe yang berada di saku celananya, terlihat nama Kiba tertulis dilayar handphone miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mengangkat pangilan telepon itu.

"Aku sudah tau siapa dalang yang menyebarkan berita palsu itu, dia adalah orang kepercayaan Orochimaru, Kabuto. Namun apa motif dibalik itu aku belum mendapat informasinya Shika" Jelas Kiba yang membuat Shikamaru melebarkan kedua matanya, ia sempat tidak mempercayai ucapan Kiba barusan tapi informasi yang didapat Kiba sudah pasti akurat dan tak akan salah.

"Tetap kau cari informasinya, Kiba. Terima Kasih" Ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian memutuskan panggilan telepon itu.

"Apa itu dari Kiba?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Iya, dia sudah tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, dia adalah Orochimaru" Jelas Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Orochimaru, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Untuk itu Kiba juga masih belum tahu-"

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri" Potong Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa itu.

"Kau akan pergi menemuinya? Jangan gegabah Sasuke!" Ucap Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu kau pikir aku hanya tinggal diam disini, yang benar saja." Ucap Sasuke yang kini juga menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Kau pulanglah dan jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam aku pasti akan menyelesaikan ini semua, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang kini mengelus pelan kepala Sakura yang masih duduk disofa, Sakura kini menatap Sasuke "berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakanmu" dan Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangukan kepalanya pelan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu.

Shikmaru dan Naruto bukan tidak ingin menghentikan Sasuke, namun mereka berdua tidak bisa mencegahnya, yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya bisa percaya jika Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat memperburuk keadaan.

"Kiba, Sasuke akan menuju ke tempat Orochimaru, taruh beberapa orangmu untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya, aku takut jika dia sampai berbuat nekat" Perintah Shikamaru yang kini meletakan kembali hnadphne miliknya diatas meja itu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kami pulang, supirku juga sudah berada diluar" Ucap Hinata

"Kenapa, kau tidak mau aku antar ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Eh...Bu..bukan begitu Naruto-"

"Ck kau ini masih tidak mengerti juga apa yang tadi kubilang heh" Potong Shikmaru yang menatap Naruto kesal.

"Iya.. iya aku mengerti" Ucap Naruto pelan.

...di tempat Sasuke...

"Tumben sekali kau datang menemuiku atas keinginanmu sendiri" Ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum menyeringainya saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Kabuto, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam yang kini berdiri di depan Orochimaru dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku celananya, ia bahkan mengabaikan tawaran Orochimaru yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Orochimaru.

"Hebat sekali kau mengetahuinya secepat ini, aku bahkan baru akan menghubungimu dua hari lagi ternyata kau sudah datang padaku lebih dulu, apa gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih dengan memasang wajah mengejeknya begitu juga dnegan Kabuto yang berdiri dibelakang Orochimaru.

Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal dengan kencang didalam kedua saku celananya, namun ia masih berusaha untuk tidak ikut kedalam permainan Orochimaru.

Melihat Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya, Orochimaru kembali menatap Sasuke tajam "Baiklah, aku hanya menginginkan kau mengubah semua kontrak kerja yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya, kau harus bekerja atas semua perintahku, itu saja mudahkan"

"Untuk apa aku menurutimu, gosip rendahan ini juga akan lenyap dengan sendirinya, lagipula kau tidak bisa membuktikannya, ini semua hanya berita sampah yang kau buat, aku kesini hanya ingin tahu apa tujuanmu, kalau begitu aku pergi dan kontrak kerja kita berakhir hari ini akan ku kirim surat nya padamu nanti" Ucap Sasuke yang kini berjalan menuju keluar ruangan itu.

Sasuke sadar ia tidak bisa mengikuti perintah Orochimaru begitu saja, ia tidak mungkin akan berada di dunia hiburan selamanya, ada saatnya ia akan mengikuti jejak Itachi yang akan memengang tanggung jawab besar untuk perusahaan FUMI CORP, perusahaan besar milik Fugaku Uchiha, dan Sasuke yakin ia pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini tanpa menuruti apa keinginan Orochimaru.

"Aku bilang akan menghubungimu dua hari lagi kan Uchiha Sasuke, maka tunggu panggilan telepon dariku nanti" Ucap Orochimaru saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan Sasuke memang menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Orochimaru namun ia kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya dan meningalkan Orochimaru dan Kabuto tanpa menatap mereka.

"Babak kedua baru dimulai Uchiha Sasuke" Gumam Orochimaru sambil menyeringai "Apa semuanya sudah siap Kabuto?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih menatap pintu ruangannya.

"Sesuai perintahmu, Tuan" Jawab Kabuto.

Bersambung deeehhhhh...

MAkasih udah sempetin baca apalagi smpe review hehe ceritanya agak pendek ya... maaf ya dan makasih ^^

sampe ketemu Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Yupii : Makasih buat ucapannya ya ^^ rencana Orochimaru sesungguhnya ada di Chapter depan,, jadi tetap di tunggu ya hehhe**

**ReginaIsMe16 : Maaf ya kalo pendek,,mata saya kuatnya ngetik segitu,,hah jangan2 kamu juga dijadikan salah satu model di novelnya,,hahha,,kalo sama Sasuke aja gimana (nawar)..salam sayang dari adik iparmu ya (Ucul=Istri Sasuke hahahha)**

**Ntika Blossom : Ini udah update hehhe**

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : Makasih udah nyemangatin saya,, wah nyambung kok aku ngak bisa bales pantunya hehehe  
**

**Hanazono yuri : Lanjut donk heheh**

**Guest : Kayanya itu lebih dari satu kata deh hehehe...**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Makasih udah bilang keren,,Iya dy jahat tapi ini blum seberapa loh..**

**Meme Chua :Ini udah aku update lohh,,, saya juga suka Naruhina kok hehe,,**

**Haruchan : Masalahnya masih banyak loh,,jadi ttp di tunggu ya**

**Shinye : Ini baru awal masalah jadi blom bisa kelar...ini ngak lama kan ya updatenya?**

**Eagle Onyx ELe : Iya chapter depan baru ketahuan,,wah makasih..makasih terus review fic ini**

**Sasu mine : Iya masih ada..jadi ttp ditunggu ya**

**Yollapebriana : Makasih...ini udah di update**

**Mitsuki : Saya juga baru kok di FF,,aku sdkt sedih kamu mungkin ngak selamanya bisa buka FF lagi kenapa? smoga ngak ada masalah ya sm kamu,,ini sudah saya update walau blm tamat,, maaf ya saya cuma bisa update segini aja,,smoga ini setidaknya masih bs membuatmu senang ^^**

**Mary : Gpp yang penting kamu masih mau baca dan review,,liat di chap depan ya,,hmm kalo itu ditunggu aja ya hahhaa**

**Chi chan : Makasih loh udah ucapin hehe..iya tunggu chap depan ya..**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review,,memfav dan memfollow cerita ini,,di tengah tingkat kejenuhan saya yang semakin bertambah,,kalian membuat saya bertahan untuk menyelesaikan Fic ini,,, makasih banyak salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian muah..muah**

**Curcul :  
**

**Maaf klo banyak Typo..dan saya juga blm bisa janji CH 13 update dengan cepat..maaf juga kalo pendek..saya senang banyak nama baru yang muncul fi kotak review saya,, terima kasih telah menghargai Fic ini saya sungguh terharu,,**

**Chapter 12 : You and Me, and all of the people** **around us.**

Hawa di Konoha High School berubah saat Sakura berada disana, para siswa yang biasanya memandang kagum kini menatapnya seakan Sakura adalah benda yang paling menjijikan di muka bumi ini. Tak jarang pula ada suara-suara pelan terucap dari mulut para siswa dan siswi Konoha High School saat sakura melintas didekat mereka.

Namun Sakura tidak perduli sama sekali, ia tetap berjalan seperti biasa dan mengacuhkan apa yang dipikirkan, dan dibicarakan oleh para murid Konoha High School tentang dirinya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, toh mereka semua tidak tahu kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan dan Sakura tidak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

Beruntung guru-guru di Konoha High School sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya bahkan mereka tidak bersedia dimintai keterangan saat para pencari berita datang ke sekolah dan mereka tetap memperlakukan Sakura sama seperti murid-murid lainnya.

Sakura kini berangkat sekolah dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, ia tidak bisa pulang kerumah karena beberapa pencari berita juga sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya dan Orangtua Sakura juga melarang Sakura untuk pulang kerumah, tadinya Sakura akan tinggal sementara di Hotel namun Hinata memaksa Sakura untuk tinggal dirumahnya, dan akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa menolak ajakan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbelok arah dari arah tujuan mereka yaitu kantin sekolah.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Osis, jadi kalian duluan saja ya" Ucap Sakura yang kini menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Aku temani ya" Pinta Ino yang kini berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Ino, kau duluan saja, pesankan minuman favoritku ya" Tolak Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan menuju ruang Osis meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menatap punggung Sakura dengan pandangan cemas, saat punggung Sakura sudah tidak terlihat oleh Ino, ia baru pergi menuju ke kantin, sedang Hinata sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kamar mandi tepat saat tanda bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ruangan Osis Konoha High School memang berada di sekitar area belakang sekolah, dekat dengan gedung olahraga basket oleh karena itu saat ini suasana disana sangat sepi karena para murid Konoha kebanyakan berada di Kantin, ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ada beberapa siswi yang kini menghadangnya, Sakura sempat berhenti dan menatap orang yang kini berada didepannya.

"Minggir" Ucap Sakura dingin.

Namun orang yang kini berada didepannya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura, merasa tidak ditanggapi Sakura tetap berjalan dengan menabrakan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu pun terdorong kesamping kiri dialah Uzumaki Karin.

Baru saja Sakura sudah berhasil melewati gadis itu, tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Karin hingga tubuh Sakura kini tertarik mendekati Karin dan..

PLAK

Uzumaki Karin yang tadi terdorong oleh Sakura kini menampar pipi kiri Sakura mengunakan tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga kepala Sakura menoleh kearah kanan.

PLAK

Tidak terima dengan tamparan keras dari Karin, Sakura balas menapar Karin dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terbebas.

"Auwwhh" Jerit Karin yang kini memegang pipi yang ditampar dengan keras oleh Sakura, dan akhirnya tangan kiri Sakura kini terlepas dari gengaman Karin. Beberapa siswi yang lain yang bersama dengan Karin menatap kejadian itu dengan mata yang melebar.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku dasar perempuan menjijikan" Ucap Karin menatap Sakura tajam yang masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat perih itu.

Begitupun Sakura, perih kini ia rasakan dipipinya namun ia tidak memperdulikannya, ia lebih memilih membalas tatapan Karin dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan menunjukan jika ia tidak takut olehnya.

"Kau yang menamparku lebih dulu, ingat itu" Ucap Sakura lantang.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri, aku bahkan tidak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal sebagai gadis baik dan periang ternyata memiliki niat busuk dengan memeras uang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke" Kini kedua tangan Karin dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Percuma saja aku menanggapi orang bodoh seperti kalian" Ucap Sakura yang kini berniat pergi meninggalkan Karin, namun saat berjalan Karin menarik rambut Sakura hingga kepala Sakura mendengak keatas.

"Arrghhhh" Jerit Sakura kencang merasakan kulit kepalanya terasa seperti ingin lepas saat rambut indahnya tertarik kencang oleh Karin, tidak tinggal diam Sakura memutar badannya dan membalas menarik rambut Karin.

"Aaagghh" Karin juga menjerit kencang hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada di kepala Sakura, tapi berbeda dengan Sakura ia masih menarik rambut karin dengan kencang dan kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Saking kencangnya Sakura menarik rambut Karin ada beberapa helai rambut karin yang tertinggal di sela-sela jari tangannya dan beberapa helai jatuh di dekat kaki Sakura.

"Jangan diam saja bodoh, pegang tangannya!" Perintah Karin dengan nada kesalnya, dan beberapa gadis yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini mulai memegangi kedua tangan Sakura, Sakura sempat melawan namun akhirnya kedua tangannya tercengkram erat oleh empat orang yang sepertinya pengikut setia Karin.

"Berani sekali kau menarik rambutku hah gadis rendahan" Ucap Karin yang kini sudah berdiri di tepat di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar ucapan Karin "Aku bukan pengecut sepertimu yang bahkan untuk berhadapan denganku saja kau sampai membawa pasukan segini banyak, apa sebenarnya kau takut padaku?"

Karin terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Sakura, kini amarahnya semakin menjadi kepada Sakura "Kau pikir kau siapa, aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu, kau yang harusnya takut padaku, aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu"

"Kalau begitu suruh mereka lepaskan tanganku, dan aku akan meladenimu Nona" Tantang Sakura yang sebenarnya membuat nyali Karin menciut, ia masih merasakan nyeri di pipinya dan juga dikepalanya akibat perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Untuk apa, tujuanku dari awal memang hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada gadis tak tahu diri sepertimu, hebat sekali kau bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha" Ucap Karin yang kini kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura kaget, pasalnya selama ini tidak ada yang tahu identitas Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang Karin mengetahuinya pikir Sakura.

"Aktingmu benar-benar bagus sekali, kau bahkan pura-pura seakan baru mengetahuinya sekarang, menjijikan" Ucap Karin yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jijiknya.

PLAK.

Satu tanparan lagi mendarat dipipi kanan Sakura, membuat emosi Sakura kini memuncak namun saat ia memberontak keempat orang itu menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya, ia hanya bisa membalas Karin dengan tatapan marahnya saja.

"Apa karena selama ini kau bersama dengan Sasuke sehingga kau bisa berakting dengan baik, jangan-jangan kau bukan hanya memerasnya tapi kau juga memintanya untuk memasukanmu kedunia hiburan kah? Sungguh gadis yang menggerikan" Ucap Karin yang kini siap melayangkan kembali tangannya menuju pipi Sakura, namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh pipi Sakura, Sakura menendang paha Karin mengunakan kaki kanannya hingga Karin terdorong jatuh tersungkur ke bawah.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR, berani kau memperlakukanku seperti ini HAH" Teriak Karin yang kini memegangi paha kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kakinya.

"Kalian lakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku, cepat" Perintah Karin yang kemudian membuat dua orang lainnya kini melepaskan gengamannya dari tangan Sakura, satu orang kini berdiri dibelakang Sakura dan kemudian memegangi kedua kaki Sakura sedang yang satunya lagi berdiri di depan Sakura.

Duak.

"Rasakan itu gadis rendahan" Ucap siswi yang menendang kaki Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, yang kemudian terdengar suara tertawa puas dari Karin dan juga empat orang pengikutnya.

"Ahhh" Jerit Sakura saat merasakan kaki kanannya di tendang oleh orang yang berada didepannya., ini bahkan lebih sakit dari tamparan dan juga jambakan dari Karin, apalagi ia ditendang dengan posisi kaki yang ditahan.

"Kau harus merasakannya berkali-kali lipat dariku gadis rendahan, karena kau sudah berani-beraninya memperlakukanku seperti itu, kau harus tahu aku adalah anak dari keluarga UZHI CORP salah satu sepuluh perusahaan terbesar di Konoha ini, kau ingat itu HAH" Ucap Karin yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Sakura, dan kemudian mendorong pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jika ada yang memiliki urusan dengan Haruno Sakura maka dia juga akan berurusan dengan HYU CORP, karena aku adalah anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor tiga di Konoha." Ucap Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Karin.

Karin sempat melebarkan kedua matanya dan kini menoleh kearah Hinata yang sudah menatap Karin dengan tatapan penuh emosi, ia sempat menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya, karena baru kali ini ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Kau masih berani berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura kah, Uzumaki Karin?" Tanya Hinata yang kini berjalan mendekati Karin.

PLAK

Hinata dengan penuh emosi menampar pipi Karin, ia sungguh marah saat kini melihat sahabat baiknya teraniaya oleh Karin, memang Hinata tidak melihat semua kejadiannya dari awal, ia hanya melihat saat seseorang menendang kaki kanan Sakura membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan, rasanya saat itu ia ingin mematahkan kaki orang yang berani melukai sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana, kau mau membalasku juga heh?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menatap Karin dengan penuh emosi.

Karin hanya diam membisu dengan tangan kanan memegangi pipinya, bahkan tamparan Hinata kali ini lebih keras dari tamparan Sakura sebelumnya. Ia kesal namun ia juga tidak berani melawan Hinata, perusahaan UZHI CORP miliknya tidak sebanding dengan milik Hinata, dan itu terpantau cukup jauh ia tidak akan bisa menandingi Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum tanganku kembali ingin memberi pelajaran untukmu, dan ingat sekali lagi jika kau melakukan ini pada Sakura aku tidak akan tinggal diam, camkan itu baik-baik" Ancam Hinata dengan wajah seriusnya.

Karin mendecih kesal, namun ia juga tidak bisa melawan Hinata "Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Karin mambuat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi memegang Sakura kini melepaskan gengamannya serta satu orang yang tadi menendang kaki Sakura berjalan mengikuti Karin yang meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata, dan untuk berikutnya Karin tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Sakura karena ada Hinata yang melindunginya sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa Sakura" Ucap Hinata yang kini memeluk sahabat pinknya yang dalam kondisi yang tidak beraturan, baju seragam dan rambut yang berantakan, dengan pipi yang sudah sangat merah, serta ada sedikit darah di pelipis kanan Sakura akibat terkena cincin saat memberontak ketika keempat orang itu akan memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Hinata" Ucap Sakura yang kini mengelus punggung sahabatnya yang menangis kencang dibahu Sakura, tapi tidak dengan Sakura, tidak ada satu air mata pun yang keluar membasahi pipinya, karena dari awal ia sudah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperdulikan perlakuan orang lain terhadapmya, bukan berarti Sakura tidak merasakan sakit, perih dan nyeri melanda tubuh mulusnya saat ini, tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah hanya karena ini.

"Sudah Hinata, jangan menangis" Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata, karena ia tidak ingin orang yang dia sayangi menangis karenanya, dan itu lebih terasa menyakitkan untuk Sakura daripada tamparan yang diberikan Karin tadi.

...

"Aduh, pelan-pelan _Pig_" Protes Sakura saat Ino membersihkan luka di pelipis Sakura, Ino memang sengaja menekannya dengan sedikit kuat "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali bisa terluka begini Hah, harusnya kau menghajar habis perempuan gila itu" Omel Ino yang kini mengambil plester penutup luka yang berada di dalam kotak obat, mereka kini berada di UKS sekolah, jam istirahat memang belum selesai sehingga guru yang biasa bertugas menjaga ruangan itu sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Aku bisa menghajarnya jika saja mereka tidak menahan tanganku" Ucap Sakura pelan, sedang Hinata masih menangis melihat Sakura yang sedang diobati oleh Ino, walau tangisannya sudah tidak sekencang tadi.

Ino membuka bungkus plester itu "Untuk itu harusnya kau meminta bantuanku" Ucap Ino yang kini memakaikan plester itu ke pelipis Sakura hingga luka itu tertutup dengan rapi.

"Jangan hanya melawannya sendiri, bukankah aku adalah sahabatmu, kenapa kau harus melawannya sendirian hah" Lanjut Ino yang kini terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar, membuat Sakura yang tadi menutup matanya kini menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menahan agar air mata tidak mengaliri wajahnya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak memangilku Sakura, aku pasti membantumu, apa kau tidak mengangapku sahabatmu hiks..hiks" Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi kini air mata juga membasahi wajah Ino, "Kau tidak sendirian Sakura, jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri" Kini Ino memeluk erat sahabat pink nya yang masih terkejut karena kini Ino juga ikut menangis.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas" Ucap Sakura yang kini juga mengelus pelan punggung Ino, melihat itu Hinata kini juga ikut menangis dengan kencang dan memeluk Ino dan juga Sakura.

"Terima Kasih, Ino.. Hinata, kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku" Ucap Sakura yang kini berusaha menenangkan Ino dan Hinata, ia terharu sungguh sangat-sangat terharu walau ia tidak ikut menangis seperti Hinata dan Ino, karena ini adalah masalahnya dan ia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya ikut terlibat karena dirinya.

...

"Jadi sekarang ada berita baru lagi mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha pemilik dari perusahaan besar FUMI CORP, dan kau memerasnya karena berhasil mengetahui semua itu, karena selama ini Uchiha Sasuke merahasiakan identitas aslinya, bagaimana bisa para pencari berita itu kini bahkan melebih-lebihkan beritanya" Ucap Ino kesal yang kini sedang menatap ponselnya, ia membuka situs pencarian berita tentang Sakura dan membacanya.

"Lalu kenapa juga Karin harus melakukan itu semua, bukankah dia tidak dirugikan sama sekali disini?" Tanya Hinata yang kini menatap ke kursi belakang tempat Ino dan Sakura, mereka saat ini berada di dalam mobil Hinata.

"Itu mungkin karena dia adalah pengemar berat dari Uchiha Sasuke, dia bahkan sangat menggilainya dan mungkin dia tidak terima karena Sakura melakukan itu kepada Sasuke" Jelas Ino yang kini meletakan kembali hanphone miliknya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

Sedang Hinata hanya mengangukan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari Ino.

"Kasian sekali perempuan gila itu bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau kau adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, ah rasanya aku ingin membalas semua perlakuannya" Ucap Ino yang sudah mengepalakn kedua tangannya.

Sakura kini menatap tajam Ino yang berada disampingnya "Sudah kubilang, Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu Ino"

"Iya.. iya aku mengerti, tapi hebat sekali Hinata bisa melawan Karin, kau yakin dia tidak akan berani mendekati Sakura lagi?" Tanya Ino

"Percayalah padaku Ino" Jawab Hinata berusaha menyakinkan Ino, walau ia tidak menceritakan kepada Ino bahwa dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar HYU CORP.

...

Bunyi handphone milik Uchiha Sasuke berdering membunyikan suara ringtone yang menandakan jika yang menelopnnya kali ini adalah Obito, pengawal pribadinya. Sasuke mengerakkan tangannya mengambil handphone yang berada disampingnya, rasa kantuk masih melandanya karena berita bohong itu sehingga ia tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman seperti biasa, hingga baru pukul empat pagi ia bisa terlelap karena lelah.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke menjawab panggilan dari Obito.

"Maaf saya menganggu Tuan" Ucap Obito penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke mendudukan badannya, ia sempat menatap jam dinding yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidurnya yang kini menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

"Tak apa Obito, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna.

"Hari ini Tuan Fugaku akan kembali ke Konoha, ia sudah mengetahui berita tentang Tuan dan Nona Sakura"

Inilah salah satu penyebab Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, bagaimana tidak kini identitasnya sebagai anak dari pemilik FUMI CORP telah diketahui oleh semua orang maka perjanjian dengan ayahnya terdahulu harus ia patuhi, bahwa ia harus berhenti dari dunia hiburan bahkan harus membubarkan band Taka.

"Kapan ia akan tiba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin malam hari Tuan, apa kondisi Tuan dan Nona disana baik-baik saja?" Tanya Obito cemas, bagaimanapun ia sudah mengangap Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ada sedikit kebimbangan muncul di hati Sasuke, ia lebih takut jika harus berurusan dengan Ayahnya, ia takut jika Ayahnya juga berusaha untuk mengusik Sakura.

"Anda harus mempersiapkan diri anda, Tuan" Ucap Obito membuat Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya.

"Aku mengerti Obito" Ucap Sasuke yang kini memutuskan panggilan dari Obito.

Disisi lain ia belum bisa menemukan cara untuk menghentikan Orochimaru karena sepertinya Orochimaru tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja bahkan berita itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi, apa ia harus mengikuti kemauan Orochimaru untuk mengubah semua isi kontraknya tapi disisi lain ia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena ia sudah pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan sang Ayah dan kini identitasnya sudah terbongkar.

Tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat, apalagi sudah beberapa hari ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis merah jambunya itu. Ia rindu, sungguh merindukannya, ia ingin sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan memeluk tubuh gadis itu, menghirup wangi tubuh yang sangat ia sukai, mendekap erat tubuhnya mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan dan memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Ah semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, walau setiap hari ia berkirim pesan bahkan berbicara melalui telepon tapi tetap saja ia ingin melihat sosok gadis pujaan hatinya, mamastikan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja, atau Orochimaru sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk kepadanya, apa mungkin lebih baik ia meminta bantuan Ayahnya? Pikir Sasuke.

"Kiba aku butuh bantuanmu" Ucap Sasuke yang kini berbicara dengan Kiba melalui handphonenya dan kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi.

Mobil putih Sasuke melaju dengan cepat menuju arah rumah Hinata, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura kini tinggal di kediaman rumah Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit lega Sakura memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya.

Sasuke menyentuh layar handphone mencari satu kontak nama yang ingin ia hubungi, yap dialah Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura saat pertama kali menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Lima menit lagi aku sampai di rumah Hinata, bersiaplah aku akan mengajakmu keluar" Jawab Sasuke yang langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya, ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu pasti akan berteriak karena terkejut oleh tingkahnya saat ini.

Dan perkiraan Sasuke tidak meleset, gadis pink itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras "HAH! APA MAKS.."

Tut..tut..

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah memutuskan pangilannya, Hinata yang tadi sedang asik menonton televisi langsung menatap Sakura yang kini menatap histeris handphone yang berada ditangannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata cemas mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di balkon kamar Hinata.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke lima menit lagi akan sampai kesini Hinata, orang bodoh itu ingin mengajakku keluar, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya" Jawab Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata cemas.

"Aku harus bagaimana, wajahku –"

"Kau tetap cantik Sakura" Potong Hinata berusaha menangkan Sakura.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, aku tidak ingin dia cemas" Jelas Sakura yang kini menatap wajahnya dicermin, luka dipelipisnya yang masih sangat terlihat dan kedua pipinya yang sedikit bengkak bahkan ada warna ungu kebiruan disudut bibir kiri Sakura, dan ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kaki kanannya sudah memar dan sangat sakit untuk di gerakkan.

Ia kesal, bahkan Sasuke sudah memutuskan teleponnya saat ia ingin menolak ajakan Sasuke, bukan berarti ia tidak merindukan Sasuke, ia bahkan sunguh ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, hanya saja saat ini kondisinya terlihat sangat buruk.

"Aku akan membantumu Sakura, mungkin aku bisa menyamarkan memar disudut bibirmu tapi untuk pelipismu aku tidak bisa."

"Tolong ya Hinata" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah sedikit tenang, Hinata kini mengambil peralatan _make-up_ nya, dan mulai merias wajah Sakura berusaha menutupi memar di wajah Sakura.

"Memangnya dia ingin mengajakmu kemana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan wajah Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia sudah memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah Shikamaru melarang kalian untuk bertemu sekarang-sekarang ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu dia yang tidak aku mengerti, eh jangan terlalu tebal Hinata, kau tau kan aku tidak biasa berdandan" Protes Sakura saat Hinata memoleskan _Bl__u__sh-On_ ke pipinya.

"Iya… Nah sekarang ganti saja plester luka di pelipismu itu Sakura" Perintah Hinata yang telah selesai merias wajah Sakura, dan kemudian memberikan plester penutup luka yang baru kepada Sakura.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Sakura yang kini melakukan perintah Hinata, Sakura kini mulai menganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam, memang Sakura lebih senang berpakaian yang simpel dan lagipula ia bisa menutupi memar di kakinya jika menggenakan celana panjang.

"Apa jalanku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Sakura saat berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hmmm… sedikit sih tapi tidak terlalu terlihat Sakura" Jawab Hinata yang masih menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata, _Jaa_" Pamit Sakura yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada dikamar tidurnya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Sakura kini masuk kedalam mobil putih yang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dan kemudian mengerutkan kedua alisnya "Kau-"

"Kenapa?' Potong Sakura cepat yang sedikit cemas apakah Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura menutupi luka diwajahnya.

"Berdandan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan "Kenapa, memangnya tidak boleh"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura tajam, dan kemudian ia menyentuh pelipis kanan Sakura yang tertutup oleh plester "Ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak lemari Hinata" Jawab Sakura yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke karena Sasuke masih saja menatapnya seakan ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Sakura, Sakura kemudian memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pelipis kanannya "Sudahlah, Ini hanya luka kecil" dan kemudian menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh" Bentak Sasuke kesal, ia sungguh kesal melihat luka Sakura, ia merasa seakan tidak bisa menjaganya sehingga Sakura terluka.

Sakura mendengus namun ia tidak ingin memperbesarnya hingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menatap jendela yang berada disampingnya, "Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Diam dan ikuti saja" Jawab Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan Sakura.

Mobil itu kini melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, Sakura merasa cemas, ia sangat takut jika Sasuke mengetahui apa yang telah ia alami, melihat ada luka di pelipis Sakura saja dia sudah terlihat sangat marah apalagi jika ia tahu semua luka yang ada di tubuh Sakura saat ini pikir Sakura.

Selama diperjalanan hanya ada kebisuan diantara keduanya, Sasuke sendiri masih berusaha meredakan rasa kesalnya, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini, rasanya ia sangat-sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin?! kau membawaku kesini? Kau mau cari mati, apalagi ini hari minggu Sasuke" Ucap Sakura yang sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke membawa mobilnya masuk ke sebuah tempat.

"Hn, kenapa kau tak suka?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bukan begitu, apa memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Kenapa? Ini kan tempat umum, semua orang boleh saja datang ke tempat ini" Jawab Sasuke yang kini memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tapi kenapa aneh sekali, di tempat ini kenapa tidak ada satu mobilpun yang terparkir? pikir Sakura.

Bersambung lagiii...

Makasih udah sempetin baca apalagi sampai ninggalin review,,sampai ketemu di chap depan,,, saya mau tidur dulu ngantuk bangeeeetttttttt bergadang trs hahaha,,, dan ini baru selesai ngetiknya oke abaikan,,,makasih ya ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Mantika Mochi : Ini udah diupdate**

**Eagle Onyx ele : ^^**

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : Fuah,, tp ngak terlalu berdarah-darah kok hehe..ya memang gitu,,konfliknya nanti makin nambah kok**

**Meme Chua : Makasih loh udh suka,,Nasib Sasuke kita lihat aja nanti, dan Fugaku nanti juga muncul hehe,,iya nih aku juga baru nyadar kok lama ya kupikir dulu paling cuma 10an chapter..bukannya aku ngak mau kasih bocoran,,aku emang blum nulis semuanya, jadi ngak tau klo udah ditulis jadi brp chapter, maaf ya hehe **

**Shinye : Iya ngeselin tp udah ngka muncul lagi kok dy hahahha**

**Haruno raih : Wah makasih,,blum tau di chapter brp ttp ditunggu aja ya..**

**Hanazono yuri : Pokoknya akan aku usahakan deh hehe**

**Haruchan : Udah lanjut kok,, hhee**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Hahah,,loh kan udah dijelasin kalo dy itu fan fanatic nya Sasuke,, waduh fandom sebelah smpe ikutan hehehe**

**TrippleX : Makasi,,dan ini sudah dilanjut**

** 1 : Makasihhh**

**ReginaIsme16 : Haha,,yah itu adalah reaksi orang disekelilingnya,,wah kamu hebat bisa nebak hehe..rencananya udah muncul kok,,ini udah ku update kaka ipar hahha :p**

**Chichan : Tenang aja udah ngak muncul lagi kok dy,, sudah ku putus kontrak kerjanya hahaha**

**Mary : Makasih udah nungguin aku,,Tenang aja nasib Sasuke udah bakal trs bersamaku kok (Dia mulai ngak jelas)..mksh semangatnya**

**Mitsuki : wah kamu ikut lomba apa? (mulai kepo) ..wah makasih banyak kamu puas dengan karya pertamaku ini aku sungguh terharu,,dan ini aku udah update lagi hehehe...semoga kamu penasaran lagi hehehe**

**Makasih..sekali lagi makasih kalian masih setia baca cerita ini..makasih banyak salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo banyak typo ya,,dan juga blom bisa janji update CH 14 dengan cepat,,hihihi aku publish dari kantor soalnya bosku lagi tidak ada di indonesia hahhaha tp efeknya beberapa hari kmrn aku dibuat pusing sm dia, (woooyy jgn curcol masalah pribadi) upsss oke abaikan saja..  
**

**Chapter 13 : Sebuah Pilihan.**

"Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun disini?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada di pintu masuk Taman Bermain terbesar di kota Konoha, Konoha Land.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan sambil mengengam tangan kanan Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau menyewa tempat ini?"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana kau melakukannya, aku tak yakin kau sendiri yang melakukannya, apa Obito ada disini?" Tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

"Aku meminta bantuan Kiba dan semua orang yang menjalankan alat-alat disini adalah bawahan Kiba." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm begitu... tapi, kenapa tumben sekali?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, memangnya kau tidak senang berada disini lalu kau ingin kemana katakan saja padaku" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal, memangnya Sakura tidak merasa jika Sasuke saat ini sedang mengajaknya berkencan.

Sakura terkekeh melihat ada ekspresi kesal muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke "Asal kau ada disini bersamaku, kemanapun tak masalah buatku" Kini ada sebuah senyum muncul diwajah Sakura.

Akhirnya senyuman itu muncul diwajah Sakura, senyuman yang dapat menyejukkan Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merasa jika kini seluruh dunia juga ikut tersenyum untuknya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh ya hanya berdua denganmu di tempat sebesar ini" Ucap Sakura yang kini memandang keadaan disekitarnya yang tampak sepi dan sunyi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, apa Sakura tidak memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke saat ini, bagi Sasuke ia tidak butuh yang lain hanya Sakura saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak yang lain, seperti Ino dan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sedikit memohon membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn, asal itu bisa membuatmu senang" Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersenyum senang dan kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada didalam saku celanannya, mungkin bagi Sasuke hanya ada Sakura saja sudah cukup untuknya namun asal Sakura bisa bahagia dan tesenyum senang itu lebih diatas segalanya bagi Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura menghubungi kedua sahabatnya kini Sakura memandang Sasuke kembali, "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sadar bahwa ada maksud tertentu pada pandangan Sakura saat ini.

"Boleh ya jika aku juga mengajak anggota Taka yang lain?" Tanya Sakura yang kini memasang wajah memohonnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik, "Terserah kau saja" Jawab Sasuke walau sesungguhnya ia enggan ada anggota Taka yang lain disini tapi karena saat ini Sakura terlihat saat menggemaskan dimata Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Loh… mana Ino, kupikir dia akan datang bersamamu Hinata, bukankah Sai sedang tidak berada di Konoha sekarang?" Tanya Sakura saat Hinata kini sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Saat aku akan menjemputnya dia meneleponku, dia bilang kalau dia ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan" Jawab Hinata dan kemudian menatap Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Sakura "Ah selamat siang, Uchiha-_san_" Sapa Hinata.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, panggil saja dengan namanya Hinata" Ucap Sakura yang kini melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang kini memasang senyumnya.

"Sesukamu saja" Jawab Sasuke yang masih tetap datar.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ino selalu bilang ada urusan mendadak, aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukannya, apa kau juga begitu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Hinata.

"Woyy….Teme..Sakura-_chan_ dan eh Hinata-_chan_?" Sapa Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Selamat siang. Naruto" Sapa Hinata

"Kenapa Hinata juga berada disini? Dan juga kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun disini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih memandangi sekelilingnya, dan kemudian memandang Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya "Jangan bilang kau menyewa tempat ini Sasuke?"

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan meledeknya.

"Jadi kau menyewa tempat ini untuk berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_, aku tak menyangka kau bisa romantis juga Teme" Ejek Naruto mendapat yang lirikan tajam dari Sasuke

"_Urusai!_" Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengundangku dan juga Hinata, apa kau berniat _double date_ ya?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Tidak Naruto.. aku mengundang semua anggota Taka, lagipula Ino tidak bisa datang jadi baru kalian berdua saja yang datang" Jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa dan sempat terlintas di benak Naruto berharap Gaara dan Temari tidak bisa datang kalau perlu sekalian dengan Shikamaru juga tidak masalah, namun sepertinya takdir tidak menuruti keinginan Naruto, karena kini terlihat ketiga Orang itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hai Sakura dan Hinata" Sapa Temari sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hai Temari-_san_" Balas Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ada angin apa kau mengajak kami semua kesini?" Tanya Shikamaru, sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk berada disini namun saat Temari mengetahui Sakura menelepon Shikamaru dan mengajaknya ke Konoha Land, Temari langsung antusias ingin pergi ke Konoha Land sebelum nanti malam ia akan kembali lagi ke Suna.

"Kurasa sedikit bersenang-senang tidak ada masalah Shikamaru, kenapa kau selalu saja mempertanyakannya terus sih" Protes Temari, jujur ia sedikit kesal karena selama perjalanan ke Konoha Land Shikamaru selalu saja mengeluhkan itu.

"Lagipula kita seperti melakukan _triple date_ kan, Sakura dan Sasuke lalu Hinata dan Gaara, bagaimana kau setuju kan Hinata?" Tanya Temari yang kini tersenyum kearah Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut begitupun dengan Sakura, sedang Gaara kini menatap kesal kearah Temari.

"Heh.. aku tidak setuju" Protes Naruto menatap Temari kesal "Kenapa Hinata harus dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto dan kini membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya.

"Loh kau kan pernah bilang kalau itu semua terserah dengan Hinata, jadi bagaimana Hinata kau setuju kan?" Tanya Temari yang kini menatap Hinata dan mengacuhkan Naruto yang kini terdiam seketika mendengar ucapan Temari barusan.

"Mm..Ii..itu-" Jawab Hinata gugup, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Gaara, jika dia menolak ia takut Temari akan terluka tapi jika dia menerima ajakan Temari dia takut akan mengangu dan menyusahkan Gaara.

"Ah tidak usah malu Hinata, ayo Gaara kau temani Hinata, cepat" Perintah Temari yang kini menatap Gaara yang terlihat sedikit kesal oleh ulah Temari, ia sempat menghela napasnya pelan lalu akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hinata, jujur Gaara juga merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya, ia takut nanti malah akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

Shikamaru berjalan didepan bersama Temari, sedang Gaara dan Hinata berjalan di belakang mereka walau mereka tidak mengikuti Shikamaru dan Temari yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan setidaknya jarak antara Gaara dan Hinata sangat dekat.

"Maaf aku telah menyusahkanmu lagi" Ucap Hinata pelan dan kini menundukan wajahnya.

"Tak apa, lagipula harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena kakakku selalu saja memaksamu" Ucap Gaara yang kini memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hmm kalau begitu kita sama ya. Kulihat dia sangat menyayangimu" Ucap Hinata yang kini tersenyum menatap Gaara, ada kelegaan di hati Hinata saat tahu Gaara ternyata tidak marah kepadanya dan juga sangat baik karena selama ini Hinata pikir jika Gaara itu lebih pendiam dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Yah begitulah, walau kadang caranya salah, tapi kurasa ada bagusnya juga kau jadi bisa menyadari jika si bodoh itu juga menyukaimu kan" Ucap Gaara yang kini menatap Hinata yang kembali memasang wajah murungnya.

"Dia tidak mungin menyukaiku, dia sudah menyukai orang lain" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Gaara

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan memasang ekspresi terkejutnya "Kau tahu?"

Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Menurutku sepertinya si bodoh itu sudah menganti posisi Sakura dihatinya, dia memang menyukai dan menyayangi Sakura tapi lebih seperti adik"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, ia melihat wajah temannya yang kini menatap Hinata dan Gaara yang berada jauh di depan mereka dengan sedikit kesal.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang kini menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan disampingnya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke kini menatap Sasuke yang sudah berjalan bersama Sakura.

Naruto mendecih kemudian berjalan di belakang Sasuke, Sakura sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto "Nanti kalau Kiba datang kau bisa bersama dengannya Naruto" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak bisa datang Sakura, tenang saja aku tidak akan menganggu kalian bermesraan" Ejek Naruto yang kini tertawa kecil membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan" Ucap Sasuke datar dan kini menatap kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya "Daripada kau mengurusi kami lebih baik kau urusi masalahmu sendiri"

"Bagaimana jika kita naik _rollercoaster_ saja, sepertinya itu menyenangkan?" Ucap Temari penuh semangat dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk kearah wahana yang berada di depannya, membuat semua orang yang berada dibelakangnya kini menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Temari.

"Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru pelan, untungnya Temari yang berada disampingnya tidak mendengarnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Temari mengajak mereka untuk menaiki wahana yang bisa dibilang salah satu wahana ekstrim di Konoha Land, dan itu membuat Gaara juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata yang kini berwajah pucat.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Gaara

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya "Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menaikinya"

"Baiklah kita tidak usah menaikinya" Ucap Gaara yang kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat wahana itu berada.

Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Gaara "Kalau kau memang ingin menaikinya aku tak apa disini sendiri" Ucap Hinata yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Aku memang tidak tertarik, jadi tidak usah merasa sungkan padaku" Ucap Gaara datar.

Ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Gaara, walau sangat tipis namun itu terlihat jelas dimata Naruto, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak ikut naik, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearah tempat duduk Hinata dan Gaara.

"Kalian naik saja, aku tunggu disana" Ucap Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya.

Shikamaru sempat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, ia merasa pernah melihat dan mengalami hal ini dan itu membuat Shikamaru kini melirik ke arah Sasuke, _yah semoga Naruto juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan seperti Sasuke_ batin Shikamaru.

Naruto kini duduk di sebelah Hinata, sehingga Hinata kini berada ditengah antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kau tidak ikut naik Naruto?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku mengawasi disini saja" Jawab Naruto yang juga tidak menatap Gaara yang kini tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sepertinya menyindir Gaara.

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Naruto, untuk apa Naruto mengawasi teman-temannya yang sedang menaiki _roallercoaster_ pikir Hinata, namun ia tidak juga berniat menanyakannya ke Naruto.

"Jadi kalian tidak ingin naik?" Tanya Temari setengah berteriak kearah Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara yang sudah duduk dengan santai.

"Ya" Jawab mereka kompak dan bersamaan, hanya berbeda nada bicaranya saja, Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak, Hinata dengan lembut dan Gaara dengan datar.

"Ya sudah jadi hanya kita berempat saja yang naik, ayo" Ajak Temari yang kini menarik Shikamaru berjalan mendekati wahana itu.

"Kau benar ingin naik ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali menatap cemas kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa, kau takut?" Tanya Sakura yang kini meledek Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika Sasuke terus saja melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas seperti itu.

"Aku lebih takut gendang telingaku pecah karena teriakanmu nanti" Jawab Sasuke yang kini berjalan mengikuti Temari dan Shikamaru yang hampir sampai, Sakura memajukan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia kadang tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini kadang bisa sangat perhatian namun lebih sering menyebalkan pikir Sakura.

Sasuke yang sadar Sakura tdak berjalan mengikutinya kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang terlihat kesal, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sakura "Ayo, kau tidak berubah pikiran kan?"

Sakura mendengus pelan lalu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, sehingga kini mereka kembali berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan seperti Shikamaru dan Temari.

Sakura melepaskan semua kekesalannya dan beban dihatinya dengan berteriak sekuatnya, selain itu memang wahana ini juga membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu suarapun bahkan ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. Luar biasa hebat sekali bukan.

Setelah wahana itu terhenti dan mereka keluar dari area _rollercoaster_ itu, Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kedua pipinya terutama pada sudut bibirnya, ia lupa bahwa kondisi pipinya saat ini sedikit bengkak ditambah Sakura berteriak kencang membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar sehingga sudut bibirnya yang membiru pun terasa ingin robek.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat pucat "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya pelan, rasanya ia belum sanggup untuk membuka mulutnya tapi karena Sasuke terus saja melihat Sakura dengan pandangan cemas membuat Sakura akhirnya mengerakkan mulutnya walau sakit.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" Pamit Sakura yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya sampai Sakura tidak tampak di kedua matanya.

Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sakura, walau Sakura sepertinya mati-matian untuk menyembunyikannya tapi Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya cara berjalan Sakura yang sedikit terseret, apalagi saat berjalan menuju Toilet sedari tadi Sakura terus memegangi kedua pipinya.

Merasa harus menemukan jawabannya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kini sedang bersama dengan Naruto karena Gaara terlihat sedang menerima sebuah panggilan telepon sehingga ia harus menjauh dari mereka sedang Temari yang ditemani Shikamaru sedang mengambil minuman yang tak jauh dari area wahana itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Ucap Sasuke yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata sempat menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya, dan kemudian kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura.. apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sasuke penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Hinata tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di depannya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan rasa takutnya, Sasuke menyadari jika Hinata sedang berbohong saat ini, ia melihat gelagat Hinata yang sedikit gelisah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur" Ada sedikit ancaman di nada bicara Sasuke seolah dia mengatakan jika Hinata berani berbohong padanya maka Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata dan mungkin itu sesuatu yang buruk pikir Hinata yang kini semakin membuat ia takut.

Tanpa Hinata sadari keringat kecil muncul di dahinya, "A..ap..pa..ma..mak..sudmu?" Tanya Hinata gugup, Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti orang yang ketakutan kini berdiri tepat di depannya "Teme, kau membuatnya ketakutan"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap kesal kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu kalau kau saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan dengan tampangmu yang menyeramkan itu" Omel Naruto yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan Hinata di balik punggungnya.

Sasuke menatap lama sahabat pirangnya itu, ia memang melihat Hinata yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Naruto sedikit gemetaran. Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan pikir Sasuke, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali dan kini sudah tidak ada kilatan emosi di kedua matanya.

Naruto yang seakan mengerti tatapan Sasuke kali ini kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan Sasuke kini berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Maukah kau menjelaskannya Hinata?" Pinta Naruto lembut dengan kedua tangan yang kini sudah memegang bahu Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan menjawab permintaan Naruto "Aku sudah berjanji padanya Naruto"

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang kini kembali menatap Hinata dengan emosi di kedua matanya, namun Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius seperti memberinya sebuah kode untuk mempercayakan ini padanya.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk? Tidakkah menurutmu lebih baik jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, biarkan Sasuke juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sakura" Naruto masih berucap dengan lembut berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan.

Hinata terdiam dan berpikir sebentar, menimbang perkataan Naruto barusan didalam benaknya, setelah menemukan keputusan yang dirasa tepat bagi Hinata ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih mempertahankan posisi kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan ini karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke cemas" Ucap Hinata yang kini menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto, mengerti jika sepertinya Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tepat disamping Hinata.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memarahinya" walau masih ada sedikit ketakutan di nada bicaranya, Hinata mencoba untuk tetap menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengangukan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui apa yang diminta oleh Hinata, kemudian Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang berada disana, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya saat mendengar apa saja yang terjadi pada Sakura tapi tidak dengan Sasuke ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya walau tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini ia mencoba untuk meredam rasa emosinya.

Untungnya Sakura datang saat Hinata sudah selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura kemarin, Sakura kini berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke, "Apa aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Sakura namun belum sempat ia mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru dan juga Gaara datang mendekati mereka.

"Aku membawakan minuman, sepertinya tenggorokanku kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak" Ucap Temari yang kini memberikan minuman kepada Hinata dan Sakura, sedang Shikamaru memberikan minuman kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap Gaara yang kini membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya.

"Shikamaru kau ikut aku dan kau tetap disini menjaga mereka Dobe" Perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto memajukkan mulutnya kesal, bagaimana bisa Sasuke malah menyuruhnya untuk menjaga para perempuan ini padahal tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disini.

"Kalian makan siang lah duluan" Kali ini Shikamaru memberi perintah dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan Gaara mencari tempat menjauh dari para gadis dan juga Naruto,

"Ada apa sih, kenapa sepertinya rahasia sekali" Ucap Sakura yang masih menatap kepergian tiga orang laki-laki itu.

Naruto sadar bahwa mungkin yang akan dibicarakan Gaara pasti mengenai tentang Sasuke dan juga Sakura, "Sudah lebih baik kita makan siang sebelum aku pingsan kelaparan" Ucap Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan lebih dahulu menuju tempat makan yang telah disiapkan Kiba, beruntungnya tempat itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka bediri sebelumnya, dan mau tak mau Sakura, Hinata dan juga Temari berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, ia seakan sudah sangat ingin tahu apa yang ingin Gaara bicarakan.

"Barusan Kiba menghubungiku, dia mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru sudah bergerak melakukan sesuatu, walau Kiba belum mengetahuinya namun bisa dibilang mungkin hal ini akan sangat berbahaya untuk Sakura." Ucap Gaara yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bisa menganggap remeh Orochimaru Sasuke, ku dengar saat ini Ayahmu juga kembali menuju Konoha" Timpal Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar.

"Ya, kau benar" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap menghadapi Ayahmu?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap Sasuke seius, Shikamaru pun menyadari jika Ayah Sasuke bisa menjadi salah satu ancaman untuk Sakura.

"Tentu" Jawab Sasuke, walau sedikit ada keraguan pada nada bicaranya, namun Shikamaru dan juga Gaara tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, mereka berdua juga menyadari rasa takut jika berhadapan dengan Ayah Sasuke.

"Segera kabari aku jika kau sudah menghadapi Ayahmu" Pinta Shikamaru yang mendapat jawaban anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan mencoba semua wahana yang terdapat di Konoha Land kecuali wahana-wahana ekstrim, Sakura sudah tidak ingin merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang sangat pada bagian pipi dan juga bibirnya, dan karena kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menaikinya Temari akhirnya mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak menikmati hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini berdiri disamping Naruto yang sedang menatap kearah Temari yang menarik tangan Gaara untuk ikut dengannya dan berjalan disamping Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Naruto" Jawab Shikamaru tegas.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan dan kini kemabli menatap ke depan, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru rasanya hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menikmati apapun, ada yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini dan itu adalah sikap Hinata yang terlihat senang saat bersama dengan Gaara, entah kenapa sempat terlintas dipikiran Naruto apakah Hinata sudah tidak lagi menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau jadi sama bodohnya seperti Sasuke" Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto berhenti bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pagar besi yang berada didepannya yang hanya setinggi pinggang Naruto dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya, "Entahlah" Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Dia masih menyukaimu Naruto, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, apalagi dia tahu jika kau juga menyukai orang lain, ada kemungkinan saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk melupakanmu" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini menatap kearah depan, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama menyakinkan perasaanmu, aku tahu kau juga sudah menyadari jika kini Hinata terlihat spesial dimatamu kan" Lanjut Shikamaru yang kini menatap Naruto yang memang sedang melihat Hinata yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan Gaara.

"Kau itu beruntung disukai oleh Hinata, aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyukaimu yang bodoh ini" Ejek Shikamaru yang kini sedikit terkekeh memuat Naruto kini menatap sinis kearah Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, kau bisa kan membantuku?" Kini Naruto bertanya dengan nada serius hingga Shikamaru menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Bisakah –Naruto menghentikan suaranya beberapa saat, "-kau membawa pergi Temari dari sini, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu hanya saja-"

"Aku minta game keluaran terbaru, besok sudah harus ada dirumahku" Potong Shikamaru cepat yang kini berjalan menunju tempat Temari dan yang lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang menatap punggung Shikamaru "Terima Kasih" Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar oleh Shikmaru.

"Kau jadikan saja dia milikmu, asal kau tahu hanya kau saja anggota Taka yang masih sendiri" Ucap Shikamaru yang masih meneruskan langkahnya.

Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shikamaru kini mengejar dan berjalan disamping Shikamaru "Memangnya Gaara-"

"Sudah dua tahun dan kekasihnya ada di Suna, yah memang hanya aku saja yang tahu jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih" Potong Shikamaru cepat.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengerjaiku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal, apa jangan-jangan selama ini, Gaara disuruh oleh Shikamaru untuk memanas-manasi dirinya.

"Tidak, Temari memang ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengan Gaara, selama ini Gaara hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Hinata ia tahu jika Hinata pasti tidak bisa menolak permintaan Temari, dan Hinata juga sudah tahu jika Gaara memiliki kekasih" Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Naruto tidak lagi menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru karena ada sedikit kelegaan pada diri Naruto saat ini, dan kini tanpa Naruto sadari ia sedang tersenyum sambil menatap Hinata yang kini berada disamping Gaara.

"Ayo kita pulang Temari" Perintah Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Temari.

"Tapi-"

"Dua jam lagi kau harus naik pesawat ke Suna, aku tidak mau kau menunda lagi jam penerbanganmu, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu malam sampai disana" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah tidak bisa mentolerir waktu pulang Temari, ia sudah cukup berbaik hati membiarkan Temari naik pesawat pukul tujuh malam, walau Temari selalu membantah dengan mengatakan jika ia bukan anak kecil lagi, Shikamaru tidak bisa membiarkan kekhawatiran menghantuinya nanti.

Melihat keseriusan diwajah Shikamaru mau tidak mau membuat Temari menyetujui perintahnya lagipula Gaara juga tidak ikut pulang bersama dengan Temari kali ini, itu pasti tambah membuat Shikamaru khawatir.

"Kami pergi, terima kasih Sasuke" Pamit Shikamaru yang kini mengandeng tangan Temari, dan Gaara yang juga mengikuti Shikamaru karena ia juga akan mengantar Temari sampai ke bandara, saat melewati Naruto Gaara sempat menepuk pundak kanan Naruto dan berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Naruto "Jangan membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu" dan kembali berjalan dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Sebelum pulang kita naik itu dulu ya" Pinta Sakura yang menunjuk ke arah Bianglala raksasa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ayo" Ajak Naruto yang kini berjalan lebih dulu karena Hinata masih sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Naruto barusan, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju wahana yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Naruto saat akan masuk kedalam Bianglala, ia sempat melihat Hinata yang mengengam erat bagian bawah bajunya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tinggi tembok Konoha High School saja sudah membuat ia ingin pingsan apalagi Bianglala ini yang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari itu.

Naruto kini menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk dan duduk di dalam Bianglala, mengabaikan rasa terkejut Hinata, Naruto kini mengengam erat tangan Hinata, meletakan jari-jari Hinata di sela-sela jari Naruto "Ada aku disini, jadi kau tidak perlu takut Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya kini sudah berdetak sangat cepat, apalagi jarak mereka kini sangat dekat.

"Ti..tidak per..lu, a..aku ti..tidak in..ngin me..re..potkan..mu" Ucap Hinata yang sudah sangat gugup.

"Aku membantumu mengurangi rasa takutmu sekarang, dan kau juga harus membantuku Hinata, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, apakah Naruto memintanya untuk membantu Naruto agar bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura pikir Hinata.

"A..apa?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sedikit menundukan wajahnya dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Bantu aku untuk lebih menyukaimu lagi, sampai benar-benar aku jatuh cinta padamu Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang kini menatap serius kearah Hinata yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, ia tidak percaya saat ini Naruto mengatakan itu, ini seperti mimpi bagi Hinata, walau memang Naruto belum sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata namun bagi Hinata ini sudah sangat membuat hatinya bahagia, dan tak terasa air menetes dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Eh..apa aku salah Hinata?" Tanya Naruto panik, Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kini tertutup oleh tangan kiri Hinata, karena tangan kanan Hinata masih tergengam erat oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis, aku sudah pernah bilangkan, aku tidak suka melihat airmatamu" Ucap Naruto yang kini memeluk Hinata, hingga wajah Hinata kini berada di dada Naruto.

...ditempat Sasuke...

"Wah semuanya jadi terlihat kecil" Ucap Sakura antusias sambi melihat dari jendela yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap Sakura yang terlihat kini sangat senang, merasa Sasuke terus saja menatapnya Sakura kini menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak suka, karena Sasuke terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sasuke mengerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Sakura "Apa masih sakit?"

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya, ia terkejut dan tak percaya jika Sasuke mengetahuinya "Kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Sakura kini memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya, dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke "Dengar, aku tidak ingin menambah beban untukmu aku tahu kau pasti akan menghadapi Ayahmu nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir Sakura, jangan berpikiran bodoh, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melindungimu, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya, jadi jagan simoan semuanya sendiri dan tetaplah berada disisiku"

Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sasuke "Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menyerangku, aku pasti akan kuat bertahan menunggumu Sasuke, karena aku percaya padamu"

"Jangan sok keren, Nona" Ejek Sasuke

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh" Ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Jadi selama ini aku terlihat begitu ya" Ucap Sasuke yang kini memasang seringai diwajahnya.

"Tidak, Eric Martin lah yang keren" Bantah Sakura cepat.

Sasuke mendecih "Kakek-kakek itu lagi" Gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh munafik Sasuke, kau saja menyanyikan lagunya waktu itu, bahkan kau tidak mengunakan lagumu sendiri" Ucap Sakura yang kini merona mengingat saat Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Eric Martin untuknya.

"Aku menyesal sekarang"

Sakura kini menatap sebal kearah Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya "Jadi kau menyesal?" Tanya Sakura penuh emosi, ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke menyesal telah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke datar yang kini menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, namun Sakura tetap tidak mau menatap kearah Sasuke, ia sudah sangat sangat kesal padanya.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan" Ucap Sasuke yang kini memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan mengerakkan wajah Sakura hingga menghadap kearahnya dan kemudian meletakan bibirnya di bibir Sakura, mengecupnya pelan dan mengesapnya perlahan.

Sakura masih melebarkan kedua matanya walau kini Sasuke sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura dan seketika jantung Sakura sudah berdetak tak karuan dan wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan mengulangnya kan, dasar bodoh" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah merona karena tingkahnya sendiri.

"Dasar mesum" Teriak Sakura yang kini sudah sadar atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan barusan padanya, bahkan Sakura lupa jika ia sudah berjanji tadi bahwa ia tidak akan berteriak lagi karena nyeri saat berteriak di _rollercoaster_ masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Akh" Gumam Sakura yang kini memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan perih, ia menyalahi dirinya sendiri saat ini karena telah melakukan hal yang membuatnya kembali merasakan perih.

"Apa Sakit sekali?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini ikut memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di sudut bibir kanan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku" Gumam Sasuke yang kini melihat ada warna ungu kebiruan di sudut bibir Sakura, Sakura tidak percaya jika Sasuke kini mengatakan kata maaf yang selama ini sangat susah keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke dan kini memasang senyum diwajahnya, ia merasa bahagia saat ini, melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Sasuke, merasakan rasa cinta yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya, ia berharap kebahagian ini akan terus menemani mereka berdua.

Dan kini tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, sama-sama memberikan cinta dan juga kasih sayang antara satu sama lain, dengan perlahan mereka saling merasakan kehangatan dengan mata yang sama-sama terpejam, meresapi setiap kecupan lembut yang dilakukan oleh keduanya berusaha memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang dapat mengobati rasa rindu mereka selama ini.

...

Sasuke kini melaju mobilnya dengan cepat, ia memang tidak mengantarkan Sakura karena Sakura ikut pulang bersama Hinata, setelah mendapat telepon dari Obito ia langsung melesat menuju rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha yang meminta Sasuke untuk datang menemuinya.

Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu dan membiarkan pelayan yang akan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang terletak di halaman sebelah kanan rumah besar itu, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya, tanpa diberitahu ia sudah sangat yakin jika Ayahnya pasti berada disana.

Baru setengah perjalanan handphone Sasuke yang berada didalam saku celananya berdering, Sasuke mengambil handphone dan menatap sebuah nama yang muncul di layar handphonenya, saat itu juga Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Apa kabar Sasuke? Apa kau menungguku?" Tanya si penelepon yaitu Orochimaru.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi, apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu apa keinginanku, namun kau tidak juga menurutinya. Ku dengar Ayahmu baru saja sampai, apa saat ini kau sedang menemuinya, dan perlu kau tahu bukan aku yang menyebarkan berita tentang identitasmu, aku sudah memperkirakan jika nanti identitasmu akan terbongkar dan mungin kau akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan, untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, aku sudah mengajukan surat pehananan atas Haruno Sakura karena sudah melakukan tindakan pemerasan kepada artis tersayangku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku sudah mempunyai saksi yang kuat dan sangat terpercaya yang akan membantu memberikan kesaksian jika dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal"

"Brengsek kau" Umpat Sasuke kesal, membuat Orochimaru tertawa senang karena merasa berada diatas angin.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Sasuke dan sudah memberimu waktu dua hari, jadi kali ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu waktu lagi untuk berfikir, temui aku dan ubah perjanjian kontrak kita dan aku akan mencabut tuntutan itu, jika tidak kau akan melihat wanita yang kau cintai berada didalam jeruji besi dan ingat aku tidak main-main kali ini Sasuke, Saksi yang sudah aku ajukan adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, dan disini bukan hanya kau yang jadi korban tapi kami ORCHI CORP" Lanjut Orochimaru yang kini menutup pangilan telepon itu.

Sasuke masih diam terpaku dengan tangan yang mengengam erat handphone miliknya.

_Sial. Sial. Sial_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tuan Fugaku menunggu anda, Tuan" Ucap Obito membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar.

Diantara kebimbangan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya, manakah yang harus ia pilih?

Bersambung lagii...

makasih udah baca apalagi kalo smpe ninggalin review.. haha aku seneng untuk pertama kalinya bs nyolong dr jam kerja hahhahahhaa oke abaikan lagi...sampai ketemu chap selanjutnyaaaaa ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto..tapi kenapa pak chapter 693 bikin saya sedih T-T walau cuma genjutsu juga tapi sakitnya tuh disini pak ...**

**ucul Note :**

**Maaf buat Nabilanurmalasari1 ternyata namanya hilang cuma muncul angka satu doank...maaf ya aku ngak tau jadinya begitu ^^**

**A'velha Senhora : Ini udad dilanjut..**

**Animea-Khunee-Chan :Hehehe hebat kamu bisa tau tapi untuk alasannya kenapa chapter depan dikasih taunya hehhe**

**Mantika mochi : Iya jahat dia hehe**

**ReginaIsMe16 : Hahaha... makasih udah bilang keren..aku kan pake jurus chidorinya sasuke hahaha makasih kaka ipar ^^**

**Guest : Ditunggu review selanjutnya hehhe**

**Eagle onyx Ele : Wupss...semoga mood kamu cepat membaik ya ^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Iya dia kasian ya ..maafin aku ya sasu hehe...ini udah dilanjut hana**

**Kumada Chiyu : Iya dy orangnya hehhe..makasih udah mengingatkan akan kesalahan saya ,,saya masih berusaha untuk terus memperkecil kesalahan di tiap chapter,,,**

**VeeQueenAir : Memang Shika disini jadi cupid hehhe..makasih udah fav cerita ini ^^**

**Hanazono Yuri : Ini dilanjutttttt**

**sasu mine : Haha...kejam ngak ya,,,hehe makasih udah suka ya ^^**

**annisaalzedy : Ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Shinye : kilat ngak nih? hhehe**

**Meme Chua : Gpp Meme,,saya senang kamu masih menyempatkan baca fic ini..Semangat trs belajarnya ya..ini jawabannya di chapter ini hehhe,..**

**Mary : wkwkwk udah ngak bisa hati Sasuke isinya Ucul smua hahha**

**Yupii : Ini udah ku update ^^**

**Yoshhhh...makasih semua ya yang udah review dan udah baca...terima kasih selalu menyemangati saya ,,,salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf kalo masih banyak Typo ya,,dan untuk CH 15 saya blm bisa menjanjikannya dengan cepat..tapi tetap ditunggu ya..sedikit sedih dgn Chapter 693 nya hiks hiks tp gpp hehhe...btw hebat ya banyak yang nebak Ino hehe ceritaku gampang ke tebak ya hehhee...**

**Chapter 14 : Keputusan Sasuke, Ego dan Pengorbanan.**

Saat Obito ingin membuka pintu ruang kerja Fugaku, Suara Sasuke menghentikannya, "Obito, apapun yang terjadi apakah aku masih bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu Tuan, saya akan selalu berada disisi Anda." Jawab Obito sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Obito, "Terima Kasih Obito." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Obito kini menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya, selama bertahun-tahun bersamanya baru kali ini Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Obito. Obito tersenyum melihat ada sebuah kehangatan lagi di dalam diri Sasuke.

Dan kemudian Obito kembali mengerakkan tangannya membukakan pintu ruang kerja Fugaku dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk kedalam kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan ku katakan padamu kan Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku yang kini menatap kearah putra bungsunya yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Tapi-"

"Aku tidak butuh kelanjutannya Sasuke." Potong Fugaku cepat dengan nada sedikit naik dibandingkan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Tapi Ayah, Sakura-"

"Dia bukan urusanmu, Sasuke. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berhenti dari dunia hiburan saat ini juga, seperti yang kau janjikan dulu, aku pikir kau masih mengingatnya."

Sasuke menatap tajam Ayahnya, dia memang mengakui jika sifat keras kepala yang ia punya adalah hasil turunan dari Ayahnya.

"Dia urusanku Ayah, aku yakin Ayah tahu jika berita itu semua bohong dan dia-"

"Aku tidak peduli, perjanjianmu dan dia telah selesai saat dia sudah sembuh seperti sediakala."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja karena aku lah yang telah membuatnya jadi begini."

Kali ini Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke yang berbicara kepadanya. "Jangan membantahku Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang, ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ayahnya kali ini bahkan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya sama sekali. Ia harus dengan cepat mengambil keputusan dan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

"Aku datang menemuimu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menepati janjiku padamu Ayah, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan."

Hening sesaat, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari keduanya, Fugaku sendiri masih menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, Fugaku tidak menyangka jika kini anak bungsunya berani menentangnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli!. Kau adalah ANAKKU dan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, Sasuke." Teriak Fugaku dan bahkan ada penekanan pada saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Dari semua yang kumiliki hanya dia yang tidak akan kulepaskan, bahkan jika aku harus melepaskan nama Uchiha yang kau berikan padaku maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku sudah mengatakan semua padamu. Maafkan aku Tuan Fugaku Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke yang kini membungkukkan badannya kearah Fugaku yang berada didepannya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja Fugaku, meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan padanya.

Saat sudah berada diluar ruangan, Sasuke mendengar bunyi keras didalam ruangan Fugaku, Sasuke yakin saat ini mungkin Ayahnya memukul kencang meja kerjanya dan Sasuke juga yakin Ayahnya tidak bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi inilah keputusan yang harus Sasuke ambil. Sakura lebih penting baginya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Obito." Ucap Sasuke yang kini berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia sangat yakin Ayahnya pasti tidak akan mungkin tinggal diam begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung membawa mobilnya pergi dari kediaman rumahnya dan kini ia sudah mengambil handphone disaku celananya, berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Perkiraan Sasuke tidak meleset sama sekali, Fugaku kini memangil Obito untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya sepeninggal Sasuke barusan.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang ku suruh untuk menjaga Sasuke selama ini, tapi kau tetaplah bawahanku dan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Lenyapkan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan jangan pernah kau berani untuk menentangku." Perintah Fugaku yang kini menatap tajam Obito yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berani melakukannya." Ancam Fugaku dengan penuh emosi, namun Obito tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia tetap saja menundukan wajahnya, mendengarkan ucapan Fugaku dalam diam.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Ucap Obito yang kini berjalan keluar meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih berkelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

Fugaku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka jika anak bungsunya lebih memilih wanita itu dibanding Ayahnya sendiri, membuang segalanya yang telah Fugaku berikan selama ini untuknya. Emosi sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, dan ia tidak peduli bahkan harus dengan melenyapkan gadis yang lebih dipilih Sasuke dibanding dirinya.

Fugaku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke, karena sampai kapanpun Sasuke adalah anaknya. Anak yang paling ia sayangi.

...

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Ayahku." Ucap Sasuke yang kini memegang handphone dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang memegang kemudi mobil, mengerakkannya agar tidak menabrak kendaraan lain yang kini berlalu lalang dijalan utama Konoha.

"Lebih baik kita berkumpul di Kedai Ichiraku saja, aku segera kesana Sasuke. Aku juga sudah mendengarnya dari Kiba, aku tahu kau pasti menentang Ayahmu kan, akan kuhubungi Naruto dan juga Gaara." Ucap Shikamaru yang kini menutup panggilan telepon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kini langsung mencari nama Haruno Sakura di kontak handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubunginya namun sayang tidak ada jawaban dari gadis pinknya itu. Sasuke masih terus mengulanginya sampai lebih dari tiga kali namun masih saja gadis itu tidak menerima panggilan Sasuke.

"_Kuso_!" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

Kekhawatiran kini menghantuinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura harus mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan nantinya, tapi ia juga yakin Ayahnya tidak mungkin secepat ini sudah menemukan Sakura, jika memang secepat ini Sasuke yakin hanya Obito yang pasti mau Sakura temui tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Dan jika itu benar, Obito sudah berjanji padanya akan selalu berada disisinya dan Sasuke percaya itu.

Tapi Sasuke yakin Ayahnya tidak mungkin menyuruh Obito. Tidak akan mungkin pikir Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama mobil putih yang Sasuke kendarai kini masuk dan langsung menuju ke tempat parkir khusus Kedai Ichiraku, ternyata mobil Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah berada disana sedangkan mobil Naruto datang ketika Sasuke baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Naruto dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil Sasuke dan langsung keluar dari mobil berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang tidak jauh berada di depannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang khusus itu dimana Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah berada didalam dan duduk di sofa yang memang hanya ada satu-satunya disana.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku senang kau tidak bertindak gegabah dengan langsung menuruti perintah Orochimaru." Ucap Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Memang aku akan datang menemuinya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan keamanan Sakura terlebih dahulu dan aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menjaganya saat aku sedang bersama Orochimaru nanti." Ucap Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Dasar Orochimaru brengsek." Umpat Naruto dengan penuh emosi, ia tidak menyangka masalah Sasuke akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui ini semua?" Tanya Gaara yang masih terlihat santai padahal di dalam hatinya ia juga mengumpat sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, dia tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dariku," ada nada kekhawatiran di jawaban Sasuke, walaupun ia masih berusaha menutupinya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pemikiran dikepala Naruto, mungkin dengan menghubungi Hinata ia bisa mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

Naruto mengambil handphone yang berada disaku celananya dan langsung menghubungi Hinata, mengabaikan Sasuke, Gaara dan juga Shikamaru yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Apa Kiba sudah mengetahui siapa yang menjadi saksi dari Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga sedikit penasaran siapakah orang yang berani memberikan kesaksian palsu tentang Sakura.

"Tidak, ia juga masih menyelidikinya sekarang mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahuinya. Kau sendiri, akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Orochimaru?"

"Hn.. untuk sementara ini." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau harus menghadapi Ayahmu dan kau pasti tau seperti apa kan Ayahmu, Sasuke." Ucap Gaara yang menatap Sasuke dengan serius, Gaara sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan ide Sasuke untuk mengikuti keinginan Orochimaru dan menentang Ayahnya sendiri.

"Konoha bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuknya" Timpal Shikamaru, ia juga paham seperti apa Fugaku Uchiha itu, bahkan di sudut kota ini pun Sakura bisa dengan mudah ditemukan oleh Fugaku.

"Teme.. Sakura baru saja pulang kerumahnya." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga kini semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Dia pulang sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hinata yang mengantarnya karena besok sudah libur musim panas Sakura ingin pulang menemui Ibunya dan kebetulan para pencari berita sudah tidak ada didepan rumahnya."

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keputusan Sakura untuk pulang kerumah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk kini muncul dibenak Sasuke, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura. Pasti. Kali ini Sasuke sudah sangat yakin, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Apakah Ayahnya kini mengancam Sakura menggunakan keluarganya? Pertanyaan itu kini terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, mata Sasuke bergerak melihat bahwa Narutolah yang tadi menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Hinata sedang berangkat menuju rumah Sakura untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura, kita tunggu kabarnya sebentar lagi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang memasang wajah tenangnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

**...sebelumnya di tempat Sakura...**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku Hinata." Ucap Sakura yang berdiri didepan kaca mobil dimana Hinata kini sedang berada didalamnya.

Hinata mengeluarkan wajahnya dari jendela mobil dimana kaca mobil itu sudah terbuka penuh, "Kalau terjadi apa-apa cepat hubungi aku ya, Sakura." Ucap Hinata cemas.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, "Tentu dan terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal ditempatmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan Sakura, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku" Protes Hinata, karena ini memang sudah pantas dilakukannya disaat seorang sahabat membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Iya.. iya, yasudah sampai jumpa lagi Hinata" Ucap Sakura yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura" Pamit Hinata yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Setelah mobil Hinata sudah tidak tampak lagi dipandangan Sakura, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya malahan kini Sakura memandang ke sekitar lingkungan rumahnya mencari-cari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang karena kini ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Ada perlu apa Obito?" Tanya Sakura.

Obito akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan kini berdiri di depan Sakura "Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya disini, maukah Nona ikut dengan Saya?" Tanya Obito yang menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Memang sejak awal Sakura sudah berbohong kepada Hinata dengan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Ibunya, kenyataannya Obito meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang penting dan itu menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

Hanya saja Obito mengatakan jika hal itu tidak bisa dibicarakan melalui telepon, ia dan Sakura harus bertemu secara langsung dan Sakura menyetujuinya karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sasuke.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti keinginan Obito, ia kini sudah berada di dalam mobil dan duduk tepat disebelah Obito.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Saking cemasnya ia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke meneleponya sedari tadi, sayangnya ia menggunakan mode senyap pada handphonenya sehingga tidak terdengar nada dering panggilan tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini saya rasa Tuan masih baik-baik saja. Nona harusnya mengkhawatirkan diri Nona sekarang karena sebenarnya saya mendapat tugas untuk melenyapkan anda, Nona" Ucap Obito tanpa menatap kearah Sakura yang kini terkejut oleh ucapan Obito.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Obito?"

"Tuan Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah dari Tuan Sasuke." Jawab Obito.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, bahkan kini tangan kanannya sedang menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura antara bingung dan tak percaya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dunia hiburan, Nona. Melanggar janji yang telah ia sepakati dengan Ayahnya dulu."

Kedua tangan Sakura kini sudah memegang erat ujung baju hijaunya, "Apakah kau akan menuruti perintah yang diberikan padamu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Obito yang berada disebelahnya. Ia sangat takut untuk mendengar jawaban Obito.

"Tidak Nona, Saya akan membawa Nona menemui Tuan Sasuke. Saya sarankan Nona untuk tidak kembali kerumah saat ini, Orangtua Nona lebih aman jika Nona tidak ada bersama mereka saat ini." Nasehat Obito.

"Apa itu akan membahayakanmu Obito? Aku tidak mau jika kau juga terluka karena menyelamatkanku" Tanya Sakura sembari mematap Obito dengan wajah sedih.

Obito balas menatap Sakura "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan saya Nona dan terima kasih telah memberikan kehangatan untuk Tuan Sasuke," dan kini ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Obito.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, tentu aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku juga menyayangimu seperti Ayahku sendiri Obito"

Ucapan Sakura membuat sebuah kenangan muncul di benak Obito, ingatan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Obito tersenyum. Semua ucapan Sakura seperti _deja vu_ untuknya.

"Terima Kasih, Nona." Ucap Obito yang kini kembali fokus mengendarai mobil hitam milik keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, membawa mobil itu pergi secepat mungkin.

Obito sempat melirik kearah spion tengah mobilnya, ia menyadari kini ada tiga mobil hitam berada dibelakang mereka. Obito mengenali semua mobil itu, mobil yang selalu terparkir di bagasi kediaman keluarga Fugaku Uchiha.

Obito mengumpat dalam hati, ia baru menyadari jika Fugaku menjadikannya umpan untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh menganggap Tuan Fugaku benar-benar memberinya tugas untuk melenyapkan Sakura.

Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di dahi Obito namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kepanikannya di depan Sakura dan beruntungnya Sakura juga tidak menyadarinya karena Sakura kini sibuk dengan handphone layar sentuhnya.

"Ah ternyata banyak sekali yang meneleponku." Gumam Sakura saat melihat ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab di handphonenya, tujuh panggilan dari Sasuke dan sisanya dari Hinata.

Saat tangannya ingin menyentuh simbol yang berfungsi untuk melakukan panggilan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah nama dilayar di hanphone tersebut.

"Ya Ino." Sapa Sakura saat menjawab panggilan telepon dari salah satu sahabat baiknya Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura...Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan? Bisakah kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya Ino pelan bahkan kini ada sebuah getaran di nada bicara Ino, seperti suara orang yang sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura yang menyadari itu sempat melirik Obito sebentar, "Apakah aku harus ke tempatmu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tunggu kau dirumahku, kumohon datanglah Sakura." Pinta Ino.

Obito yang juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura kini balas menatap Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda untuk menyetujui permintaan Ino, Sakura yang sepertinya menyadari apa arti gerakan kepala Obito kini menyanggupi permintaan Ino "Baik aku kesana sekarang." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian memutuskan panggilan telepon dari Ino.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa sedikit aneh karena Obito menyetujuinya untuk menemui Ino.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, berpeganglah Nona aku akan menambah kecepatan mobil ini." Ucap Obito yang kini semakin menginjak kencang gas mobilnya. Setidaknya ia harus bisa lebih menjauh dari mobil yang masih membuntuti mereka.

Karena jarak Kedai Ichiraku masih terlalu jauh, Obito tidak mau ambil resiko untuk membiarkan mobil yang berada di belakangnya berhasil menangkap mereka. Saat mobil Obito sudah memasuki wilayah perumahan Ino yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya, Obito sengaja berputar-putar memasuki setiap blok perumahan untuk mengecoh mobil yang mengikuti mereka dimana saat Obito mulai menambah kecepatan tadi orang suruhan Fugaku baru menyadari jika Obito kini sudah sadar bahwa mereka sedang mengikutinya.

"Ini terlalu cepat Obito" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak sambil memegang tali sabuk pengaman yang berada didepan dadanya dengan erat.

"Maafkan saya Nona" Ucap Obito tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya sama sekali.

"Apakah kita sedang diikuti?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Sepertinya begitu Nona, untuk itu saat mobil ini berhenti di depan rumah Nona Yamanaka segeralah Nona bersembuyi sampai mobil ini benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi di blok rumah Nona Yamanaka dan jangan lupa untuk segera menghubungi Tuan Sasuke." Jelas Obito tanpa menatap kearah Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Obito?" Tanya Sakura yang masih memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat Nona, bersiaplah dan lakukan seperti apa yang saya katakan tadi."

Obito kini menginjak rem mobilnya sehingga mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Ino.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, Obito. Aku sungguh menyayangimu" Ucap Sakura yang kini memeluk erat tubuh Obito, tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini Sakura merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Obito dan ini semua karena dirinya. Karena Obito berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Obito tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mengelus sekali punggung Sakura dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sakura "Jangan lupa segera hubungi Tuan Sasuke," Ucap Obito yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Sakura berhasil keluar Obito langsung mengendarai mobil itu menjauh dari blok rumah Ino dan Sakura sendiri segera membuka pagar kecil rumah Ino yang untungya tidak terkunci dan kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar rumah Ino yang tingginya hanya lebih 10 cm dari tinggi badan Sakura.

Obito tersenyum saat melihat mobil yang sedari tadi membuntutinya ternyata baru mengikuti jejaknya saat ia sudah berada diluar blok rumah Ino dan itu berarti mereka tidak mengetahui jika Obito tadi berhenti sesaat ketika mereka kehilangan jejak mobil Obito.

Obito membawa mobilnya menuju jalan bebas hambatan utama Konoha, Obito menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya karena kini jalanan itu sangat sepi hanya ada satu, dua atau mungkin lima mobil saja yang mengunakan jalan ini sekarang.

Mobil yang sedari tadi mengikuti Obito kini juga menambahkan kecepatannya dan bahkan satu mobil sudah berhasil menyamai posisinya dengan Obito.

Mobil itu kini berada persis disebelah kanan mobil Obito dan kemudian merapatkan mobilnya dengan kencang sehingga mobil yang Obito kendarai kini menyentuh pagar pembatas jalan, Obito berusaha untuk membalasnya menginjak rem sesaat sehingga mobil yang berada disampingnya kini berubah posisi menjadi di depan mobil Obito.

Sayangnya satu mobil lain tepat berada di belakang mobil Obito dan kini juga menabrakkan bagian depan mobilnya ke bagian belakang mobil Obito, saking kerasnya Obito bahkan ikut terdorong kedepan walau tidak sampai melukainya.

Obito berusaha menghindari mobil yang berada dibelakangnya dengan mengarahkan mobil Obito ke arah kanan walau mobil dibelakangnya masih juga menabraknya tapi hanya sisi kiri mobil Obito saja yang berhasil ditabraknya.

Mobil Obito kini di kepung dari tiga arah, yaitu dari depan, samping kiri dan juga belakang, Obito masih terus berusaha menghindarinya dan sebisa mungkin membalas perlakuan mereka yang menabrak dan menempel pada mobil Obito, berusaha untuk menghentikan mobil Obito.

Obito mendapat serangan dari dua arah yaitu dari sisi kiri dan belakang, kedua mobil itu semakin membuat Obito merapatkan mobilnya kearah kanan. Obito menambahkan kecepatannya berusaha melewati mobil yang berada di depannya karena ada sedikit jarak dimana menurut perhitungan Obito itu merupakan celah agar ia bisa meloloskan diri.

Sayangnya Obito tidak memperhatikan jika didepannya ada sebuah tikungan tajam dan tiba-tiba mobil yang berada sedikit jauh didepannya merubah posisinya menjadi melintang sehingga menghalangi jalan Obito, dan orang yang mengemudikan mobil itupun dengan cepat meninggalkan mobinya.

Obito tidak bisa menghindar lagi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menginjak rem sekuat tenaga berharap mobilnya dapat berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak mobil yang kini melintang di depannya, karena sisi kiri dan belakang mobil Obito masih tetap di buntuti oleh mobil lain sehingga Obito tidak bisa menghindar kearah lain.

Namun sayangnya takdir berkata lain, mobil Obito dengan keras menabrak mobil yang berada didepannya membuat mobil Obito dan mobil yang ditabrakanya melesat maju beberapa meter dan membuat mobil Obito berguling sekali kearah kiri, sehingga kini keempat ban mobil Obito menghadap ke atas.

Orang suruhan yang tadi sempat keluar dari mobil itu kini berjalan mendekati mobil Obito.

"Dia tidak ada disini" Teriaknya saat kepalanya menengok kedalam mobil Obito, kemudian laki-laki itu kembali menuju salah satu mobil yang membuntuti Obito dan meninggalkan Obito yang terluka parah.

Obito masih bisa mendengar bahwa kedua mobil itu kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Nyeri, sakit dan pusing yang amat sangat melanda seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan lidahnya mengecap rasa anyir di dalam mulutnya.

"_Obito mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi pengawal pribadi anak keduaku Sasuke Uchiha, kau harus merawatnya, menjaga dan memperhatikannya selayaknya Ayah kepada anakknya."_

Ingatan Obito berputar saat ia pertama kali mendapat perintah dari Fugaku Uchiha, dan saat itu juga pertama kali ia bertemu dengan bocah kecil yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan Ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang masih berumur tiga tahun.

"_Obito, apa Ayah tidak menyayangiku?" _

"_Kenapa Tuan bisa berkata begitu?"_

"_Habisnya dia lebih senang berada diluar daripada dirumah bersamaku, Ibu dan juga kakak"_

"_Ayah Tuan sangat menyayangi Tuan, namun ada beberapa hal yang memang harus diselesaikan diluar rumah dan pasti jika uruannya sudah selesai Ayah Tuan pasti akan pulang"_

"_Benarkah seperti itu, bisa tidak aku membantu urusannya Obito?" _

_Obito mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan "Suatu saat Tuan pasti bisa membantu Ayah Tuan tapi tidak sekarang"_

_Ketika Sasuke berumur empat tahun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini Ibunya juga jarang berada dirumah dan pergi untuk menemani Ayahnya._

"_Obito apakah cuma Ibu yang bisa membantu urusan Ayah?"_

"_Suatu saat jika Tuan sudah besar, pasti Tuan bisa membantu Ayah Tuan"_

"_Apakah itu masih lama Obito?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa Tuan?"_

"_Aku ingin sekali bermain dengan Ayah, habisnya kakak sekarang sedang belajar jadi aku tidak ingin menganggu, pasti kakak juga ingin bisa membantu Ayah"_

"_Tuan kan bisa bermain denganku"_

"_Iya tapi aku tidak pernah satu kalipun bermain dengan Ayah, aku ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa."_

Obito mulai mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, menghalau semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Berusaha mengacuhkan segala yang ia rasakan karena ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Aku masih ingin belajar lagi Obito"_

"_Tapi Tuan harus beristirahat sekarang"_

"_Tidak mau, aku ingin cepat bisa. Aku ingin membantu Ayah dan Ibu supaya mereka bisa cepat pulang"_

Kenangan saat Sasuke berumur lima tahun kini muncul dan itu dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan_ Home Schooling_ seperti yang Itachi lakukan lebih dulu, Sasuke selalu bersemangat belajar dan menjawab semua soal yang diberikannya dengan benar. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingin bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya, baginya lebih baik belajar daripada harus bermain.

"_Obito, apa Ayah masih tidur? aku ingin mengajaknya sarapan bersama"_

"_Ayah Tuan sudah pergi saat Tuan masih tidur"_

"_Kenapa? Padahal tadi malam baru saja datang. Kenapa kau juga tidak membangunkanku Obito, kau jahat"_

Obito masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya berusaha melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya.

"_Kenapa saat aku ulang tahun hanya Ibu yang datang menemuiku?"_

"_Tapi Ayah Tuan kan tadi sudah mengucapkannya melalui telepon"_

"_Tapi aku inginnya secara langsung. Kau tahu tidak aku berdoa apa saat meniup lilin ulang tahunku?"_

"_Memangnya apa yang tuan inginkan?"_

"_Aku ingin Ayah yang seperti Obito, selalu menjagaku dan menemaniku, andai saja kamu adalah Ayahku, Obito"_

"_Karena Tuan adalah anak yang baik, Tuan boleh menganggap saya seperti Ayah tuan sendiri"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja"_

Kini Obito bisa dengan jelas melihat sekelilingnya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman yang masih menahan tubuhnya, tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu berusaha bergerak pelan untuk meraih pengait sabuk pengaman itu.

"_Kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk menghiburku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Obito, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan Ayah lagi untuk pulang. Tidak akan pernah"_

Tangan Obito berhasil menemukan pengait itu, namun ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melepaskan pengait itu.

"_Aku tidak akan tinggal disini, aku akan pindah ke apartemenku sendiri Obito"_

"_Apakah Tuan mau saya tinggal bersama Tuan?"_

"_Tidak perlu"_

"_Tapi Ayah tuan-"_

"_Kau hanya perlu mengantar dan menjemputku saja, Ayah tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak melaporkannya Obito"_

"_Baik, saya mengerti"_

Sambil masih berusaha, ingatan Obito masih terus memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian bersama Sasuke, saat semakin lama ia berubah semakin dingin dan penyendiri, selalu menyimpan semua di dalam hatinya, bahkan tidak pernah ada lagi senyuman muncul diwajahnya.

Ia semakin membatasi dirinya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, walau ada Naruto yang selalu mencoba menembus batas itu namun Sasuke masih mempertahankannya agar tetap kokoh. Ia merasa tidak akan sanggup jika harus merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi dan Obito menyadari itu.

"_Obito, bisa kau kirimkan nomor perempuan itu?"_

"_Tentu, apa Tuan baik-baik saja?"_

"_Hn, dan satu lagi bisakah kau mencarikan aku CD Mr. Rock Vocalist dan jangan banyak bertanya"_

_Obito tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sasuke, ia sangat yakin jika CD itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk Sakura, perempuan yang baru saja dimintai tolong oleh Obito untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke "Tentu, segera akan saya kirimkan ke tempat Tuan"_

_Untuk pertama kali nya Sasuke perduli terhadap seseorang. Memberikan sedikit perhatiannya untuk seseorang._

Sabuk pengaman itu sudah berhasil ia lepaskan, perlahan-lahan ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobil itu, beruntung pintu mobil Obito sudah terlepas sehingga memudahkan Obito untuk keluar. Menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari sana.

"_Obito maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

"_Apa itu tuan?"_

Obito mulai bergerak keluar dengan posisi merayap seperti ular, walau pandangannya terhalang oleh darah yang masih mengalir dari kepalanya ia terus saja bergerak walau pelan dan lambat.

Tangan yang sudah penuh luka itu kini semakin perih karena ia gunakan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga tangan itu menggesek aspal jalan yang kasar, semakin menambah parah luka yang ada di tangan dan tubuhnya.

"_Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disisiku, menemaniku apapun yang terjadi"_

Merasa seluruh tubuhnya sudah terbebas dan ia sudah menjauh dari mobil nya, kini satu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam sakunya.

"_Itu sudah pasti, Tuan"_

"_Kau harus berjanji dulu, kalau kau bohong aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi" _

_Sasuke kini menghadapkan kelingking kirinya yang berukuran kecil itu di depan wajahnya, seolah pertanda itu adalah bukti simbol perjanjian mereka._

Obito sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kesadarannya yang kini mulai semakin menghilang dan nafas yang keluar dari paru-parunya sudah tidak teratur lagi, serasa semakin membuatnya sesak.

"_Baiklah Aku berjanji Tuan"_

_Obito kini mengaitkan kelingkingnya di dikelingking Sasuke._

"_Nah kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya Obito jadi jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Ayah, cukup Obito saja yang menjadi Ayahku, aku tidak apa-apa"_

Ada sedikit air keluar dikedua sudut mata Obito, ia bukan menangis karena merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, ia sedih karena ia takut tidak mampu menepati janjinya pada Sasuke, apalagi saat ini Sasuke sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuan dirinya.

Dia harus bertahan. Harus. Harus bertahan.

"_Aku sungguh sangat menyayangimu, apa kau juga menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangimu, Obito?"_

Ternyata kondisi badannya tidak sekuat tekadnya, pandangannya semakin kabur bahkan handphone yang sudah berhasil dia pengang kini terlepas karena ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengengamnya.

"_Tentu, aku juga sangat menyayangi Tuan" _

_Dan kemudian tubuh kecil itu memeluk erat Obito yang duduk menyamai tinggi badan anak itu._

"_Kita akan selalu bersama ya Obito"_

Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipi Obito dan semakin lama pandangan didepannya semakin menghitam.

_Maafkan aku, Tuan_ batin Obito yang sudah menangis

Dan kini Obito sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan kedua matanya sudah terpejam, tergeletak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah yang tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

...

Ada suatu perasaan tidak enak terlintas di benak Sasuke, entah kenapa bayangan Obito muncul dipikirannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar berusaha mengusir perasaanya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Untungnya bunyi suara handphone milik Shikamaru berdering kencang sehingga mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Shikamaru menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan me-_loudspeaker_ handphonenya sehingga semua orang yang berada disana bisa mendengar suara Kiba.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi siapakah orang yang menjadi Saksi dari pihak Orochimaru dan dia adalah-"

.

.

.

-Yamanaka Ino"

Semua mata melebar mendengar ucapan Kiba. Tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara karena kini Kiba sedang menjelaskan alasan mengapa Ino menjadi Saksi pemberat untuk Sakura.

Bersambung lagiiiii...

Makasih udah baca apalagi sampai review..oke saya mau pergi dulu hahahaa ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Animea-Khunee-Chan :Hebat,,,kamu bs nebak trs ya dr kmrn heehhe..Yah memang cerita itu mungkin udah disiapkan oleh pak Kishi hehe..yah smoga aja ttp happy ending nantinya..^^**

**Mrs. Choi : Kita liat aja apakah Obitonya bertahan atau tidak hehhe..**

**VeeQueenAir : Cep..cep ini jawaban "Kenapa" nya kamu ada di chapter ini...**

**Mantika Mochi : hmm...dia masih berjuang kok..^^**

**Haruchan : Makasih loh kamu mau review hehhe..JAdi Sasu itu = bang toyib ya hehhe,,,sudah kau relakan saja Sasuke,,dia sudah menjadi milikku *di Shanaro Sakura heehhe**

**Zhao mei mei : Ini udah update ^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Ini hana jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^**

**Shinye : Makasih ya semangatin aku *mataberkaca-kaca**

**ReginaIsME16 : Nah loh...ya kita liat aja Obitonya masih berjuang hehe..Fugaku ngak rela Sasu lebih milih SAku sesuai judul chapter "Ego" itu milik Fugaku..Thanks Kaka Ipar ^^**

**Annisa alzedy : Ini jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^ Makasih udah semangatin**

**Meme Chua : Hey kamu udah punya ID ya ^^ cep..cep..cep udah jangan nangis hehhe ini chapter ini jawabannya ^^**

**A'velha Senhora : Ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Sasu mine : Hehe mang kejam ya? *sokngakbersalah hehe..makasih udah nungguin Fic ini terus**

**MItsuki : Hai Mitsuki..Aku doakan kamu semoga berhasil ya ^^ wah makasih...aku terharu bacanya..btw 10 jempol itu jempol siapa aja yang kamu pinjem hehhe..YAh..klo ada waktu luang sempetin baca ya hehe,,aku seneng kok baca reviewmu..ini udah ku update loh hehhe**

**Yupii : wah berapa ember air matamu yang tertampung hehhe..**

**Chi chan : Mkasih masih mau baca ini lanjutannya loh**

**Mary : HAhaha...pegangan deh klo kamu bingung hehhe...**

**Makasih..makasih banyak masih mau ninggalin jejak abis baca Fic ini...salam ucul seucul-uculnya ya muah..muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo masih banyak Typo dan maaf klo nanti CH 16 nya telat..gtw kenapa mood saya makin menipis dan makin amburadul ngak jelas..sampe saya mancing mood saya pake lagu hahaha ,,lagu Fall to pieces dari Avril, Believe dari Skillet..Mikazuki dari Eric Martin pujaan hati (Tetep haha) pokoknya lagu lagu galau lah hahha..tp 3 lagu itu yang berasa sedikit dapet mood..jadi mohon maaf kalo chapter ini banyak kekurangan dan saya sadari itu..saya sendiri ngak begitu puas dengan hasil chapter ini T-T**

**Lama-lama kepikiran juga kok ngak tamat-tamat ya hahaha...tp memang udah mau mendekati akhir cerita sih,,**

**Saya dedikasikan cerita ini untuk temen kantor saya yang resign hari ini,,yah walau dy ngak pernah baca cerita ini,,Mba Shan hiks hiks,,setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan,,i know it tp yg namanya kehilangan ttp aja bikin sedih...**

**Oke abaikan aja curcul ini ...**

**Chapter 15 : Keputusan Sakura**

Sakura yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah Ino mulai berani beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya saat merasa sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara mobil melaju disekitar blok rumah Ino.

Sakura menghela napasnya kencang, perasaan lega menyelimutinya namun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa cemas juga hadir dibenaknya, apakah Obito baik-baik saja pikir Sakura.

Teringat akan pesan Obito, Sakura mulai mengambil handphone yang berada didalam saku celananya namun belum sempat ia mencari kontak di hanphonenya pintu rumah Ino terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung berlari memeluk kencang tubuh Sakura.

"Ino ada apa?" Tanya Sakura cemas karena kini Ino menangis dengan kencang dibahu Sakura.

"Aku..aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang masih terus saja menangis membuat Sakura semakin khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini.

Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan pelukan Ino hingga dengan jelas Sakura melihat air mata Ino mengalir dengan deras, begitupula dengan kedua mata Ino yang sudah sangat sembab membuat wajah Ino semakin terlihat sangat buruk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku" Ucap Sakura yang sudah mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Ino. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sahabat yang selalu kuat kini terlihat sangat lemah dimatanya.

"Hiks...Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka.. mereka menjebakku Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino "Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?"

Kini Ino menatap wajah Sakura sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, "ORCHI CORP perusahaan tempat Uchiha Sasuke bekerja."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan kedua mata yang sudah melebar sempurna, "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Awalnya ada seorang pria bernama Kabuto menghampiriku, dia mengatakan jika aku cocok untuk menjadi model iklan terbarunya. Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya namun ia memberikanku kartu nama dan menyuruhku untuk datang."

Ino menghentikan ucapannya sejenak berusaha mengatur napas agar suaranya bisa terucap dengan jelas, walau airmata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Lalu aku datang untuk membuktikannya, saat itu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menandatangi kontrak kerja dengan mereka dan rencananya aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian nanti" Lanjut Ino, sedang Sakura masih saja mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Ta..tapi hiks...hiks" Ino menghentikan ucapannya, bibirnya bergetar pelan menyuarakan isak tangis yang semakin kencang dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir. Ino menundukan wajahnya merasa tidak sanggup menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, aku sudah sangat yakin waktu itu aku menandatangi kontrak iklan kecantikan tapi ternyata aku menandatangi kontrak sebagai model majalah dewasa dan aku...aku..aku bahkan harus membintangi film..film..hikss hikss"

Tangisan Ino semakin keras dan semakin membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa tersayat merasakan betapa terlukanya Ino dan kini kedua tangannya sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku...hikss, Sakura katakan...aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sakura masih terdiam, ia masih berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang barusan Ino katakan. Walau Ino tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura tahu film apa yang harus dibintangi oleh Ino.

_Kenapa semuanya jadi begini_ batin Sakura sedih. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan serumit ini.

Ino kini memeluk Sakura yang masih diam terpaku menatapnya, "Mereka memaksaku untuk bersaksi, mereka sudah menyiapkan segala bukti palsu untuk mendukung kesaksianku dan jika aku tidak melakukannya maka aku harus melakukan perjanjian kontrak itu Sakura. Katakan padaku, Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang semakin kencang memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mengelus pungung Ino dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa sayang, Sakura tidak menyangka jika Orochimaru bahkan sampai merencanakannya sejauh ini. Menyeret sahabat baiknya kedalam rencana jahat Orochimaru. Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Lakukanlah seperti apa yang mereka inginkan," Jawab Sakura pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Ino.

"Tapi...tapi..jika aku melakukannya..kau..kau akan –"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" Potong Sakura cepat namun ucapan Sakura malah semakin membuat Ino menangis kencang, Ino tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dia harus bersaksi untuk memberatkan sahabatnya, berusaha untuk menjebloskannya kedalam penjara tanpa satu kesalahanpun yang Sakura perbuat. Bukankah ini terlalu kejam untuk Sakura.

Tapi disisi lain, Ino juga tidak bisa memenuhi perjanjian kontrak itu, melakukan perbuatan kotor dan menjijikan baginya, dia hanya terdiam saat Orochimaru memaksanya, ia ingin sekali menolaknya namun ia tidak berdaya sama sekali saat itu.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin akan tinggal diam begitu saja, kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana dia." Sakura masih mengelus punggung Ino, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ino bahwa benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia akan benar baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku Ino karena telah menyeretmu kedalam masalahku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangisnya, berusaha terlihat tegar di depan sahabatnya pirangnya yang sedang rapuh.

Sakura semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ino, "Maafkan aku Ino" Gumam Sakura pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"Aku..akulah yang terlalu bodoh Sakura, jika saja aku tertarik untuk menandatangi kontrak itu, jika saja aku mengetahui jika mereka merencanakan ini semua, jika saja-"

"Cukup Ino, ini sudah terjadi dan kau tidak bodoh, mereka menawarimu sebelum gosip itu sudah beredarkan, lagipula kau tidak tahu jika mereka adalah perusahaan dimana Sasuke bekerja, jadi jangan terus selalu menyalahkan dirimu" Potong Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ino, menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat terluka. Membuat hati Sakura terasa perih dan sakit.

"Lihat aku sekarang, kau sangat jelek sekali tahu. Bagaimana nanti jika Sai pulang dan melihatmu yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia malah mencari perempuan lain." Ledek Sakura yang kini tertawa pelan, berusaha untuk menghibur Ino.

Ino mulai menghentikan tangisannya walau masih ada sedikit air mata yang masih mengalir diwajahnya "Dia tidak mungkin menyukai wanita lain, kau kan tahu kalau dia-"

"Tak bisa hidup tanpamu..ya..ya..ya.." Potong Sakura yang kini memutar bola matanya bosan, ini lah Ino yang asli yang selalu saja melawan kata-katanya sehingga selalu saja ada perdebatan diantara mereka berdua, bukan Ino yang sedari tadi menangis tersedu-sedu, lemah dan sangat terluka.

"Apa kau punya kartu nama Orochimaru?" Tanya Sakura disaat Ino masih menghapus sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ino menganguk dan kemudian mengambil kartu nama yang pernah Kabuto berikan padanya, kartu nama yang sedari tadi tersimpan rapih di saku celananya.

Sakura menerima kartu nama itu dan melihatnya beberapa saat, "Untukku ya" Pinta Sakura yang sudah memasukan kartu itu kedalam saku celananya tanpa menunggu izin Ino.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam dan aku harus segera pulang" Ucap Sakura yang kini tersenyum menatap Ino dan memang waktu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Menginaplah dirumahku" Pinta Ino dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau jatuh lagi dari tempat tidurmu karena kau tendang." Tolak Sakura dengan ketus, ia masih ingat saat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia menginap dirumah Ino dan terjatuh dua kali karena tendangan keras dari Ino

Sakura baru bisa tidur dengan tenang di lantai walau hanya beralaskan selimut tipis yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya dan satu bantal yang menyangga kepalanya.

Ino tertawa kecil membayangkan ucapan Sakura, "Kau masih dendam padaku ya, aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat Sakura."

Sakura mendengus pelan, "Kau pikir itu tidak sakit, kau menendangku dengan sekuat tenaga tahu, lagipula aku sudah meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputku dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai."

Ino tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit lega karena Sakura memiliki Sasuke yang sangat mencintainya dan pasti akan menjaganya, "Pangeranmu sungguh baik hati ya, dia benar-benar menyayangimu."

Sakura hanya menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Sakura berbohong. Ia bahkan belum menghubungi Sasuke sama sekali, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Ino khawatir, "Sudah sana kau masuk saja, aku tidak mau kau mengoda kekasihku."

Ino mendecih sebal, "Asal kau tahu, kekasihku tidak kalah keren dari Sasuke" Ucap Ino yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang rumah Ino. Ino masih menatap kepergian punggung sahabatnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, _kenapa harus Sakura, dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh_ batin Ino.

"Sakura," panggil Ino yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ino yang masih tetap berdiri ditempat itu.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Ino pelan, pandangannya kembali buram karena airmata menyelimuti kedua matanya.

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Ino dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Ino.

"Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu, Ino" Gumam Sakura pelan saat sudah keluar dari rumah Ino. _Ini bukan salahmu, ini semua salahku_ batin Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak, Obito kini bahkan harus menghadapi Ayah Sasuke karena berusaha menyelamatkannya dan Ino kini juga menjadi korban karena keserakahan Orochimaru. Lalu siapa? siapa lagi yang akan menderita karena Sakura. Ini sungguh menyakitkan untuk Sakura, ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang ia sayangi harus ikut menderita karenanya.

Sakura mengambil kartu nama yang tadi berhasil ia dapatkan dari Ino, dipandanginya selembar kertas berukuran kecil itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sasuke bahkan kini harus menentang Ayahnya karena lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan Orochimaru yang akan menjadikannya budak, memperkerjakannya sesuka hati Orochimar. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima itu semua karena Sakura, agar Orochimaru mencabut tuntutannya.

_Apakah Sasuke juga harus menderita?_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura tetap berjalan pelan sambil berkelut dengan batinnya sendiri, bahkan ia sampai melupakan kalau dirinya saat ini ingin dilenyapkan oleh Ayah dari lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya, ironis sekali bukan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini ada sebuah mobil hitam mendekati Sakura, berjalan pelan dan kemudian berhenti tepat disamping Sakura.

**...Sebelumnya di tempat Sasuke...**

"Brengsek..brengsek...brengsek" Umpat Naruto dengan suara lantangnya, sedang ketiga sahabatnya yang lain hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba.

Sasuke sendiri masih tidak mempercayainya, Ino kini juga menjadi korban dari keserakahan Orochimaru. Dia tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam saja, dia harus segera menemui Orochimaru dan menyelesaikan semua namun sampai saat ini Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa mengetahui kabar Sakura. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sudah mengetahui semuanya? Pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone Naruto berbunyi membuat Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya, Sasuke sempat berharap jika Hinata memberikan kabar baik untuknya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat baru saja menjawab panggilan tersebut, tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto juga mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura..Sakura tidak ada dirumahnya, bahkan kini kedua Orangtua Sakura juga tidak ada, dan Sakura tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dariku." Jawab Hinata panik.

"Apa?!...kau yakin? Kau sudah memeriksanya?" Tanya Naruto yang kini juga ikut panik sehingga mengeluarkan suara dengan kencang.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung merebut handphone Naruto secara paksa mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Sakura...Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak, kini bahkan ia sudah tidak menutupi rasa paniknya setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu hiks, Mereka semua tidak ada dirumah hiks" Jawab Hinata yang kini sudah menangis membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura dan juga keluarganya.

"Mereka?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya...Sakura dan kedua orangtua nya" Jawab Hinata yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Hinata langsung terdiam seketika, mengacuhkan suara Hinata yang masih menangis di telinganya. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil kembali handphone miliknya dari tangan Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata dan sekaligus memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ino..Menurut Naruto, Hinata juga harus mengetahuinya.

Sasuke sendiri langsung mengambil handphone miliknya mencoba menghubungi orang yang bisa ia percaya yaitu, Obito. Sasuke mencoba mencari informasi dari Obito apakah mungkin Ayahnya sudah bergerak atau mungkinkah Sakura dan juga keluarganya sudah tertangkap oleh Ayahnya.

Nada sambung panggilan masih terus berbunyi, namun Obito tidak juga menjawab panggilan darinya. Sasuke masih terus mencoba hingga hampir tiga kali terus mengulanginya.

"Kuso!" Umpat Sasuke kesal karena Obito tidak juga menjawab panggilan telepon darinya.

Shikamaru dan Gaara kini menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke, mereka juga yakin pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal dan marah.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru saat Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah pintu ruang khusus itu.

"Aku harus menemukan Sakura" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap kearah Shikamaru yang berada dibelakangnya. "Dan jangan pernah kau berfikir untuk menghentikanku Shikamaru"

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, ia masih berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar terbaik untuk Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukannya," Ucap Shikamaru yang kini sudah kembali menatap punggung Sasuke, tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti keinginan Sasuke lagipula sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa untuk dicegah.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu., Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan Sasuke sudah membuka pintu ruangan khusus itu dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shikamaru.

"Suruh Kiba untuk mencari Obito, dan segera kabari aku jika sudah mendapatkan informasinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke juga mengkhawatirkan Obito karena tidak biasanya Obito tidak menjawab panggilan telepon darinya. Sasuke yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Obito.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyanggupi apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

Pintu ruangnan itu kembali tertutup meninggalkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara didalamnya.

"Gaara kau ikuti Sasuke, entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Perintah Shikamaru yang tidak mendapat protes dari pria berambut merah itu.

Naruto yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Hinata kini berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru sedangkan Gaara pergi menuruti perintah Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hinata dan dia sekarang menuju kerumah Ino" Ucap Naruto seakan memberi informasi kepada Shikamaru walau sepertinya informasi yang ia berikan tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Shikamaru tidak mengubris ucapan Naruto, ia duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, kepalanya menunduk kebawah dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, memikirkan hal yang harus ia lakukan, ia juga memikirkan berbagai rencana lainnya jika ternyata yang terjadi nanti tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan.

Naruto yang biasanya selalu berbicara panjang lebar kini hanya bisa ikut duduk disebelah Shikamaru, ia sendiri tidak mengerti harus bagaimana kali ini.

...

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang yang kini keluar dari mobil hitamnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Bibi..." Gumam Sakura pelan, kedua matanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa sekarang ia lihat, sesosok wanita cantik datang menghampirinya memegang tangannya dan kemudian menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya berjalan mendekati mobil hitamnya dan memaksa Sakura masuk.

Wanita itu, ibu dari lelaki yang ia cintai sudah duduk disampingnya dan mengendarai mobil itu pergi dari blok perumahan Ino.

"Bagaimana Bibi bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih menatap Mikoto heran.

"Ibu...biasakanlah memanggil aku Ibu dari sekarang Sakura"

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, rona kemerahan kini muncul diwajahnya "Maaf..I..ibu" Ucap Sakura gugup, ia juga merasa canggung hanya berdua saja dengan Mikoto. Ini adalah kali pertama ia dan Mikoto hanya berdua saja dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Sayang, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Suamiku, Ayah dari Sasuke berniat buruk padamu dan kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Obito kan?"

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku juga menyuruh anak buahku untuk membuntuti Obito dan saat Obito menurunkanmu di rumah sahabatmu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, mereka menghubungi ku; Aku tetap meminta mereka untuk mengikuti Obito dan aku sendiri datang untuk menjemputmu"

"Lalu apakah Obito baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura cemas

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah, ada kesedihan tergambar diwajahnya, "Saat ini dia sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Kondisinya sangat kritis." Jawab Mikoto sendu, Mikoto sendiri sudah mengangap Obito bagian dari keluarganya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, isak tangsinya juga tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ini salahnya, ini semua karenanya hingga Obito harus mengalami hal buruk seperti itu. Ia tidak sanggup jika Obito harus pergi dan semua karena Obito berusaha untuk melindunginya. Menyelamatkannya.

Mikoto menepikan mobilnya, suara tangis Sakura begitu terasa memilukan untuknya. Mikoto memeluk tubuh Sakura, ia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sayang." Ucap Mikoto masih berusaha untuk menenagkan Sakura, Mikoto menyadari ini terlalu berat untuk dialami oleh gadis seusia Sakura. Mendapati dirinya menjadi incaran dan harus mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang disayanginya juga terseret kedalam masalahnya, walau ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura mulai bisa mengontrol kembali emosi yang sempat meluap. Mikoto yang sadar tangisan Sakura mulai mereda kini melepaskan pelukannya, beberapa kali tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala Sakura pelan saat Sakura mulai menghapus jejak-jejak airmata diwajahnya.

"Harusnya Bibi tidak perlu menolong saya, bagaimana jika nanti-"

"Ibu...sudah kubilangkan, kau harus belajar memanggilku Ibu, Sakura." Potong Mikoto yang kini mulai kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di kemudi mobil.

"Ma..maaf" Gumam Sakura pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kini menundukan wajahnya, ia sekali lagi membelai pelan puncak kepala Sakura, "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku Sayang, tempat persembunyian paling baik saat ini adalah di wilayah Uchiha sendiri, mereka pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Ibu dan Ayahmu juga sudah berada di tempat yang aman, mereka sekarang berada di salah satu Villa pribadiku, akan kupastikan mereka baik-baik saja."

Mikoto kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan, menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil handphone miliknya untuk menghubungi Sasuke, memberitahunya jika Sakura saat ini ada bersamanya.

Mikoto tertawa setelah mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan Sasuke, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya tadi, dia sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Ucap Mikoto yang kini tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura ikut tersenyum, ia bahkan lupa menghubungi Sasuke seperti yang diminta Obito dan jujur saja ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang panik. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat membayangkannya.

Mikoto membawa mobilnya ke salah satu rumah pribadinya yang masih berada di sekitar wilayah Konoha. Rumah yang tidak kalah besar dan megah seperti rumah yang saat ini ia dan Fugaku tempati.

Mikoto menghentikan mobilnya di depan taman kecil yang berada di halaman rumah itu, "Sasuke sebentar lagi akan sampai, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu Sakura"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu, I..ibu?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Terima Kasih dan-" Air mata Sakura mulai jatuh kembali, tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa panas "-berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja"

Mikoto mengelus punggung Sakura kembali, mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut merah muda yang kembali menangis pilu.

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Mikoto yang kini melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat buruk "Jangan menangis, jika Sasuke melihatnya dia akan marah padaku karena telah membuatmu menangis"

Tangan Mikoto membelai pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata Sakura, "Terima kasih telah memberikan kebahagian kepada Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto sembari tersemyum bahagia.

Mikoto menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Aku titip Sasuke padamu" Bisik Mikoto pelan tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, walau airmatanya kembali mengalir. _Bisakah ia mebahagiakan Sasuke?_ Batin Sakura.

Setelah mobil Mikoto pergi dan tak terlihat di pandangan kedua mata Sakura, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kartu nama yang ia minta dari Ino. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau, sehijau rumput yang ia pijak sekarang terus memandang kartu nama yang ia pegang.

_Apakah kau juga bahagia jika seperti ini Sasuke?Melihat orang-orang disekelilingmu menderita._ batin Sakura.

Suara deru mobil menghentikan lamunannya dan dengan cepat ia masukan kembali kartu nama itu kedalam saku celananya. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki bermata kelam keluar dari mobil putih dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Sakura, menghirup wangi tubuh gadis yang telah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati hari ini.

"Sasuke...aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura dengan posisi masih memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau dengar tidak, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kali ini ada sedikit kekesalan di nada bicara Sakura.

Sasuke kembali tidak mengubrisnya, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Sakura, bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Sakura Haruno mengucapkan kata cinta kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya memberi respon dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu, sungguh sangat sangat bahagia" Ucap Sakura yang terdengar sedikit bergetar seakan menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Mendengar ada sedikit perubahan di nada bicara Sakura, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun ternyata Sakura tetap memeluk Sasuke erat membiarkan pelukan itu agar tidak terlepas.

"Sakura" Guman Sasuke khawatir.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit memohon, karena Sakura sadari ia tidak akan sanggup mengatakan ini jika harus menatap wajah Sasuke, menatap kedua mata yang mampu menghanyutkannya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menyerangku aku pasti akan bertahan untukmu. Kau ingatkan Sasuke?"

Walau Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tapi ingatan Sasuke kembali memutar kejadian saat mereka berdua duduk di dalam wahana Bianglala raksasa, memutar kata-kata yang pernah Sakura ucapkan padanya.

"Tapi Sasuke...Aku tak sanggup jika orang yang kusayangi harus menderita karena aku...untuk itu...-"

.

.

.

.

.

"-Jalanilah hidup ini tanpa aku, Sasuke...Tanpa aku disisimu."

Sasuke dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan Sakura walau Sakura masih berusaha mempertahankannya. Pelukan itu terlepas karena tenaga Sasuke lebih besar daripada Sakura.

Sasuke kini sudah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Ia sungguh terkejut dan tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura berani mangatakan itu.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali." Perintah Sasuke dingin, bahkan ekspresinya terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata Sakura, seakan memaksa dan menuntutnya.

Sakura diam, ia menolehkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Sakura, kini mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kubilang TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU SAKURA" Teriak Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika kini tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Usaha Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah gagal, Airmata sudah meluncur turun dari kedua matanya, "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa jika harus begini Sasuke. Apa kau tahu Obito sedang menghadapi masa kritis karena aku, karena menyelamatkanku. Dan Ino, dia juga harus menderita karena aku, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kau hanya memikirkan Obito dan Ino...Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang masih meninggi.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, hanya isakan tangis yang dari keluar mulutnya, Sakura sadar ia terlalu egois, tapi Sakura yakin jika Sasuke pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lain nanti.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa melihat Sasuke jatuh ke tangan Orochimaru dan harus melawan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Penuhilah janjimu dengan Ayahmu, Sasuke" Perintah Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

Sakura kembali menolehkan wajahnya, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita, Sasuke"

"Kau pembohong, semua yang kau katakan waktu itu tidak ada satupun yang bisa kupercayai"

"A-"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli. Selama ini, kau selalu saja memutuskan semua seenaknya."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya membuat Sakura kini berada dibelakangnya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, namun air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Jika kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku hanya sebagai alasan untuk kau bisa pergi dariku, lebih baik kau buang itu jauh-jauh."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura, menulikan telinganya dari raungan tangis Sakura yang kini semakin keras terdengar.

"Lakukanlah semua sesukamu, dasar brengsek" Umpat Sasuke kencang tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli akan apa yang ingin Sakura lakukan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura. Ia tidak peduli.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya kala Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya, pergi tanpa menatapnya.

Sakura merasa jika ia siap, ia yakin bisa melakukannya namun ternyata sakitnya lebih dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Kenyataan Sasuke membencinya lebih sakit dari segala siksaan yang pernah ia terima, tapi sekali lagi, ini semua ia lakukan atas dasar untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke sendiri, terlebih kebahagiaan orang disekitar mereka.

Jika saja ia boleh meminta, jika saja ia boleh memilih. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, tapi pada kenyataannya jalan yang ia tempuh tidak semudah itu, jalan yang ia lalui tidak seindah itu.

Pada akhirnya Sakura harus memilih jalan apa yang ia ambil. Memilih jalan mana yang harus Sakura lalui.

Dan Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Itulah pilihan Sakura.

Bersambung...

Makasih udah mau baca apalagi sampai ninggalin review..makasih banyak atas semangatnya ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Sekali lagi saya mau minta maaf sama Hanazono yuri dengan kebodohan saya yang tidak membalas reveiw darimu. Semoga kamu mau memaafkan kecerobohan saya ya ^^**

**ReginaIsMe16 : Hehehe...mang menderita ya *senyum2ngajelas..mungkin chapter depan kata keramatnya akan berubah hehe mungkin loh ya..^^**

**Yollapebriana : Ini udah ku update ^^**

**VeeQueenAir : Boleh kok..Dikit lagi ending kok,,sabar ya,. ^^**

**Anime-Khunee-chan : Haiyahhh...aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya kok ^^**

**Uchiruka : Ini udah diupdate loh ^^**

**Annisa alzedy : Sasuke sebenarnya ngak benci Sakura kok hahha...makasih banyak slalu mau nunggu kelanjutan Fic ini..^^**

**Deanicha : Ini udah ku update loh heheh ^^**

**Zhao mei-mei : Alamat apa?Alamat palsukah? Hehe... makasih loh ^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Iya hana Saku akan tetap tabah (menyampaikan suara Sakura hehhe)...Gpp kok kalau sedih juga,,,^^**

**Fuji Seijuro : Makasih ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya hehhe *pisss**

**L'wayne : Makasih Cuma ehmm saya perempuan,,masa dipanggil bung hehhee**

**A'Velha Senhora : Akan ku usahakan secepatnya kok ^^**

**SinHye : Hahha..aku memang tega ya haha..Ummm...liat aja nanti ya di chapter terakhir hehhe ^^**

**Meme Chua : Sedikit lagi selesai kok..humm...hihihi untuk itu,,kita lihat nanti ya meme ^^**

**Sasu mine : hehhe...kita lihat nanti di chapter terakhir yaa..**

**Makasih buat semua yang masih setia baca cerita ini,,meninggalkan review di Fic ini..makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semangat dan dukungan dari kalian,,salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian semua muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo si typo masih aja muncul juga, ini baru kemungkinan ya..mungkin chapter depan adalah ending cerita ini, soalnya aku belum ngetik juga sih hehe. Maaf kalo ceritanya masih kurang memuaskan semoga kalian ngak bingung ya hehe..bagi kalian yang ingin bertanya silahkan saja hehe ngak usah sungkan ^^**

**Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua (kok jadi udah kaya mau perpisahan aja ya)...**

**Chapter 16 : Sad Eyes.**

Setelah hampir setengah jam menangis meluapkan segala kesedihan hatinya, Sakura sadar ia sudah tidak bisa menyesali apa telah ia putuskan. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya.

Sakura tidak bisa terus menangisi dirinya sendiri, menangisi kepergian Sasuke dari hidupnya, ia sudah berniat untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelum Sasuke datang.

Sakura mengambil handphone nya dan juga kartu nama milik Orochimaru, ia mencoba menghubungi Orochimaru, lelaki yang telah menjebaknya. Laki-laki yang telah menyeret sahabatnya dan juga yang berniat memanfaatkan Sasuke. Sungguh ia sangat membenci Orochimaru.

"Haruno Sakura, suatu kehormatan kau mau menghubungiku." Sapa Orochimaru saat menerima panggilan telepon dari Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, walau belum pernah ia bertatap muka dengan Orochimaru, Sakura sudah merasa jijik hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. "Bahkan kau sampai mengetahui nomor handphoneku, aku sungguh sangat tersanjung. Sebegitu pentingkah aku untukmu?"

"Begitulah...sampai hal terkecil tentang dirimu pun tidak akan aku lewatkan" Jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai senang, sayangnya Sakura tidak melihat itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya hingga kartu nama yang ada di genggamannya ikut remuk dan tak berbentuk.

"Sayangnya kau memilih lawan yang salah, kau tidak mengetahui seberapa brengseknya diriku karena telah membuang Sasuke Uchiha dari hidupku. Aku lebih bahagia jika Sasuke membenciku sampai akhir hayatnya daripada harus menuruti keinginan busuk dari seorang bajingan sepertimu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak mungkin, aku paham bagaimana Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu" Ucap Orochimaru sedikit panik.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ada kepanikan dinada bicara Orochimaru, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak mengenalku. Saat ini Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti sahabatku, aku akan menyerahkan diriku hingga Ino tidak perlu lagi bersaksi untukmu dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah menuruti keinginanmu." Sakura menyeringai dengan bangga dan kemudian memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Orochimaru melemparkan Hanphone layar sentuh itu hingga menabrak keras lantai putih yang terbuat dari marmer, membuat penutup belakang dan juga baterai nya terlepas berserakan dilantai. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dari Sakura, kata-kata yang dilontarkan gadis berambut pink itu mampu membuat darahnya melonjak seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Rencana yang telah ia susun dengan matang, hancur lebur karena keputusan nekat Sakura. Orochimaru tidak pernah memperhitungkan itu sebelumnya, hal itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali dipikiran Orochimaru.

Ia harus menghentikan tindakan nekat gadis itu, didalam hati Orochimaru yakin Sasuke tidak akan mungkin melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja.

"Tangkap gadis itu Kabuto!" Perintah Orochimaru yang kini telah kembali duduk dikursi kebanggaannya.

"Tangkap sebelum gadis itu berhasil menyerahkan dirinya, kau mengerti!"

Kabuto dengan tenang membungkukkan badannya "Saya mengerti Tuan," Tanpa basa-basi Kabuto kini berjalan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Jika dia melawan, kau boleh gunakan kekerasan tapi ingat, dia harus tetap hidup" Ucap Orochimaru kesal, ia masih belum bisa menerima dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Merusak semua rencananya.

"Saya mengerti" Jawab Kabuto yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru sendiri diruangannya.

"Kau juga tidak mengenalku gadis bodoh, kau juga salah memilih lawan" Gumam Orochimaru dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

...

Shikamaru masih sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah Sakura dan Sasuke, sedang Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diam hanya sibuk mondar-mandir di depan Shikamaru. Naruto juga menyadari ia tidak ingin menganggu Shikamaru, tapi rasa khawatirnya tetap tidak juga mereda.

Kegiatan mereka berdua teralihkan oleh suara panggilan telepon dari Shikamaru. Handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja depan langsung disambar dengan cepat oleh Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Kiba disebut langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk merapat disampingnya.

"Kabar buruk Shikamaru, Kabuto bergerak untuk menangkap Sakura. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri ke polisi"

"_Nani_!" Teriak Shikamaru kencang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sakura akan senekat ini.

"Tetap kabari aku jika ada informasi lebih lanjut, kita harus bersiap jika Orochimaru berhasil menangkap Sakura."

Naruto berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, namun usahanya tidak berhasil. Naruto hanya bisa mendelik saat mendengar teriakan Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Naruto cepat kau hubungi Sasuke, saat ini Sakura berniat menyerahkan diri ke polisi." Perintah Shikamaru setelah mengakhiri panggilan telepon dari Kiba.

"_Nani_!"

Reaksi Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru, ia masih menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, cepat!" Omel Shikamaru.

Naruto melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Shikamaru walau berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya, berharap semua pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Nada sambung terus berbunyi namun sang pemilik handphone tidak juga menerima panggilan itu. Berkali-kali Naruto mengulanginya tapi bukan suara Sasuke yang ia dengar, hanya bunyi nada sambung telepon yang membosankan.

"Kemana kau disaat seperti ini Sasuke" Gumam Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengoyangkan kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai beraturan.

Shikamaru yang saat ini menghubungi Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Penjelasan yang ia terima dari Gaara cukup membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. Sekarang ia paham apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, bagaimana akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar kearah Naruto yang masih setia menempelkan handphonenya di telinga kirinya, berharap Sasuke akan menjawab panggilan telepon darinya. Saking paniknya Naruto bahkan tidak mendengar perbincangan Shikamaru dengan Gaara yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Dia tidak akan menjawabnya, Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap Shikamaru dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ikut aku, akan kujelaskan padamu nanti. Aku rasa aku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Raut wajah Shikamaru yang sudah sangat serius membuat Naruto hanya bisa menuruti kata-katanya.

Mereka pergi menggunakan kendaraan Shikamaru, Naruto juga tidak keberatan meninggalkan kendaraannya di Kedai Ichiraku.

Selama perjalanan Shikamaru menjelaskan semua informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Gaara. Tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura, dan mungkin tujuan Sakura yang memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi.

Naruto berkali-kali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia kesal, mengapa Sakura bisa begitu bodoh dan kenapa Sasuke tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Kenapa dengan mereka berdua pikir Naruto.

Mobil itu kini terparkir di lantai paling bawah Apartemen terbagus di Konoha. Shikamaru merasa jika Sasuke pasti sekarang berada di apartemennya. Shikamaru berharap perkiraannya tepat, sekalipun salah toh tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Naruto saat turun dari mobil Shikamaru adalah menghubungi Hinata dan mengabarkan perkembangan kasus Sakura. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura. Telepon itu terputus saat Shikamaru dan Naruto telah sampai di depan apartemen milik Sasuke.

Naruto menekan bel itu sekali namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik apartemen tersebut. "Kau yakin Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Entahlah...samar-samar aku tadi melihat mobil yang sama persis dengan mobil milik Sasuke di tempat parkir" Jawab Shikamaru yang kini memencet tombol bel itu berkali-kali. Shikamaru sangat yakin Sasuke pasti ada didalam apartemennya.

Naruto yang tidak sabaran kini memukul-mukul kencang pintu Apartemen itu sambil berteriak kencang memanggil nama kesayangan untuk Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku tahu kau didalan, cepat buka pintunya" Teriak Naruto kencang, ia tidak peduli dengan para penghuni apartemen lainnya yang terusik dengan suara bising Naruto. Ia harus membuat Sasuke membuka pintu Apartemen ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00:10 dimana kebanyakan orang sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya, namun lain halnya dengan pria berparas tampan dan memiliki mata hitam sekelam malam terduduk lemah di balik pintu apartemen miliknya, kepalanya ia sandarkan hingga mata kelam itu menatap keatas. Tatapan mata itu kosong dan ruangan itu ia biarkan gelap tanpa ada penenrangan apapun.

Ia dengar suara bel itu memangilnya, menandakan ada seseorang diluar sana. Hanya saja ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kembali bel itu berbunyi dan bahkan kini ada suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

Ia malas untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, tapi Sasuke paham Naruto tidak akan berhenti melakukan itu. Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri menghadap pintu apartemenya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dan segera mengusir cepat sahabat pirangnya yang terlalu berisik itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke dingin, begitupun dengan tatapan matanya seakan menusuk bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sempat merasa terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang kembali mengeluarkan aura dingin dan kelamnya, namun kali ini lebih kelam dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto sempat menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi terlihat menakutkan dimatanya sekarang. "Sasuke... Sakura-"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, aku sudah ada tidak ada urusan dengannya." Potong Sasuke saat mendengar nama Sakura disebut oleh Naruto, ia menatap tajam mata Naruto seakan memberi tahu jika ia tidak ingin membahas semua yang berhubungan dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke, mata sebiru langit itu menajam berusaha menembus kekosongan mata kelam Sasuke, mencari kebenaran dari tatapan mata itu. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian memukul rahang kiri Sasuke membuat Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui itu terjatuh mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Bangun Pengecut!" Teriak Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang mencoba kembali untuk berdiri. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang bagian sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat benturan kencang kepalan tangan Naruto dan gigi-gigi Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, dia hanya kembali menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Ia sudah terlalu enggan untuk melakukan hal lain. Yang ia ingin sekarang hanyalah ketenangan dan kebisuan, tanpa ada siapapun.

Naruto mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke, membiarkan mata mereka saling menatap dari jarak yang sangat dekat, "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke."

Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto saat kepalan tangan Naruto kembali ingin memukul wajah Sasuke. Cengkraman Naruto pun ikut terlepas ketika Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Perintah Shikamaru yang kini telah berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, emosinya semakin memuncak kala Shikamaru mencegahnya "Kenapa kau menghentikanku! Kau harusnya membiarkanku menghajar laki-laki pengecut itu!" Teriak Naruto memandang kesal kearah Shikamaru, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih saja diam tak bergeming.

"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memiliki Sakura, membiarkan Sakura mencintai laki-laki pengecut sepertimu dan harus membiarkan dia menderita karena mu bangsat!" Umpat Naruto yang kini kembali memukul wajah Sasuke tanpa berhasil di cegah oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlambat, ia hanya bisa memegang tubuh Naruto saat kepalan tangan Naruto sukses memukul wajah tampan Sasuke. Shikamaru menarik dan melempar tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh, "Kubilang hentikan Naruto! Atau aku juga akan memukulmu!" Ancam Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto yang kini mencoba bangkit.

"Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya, bukan aku. Apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah cepatlah pergi dari sini" Ucap Sasuke datar, Shikamaru tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia sadar, tatapan mata Sasuke kosong.

Naruto kembali ingin menghajar wajah Sasuke namun ternyata Shikamaru menahan tubuh Naruto, "Hentikan Naruto, itu tidak akan ada gunanya."

Naruto mendecih dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, sebelum ia tambah kesal pada sahabatnya.

Shikamaru kembali menatap Sasuke, "Gadis itu ingin menyerahkan diri, dan akibatnya saat ini Orochimaru ingin menangkapnya"

"Aku tidak peduli" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu"

Shikamaru memutar badannya tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatapnya, "Kau harusnya paham arti kata pembohong kan Sasuke, jadi sekarang siapa yang menjadi pembohong. Kau atau Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya namun kali ini pandangannya terfokus menatap lantai apartemennya.

_Itu keinginanmu sendiri, itu bukan salahku, itu salahmu sendiri_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli" Gumam Sasuke pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kini pandangan matanya menatap sofa putih yang berada di depannya. Ingatannya memutar ulang segala kenangan yang pernah terjadi di sofa itu.

Hatinya perih dan sakit membayangkannya, ia teringat akan kata-kata Sakura jika sekarang Obito sedang dalam masa kritis.

_Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku_ batin Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa satu air mata nya menetes pelan dari mata kelamnya. Tubuhnya kembali duduk dilantai yang terasa dingin itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sungguh sangat mencintaimu"_

"_Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu"_

Airmata lain kini ikut turun membasahi wajahnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ini semua sungguh menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kaulah yang pembohong" Gumam Sasuke sambil menahan isak tangisnya. "Bukan aku yang salah"

Hatinya sudah terlalu hancur.

...

Hinata yang mendapatkan berita tentang Sakura, langsung melesat menuju kerumah Ino. Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka jika semuanya bisa serumit ini, apalagi kini Sakura bagai diserang dari dua sisi.

Hinata sungguh sangat menyesal telah mengantar Sakura pulang, jika saja dia tidak menuruti permintaan Sakura atau mungkin jika saja dia tidak langsung pulang begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura, pasti saat ini Sakura masih berada bersamanya, masih aman bersamanya.

Mobil Hinata kini sudah berhenti di depan rumah Ino, Hinata langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghubungi sahabat pirangnya untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hinata?" Ucap Ino yang masih terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata tengah malam dirumahnya apalagi wajah Hinata terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kenapa, kau membiarkan Sakura pergi?" Tanya Hinata menatap sedih kearah Ino.

"Kenapa? Bukankah saat ini dia bersama dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino heran.

Hinata menangis, "Tidak. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi"

Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata, "Tidak mungkin" Gumam Ino pelan.

"Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pergi Ino, kenapa?"

Tubuh Ino lemas bahkan kedua kakinya tidak kuasa menahan berat badannya sendiri. Ino terjatuh duduk dilantai dan airmata Ino kini juga mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sakura..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ini salahku..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Sakura.. Ini salahku..."

Hinata memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat, Ino terus saja menyalahkan dirinya dan memangil nama Sakura berulang-ulang. Hinata sadar ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ino.

"Hinata...Ini semua salahku" Guman Ino dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkulai lemas.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, aku pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku pasrti akan membantu kalian, aku pasti akan membantumu Ino. Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja" Hinata sedikit menjerit, suaranya sudah sangat bergetar karena tangisannya yang kencang.

"Aku pasti akan membantu kalian"

...

Mikoto berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, rumah yang sangat besar yang sayangnya hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan suami tanpa dua anak yang dicintainya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya, suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Jadi kau sekarang juga ikut menentangku?" Tanya Fugaku yang duduk di kursi yang terdapat di ruang tengah di kediaman rumahnya.

"Aku tidak menentangmu, aku hanya menyelamatkan kebahagiaan Anakku. Anakmu. Anak Kita" Jawab Mikoto tegas setengah berteriak.

Fugaku menatap tajam Istri yang selama ini sudah menemaninya. Istri yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini pada putramu sendiri? Bahkan Obito, Orang yang telah merawat Sasuke sedari kecil juga kau celakai. Kau terlalu egois" Ucap Mikoto menatap sedih kearah Fugaku.

"Kau berani melawanku sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku ketus dan penuh emosi.

"Dari dulu aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, menuruti Egomu. Semua kulakukan untuk membantumu mencapai apa yang engkau inginkan, Kau cita-citakan."

Airmata Mikoto mengalir, "Kali ini aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti anak-anakku, anak yang aku tinggalkan demi untuk menuruti semua Ego mu." Mikoto tetap mempertahankan agar suara yang ia keluarkan tetap keras dan lantang.

Fugaku terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Istrinya, istri yang selalu ada untuknya. Matanya menatap nanar punggung Mikoto yang pergi menjauh darinya. Menatap kepergian wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

...

Sakura berjalan pelan karena tidak bisa dipungkiri tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, hatinya bahkan teras letih dan sakit setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini padanya.

Hari dimana semua berubah di dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang biasanya sangat tenang dan damai kini berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kehidupan yang akan ia habiskan nanti di dalam jeruji besi, kehidupan yang ia telah pilih demi membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sakura menguap lebar, rasanya ia ingin sekali tidur dan melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Melepaskan segala keletihan di tubuhnya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah mendekat kearah Sakura, suara mesin yang terdengar semakin mendekat membuat kedua mata Sakura kembali terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Ia was-was apakah mobil itu adalah salah satu orang suruhan Ayah Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa melihat kebelakang ia lebih memilih mempercepat langkah kakinya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari.

Mobil itu berhenti dan kemudian sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil dan ikut berlari mengejar Sakura. Sayangnya karena badannya yang sudah terlalu letih membuat langkah kakinya semakin melambat hingga akhirnya tangan Sakura berhasil di tangkap oleh pengejar itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU...TOLONGG!" Teriak Sakura kencang berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"SAKURA..ini aku!" Teriak Gaara yang kini menarik tubuh Sakura menghadap kearahnya.

Sakura yang sudah sedikit menangis ketakutan kini membuka kedua matanya "Ga..Gaara" Ucapnya heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara malah menarik tubuh Sakura menuju kembali ke mobil merah yang ia tinggalkan untuk mengejar Sakura.

Gaara memaksa Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya karena ia sempat menolak dan memberontak pada Gaara.

"Aku harus pergi" Ucap Sakura saat Gaara sudah duduk dikursi pengemudi yang terletak di samping kursi Sakura.

"Kau memang akan pergi, tapi bukan ke penjara seperti apa yang telah kau rencanakan, aku akan membawamu ke Suna. Disana tidak akan ada yang bisa mengusikmu" Ucap Gaara yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju bandara Konoha dimana pesawat pribadi miliknya sudah berada disana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Sasuke sehingga aku mendengar semua yang terjadi antara kau dan juga Sasuke." Jawab Gaara datar tanpa menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka biarkan aku pergi"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Tidakkah kau lihat semua orang juga ikut memikirkan dirimu, bagaimana khawatirnya mereka terhadapmu. Kau tidak sendirian Sakura dan kami semua tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dan Sasuke begitu saja"

Sakura menatap kesal Gaara yang masih menatap kearah depan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menderita, tidakkah kalian mengerti."

Gaara menurunkan kecepatannya dan kini menatap kearah Sakura, menatap mata hijau yang terlihat lelah "Lalu kau pikir kami ingin melihatmu menderita? Tidakkah kau juga mengerti itu."

Sakura terdiam, semua kata-kata Gaara membuatnya berfikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Gaara kembali menatap ke arah depan dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya "Kami juga akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini semua. Kau sudah cukup melakukan semuanya Sakura, biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan sisanya"

Sakura menangis mendengar ucapan Gaara, Ia senang memiliki sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya namun ia juga khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka jika mereka juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Gaara mengelus pelan kepala Sakura, "Tenanglah, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Tangisan Sakura malah semakin keras keluar dari mulutnya, "Katakan jika aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar"

"Kau sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya, sekarang istirahat lah Sakura."

Gaara mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Sakura.

...

Suara panggilan di handphone Sasuke membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu apartemen miliknya.

Kedua matanya sedikit bengkak, semakin terasa berat untuk terbuka lebar. Ia mulai mengambil handphone yang sudah setengah jam berbunyi namun itu baru terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau didalam, buka pintunya Sasuke" Perintah Itachi saat Sasuke menerima panggilan telepon darinya.

Sasuke bangkit dan membuka pintu apartemennya, menampilkan Itachi yang memandang kesal kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan apartemenmu HAH" Ucap Itachi kesal, sedang Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi dibelakangnya tanpa menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang" Jawab Sasuke datar yang kini masuk kedalam kamarnya. Itachi tetap mengikutinya. Ia menatap sedih kearah punggung Sasuke, sedih melihat adiknya telah kembali menjadi sedingin dulu.

Sasuke sempat menatap tajam kearah Itachi "Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, apa kau juga akan mengikutiku kedalam kamar mandi?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan itu tidak masalah buatku" Jawab Itachi yang mendapat bantingan pintu kamar mandi dari Sasuke. Tanda jika Sasuke tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

Tak beberapa lama Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih belum kering sepenuhnya dan handuk yang berada di bahunya.

Hanya celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia berjalan santai menuju ke lemari pakaiannya, mengabaikan Itachi yang terus saja menatapnya.

"Kau tetap terlihat buruk, Sasuke." Ejek Itachi yang sudah duduk di atas kasur Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, ia masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan orang lain.

Itachi menghela napasnya pelan, "Oke..Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi denganmu, kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku datang menemuimu kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan lemari pakaiannya, "Dan kau pasti tahu jika aku tidak ingin membahasnya kan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Itachi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memaksamu Sasuke. Aku tidak suka jika aku mempunyai adik bodoh seperti ini sekarang." Ucap Itachi dengan serius, bahkan itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya"

"Jangan heran jika aku bisa mengetahui semuanya, sampai bagaimana bodohnya adikku melepaskan perempuan yang dicintainya."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Itachi yang menyeringai senang, "Aku hanya menuruti apa yang diinginkannya, membiarkan dia bahagia dengan jalan yang dipilihnya." Ucap Sasuke datar yang kini menatap kembali lemari pakaian yang berada di depannya. Itachi berhasil memancing emosinya.

"Itulah yang membuat kau begitu bodoh Sasuke. Atau mungkin itu yang membuatmu seperti pembohong di mata Shikamaru dan seperti seorang pengecut dimata Naruto."

Sasuke terhentak, namun ia juga yakin pasti Shikamaru lah yang menyuruh Itachi datang menemuinya. "Kalian tidak tahu semuanya."

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kau itu seorang laki-laki Sasuke dan kau membiarkan seorang wanita yang menyelamatkanmu. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti seorang pengecut."

"Kau pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan melindunginya dan akan menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi nyatanya kau hanya diam disini. Bukankah itu terlihat kau seperti Pembohong Besar."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi membuat perasaannya semakin tidak menentu.

"Dan kau membiarkan dia pergi padahal dia sudah mengatakan jika dia sangat mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti Orang Bodoh."

Sasuke mengepal kedua tangan. Ia kesal. Ia marah, tapi entah dia marah pada ucapan Itachi atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia pergi dengan mengatakan dia mencintaimu, dia melakukan itu karena menurutnya ada hal yang harus dia lindungi. Tidakkan kau sadar, salah satu orang yang ingin dia lindungi adalah dirimu."

Itachi menyadari perubahan di diri Sasuke, Sasuke yang berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kau marah karena kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, kau kecewa padanya karena dia tidak menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau sungguh membuatku malu Sasuke."

"Jika dia merasa dengan melakukan itu dia bisa melindungimu, maka kau harus melakukan hal yang menurutmu benar untuk melindunginya. Bukan bertindak bodoh, membiarkan dia menanggung beban itu sendirian."

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Sadar jika Sasuke sedang memikirkan semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padanya.

Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke yang masih tertunduk lesu, ia usap rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Semua belum terlambat Sasuke, kau masih bisa memperbaikinya."

'_Arigatou.. _" Gumam Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan saat Itachi telah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan berjalan menuju keluar meninggalkan Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum senang, "Berterima kasihlah pada semua sahabatmu, kau tahu betapa kesalnya Naruto padamu. Kupingku sakit mendengar semua teriakannya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengingat bagaimana kemarin ia dengan sukarela membiarkan Naruto menghajarnya, ia tidak melawan bukan karena ia tidak sanggup, ia merasa pantas menerima itu semua."

"Kau tahu dimana jika ingin menemui mereka" Lanjut Itachi. "Ada hal lain yang ingin aku selesaikan" Pamit Itachi yang kini meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di Apartemennya.

...

Matahari telah menyinari bumi, menandakan jika pagi telah datang. Di dua tempat yang berbeda terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dan seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata secerah langit berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Ayah mereka.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama terlihat lelah karena waktu tidur mereka yang tidak banyak, bahkan tadi malam mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Peristiwa yang terjadi kepada sahabat mereka membuat mereka juga ikut merasa harus turun tangan kali ini seperti apa yang telah Shikamaru rencanakan. Untuk itulah mereka sekarang sudah berdiri menatap pintu ruangan kerja Ayah mereka dan kemudian mengetuknya sedikit kencang.

"Masuk" Ucap Suara yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menuruti perintah Ayah mereka dan membuka pintu ruangan itu sehingga terlihat sang Ayah yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ayah aku mohon untuk kali ini. Tolong bantulah aku. Tolong aku Ayah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan walau berada di tempat terpisah sambil membungkukkan badannya, membuat sang Ayah kini menatap heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak mereka.

Bersambung lagiii...

Makasih bagi semua yang masih baca dan mereview..apakah kesannya alurnya saya percepat? Hmm mungkin iya...maaf kalo itu mengecewakan kalian..smoga kalian mengerti mood saya ini ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kichimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Animea Khunee-Chan : Aku senang ceritaku berhasil membuatmu menangis padahal ku pikir alurnya keceptan banget dan feelnya mungkin ngak kerasa...makasih banyak sudah membaca SSI ya ^^**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : Iya..tp skrg aku updatenya telat ehhe,,gmn crtnya?**

**Rainy de : Maaf updatenya lama ya hehhe**

**Mantika Mochi : Maaf aku updatena telat**

**Hanazono yuri : Maaf telat update dan maaf dua kali saya melewatkan untuk membalas reviewmu,,bener2 maaf ya ^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Makasih udah ngertiin aku hana ^^ eh makasih udah reveiw di Fic Birthday hehe..aku senang baca reviewmu..**

**Sinhye : Maaf telat update dan inilah chapter terakhirnya ^^**

**Meme Chua : Hahaha maaf ya ceritanya bikin kamu bingung..tetap semangat untuk ujiannya ^^**

**Haruchan : Aduh ingusmuuuuuuuu hehhe jawabanmu terjawab dichapter ini...makasih banyak haruchan ^^ *gantianlapingusdibajuharuchan**

**Ikalutfi97 : hehe iya..iya...ujian mereka lolos tuh hehhe**

**ReginaisMe16 : Gpp Kaka ipar yang penting masih mau ripiu,,makasih banyak ya mau baca SSI hehe..**

**Annisa alzedy : Nah jawabannya akan terungkap di chapter ini selamat menikmati**

**Sasu Mine : aaaaa akhrinya cerita ini selesai hehe...ini udah kupanjangin loh...**

**Bunda Yumi : Alhamdulilah aku senang kalo bunda suka sm ceritaku...tp maaf updatenya telat ya ^^**

**A'velha Senhora : Ini sudah kuselesaikan.**

**Bluestar2604 : Makasih udah review...aku juga suka sasusaku,,**

**Guest : maaf maaf haha saya telat .. ini udah saya lanjutin kok ^^**

**Chi Chan : Gpp yg penting mau review...Minatonya cuma sekilas doank hahhah maaf ya**

**Yupii : Iya ini happy ending dan juga makasih udah review di Fic Birthday ku ya hehhe**

**L'Wayne : Aduhh aku cewe loh cius deh cius hehhe... mood ku lagi ilang ditelen onta jadi gitu deh amburadul hehhe tp makasih udah review ^^**

**Makasih semuanya yang masih mau baca cerita pertamaku ini...bolehkah aku minta kritik,saran terumata kesan nya...boleh ya hehhe..boleh donk..klo ada yang reviewnya mau dibales bilang yaa,,nanti aku bales pake PM klo ngak jg gpp kok ^^.. Salam ucul-seucul2nya buat kalian muah...muah ..muah..muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo banya typo saya ngebut ngetiknya hhahaha..saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan tapi apakah ada peningkatan tiap chapternya? awalnya ngak nyangka Fic ini bakal direspon hahaha,,,saya sungguh sangat terima kasih sekali loh ^^**

**Dan apakah saya mau bikin cerita lagi atau engga hmmm gtw sih mood saya lagi ngak begitu bagus buat ngetik cerita hehhe,,,tp saya bakalan mulai mencoba baca Fic selain canon deh hahaha mau coba2 baca dulu,,gtw kenapa ya susah bgt pasti mood udah ngak ada gt,,aku jg ngak ngerti kenapa (Orang Aneh)**

**Ini jujur saya sebenarnya ngak suka ntn film bergenre Romance (jujur loh beneran) saya suka action sam super heroes gt hahha..ntn film romance tuh bs diitung pake jari deh kalo ntn pun terpaksa karena bareng tmn...maka pas bikin cerita genre romance saya kdg mikir...bakalan dapet ngak nih...hahha jadi maklum kalo nganeh..  
**

**Maaf klo curculnya kepanjangan karena mungkin ini chapter terakhir saya jadi banyak bacot gini hahaa.. oh ya klo ada yg minta sekuel (padahal ngak ada yg ngarep) saya udah publish sebelum chapter ini loh hahha judulnya Birthday (jiah dia promo) silahkan mampir kalo berkenan hahahhaa  
**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyakkkk...*pelukinatuatu.. kalo aku bikin Fic mampir lagi ya... (NGAAAAKKK jawab dengan suara kompak) ahha udah mulai eror lebih baik saya pamit makasih yaaa...  
**

**Cetak miring itu tanda kejadian lampau ya ^^  
**

**Chapter 17 : Semua berakhir disini.**

Riuh suara bunyi kamera yang memotret suatu objek yang kini masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan satu meja besar di depan kursi-kursi yang telah di duduki oleh para pencari berita tanpa ada satu kursi pun yang dibiarkan kosong bahkan ada yang rela berdiri demi mendapatkan informasi dari seorang artis yang kini sedang ramai diperbincangan oleh media karena kasus yang menyeret namanya.

Sasuke Uchiha masuk dengan didampingi oleh beberapa orang keamanan. Ia duduk tanpa manager ataupun salah satu orang dari manajemen tempat ia bekerja. Tak beberapa lama para anggota Taka yang lain masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke kini duduk diantara Naruto dan Shikamaru, Gaara berada di sisi paling kanan dan Kiba di sisi paling kiri.

"Selamat siang semuanya, kami memanggil kalian semua kesini karena ada sesuatu hal yang memang harus kami konfirmasikan secara langsung" Sapa Naruto dimana dia adalah _leader_ dari band Taka.

"Kami paham banyak berita di luar sana mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu personil kami, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sekiranya memang kami bersedia untuk menjawabnya, jika tidak maka kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua" Lanjut Naruto tegas.

Suara bunyi kamera semakin ramai, kilatan-kilatan cahaya menyilaukan pandangan lima pemuda tampan yang duduk di depan semua para pencari berita.

"Mulai hari ini Band Taka resmi telah bubar, adapun perihal jadwal konser yang telah dibuat, itu akan menjadi konser terakhir kami."

Kali ini bukan hanya bunyi suara kamera yang terdengar, suara para pencari berita menambah ramai ruangan itu.

"Dan mulai hari ini, kami resmi menghentikan segala aktifitas kami di dunia yang telah membesarkan nama kami" Lanjut Naruto menatap tegas seluruh kamera yang berada di depannya. Siaran hari ini akan diputar secara langsung di seluruh stasiun televisi swasta.

"Apakah keputusan ini diambil berdasarkan gosip yang beredar menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya salah satu pencari berita itu.

"Keputusan ini kami ambil atas keinginan dan persetujuan seluruh anggota Taka tanpa adanya paksaan dan ancaman dari pihak manapun." Jawab Shikamaru yang memutar ulang kembali bagaimana akhirnya keputusan untuk membubarkan band Taka tercetus.

_Suara pintu ruangan khusus milik Kedai Ichiraku terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria yang memiliki mata hitam sekelam malam masuk menghampiri pria yang berada dipandagan matanya. Mata itu menatap seorang pria berambut nanas yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan memasang senyum senang diwajahnya._

"_Kau lebih lambat datang kesini dari apa yang sudah ku perkirakan" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke._

"_Terima Kasih, Shikamaru" Ucap Sasuke yang kini memeluk Shikamaru singkat._

_Shikamaru duduk kembali masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Sepertinya baru kali ini aku mendengar ucapan terima kasih keluar dari mulutmu selama kita berteman."_

_Sasuke tetap menatap datar Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya, dari pandangan itu Shikamaru sadar ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sasuke._

"_Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya._

_Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berani mengeluarkan suaranya, satu pertanyaan yang sudah mengusiknya sedari tadi._

"_Sakura, apakah dia?' Tanya Sasuke pelan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kelanjutan dari pertanyaannya._

_Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbohong kepada Sasuke setidaknya untuk sedikit memberikan pelajaran kepada sahabatnya ini, agar tidak semudah itu melepaskan orang yang di cintainya._

_Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha meredakan rasa panik yang melandanya, ia kembali mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Sakura pergi._

"_Kiba mengkonfirmasi Sakura belum menyerahkan diri kepolisi dan Orochimaru juga belum berhasil menangkapnya, setidaknya kabar itu yang aku bisa berikan untukmu" Ucap Shikamaru yang juga tidak tega ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini._

_Walaupun kekhawatiran masih menyelimuti Sasuke namun ia sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Shikamaru._

"_Kenapa hanya kau saja yang berada disini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran._

"_Yah seorang penggerak harus memantau semuanya agar berjalan lancar Sasuke, jika kau tanya dimana yang lainnya, Gaara sebentar lagi akan sampai setelah memastikan sesuatu di Suna sudah aman, dan sekarang kita akan memberi kejutan untuk Orochimaru."_

_Suara telepon Shikamaru berbunyi membuat semua mata tertuju pada handphone yang tergeletak di meja yang berada didepan mereka._

"_Bagaimana, kau berhasil?" Tanya Shikamaru, "Bagus, kau masih bisa mendapatkan lima persen lagi dari Kisame dia mudah tergiur oleh uang, setelah itu aku rasa cukup. Hinata sudah memiliki berapa persen?" Lanjut Shikamaru sambil memasang senyum kemenangan. _

"_Menakjubkan, keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga memang mengerikan. Baiklah aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu" _

_Shikamaru kembali meletakan handphone miliknya ketempat semula, seharian ini tanpa sadar ia terus memasang senyum diwajahnya._

"_Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Iya, kau pasti bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, jadikanlah ini pelajaran hidup untukmu Sasuke, kau tidak sendirian disini, sebisa mungkin kami semua akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."_

_Shikamaru kembali mengambil handphone miliknya mencari nama yang ingin ia hubungi. _

"_Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang ia hubungi. _

_..._

_Orochimaru berjalan dengan wajah kesalnya, ia mendapat kabar jika hari ini telah diadakan rapat mendadak oleh seluruh pemegang saham ORCHI CORP. Ia masih saja memikirkan tentang Sakura yang masih belum juga berhasil ia tangkap, apalagi kali ini Kabuto tidak bisa ia hubungi._

_Apakah sebegitu susahnya menangkap tikus sekecil Sakura, pikir Orochimaru. Kenapa sampai detik ini Kabuto belum juga memberinya kabar yang dapat menghilangkan segala emosinya._

_Kedua mata Orochimaru memandang heran sesosok ah bukan dua wajah yang ia kenali tapi kenapa bisa dua orang itu kini ikut masuk kedalam rapat para pemegang saham ORCHI CORP, pikir Orochimaru heran._

_Sosok laki-laki bermata biru itu tersenyum remeh melihat Orochimaru yang kini menatapnya heran, ada kebahagian tersendiri bagi Naruto saat melihat wajah Orochimaru sekarang._

_Sedang Hinata, walau wajahnya tetap diam tapi kilatan mata yang ia tujukan untuk Orochimaru seakan ingin melenyapkan Orochimaru dari muka bumi ini._

_Orochimaru duduk dengan santai di kursi yang bertuliskan Presiden direktur di atas mejanya._

"_Ada apa tiba-tiba kalian semua memanggilku dan kenapa banyak yang tidak hadir hari ini? Dan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya Orochimaru berusaha memasang wajahnya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa hari ini._

"_Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, atau aku harus bilang langsung saja jika aku sudah membeli dua puluh satu persen dari saham yang ada di ORCHI CORP ini." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga._

_Orochimaru sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil itu mampu membeli saham sebanyak itu, walaupun jumlah yang dimiliki Naruto masih tidak bisa mengalahkan jumlah yang dipunyai Orochimaru yaitu dua puluh lima persen dan dialah pemegang saham terbanyak disini._

"_Dan agenda rapat hari ini adalah tentang pengantian posisi presdir yang baru yang telah disetujui oleh hampir seluruh pemegang saham di ORCHI CORP, yah kecuali dirimu mungkin" Lanjut Naruto santai._

"_Tidak bisa, aku masih pemilik saham terbesar disini, lagipula rapat hari ini tidak dihadiri oleh semua pemegang saham ORCHI CORP." Bantah Orochimaru dengan penuh emosi._

"_Ah..aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, kau pasti juga mengetahui siapa gadis itu kan, dimana dua dari sahabat yang ia miliki telah kau manfaatkan demi niat busukmu itu, hari ini aku perkenalkan pemilik saham terbanyak yang baru Hyuuga Hinata dengan saham yang ia punya sebanyak dua puluh delapan persen" _

_Hinata berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kearah para pemegang saham yang lain selain Orochimaru, dan kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya kearah Orochimaru yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Nah perlu kau ketahui, Hyuuga Hinata telah memberikan kuasanya penuh terhadapku dan para pemegang saham lain yang tidak mau menjual sahamnya kepadaku telah menyetujui untuk mempercayakan kursi presdir itu padaku, yah walau dengan bayaran yang lebih mahal tapi itu tidak masalah untukku. Akan kuhancurkan kau, Bajingan" Naruto tersenyum puas, sangat puas melihat kekesalan diwajah Orochimaru saat ini._

"_Jadi kau sudah tidak bisa melawanku, kau hanya memiliki tiga puluh persen sedangkan sisanya mendukungku, jadi mulai hari ini akulah yang duduk dikursi itu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan cara kasar."_

_Orochimaru bangkit dari kursinya, "Brengsek kau Naruto, akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat balasannya" Teriak Orochimaru, ia tidak terima dengan semua perlakuan yang ia dapatkan._

"_Kau seharusnya sadar berhadapan dengan siapa, aku adalah putra dari pemilik perusahan terbesar nomor dua di Konoha, harusnya kau pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar sahammu tidak akan bisa kubeli karna akan ku pastikan aku akan mengambil semua saham yang kau punya" Ancam Naruto._

_Orochimaru membanting pintu dengan keras saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu, sedang Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum senang dengan kemenangan yang telah mereka raih. Para pemegang saham yang lain kini menjabat tangan Naruto memberi selamat karena mulai hari ini Naruto resmi menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur dari ORCHI CORP._

_Naruto kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Shikamaru, melaporkan padanya jika rencana mereka berhasil. Naruto dan Hinata kini saling berpelukan merayakan keberhasilan rencana mereka._

_Shikamaru tersenyum puas setekah menerima telepon dari Naruto, rencana pertamanya telah berhasil. Ia berharap jika rencana kedua juga semulus rencana pertama mereka._

"_Kiba, cari semua informasinya, Sekarang kau bisa leluasa mengeledah kantor ORCHI CORP." Perintah Shikamaru melalui handphone nya, saat ini ia sudah memulai rencana keduanya. _

"_Yah kau tenang saja, Naruto sudah resmi menjadi Presdir ORCHI CORP. Segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan" _

"_Naruto menjadi presdir ORCHI CORP?" Tanya Sasuke saat Shikamaru sudah memutuskan teleponnya dengan Kiba._

"_Iya dan dia akan tiba disini nanti." Jawab Shikamaru. "Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya?"_

...

"Apakah benar jika Haruno Sakura memanfaatkan anda Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang ramai diperbincangkan saat ini?" Tanya pencari berita yang lain.

'Tidak" Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Berita yang selama ini ada hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Haruno Sakura tidak pernah mendapatkan uang atau keuntungan lainnya seperti yang dibicarakan selama ini."

Kembali suara orang berkomentar dengan berbisik-bisik semakin menambah riuh ruangan itu. Tayangan ini sudah mengudara tidak hanya di Konoha bahkan di Suna pun mereka menayangkannya secara langsung.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda menatap televisi layar datar yang terbilang cukup besar dibandingkan yang ada dirumahnya. Ditemani oleh gadis tak kalah cantik yang memiliki rambut prang dengan riasan kuncir empatnya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya ikut menatap serius tanyangan itu.

Temari melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam menatap layar kaca itu, pandangannya lurus tertuju pada pria yang duduk diapit oleh rekan-rekannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Ada rasa rindu yang terpancar dari tatapan gadis itu, setelah hampir seminggu tinggal di Suna tepatnya di kediaman milik Temari, ia tidak bisa memungkiri banyak hal yang ia rindukan salah satunya adalah pria yang saat ini sedang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sakura mengetahui tentang perkembangan kasus yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana sahabat-sahabatnya berusaha untuk menolongnya dan juga Sasuke. Dan tentang permintaan Shikamaru untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya dari Sasuke. Walau awalnya Sakura menolak semua keterlibatan para sahabatnya namun akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi membantah.

Bagaimana ia harus mendengar omelan Naruto, kesedihan Hinata dan Ino juga kekhawatiran dari yang lainnya. Bahkan Itachi sendiri menghubunginya untuk menyetujui segala yang telah mereka rencanakan. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menunggu semuanya sesuai rencana mereka.

**Ditempat lain...**

**I**tachi berjalan menulusuri kediamannya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan, semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan sang Ayah. Bukan demi kebahagiaan dirinya. Pada dasarnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis.

Setelah semua yang terjadi pada adiknya, ia sempat datang menemui Mikoto Uchiha, Ibunya. Mendengarkan segala yang terjadi dan ikut membantu segala rencana Shikamaru untuk menyelamatkan Adiknya dan juga calon adik iparnya , Sakura.

Dan hari ini adalah tugas terakhir baginya demi menyempurnakan segala rencananya. Menemui Sang Ayah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku yang kini sedang berdiri di belakang kaca besar yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya. Fugaku menatap pemandagan kebun belakang yang lumayan luas. Tanpa melihatpun Fugaku sadar saat ini Itachilah yang datang menemuinya.

"Sepertinya Ayah sudah menyadari apa yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap Itachi menatap tajam punggung Fugaku yang terlihat sangat gagah.

Fugaku tetap diam, ia membiarkan Itachi untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya, walau Fugaku sadar ini semua menyangkut adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ayah pasti mengerti bagaimana besarnya rasa sayangku pada Sasuke, adikku satu-satunya yang selama ini selalu menemaniku, selain dari Shisui, lelaki yang kau suruh untuk mengantikan dirimu. Tak perlu kau bilang aku menyadari itu, kau yang selama ini terlalu sibuk meraih semua yang kau impikan memberikan tugas seorang Ayah pada orang yang kau percayai. Kau memantau kami, segala perkembangan kami dari mereka, Shisui dan Obito."

Tatapan Itachi sempat berubah, bukan tatapan serius namun ada sedikit kesedihan terpancar di matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu pada Obito, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu. Selama ini dia diam, dia menerima semua itu dengan diam, dalam diam dia menghargaimu, memandang tinggi sosokmu. Sosok seorang Pria bukan seorang Ayah, sosok itu sudah tergantikan oleh Obito, dan kau melukainya."

Itachi sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika Shisui yang juga ia anggap seperti Ayah baginya kini sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Dan itu semua karena ulah Ayahnya sendiri.

Fugaku sendiri tetpa terdiam mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Anak sulungnya, anak yang selalu ia banggakan.

"Kami semua selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu selama ini, aku hanya pernah memohon padamu sekali dalam hidupku saat itu, membiarkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam dunia hiburan dengan teman-teman yang ia punya selama ini. Teman-teman yang sangat peduli padanya. Dan kau menyetujuinya karena aku mengajukan diri untuk memperbesar usahamu di Suna. Memperbesar cita-citamu selama ini"

Fugaku memejamkan kedua matanya, ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian saat Itachi bahkan Mikoto memohon padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari Ayah? Inikah hidup yang kau inginkan? Aku tahu kau sadar semua berita itu bohong, kau tahu perempuan itu tidak pernah memanfaatkan Sasuke, Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan semuanya. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti keinginan kami kali ini?"

Suara Itachi sudah sedikit meninggi, emosinya semakin memuncak namun ia masih berusaha untuk menahan semuanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika Ibu pergi meninggalkanmu, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, walau ia baru menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, tapi rasa yang ia punya tidak main-main."

Fugaku kembali menatap taman bernuasa serba hijau oleh dedaunan dan rerumputan.

"Dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan, aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membencimu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat adikku seperti ini. Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk menghukum Sasuke, maafkan aku jika aku juga harus meninggalkanmu, Ayah" Itachi kini membungkukan badannya.

"Kumohon pikirkan sekali lagi, kau bisa melihat acara televisi hari ini. Dimana akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan, itu semua ia lakukan bukan karena takut padamu, ia melakukannya karena Sakura yang memintanya. Ironis sekali kan, perempuan yang ingin kau lenyapkan bahkan meminta Sasuke untuk kembali padamu"

Itachi kini berjalan meminggalkan sang Ayah yang masih diam terpaku menatap kebun belakang kediaman rumahnya. Sejujurnya baru kali ini Itachi mendapatkan Ayahnya hanya diam mendengarkan semua perkataannya tanpa bantahan sedikitpun dari Ayahnya.

...

_Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan menatap sesosok pria berambut merah masuk kedalam ruangan itu._

_Kedatangannya disambut senyuman oleh Shikamaru, sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar begitupun Gaara hanya melirik kearah Sasuke dan kini duduk tepat disamping Shikamaru._

"_Katakan, semua sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan" Ucap Shikamaru dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Gaara._

_Senyuman Shikamaru semakin mengembang, diambilnya handphoe yang masih tergeletak di depannya. Ia mengetik beberapa kalimat dan kemudian mengirimkan pesan singkat itu._

"_Apakah pukulan Naruto sudah menyadarkanmu?" Tanya Gaara dengan senyuman mengejeknya._

"_Apa Naruto menceritakan dengan wajah bangga karena ia berhasil memukulku? Dia berhasil memukulku karena aku memperbolehkannya" Jawab Sasuke yang juga menatap siinis Gaara._

"_Lihat...baru terkena pukulannya saja gaya bicaramu sudah hampir mirip Naruto " Ejek Shikamaru dan mendapat respon suara tawa pelan dari Gaara sedang Sasuke hanya membalas semua itu dengan diam, walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesal._

_Tak lama pintu itu kembali terbuka dan kali ini Kiba dan Naruto yang datang, Kiba memilih duduk di sebelah Gaara dan Naruto duduk tepat disamping Sasuke._

"_Kau sangat terlambat, Teme" Sapa Naruto yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa itu._

"_Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap kearah Kiba._

"_Semua sudah berhasil kudapatkan, bodohnya mereka tidak menghapus rekaman CCTV dan juga dokumen asli surat kontrak yang ditandatangani oleh Ino. Semua ada di dalam mobilku." _

"_Aku tak menyangka semua sesuai dengan perhitunganku" Ucap Shikamaru, ia sempat melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam, Shikamaru sadar Sasuke pasti sudah menebak apa yang sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan semuanya._

"_Sayang aku tidak ada saat posisinya direbut oleh Naruto, aku penasaran bagaimana tampangnya saat itu" Ucap Kiba_

"_Kau bisa lihat yang lebih menarik nanti di pengadilan." Sahut Shikamaru yang kini memandang kearah Sasuke._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru membuat semua mata kini menatap serius kearahnya._

"_Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Taka" Jawab Sasuke yang kini menundukan wajahnya._

_Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan kencang, "Kalau kau keluar maka kami semua juga memutuskan hal yang sama, tidak usah merasa bersalah" Ucap Naruto dengan memasang cengiran khasnya._

"_Lagipula kali ini aku harus serius mempelajari tentang bisnis, aaahhh membayangkannya saja membuatku pusing" Lanjut Naruto yang kini menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi._

"_Bagaimana bisa Ayah Hinata menyetujui keputusan Hinata?" Tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran. _

"_Itu...sebenarnya, Ayahku juga awalnya tidak menyetujui ide ini. Saham ORCHI CORP juga saat ini sedang mengalami penurunan, singkat cerita akhirnya keluarga besar kami bertemu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona membuat keempat pria lainnya memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanya._

"_Lalu?" Tanya Kiba._

"_Hmm akhirnya mereka berdua menyetujuinya dan memberikan ORCHI CORP sebagai awal mula aset untuk kehidupan kami kedepan." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersipu malu._

_Shikamaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kehidupan kami?" Tanya Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. _

"_Ya...kehidupan kami, aku dan juga Hinata, nanti...setelah kita menikah" _

_Semua mata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya, Kiba bahkan tak sempat untuk berkedip. Shikamaru sendiri antara senang dan juga kesal, Naruto yang memiliki kekasih paling lambat bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk menikah._

"_Sial, kau mau mendahuluiku?" Tanya Shikamaru penuh keseriusan._

"_Kami bukan mau menikah besok, lagipula aku dan Hinata sama-sama masih pelajar. Aku harus membuktikan dulu pada Ayah Hinata dengan mengembangkan ORCHI CORP, dan Hinata sendiri belum mengetahui perihal pembicaraan ini." Jawab Naruto masih dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia masih membayangkan bagaimana jantungnya saat itu ingin lepas dari tubuhnya saat bertemu dan berbicara dengan Ayah Hinata._

"_Kau memutuskan ini semua bukan hanya agar rencana ini berhasil kan Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang akan memukul Naruto jika jawaban Naruto tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya, baginya Hinata juga sudah seperti adik perempuannya._

"_Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku bisa mati jika membuat Hinata kembali menangis karena kebodohanku. Sudah kupastikan terlebih dulu tentang perasaanku ketika mengatakan itu, aku memang sudah mencintai Hinata." Jawab Naruto menatap tegas Gaara yang kini tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto._

"_Kata-katamu barusan benar-benar buat aku mual, Dobe" Ejek Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya juga mendahuluinya._

"_Kata-katamu sudah membuat aku muntah waktu itu, lagipula disini hanya kau yang tidak memiliki pasangan Teme" _

_Sasuke mendecih saat yang lain tertawa senang karena berhasil memojokkannya. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto barusan. Tapi didalam hati ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada semua sahabat baiknya. Membantu dan juga mendukung keputusan Sasuke._

"_Baiklah, besok kita akan mendeklarasikan pembubaran band Taka" Ucap Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan kepala dan senyuman dari keempat pria lainnya._

...

"Jadi apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura? Benarkah ia mengalami luka karena Anda?" Tanya pencari berita yang lainnya.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat penting di hidupku, dia orang yang telah menunjukan banyak warna dihidupku. Dialah yang memberikan cahaya dihidupku sehingga aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dan itu benar akulah yang telah membuatnya menderita selama ini, akulah penyebabnya. Aku telah membiarkan semua warna menghilang dari hidupku, membiarkan diriku gelap dan kosong. Aku sungguh menyesal mengatakan itu semua padamu saat itu Sakura. Jadi jika kau melihat ini, kumohon Sakura, kembalilah padaku." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam kamera yang berada di depannya.

Keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa terdiam, mereka memang sudah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Sakura dari Sasuke. Mereka sendiri tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha akan mengatakannya di depan semua orang bahkan saat acara ini disiarkan secara langsung.

Sasuke yang sendiri meminta jika acara ini disiarkan secara langsung. Sasuke berharap Sakura menyaksikan acara ini dan melihat semua pernyataan tentang perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Kedua mata berwarna hijau itu sudah basah, air mata sudah turun ke pipinya. Sakura tidak percaya seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan itu, meminta Sakura untuk kembali padanya.

Temari yang melihat Sakura ikut tersenyum, dia tahu itu bukan air mata kesedihan tapi itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Temari juga ikut bahagia semua rencana yang disusun oleh kekasihnya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Seperti bukan Sasuke ya?" Tanya Temari yang kini menatap televisi didepanya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ia bahagia. Sasuke tidak membencinya.

Ditempat lain pun seorang pria yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke juga melihat semua yang di ucaokan oleh Sasuke. Anak bungsunya. Hatinya terkoyak, menyadari betapa Anak bungsunya ini sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu.

Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah memaksa kepada siapa anaknya boleh jatuh cinta. Ia sendiri tahu semua berita yang ia dengar itu adalah kebohongan. Ia sendiri tahu gadis itu adalah anak yang baik.

Rasa sesal menyelimuti perasaannya. Semua ucapan Mikoto dan Itachi berputar-putar di benaknya. Ia kembali menoleh kan kepalanya menatap taman belakang itu, ia ingat saat Itachi dan Sasuke saat kecil bermain disana ditemani sosok pengganti dirinya yaitu Shisui dan Obito. Melihat senyuman mereka dan tawa mereka saat bermain, itu membuat perasaannya sungguh bahagia. Ia sadar sudah lama ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman dan tawa dari kedua putranya.

"Apakah benar Sakura Haruno kini sedang bersembunyi dan menghindari kasus yang menimpanya?" Tanya pencari berita lain.

"Maaf kami tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu" Jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Untuk kelanjutan kasus ini anda semua bisa mendapatkan beritanya sore nanti"

"Kami rasa acara ini cukup sampai disini. Kami harap pada semua penggemar kami bisa menerima semua keputusan yang telah kami sepakati. Terima Kasih" Sambung Naruto dan kemudian semua personil Taka berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka bersamaan kemudian semua berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

Tepat jam tujuh malam dua hari setelah pengumuman bubarnya band Taka akan dilaksanakan konser terakhir dari Band Taka seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Sesuai yang direncanakan sebelumnya, akan ada acara _Meet and Greet _sebelum acara konser berlangsung. Semua para personil Taka sudah bersiap di meja yang telah disediakan dengan posisi yang dimana kali ini Naruto duduk di tengah diapit oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang Gaara dan Kiba berada di paling ujung di kedua sisi.

Para penggemar sudah berbaris dengan rapi untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari idola mereka masing-masing, karena ini adalah konser terakhir mereka maka kali ini penonton yang hadir melebihi target yang tekah diperkirakan. Semua yang datang bukan hanya dari Konoha namun ada juga yang berasal dari luar Konoha. Tak jarang mereka juga mendapatkan hadiah dari para penggemar mereka.

Disudut lain, Hinata sedang berdiri ditemani oleh Ino sahabatnya dan juga Sai kekasih Ino. Senyum bahagia sudah terpancar dari wajah Ino, ia sudah merasa lega, ia tidak perlu lagi bersaksi untuk memberatkan sahabat pinknya, ia hanya perlu bersaksi untuk memberatkan Orochimaru nanti. Kasus Sakura pun akhirnya di tutup tak ada bukti kuat untuk membuktikan kejahatannya.

Bahkan semua bukti yang ada kini memberatkan Orochimaru dan juga Kabuto yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Gaara di Suna. Sesuai dugaan Shikamaru jika Kabuto akan mengikuti Sakura, sayangnya di Suna Kabuto tidak bisa berkutik oleh penguasa terbesar Suna.

Dengan cara paksa dan sedikit kekerasan akhirnya Kabuto membeberkan semua rencana Orochimaru, ucapan itu direkam dan dijadikan bukti kuat untuk melawan Orochimaru. Itulah kenapa Kabuto tidak juga menjawab telepon dari Orochimaru saat itu.

Maka pada saat pemanggilan Saksi, Ino berani mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang apa yang telah dialaminya dan juga bukti-bukti penguat kebenaran ucapannya. Kasus Sakurapun akhirnya di tutup dan Shikamaru kini mengajukan gugatan hukum untuk Orochimaru dan juga Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan Na..Naruto" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Dia kan kekasihmu, kau bebas meminta tanda tangannya kan?" Tanya Ino menatap heran sahabat baiknya itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dia tidak pernah mau memberikannya" Jawab Hinata sedikit sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau putuskan saja dia, wanita lain diberi dengan percuma kau yang kekasihnya malah tidak diberikan" Omel Ino yang mendapat pukulan kecil dikepalanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sedang Ino hanya mengelus pelan kepalanya dan tidak membalas perlakuan Sai. Ia juga sadar ucapannya sedikit keterlaluan.

Hinata, Ino dan Sai kini kembali menatap kearah salah satu pengemar yang sedang antri dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang erat poster bergambar Band Taka. Gadis itu kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke Uchiha dan menyodorkan poster tersebut ke atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap poster yang sudah terletak di mejanya, mulai membubuhkan tanda tangannya, "Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengoreskan tinta di poster itu.

"Kau bahkan bertanya tanpa melihat wajahku, dasar sombong"

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang kini berada di depannya.

"Sakura" Gumam Sasuke pelan dan langsung menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya, ia tidak peduli ada meja yang menghalangi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakit Sasuke..lepas" Teriak Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah terdorong maju dengan pangkal paha yang terantuk oleh meja kayu itu.

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan juga semua pandangan mata yang menatap kearah mereka. Sorotan kamera mengabadikan moment itu, bahkan dari ponsel para pengemar Taka.

Sasuke sungguh sangat-sangat merindukan gadis merah mudanya, gadis yang kabar beritanya sangat sulit ia dapatkan, segala usaha ia lakukan namun semua tidak mendapatkan hasil. Ia cemas. Ia khawatir namun ia juga harus membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh" gumam Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura. Sakura tersenyum karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama bedanya ia mengetahui segala yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"lepas Sasuke, ini sakit tahu" Teriak Sakura kencang dan akhirnya ucapan itu dikabulkan oleh Sasuke, ia melepas pelukannya karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura terluka. Namun tangan kanannya sudah mengengam erat tangan Sakura. Merasa tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan acara ini Sasuke jadi-"

"Kau memang selalu saja memutuskan semua seenaknya, menyebalkan" Potong Sasuke cepat, tidakkah wanita ini juga merindukannya seperti ia merindukan Sakura. Tapi ia juga sadar apa yang diucapkan Sakura ada benarnya, dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi" Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura ingin beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman diwajahnya, "Aku janji"

Acara _Meet and Greet_ yang sempat terhenti akhirnya berjalan kembali dengan lancar hingga selesai dan berganti dengan acara utama yaitu konser terakhir band Taka. Berhubung ini adalah konser terakhir mereka lagu yang mereka bawakan lebih banyak dari biasanya, semua lagu yang menjadi hit dari album pertama mereka menjadi pengisi acara konser itu, untuk mempersingkat lagu ada dari beberapa yang diaransemen ulang mengabungkan beberapa lagu menjadi satu.

Acara yang menghabiskan waktu tiga jam itu berlangsung meriah, ketika memasuki lagu terakhir banyak pengemar yang bahkan meneteskan air mata mereka. Terharu mengingat ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari band idola mereka.

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, semua lampu yang menyinari panggung telah padam membuat panggung berubah menjadi gelap namun anehnya pintu ruangan konser tetap tertutup. Tak beberapa lama ada sebuah lampu menyorot tepat di tengah panggung konser itu, memperlihatkan sebuah piano berwarna hitam terletak disana.

Tak beberapa lama, lampu lain kini menyorot seorang pria berpakaian formal berjalan ketengah panggung dengan sebuah _microphone_ ditangannya, ia semakin berjalan menuju kedepan panggung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis menyebalkan yang selalu saja membuat keputusan sesuka hatinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan bantuan _microphone_ hingga seluruh ruangan dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal dan marah maka dari itu kau akan kuhukum dengan seberat-beratnya. Kau harus menghabiskan sisa hidup yang kau punya dengan hidup bersamaku. Dengar itu Haruno Sakura"

Suara riuh kembali terdengar, para penggemar bahkan banyak yang berteriak dengan histeris. Sakura sendiri menatap Sasuke yang berada jauh didepannya dengan air mata menghiasi wajahnya, "Dasar tidak romantis"

Ino, Hinata dan Sai yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, sedang para personil Taka yang masih berdiri dibelakang panggung hanya bisa tertawa melihat keanehan sikap Sasuke.

"Sekarang Sasuke yang ingin mendahuluiku, merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru yang melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, walau begitu ada sebuah senyuman kebahagian di wajahnya. Ia turut senang dengan akhir yang bahagia.

"Teme aku benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang" Teriak Naruto walau ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Pantas saja ia sibuk sedari tadi, ini yang direncakannya" Timpal Kiba yang masih menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka, seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal" Ucap Gaara yang juga ikut menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju piano hitam itu, menekan tuts-tuts yang berwarna senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan sekarang. Memainkan melodi yang belum pernah didengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Lagu yang khusus ia ciptakan untuk gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya.

**You know I'd fall appart without you**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**Cause everything that don't make sense about me**

**Make sense when I'm with you**

**Like everything that's green, Girl, I need you**

**But its more than one and one makes two**

**Put aside the math and the logic of it**

**You gotta know you're wanted too**

**Cause I wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips **

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Yeah I , I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**

**And you get that all the time, I know you do**

**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**

**When I wrap you up**

**When I kiss ur lips **

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Cause baby I , I wanna make you feel wanted**

**As good as you make me feel**

**I wanna make you feel better**

**Better than your fairy tail**

**Better than your best dream**

**You're more than everything I need**

**You're all I ever wanted**

**All I ever wanted**

**And I just wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips **

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**You'll always be wanted..**

Dan seketika semua lampu yang menyinari Sasuke telah padam dan panggung itu kembali gelap. Beberapa orang sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan konser itu, tapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia masih saja terdiam dam terpaku ditempatnya.

Sakura masih terhipnotis oleh pesona Sasuke, lagu itu bahkan ia belum pernah dengar sama sekali, dan tidak terdapat pada album Taka. Sejujurnya hatinya sangat bahagia mendengar tiap lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke dan rasanya sedikit berbeda saat Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Eric Martin untuknya.

Ino dan Hinata menarik tangan Sakura, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah merah merona membuat Ino dan Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo kita temui pangeranmu" Ajak Ino membuat Sakura makin salah tingkah. "Hmm aku jadi iri" Ucap Ino yang kini melirik Sai yang berjalan dibelakang mereka, namun Sai hanya diam seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapan Ino. Mungkin Ino tidak menyadari lukisan Sai yang berhasil memenangkan lomba itu, bahkan Sai menolak semua tawaran pembeli yang menginginkan karyanya. Karena lukisan itu akan ia hadiahkan untuk seseorang yang telah menjadi objek lukisannya.

Pintu ruangan tempat istirahat band Taka terbuka, Sakura dengan wajah merona sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan paksaan Ino. Hinata sendiri berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan Sai berada disebelahnya. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru tidak tampak berada disana.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, menghampiri wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai calon istrinya walau Hinata sendiri tidak mengetahui itu. Memang pembahasan itu hanya di saksikan oleh Ayah Hinata saja.

"Bagaimana aku keren kan tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khas nya.

"I..iya kau sangat keren" Jawab Hinata gugup. Ino yang mengingat ucapan Hinata langsung melepas tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hey Naruto..kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan tanda tanganmu pada Hinata, kekasihmu sendiri" Bentak Ino tepat disamping kanan Naruto, Sai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Ohh..Itu, Aku pasti akan memberikannya nanti, tanda tangan spesial untuk Hinata, satu-satunya tanda tanganku nanti dibuku pernikahan kita" Jawab Naruto santai kemudian mengengam erat jemari Hinata, "Mau kan kau sabar menungguku Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto dan membuat tubuh Hinata kehilangan tenaganya lama kelamaan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

"HINATAAAA" Teriak Naruto yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh. Ino sendiri ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ia sudah dibuat iri oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tapi ia senang kebahagiaan datang untuk mereka.

"Bodoh" Gumam Sasuke melihat wajah panik Naruto yang kini sudah membawa Hinata pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura sendiri masih menatap heran kepergian Hinata dan juga Naruto. Hari ini benar-benar seperti hari penuh kejutan.

Tanpa disasarinya sebuah tangan sudah melingkari bahu dan juga pinggangnya. Sasuke sudah memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Hembusan napasnya terasa di telinga Sakura dan bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya ikut terayun pelan.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi Nyonya Uchiha" Gumam Sasuke pelan namun membuat Sakura merona kembali.

"Siapa bilang aku menyetujuinya"

"Kalau kau menolak maka besok adalah hari pernikahan kita"

"Kau gila, aku masih seorang pelajar bodoh"

"Jadi kau inginnya setelah lulus?"

"Bu..bukan begitu, aku kan juga ingin merasakan menjadi seorang mahasiswi"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Jangan buat aku kesal Sakura, kita menikah diumur 20 tahun tidak ada penawaran lagi. Kalau kau lakukan itu ku pastikan kita menikah besok"

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal sedang Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. Bukankah Sasuke juga suka seenaknya pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Sakura duduk di teras depan kediaman rumah yang akan ia tempati nanti bersama Sasuke, rumah yang sudah siap huni itu terletak masih dipusat kota Konoha. Besok adalah hari dimana namanya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha. Sesuai kesepakatan dirinya dan juga Sasuke mereka berdua akan menikah di umur mereka menginjak 20 tahun.

Sakura sendiri diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi walau Sasuke masih juga mengajukan berbagai syarat padanya, dimana syarat utamanya adalah kemana pun ia pergi Obito harus menemaninya, dari menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sasuke sendiri sudah sibuk memulai bisnis yang ia jalani bersama Ayahnya, semua permasalahan keluarganya telah selesai saat Sasuke mengumumkan untuk membubarkan band Taka, tanpa Sasuke ketahui beberapa saat setelah itu Fugaku menelepon Gaara. Ia tahu Sakura berada bersamanya.

Fugaku melepas semua Ego nya dan meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Sakura, bahkan ia menitipkan kebahagiaan Sasuke pada Sakura seperti yang pernah Mikoto lakukan padanya. Saat itu Sakura menangis, Ia bahagia.

Dan setelah itu semua kembali termasuk Sasuke. Sang ayah sendiri memberikan kebebasan untuk Sasuke. Dan beruntungnya Obito juga berhasil melalui masa kritisnya dan kembali pulih walau dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Fugaku pun meminta maaf secara langsung pada Obito, beruntungnya Obito memaafkan segala sesuatu yang telah menimpanya.

Dering telepon Sakura mengalihkan lamunannya membuat ia kini menatap layar handphonenya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah Sakura, besok adalah hari pernikahanmu kan, aku dan Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan terhebat untukmu dan juga Sasuke" Jawab Naruto penuh antusias. Seketika kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna, senyumanpun kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada didalam ruangan, dimana ruangan itu akan mereka gunakan untuk kamar tidur mereka.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi, aku harus membeli baju untuk besok" Ajak Sakura antusias dan menarik lengan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Menariknya untuk segera perdi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu Sakura, apa maksudmu? Baju pernikahan kita sudah jadi dan sudah siap dipakai besok" Ucap Sasuke yang menahan tangan Sakura.

"Bukan! Tapi setelah acara pernikahan kita akan ada konser Eric Martin, dan Naruto sudah memberiku tiket khusus bahkan ia akan mempertemukan aku dengan Eric Martin nanti"

"_Nani_! Tidak bisa! Setelah menikah kita akan langsung berangkat bulan madu Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah teramat sangat kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ditunda saja, aku sudah memimpikan ini sedari dulu, bisa bertemu langsung dengan Eric Martin"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah memimpikan malam pertama kita hah?!"

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona. "I..itu kan masih bisa nanti" Lanjut Sakura gugup.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, lagipula ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari Naruto dan juga Hinata, kau tau mereka sudah berusaha mendatangkan Eric Martin dari lima bulan yang lalu, bahkan dengan bayaran sangat mahal"

_Naruto brengsek, akan kubalas kau nanti_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi menemuinya Sakura" Ancam Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau tidur denganmu" Ancam Sakura balik dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik ancaman Sakura membuat ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Namun sebelum itu, Ia harus pergi menemui sahabat baiknya yang sudah berhasil memperbesar ORCHI CORP dan telah berubah nama menjadi NATA CORP dan memberinya pelajaran kepadanya karena sudah merusak hari kebahagiaan Sasuke.

**_SELESAI_**

**Tolong jangan gebukin saya...**

**Ohya lupa lagu yang dipakai oleh Sasuke adalah lagu milik Hunter hayes judulnya Wanted (Ada yg tau ngak)**

**Maaf klo aneh..alurnya berantakan dan bikin kalian pusing...saya ngebut dan memang si mood juga blom balik jadi**

**Makasih banyak atas segala perhatian dan pengertiannya**

**Views : 14.021..**


End file.
